Naruto's Empire
by fox sage123
Summary: Naruto never really cared for Empire. It was just away for him to produce music. But he see's something in his father's eyes when he talks to them about the heir to Empire and he doesn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drip Drop-**_ Lyrics

**Drip Drop- **Song title

Chapter One

**What The DJ Spins **blasted loud through the speakers of the private yacht which was filled with people, mainly women in bikinis most were serving food and drinks. Two lounge chairs were setup on the side and were being occupied by two young men who were being fed shrimp by some girls.

The first was Hakeem Lyon an up and coming rapper trying to step out of his fathers shadow. He was dressed in a white tank top, blue ripped jeans and black and white sneakers. He also wore two gold chains along with a gold watch.

The second chair was occupied by Naruto Lyon twin brother of Hakeem Lyon. At first glance you wouldn't even guess that the two were even related let alone twins. While Hakeem hade black hair which was styled in a high top fade. Naruto had spiky blond hair with red tips, which he dyed. He was dressed similar to his brother in a white tank top, black ripped jeans and black and red sneakers. He also wore a gold chain and watch.

Naruto like his twin was in the music industry. He served as Hakeem's DJ and producer. He also occasionally DJ'ed for other artists on Empire.

Naruto finished chewing his shrimp and looked over to his brother. "Yo Keem go get Mal and tell him to get his ass up here and enjoy the party. He's gonna work himself to death, I mean even I took the day off."

Hakeem nodded as he put on his hat and left to go get Jamal. He found Jamal in the grand hall and the two perfomed **Live In the Moment**. As the two finished their song Naruto made his way down the stairs clapping his hands. "Yo Mal, I gotta give it to you bro, I'm speechless."

Jamal Lyon, the middle child of the Lyon family. He was dressed in a grey T-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers, very simple compared to his two younger brothers. Jamal was considered the outcast of the family as he was gay. Even though their father was the only one who seemed to disapprove.

"Thanks Ruto, but ypu know I'm nowhere near as good as you." Jamal had gotten up from piano and fist bumped Naruto.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I don't like to brag buuuuuttt."

Hakeem punched his arm. "Alright my brothers why the hell are we down here when there are some bad bitches on the top deck, and Mal if you hook up with the bar tender we won't tell Michael."

Jamal punched his brother in the arm but followed his two younger brothers upstairs to the party.

**Next Day**

Naruto was sitting at his father's dinner table along with Hakeem and Jamal. Jamal was listening to music and Hakeem was playing games on his phone. Naruto seemed to be the only one doing something productive as he was on his laptop composing a new song for that bum ass rapper named Kid FoFo. That's right, Naruto not only produced Hakeem's music, but also every artist that was signed to Empire Entertainment.

Naruto was adding percussion to the track when his older brother Andre Lyon walked in. Andre was the only one of the four brothers who had no musical talent. He made his way by going to school and graduating college. Naruto had tried many times to connect with Andre but never could, he guessed Andre couldn't handle having three musical geniuses for younger brothers while he was stuck behind a desk.

Andre sat down next to Hakeem, who was sitting next to Naruto with Jamal on the opposite side of the table.

Andre and Jamal talked about Andre bailing out on dinner, which Naruto and Hakeem wouldn't complain about considering they came over and ate all of the food that Jamal's boyfriend Michael had prepared.

Their conversation was interrupted when their father Lucious Lyon walked in. Lucious was a powerful man with a dark past. He had built his Empire from the dirt to the top and would do anything to keep it there.

Naruto had taken his headphones off and closed his laptop, as well as knocking Hakeem's feet off the table so Lucious wouldn't say anything.

Lucious surveyed his four sons before speaking. "Me and Andre have been working hard to make Empire a publicly traded company, and part of that means securing a legacy for when I'm gone. And right now it looks like none of you are prepared to take over the company."

"Now it won't happen today or tomorrow, but I will start grooming one of you soon. And it can only be one of you."

Naruto shook his head as he saw the looks on his brothers faces. "Well count me out pops. I don't need all of that. I got my mixing table, headphones and bros. I'm good."

Naruto grabbed his things as he prepared to leave. "Come on Hakeem we gotta get to the studio, your album ain't gonna make itself."

Hakeem tried to protest but Naruto dragged him from table, from the room and out of the house. If Naruto looked back he would have seen the menacing glare Lucious was sending his way.

As soon as Naruto and Hakeem made it outside Hakeem wrenched his arm away from Naruto. "Yo what the fuck are you doing? Pops was talking about who gonna run Empire."

Naruto looked at Hakeem. "He wasn't talking about the heir to Empire. He was trying to see which one of us was going to be his lapdog. And I for one am nobodies lapdog. Are you his lapdog Keem?"

Hakeem shook his head. "Hell no."

Naruto nodded as both him and Hakeem got in Naruto orange Lamborghini and drove off.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto was sitting in the studio working on some music for himself. He had spent the last couple of days working on Hakeem's album he didn't have a chance to work on his own music. Naruto was focused on the soundboard he didn't notice someone walk in.

"I see that your doing well." Naruto turned around to find the source of the voice to see Cookie Lyon, his mother, standing in front of the door.

"Yeah well this is my favorite place in the world to be. I can make so many different sounds in here it's like magic."

Cookie took a seat in the chair next to Naruto. "You don't seem surprised that I'm here."

Naruto smirked. "Well Hakeem did send me a text warning me about you."

Cookie tried to plead her case. "It wasn't my fault. That boy is a piece of work."

Naruto's smirk turned into a smile. "I agree with you on that."

An awkward silence dawned over the both of them. Cookie cleared her throat. "What are you working on? Another song for your idiot brother."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah this song is all mine. It's almost done, I just been playing around with the lyrics."

Cookie straightened up in her chair. "Well then , show me what you got so far."

Narauto nodded his head as he pressed play. A drum set was heard before Naruto cleared his throat.

_**Money and the power**_  
_**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down **_  
_**I got the money and the power**_  
_**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down **_  
_**We've been going hard for too long**_  
_**Can't get enough, what is you on?**_  
_**Really ain't nothing, I could drop that**_  
_**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**_

_**It's nothing, nothing to get it poppin'**_  
_**Wanna roll. Roll up, up, and away**_  
_**Here we go now**_  
_**Now Martin had a dream, I've been dreamin' 'bout gold**_  
_**Tell 'em I just wanna shine, and I gotta let it show**_  
_**Show up on the scene, walk right through the door**_  
_**Got a nigga on repeat, it's my double up flow**_  
_**Vibrate the whole building, I ain't ringing through your phone**_  
_**Waiting 'til the smoke clear, can you see me through the fog?**_  
_**Fall back, it could go all bad**_  
_**We be goin' hard with your ex, oh Tic-tac**_  
_**Tacky motherfuckers must not be hip yet**_  
_**Life is a bitch, but I bet I get that bitch wet**_

Naruto cut the music off. "That's all I got. I've been working on a second verse, but I'm not to sure about the first."

Cookie was speechless. "That was one of the best verses I've ever heard." Cookie grabbed his head and kissed his forehead.

Another awkward silence fell over the two. Once again Cookie broke it. "Jamal told me why you stopped visiting."

Naruto hung his head. He always dreamed about the day his mother got out of jail, but they always ended in her being disappointed in his recent decisions.

"How could you go to jail for breaking and entering. Why were you even breaking and entering. You have everything anybody could ever ask for. What the hell could you have possibly got out of that house that you didn't already have."

Naruto mumbled something that Cookie couldn't hear. "Speak up boy!"

"Grandma's necklace!" Naruto had gotten out of his chair and was clearly angry. He was tired of people asking about why he snuck into some random persons house in the middle of the night. Naruto had never told anyone the truth, not even Hakeem knew why he had went into that house and he had spent thirteen months behind bars for it.

Naruto took a deep breath before explaining to his mother. "Me and Hakeem had went out partying and at some point I had bet grandma's necklace on a drinking contest between Keem and this girl. Hakeem lost and the guy got the necklace. I spent the next couple of days tracking him down before heading into that house to get it back."

Cookie looked at her son who was on the verge of tears. "When I got out I didn't visit you because I was ashamed."

Cookie wrapped Naruto in a hug. "Oh sweetie I would never be ashamed of you."

Naruto smiled as he wiped his tears. "Thanks Ma."

Cookie smiled too. "Good now let's work on that song of yours."

Naruto and Cookie spent the rest of the night in the studio working on his song.

**Next Day**

Naruto had heard bad music before and he had even made a few bad songs but what he was watching right now was terrible. Lucious had given Hakeem a song he had written and it wasn't bad, it just wasn't Hakeem's style. And on top of that Hakeem was hungover. So that made it even worse.

"Yo I ain't feeling that run it back."

Naruto shook his head. "Alright take thirty seven."

Hakeem looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. "Yo it don't matter, I said run it back!"

Naruto looked back at Lucious who nodded his head. Naruto started the track again only for Hakeem to forget the lines. Lucious called Hakeem a disappointment and a waste of time before leaving the room.

Naruto looked at his twin before chasing after his father. Naruto caught him by the elevators. "Yo dad you know that's not Hakeem's fault right."

Lucious looked at his son. "How that not his fault! He knew he was gonna be in the studio today, yet he stayed out all night drinking."

"Yeah well only half of it is Keem's fault. I mean that song his old school and not his style. Give me a day and that song is gonna be golden."

Lucious nodded his head. "Alright Naruto I'm giving you one day to fix that, and if it's not then your ass is mine."

Lucious then got in the elevator but Naruto stopped the door from closing. "I need to tell you something dad."

Lucious looked at Naruto clearly aggravated. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath before looking his father right in the face. "I'm ready to release an album."

That seemed to get Lucious's attention. "Are you sure I mean you've never done this kind of thing before."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah I'm sure. I've already got a few songs lined up, and more in the making."

Lucious could see the determination in his son's eyes and nodded his head. "Alright Naruto if your sure I'll set up a meeting with you and Anika and we'll take things from there." Naruto nodded in agreement as he let the elevator door go so it could close.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto and Hakeem made their way into the coffee shop were Jamal frequently performed. They went over to Jamal who was idly sitting at his keyboard.

Hakeem spoke first. "To Mal we need your help."

Jamal looked at his two younger brothers. "What is it?" Naruto pulled out his phone and played the song they were recording earlier in the day.

After listening for a while Jamal looked at Hakeem. "Yo your rap is dope, pops is just tripping with this wack ass beat. Here try this."

Jamal began playing a tune on his keyboard while Hakeem did the chorus for **Right There**. When they were done Naruto began clapping his hands. Jamal smiled. "Have Naruto work his magic and dad can't complain."

Naruto and Hakeem thanked Jamal before exiting the coffee shop and heading back to the studio.

**Next Day**

Hakeem had just finished playing the complete version of **Right There **for their father and Naruto had bolted fron the room having to go to the bathroom. He was moving so fast he didn't have time to stop when he saw someone step out of one of the studios. Naruto braced himself as he collided with the person.

Naruto got up as he looked down to see who he collided with. It was a girl who appeared to be the same age as him dressed in black jeans and a white blouse. Naruto quickly helped her to her feet. "Oh shit I'm so sorry I was not paying attention."

The girl rubbed her forehead where Naruto's collided with hers. "It's cool I should have been paying atattenti..." The words died in her mouth when she saw who she was talking to.

"Oh shit your Naruto Lyon!" Naruto smiled

"The one and only."

The girl stared at Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm such a big fan of yours, it's amazing to meet you in person."

Naruto smirked. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you too..."

"Tiana."

"Tiana. Well if you'll excuse me I have to sprint down the hallway again." And with that Naruto disappeared.

**Next Day**

Naruto found himself at another party on the companies yacht. He was drinking a glass of champagne while sitting on the steps as his father made a speech about Cookie returning and how his three sons would all be releasing albums this year. Naruto looked over to Jamal surprised that he was actually gonna be making an album. Jamal and Hakeem both looked at him for the same reason.

The three brothers made their way over to each other. Hakeem put his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Yo Ruto I can't believe you finally gonna make an album."

Naruto smirked as he took the champagne bottle out of Hakeem's hand and filled up his glass. "Well I decided it's time to stop hiding my talents. I assume you were thinking the same thing Jamal?"

Jamal nodded his head. "Yeah, well why don't you show us a little something."

Naruto smirked as he ran over to Lucious and whispered something in his ear. Lucious smiled before announcing to the party that Naruto would be performing a song.

The boat was silent before Naruto reappeared in the middle of the room.

_**(2x)**_  
_**I just, I just don't, I just, I just, I just don't know**_  
_**I - I - I just, I just don't, I just, I just don't know what to do**_

_**I'm back nigga, what's up?**_  
_**Hop, how'd you get your buzz up?**_  
_**I heard you signed over your soul to the devil**_  
_**Was it true? Nigga shut the fuck up!**_  
_**In my heart there ain't much love**_  
_**So if you get bashed then that's tough luck**_  
_**FV doin' shit so big haters, I'm on your side now nigga, fuck us!**_  
_**It's Knock Madness! Yeah, I'm back up in this**_  
_**I'm a real nice nigga but I rap with vengeance**_  
_**Only got bad intentions and I'm looking for a new mouth**_  
_**That my nutsack could fit in**_  
_**I look like an idiot to grab attention**_  
_**But my new fans tellin' me to trash my lenses**_  
_**It's bad for business, I'm lacking senses**_  
_**It feels like I'm trapped in a black dimension**_  
_**Stepped in this bitch to wreck**_  
_**So don't disrespect, I promise that it'd be a big regret**_  
_**I'll twist ya' neck, I'm lookin' for a fish to catch**_  
_**I chop niggas up, yeah I learned it from Tech**_  
_**I got hoes all over that wanna give me (dome)**_  
_**They all yellin' Hopsin you turn me (on)**_  
_**But I feel like it's the devil tryna' get me (whoa)**_  
_**And I don't wanna do it nigga, send me (home!)**_  
_**Nigga, I'm so cool, but I feel so low**_  
_**See I got a crew, but I feel solo**_  
_**I cruise, but the wheels don't roll**_  
_**You feel what I'm sayin'? Shit neither do I**_  
_**I'ma give you niggas one more album and after that**_  
_**It's peace out and I'm leaving you guys, you know why?**_

_**The world made feel like I lost myself**_  
_**My own homies tellin' me that I need help**_  
_**If you got a solution for me you should probably**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_  
_**Let me know (4x)**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_  
_**Let me know (4x)**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_

_**No no no no no no no no no NO!**_  
_**Hopsin is doomed, locked in a room**_  
_**Spaced out like a little pop in the shrooms**_  
_**God lit a fuse, now I gotta make a decision**_  
_**And I don't really know which option to choose**_  
_**Im a big wreck, did you not get the news?**_  
_**I made a million bucks but did not get abused**_  
_**How did I manage to get robbed from the truth**_  
_**Maybe I shoulda never went and dropped outta school**_  
_**It's not that bad, you're okay kid, cheer up**_  
_**But I got a life that I ain't too sure of**_  
_**So I gotta dress like Ace Ventura**_  
_**Can't look at myself I might break this mirror**_  
_**(Shit! Fuck! Fuck!) I'm paranoid**_  
_**I panic over every little scary noise**_  
_**See, when I go pick up the phone and tell friends about it**_  
_**But they won't answer cause they're annoyed**_  
_**I'm like uggghh, I put a porno on cause my life ain't awesome, man**_  
_**Jack off, go to sleep, wake up, jack off again**_  
_**Then repeat the cycle**_  
_**Can't go to sleep unless I leave the lights on**_  
_**You don't know how many fuckin' demons I know**_  
_**Maybe I should go try to read the bible (Fuck! Oh no!)**_  
_**I don't even like rap, the only thing I wanted was just to be cool**_  
_**And hang out with a group of fans &amp; solve mysteries like I'm Scooby Doo**_  
_**But I got way more than I bargained for**_  
_**You can't chill when your heart is sore**_  
_**I'm so mad I could start a war, so fuck Hopsin**_  
_**Man I don't even know who I are no more!**_

_**I feel like I lost myself**_  
_**My own homies tellin' me that I need help**_  
_**If you got a solution for me you should probably**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_  
_**Let me know (4x)**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_  
_**Let me know (4x)**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_

_**Man, ya'll niggas tryna' kill my vibe**_  
_**Lately, don't nobody feel my rhymes**_  
_**Dizzy blowin' up tryna' steal my shine**_  
_**I'm all outta ammo, my skills just died**_  
_**But like, "Oh my God, I love Ill Mind 5!"**_  
_**The one where the dumb skippity bums get high**_  
_**That there changed my whole entire life**_  
_**You make more things like that? I'll buy!**_  
_**Well I got news for you**_  
_**My screws are loose (I'll tell ya)**_  
_**This rap thing here's what I use to do**_  
_**Now I'm movin' to (Australia)**_  
_**When I go ghost Imma get a house**_  
_**On the Gold Coast yelling YOLO**_  
_**On a couch, feelin' so dope, livin' low pro**_  
_**So these foul niggas don't know**_  
_**I'll be strutting around like (hell yeah!)**_  
_**Man, I'm losin' my mind**_  
_**Ya'll assume that I'm cool when I rhyme**_  
_**See I'm tryin' to be Marcus and Hopsin**_  
_**But I get depressed when the two intertwine**_  
_**Truthfully, I'm not the man that I used to be**_  
_**Nobody cares, so I use the beat**_  
_**To talk to, so I lose the heat**_  
_**I'm cut bad and the bruise is deep**_  
_**Is there anything you can do for me?**_

_**The world made me feel like I lost myself**_  
_**My own homies tellin' me that I need help**_  
_**If you got a solution for me you should probably**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_  
_**Let me know (4x)**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_  
_**Let me know (4x)**_  
_**Holla at cha boy if you know somebody**_

The party cheered as Naruto dropped the Mic while breathing heavily. He looked to see the smiling faces of his family in the crowd. This was gonna be a great year.

######################################################################

**Tried my best in writing this chapter. The first song is Money and The Power by Kid Ink and the second is I Need Help by Hopsin. Read and Review.**


	2. Outspoken King

**Posting this a bit late but just wanted to get it out. Special thanks to Shawn129 for all his help and support. Enjoy Oh and I do not own Naruto or Empire they both belong to their respective owners.**

Outspoken King

Naruto, Hakeem and their squad were hanging out in one of the private rooms in Empire. Well they were supposed to be rehearsing for Hakeem's show at Leviticus but of course they had found away to waste that time by making videos of them being idiots.

They were all joking around when Tiana ran into the room. Everyone became silent as all eyes turned to her. She quickly surveyed the room, her eyes stayed on Naruto longer than anyone else. "Sorry wrong room." And with that she was gone. Hakeem being as arrogant as he was went to follow her and everyone followed him. Naruto followed to make sure the didn't do anything stupid. As they got to the room Tiana ran into they saw her and some dancers perform** Adios**.

When they were done Naruto's and Hakeem's friends surrounded the girls asking for their numbers. Tiana was clearly annoyed telling them they weren't allowed to be here and had to leave. Hakeem shooed everyone away and then tried to ask Tiana out by using his name as leverage. Tiana quickly shot him down by telling him to get his rich phoney ass out of here. Hakeem was gonna replay with some idiotic comeback but Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yo Keem as much fun as this is we gotta get to work. Pops is expecting a grade A performance and we ain't even rehearse yet." Hakeem looked at Naruto before storming out of the room.

Naruto looked at Tiana with a smirk. "I guess you want my phoney rich ass out of here too."

Tiana shook here head. "Nah you can stay as long as you don't knock me down again."

"Well as tempting as that sounds, if I don't get back soon Hakeem's gonna blow a gasket."

Tiana looked a little disappointed before smiling. "Well how about you call me later and we hang out sometime."

And with that Tiana left leaving Naruto alone.

**Later That Day**

Naruto was driving around in his Lambo when his phone rang. Seeing it was his father Naruto answered. "Yo what's up Pops?"

"Naruto I need a favor from you."

"What you need?"

"I need you to use your connections to find someone to back up your brother at Leviticus."

Naruto thought for a moment. "How about Jamal?"

"No it has to be someone hot and relevant."

Naruto sighed. "Alright I'll call you when I get someone." And with that Naruto hung up.

Almost as soon as he hung up his phone ring again this time it was his mom. "Hey Ma how you doing?"

Cookie didn't beat around the bush. "I need you to get Jamal on the lineup for Leviticus."

Naruto shook his head. "Not gonna work. I just tried to get Jamal and Hakeem to perform together. Pops won't let it happen."

Cookie sighed. "Well at least try to get Jamal there."

"Yeah I won't do Jamal dirty that's my bro." And once again he hung up his phone. Naruto leaned his head on the steering wheel. "This is going to be a long day."

Five minutes later Naruto pulls up in Andre's driveway. After ringing the doorbell for two minutes and getting no answer, Naruto took the spare key from under the welcome mat and opened the door.

Making his way through the house Naruto heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. Upon walking in the kitchen Naruto was greeted with the sight of his older brother receiving a blowjob. Naruto did what any sane person would do in his situation. "Oh Shit!"

Andre and Rhonda both turned to see Naruto faint.

**One Hour Later**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a couch. Looking across from him he saw Andre and Rhonda sitting on the couch opposite of him. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "How about we forget this ever happened."

Andre couldn't contain his anger. "Why the fuck are you even here!?"

Naruto smirked. "So I need a reason to come over and see my favorite sister-in-law?"

Andre growled. "She's your only sister-in-law."

Naruto smiled. "Exactly! You know Andre you may not be very popular but Rhonda is and me and her were actually going to spend the day together. So..."

Naruto was enjoying making Andre angry. He was having so much fun but then his phone rang. It was his uncle Vernon. "Yo what's up Uncle V."

Vernon's voice was solemn. "Your father wants you and your brothers to meet at his house. He has some bad news." He didn't give Naruto a chance to reply as he hung up.

Naruto looked at Andre and told him they had to go right now.

**Lucious's House**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sitting in his father's house with the entire family surrounding , Anika, Andre, Hakeem, Jamal, Vernon and Cookie. Everyone was present except for one person. Bunkie. Why was Bunkie not present? Because Bunkie was dead, killed.

Naruto didn't know how to feel. He always had a smile or smirk on his face but now. Now his face was blank. With his mother in jail and father focusing on his music career Bunkie practically raised the Lyon brothers. Naruto was taking the news really bad but he could see Hakeem was taking it the worst.

Cookie went over to confront him but Hakeem spazed out and then stormed out of the room. All eyes fell on him to see if he would confront his twin, but Naruto made no attempt in moving. After a minute Jamal got up to check on Hakeem. Naruto sat silently in his seat for another five minutes before getting up and leaving the house. He was so caught up in his emotions he didn't notice a woman follow him out of the house.

**Outside**

Naruto was sitting on the hood of his car while smoking weed. He had just finished smoking a whole blunt and was in the process of rolling another when someone sat next to him holding out a golden joint.

Naruto took the joint and took a long drag. He slowly exhaled the smoke before looking over at Anika. "I thought Pops stopped making 24k rolling paper?"

Anika took the joint from him and repeated the same actions as him, but some how she even made smoking weed look elegant. "He did but I was able to get a hold of all of the remaining supplies. So let's just say I have enough to smoke for several lifetimes."

Naruto smirked as he took the joint back from Anika. "Yeah well slide some over here cause I'm gonna be smoking alot over these next couple of months. I mean between my album, Hakeem's album, the Leviticus opening, the Investors Ball and the White Party. And on top of that I literally do the music for everyone on Empire. Now my cousin is dead!" Naruto threw the now useless clip aside and Anika produced another perfect golden joint.

She lit the new joint before handing it to Naruto. "It sounds like what you need is a stress reliever. And I could use another good time with you. God only knows that your father can't satisfy me like you can."

Instead of taking the joint from Naruto she pulled another one out. Naruto looked at her with a smirk. "How many of these do you have on you."

Anika let out a long puff of smoke. "Enough, and don't change the subject. How about me and you have some fun, just like the good old days."

Naruto was gonna object before he sighed. "Fine but only sex. We're not going out anymore, your with my father now. Once you show even an ounce of getting attached I cut you loose. Deal?"

Anika threw her clip to the ground. "Deal."

Naruto got in his car sparing one last glance at Anika before driving off.

**Following Morning**

Naruto woke to the smell he knew all to well, Anika's pancakes. Unlike Hakeem who had only recently started rapping. Naruto had been DJing and producing music since he was sixteen. Even when he got out and his Pops wanted nothing to do Naruto made music for other artists who weren't on Empire until Lucious decided to sign him. The point was Naruto had money and could afford to live in the two story house that he has.

Naruto followed the smell of pancakes to the kitchen where Anika was preparing him breakfast. Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and began trailing kisses down her neck. "Your making it really hard for this to be just sex you know."

Anika smirked. "Yeah well it's all apart of my master plan."

Naruto laughed as he gave her a quick smack on the ass before sitting down at the table.

Five minutes later Anika bought Naruto a tall stack of pancakes. "I think you should head over to Empire after this. You have a long day ahead of you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your father was able to get Kid FoFo to perform with Hakeem at Leviticus."

Naruto groaned. "Kid FoFo sucks."

Anika smirked. "You know what else sucks?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Anika didn't answer. She just crawled under the table in front of him. Reached inside his pajama pants and took his cock out. She wasted no time swallowing the whole thing.

Naruto leaned his head back and groaned. Anika held him completely in her mouth for about ten seconds before pulling back. She didn't stop there as she started licking him up and down.

She looked up at him as she fondled his ball and rapidly strokes his cock. "Come on Naruto I made you breakfast I think I deserve a treat."

After that she took Naruto in her mouth again. This time she swirled her tongue around the head while sucking on him hard. Naruto groaned one more time before releasing in her mouth.

When Naruto finished cuming Anika dropped his limp dock from her mouth. Naruto saw her swallow all of his I'm before getting up from under the table. "Thanks for the treat Naru now I'm going to take a shower."

She took his oversized t-shirt off that she was wearing and tossed it aside. "How about you join me." And she disappeared up the stairs.

Naruto smirked. "Definitely part of her master plan." And he quickly ran up the stairs leaving his pancakes long forgotten.

**Next Morning**

Naruto was exhausted having spent all day yesterday working with Kid FoFo wack ass. Then spent the night with Anika. Now he awakens to an empty bed and a video of his dumb ass twin peeing in a restaurant then calling Obama a sellout.

Naruto groaned as he threw some clothes on and quickly drove to Empire.

He arrived just in time to here Cookie's comment about Anika's strong woman haircut. Naruto and Anika may have been screwing around but he couldn't stop laughing because that shit was funny. After Cookie finally left Naruto sat down and decided to help Lucious prepare for his interview.

**Later That Day**

Lucious had just finished a successful interview in which he defended Kid FoFo's incitful lyrics by saying the music is a way to express our selves productivity.

Naruto, Lucious, Andre, Vernon, Becky, Anika and Kid FoFo were in the elevator when Cookie appeared. They were riding in silent until FoFo spoke. "I see you still trash talking me bitch."

Naruto saw red as he lunged at Kid FoFo. Naruto was able to land a solid right hook before Andre threw him out of the elevator which had coincidentally just opened. Naruto pushed himself up and charged at Kid FoFo. He landed a knee to his gut which made FoFo double over. As soon as he leaned over Naruto's other knee caught him on the bridge of his nose, effectively breaking it.

Naruto was going to attack again but Vernon came up behind him and put him in a full nelson. Lucious walked in front of him. "What the hell has gotten into you boy."

Naruto snarled at his father. "You may allow that little punk talk about mom like that in front of you like that but not me." Naruto then broke out of Vernon's grip and stormed away. If he stayed a little longer he would have seen Lucious terminate Kid FoFo's contract.

**Leviticus**

The time has finally come for Hakeem's debut. Naruto was spinning tracks for the party while surveying the crowd. He saw Jamal and Cookie share a few words which ended in Jamal walking away. 'Probably about him bailing on that press conference.'

He even saw Rhonda grab Andre's junk before leading him towards the bathroom. Naruto shook the images out of his head from the last time he was at their house.

He had just taken a drink from a passing waitress when Jamal came over to him. "Yo Ruto I need a favor."

Naruto took his headphones off. "What can I do for you bro?"

"I need you to change the song to fit me and Hakeem."

Naruto looked a bit unsure. "Did dad cosign this?"

Jamal shook his head and Naruto smirked. "Alright I'll do it."

Jamal smiled and began to walk away before turning back to Naruto. "Oh and take out the piano rift for me."

Naruto nodded as he went to work.

**Ten minutes later**

Everything was set for Hakeem's performance. Naruto had fixed all the damage done to his song by Kid FoFo. Jamal was hidden in the dark to make his appearance a surprise. And Hakeem was wearing Bunkie's chain for good luck.

Naruto took a mic and addressed the party. "Alright how y'all doing tonight!"

The crowd screamed. "I'll take that as a 'we're doing fine'. Now about to grace the stage for the first time ever is someone real close to me. I mean so close we were born five minutes apart. Give it up for my bro Hakeem!"

Hakeem appeared on stage and dedicated the song to Bunkie.

Jamal - No Apologies

Hakeem - _No Apologies_

Naruto - **No Apologies**

All - _**No Apologies**_

_My mouth is a weapon_  
_I ain't scared of nothin'_  
_They say he so reckless_  
_Bunkie's in the casket_  
_Better hit the exit, I'll eat you for breakfast_  
_Diamonds on my necklace, guess that's what I'm blessed with_  
_I'm a revolutionary, pardon my vocabulary_  
_I don't even 'member ever carin'_  
_Sue me when I'm in the cemetery_  
_I'm legendary_

I do what I want  
And say what I want with no apologies  
Excuse me if I'm blunt  
I say what I want with no apologies (**Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah)**  
And they won't shut me up (_hell naw, hell naw_)  
And they won't shut me up (_hell naw, hell naw_)  
I do what I want  
And say what I want with no apologies

_They get mad I keep on talkin'_  
_Never mind I beg your pardon_  
_Guess I'm just too damn outspoken_  
_They can't take me anywhere_  
_Will I ever learn my lesson?_  
_Try hard not to get arrested_  
_Guess I didn't get the message_  
_F it, I don't really care_

So much in my head, ohhh  
(**I would let 'em know**)  
It's so hard not to let go  
(_I'm about the dough_)  
The closer that you get, they try to hold you back  
But a closed mouth don't get fed, no  
(**And can't nobody stop me, y'all**)  
I ain't goin' nowhere  
(_Not even for Obama, y'all_)  
I'm a loose cannon  
I'm comin' for yah (_gunnin' for yah_)  
Hope you're ready (**automatic**)  
Ready, _aim_, fire, **fire**, _**legendary**_

I do what I want  
And say what I want with _**no apologies**_  
Excuse me if I'm blunt  
I say what I want with no apologies (**Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah)**  
And they won't shut me up (_hell naw, hell naw_)  
And they won't shut me up (_hell naw, hell naw_)  
I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies

_They can't be mad at me, look at my family_  
_I guess it's all in my blood line_  
_If you keep ridin' me for my apology_  
_You'll be waitin' for a long time_  
_Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it_  
_You don't like it then I could care less_  
_Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it_  
_You don't like it then I could care less_

I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said  
(_One hand on the Bible_,** I ain't in denial**)  
I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said  
(**Your honor**,_ you can blame it on Tiana_)  
I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said  
(_One hand on the Bible_, **I ain't in denial**)  
I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said  
(**Your honor**, _you can blame it on Tiana_)

The song over and the crowd loved it. Three brothers perfoming together in perfect harmony. The whole club was cheering all except for Lucious.

Naruto was on his way to his private room when his father pushed him up against the fall. "What the fuck was that!"

Naruto kept a calm face as he looked his father in the eye. "That was me debuting my brother the right way."

Naruto shoved Lucious off of him and went into his dressing room. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the door. He didn't notice the women in the room.

"Great job out there tonight." Naruto looked and saw Tiana sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You didn't call me so I came to check up on you."

She had gotten up slowly made her way over to Naruto. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't do this. I mean you shit down my brother."

Tiana had dragged Naruto into a chair and say on his lap. "Well I don't like Hakeem I like you." Then she kissed him. Naruto had only been kissed like this a few times. One that wasn't powered by lust. A kiss that poured out ones emotions. The only person who ever kissed Naruto like that was Anika. Naruto had to kiss her back. And that led to them having sex on the floor.

**Two hours later**

Naruto had just left Leviticus after a very long night. He was waiting for the valet to bring his car around when Rhonda walked up next to him. "Naruto I need a favor."

Naruto smirked. "Alot of people have been asking for one lately. What you need sis?"

Rhonda looked around. "I don't think this is something we should talk about our in the open."

Naruto's car pulled up in front of him. "Then let's take this conversation on the road."

After driving for about five minutes Rhonda took a deep breath. "You know how your mom set up a press conference for Jamal." Naruto nodded. "Yeah well Cookie was told specifically if this press conference goes bad then she was gonna kill me."

The car jerked forward as Naruto hit the brakes. He turned to face Rhonda. "Was she serious?"

Rhonda had tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared."

Naruto sighed. "Why come to me?"

"I know there are a few people in this family that can make people disappear. Your the only one I can trust."

Rhonda watched Naruto as he started to drive again. "I'll pay you."

Naruto shook his head. "Your family. I won't charge you. Just give me a name and an address."

Rhonda shook her head as they continued the rest of the ride in silence.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto had just dropped Rhonda off and walked into his his bedroom. Hanging on the right wall was a Japanese sword collection. Grabbing the middle sword he unsheathed it to reveal a solid gold sword. In the blade a reflection of Naruto's smirk could be seen.

**#############################################################################**

**This chapter brings sort of a problem. I originally intended for Naruto to end up with Tiana but he could always go with Anika. Heck it's a fanfiction he could get both. I mean Andre had like three girls so let me know guys. Thanks for the support guys I really enjoyed writing this story and I intend to keep writing tell your friends about me. Peace I'm out.**


	3. The Devil Quotes Scripture

**Thanks for all of your support. Really enjoy writing this story. The majority of you guys are saying I should go with a Naruto/Anika/Tiana pairing so that's what I shall do. I hope you all continue to read.**

**The Devil Quotes Scripture**

Naruto was sitting a few feet away as Tiana and Veronica were recording a music video for their song** Bad Girl. **Naruto was enjoying the song because for once it was a song he didn't produce. Plus Tiana was basically singing about how she wanted him. The only downside was that Anika was overseeing the video and she wasn't stupid so she knew what was going on.

Naruto was sitting down when his father walked past. He gave him a weird looks before walking over to Anika. "Is something going on between Naruto and Tiana"

Anika looked at Tiana then at Naruto. "Looks like it." Lucious may not have been able to tell but Anika was jealous. Lucious was gonna say something but the shoot broke down when Tiana and Veronica got into an argument.

Naruto used that as a chance to talk to his father. "Yo dad can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucious nodded as him and Naruto stepped aside. "What do you need son?"

"I was wondering when we gonna shoot my video. I already got the song and the plan. I just need your ok and I'm good."

Lucious shook his head. "You shouldn't be worrying about that right now. What you need to be focusing on is your album."

Naruto wasn't gonna have it. "Is this about Leviticus! Because you know I'm in the studio every single day."

"No this is not about Leviticus. Because as much as I hate to admit it Leviticus was hot. I mmean did Hakeem tell you about his new clothing line I'm giving him?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah he told me, Outspoken King. That fits him. But none of this explains why I can't record a music video."

Lucious sighed. "Fine let's make a deal. Later I'll come down to the studio and you show me a song. A new one not something you already recorded. Deal?" Lucious held his hand out for Naruto to shake.

Naruto shook his hand. "Deal." Then Veronica's manager showed up and Lucious excused himself.

As soon as Lucious left Naruto went over to Anika. "Hey Nika, can we talk for a minute?"

Anika didn't answer. She kept her eyes on the Video which had resumed filming. Naruto sighed. "Come on Nika don't be like that."

Anika finally addressed him. "Don't be like what? You know how I feel about you get you go and start sleeping around with this other women. One that I basically see every day."

Now it was Naruto's turn to get angry. "Your one to talk. As soon as we stopped dating you go and run to my dad. Someone that I literally see everyday. Stop acting like a teenage girl and grow up." And Naruto left.

**Later That Day**

Lucious had walked into the studio with Anika behind him. Naruto had been trapped in this box all day working on a new song just so his father would let him record a video.

"Alright Naruto you got five minutes I gotta finish planning Bunkie's funeral."

Naruto was already in the booth and he had to admit he was high as hell right now. He signaled for the track to start and took a deep breath.

**Now it's the B to the izzo**  
**You know what it is I'mma stunt on the d-low**  
**Watch me get it in, spin in the seat, black as can be**  
**Rolling it up, giving a fuck, like I'm a slut**  
**"Bino that's my baby what he doin out at the club?"**  
**Fuck about your dress code, my dress code is I got a big bank roll**  
**I think so, time to give these niggas something else**  
**Island in the summer best believe that shit ain't common wealth**  
**Smile on her face best believe she wearing nothing else**  
**Watch the sun set that's a feeling that she never felt**  
**We were born free, that's my God given**  
**How a god living? Fantastic, fans spazz when they see ya man passing**  
**I'm in the Aston Martin, unforgivable blackness beg your pardon**  
**On my Jack Johnson nigga, all my shows sell tix like Boston nigga**  
**Put this on at the cook out, let me see you shmoney**  
**Old school on the XM got your Auntie singing "Hola Hola Ayy"**  
**Hit the dream too hard, I'm the new young god**  
**This the new mixtape, but it's still the same game**  
**How you gon be the don, when Don half my name?**  
**How you gon be the goat, when we are not the same?**  
**I be feeling all this money but motherfuck the fame**  
**It's the young Bino, I'm in your bae like Oakland**  
**In my bed out of breath I never been this open**  
**If you niggas can't hear me it's the weed I'm smoking**  
**When I opened up the door I had the manager coughing like**  
**"The hotels charging you a maintenance fee"**  
**Gave that nigga 2 stacks and said I'm here all week**  
**Let me roll OG, let me talk my shit**  
**How you hotter than me? You ain't got no hits**  
**You just got a hot feature**  
**Bare sole on the track so my feet hurt**  
**Do some research, know my origin**  
**I'm the new black, fuck oranges**  
**Yeah, that's that nigga that yall love to hate**  
**Redbone like golden gate**  
**Childish yall know the name, getting hate from Charlemagnes**  
**Last year things done changed, I was thinking bout killing y'all**  
**I was working all night long, white bitches like King Kong**  
**Getting money my theme song, do whatever I want**  
**Fuck your clique do what I want, fuck your bitch do what I want**  
**Here's some shit you niggas didn't know**  
**Probably wrote your nigga verse**  
**Probably wrote your nigga video**  
**High as fuck on Arsenio**  
**Chosen, now they show my my respect nigga**  
**Frozen, Disney movie round his neck nigga**  
**I told ya, I'm the best right now**  
**From Atlanta where them niggas in your chest like "blow"**  
**Royalty equal sign black philosophers**  
**Became a top 5 cause nobody else was stopping us**  
**They want me Hopsin but I'm popping and getting confident**  
**God forbid we give him props for the job he did**  
**Man his know need some slobbering**  
**I mean, fuck, do you want more?**  
**I'm killing these niggas and still on tour**  
**Fuck is y'all for?**

**This is for all of y'all**  
**One day everyone's falling off**  
**So right now we should all ball out**  
**Life's too short to not all out**  
**I don't know what I really need**  
**But I'd rather be smoking weed**  
**I don't know what I really need, yeah**  
**But I'd rather be smoking weed**

Naruto was panting heavily. He didn't know where that came from. Those weren't the lyrics he had prepared. Damn he had to stop smoking.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucious walked into the booth. One thing Naruto didn't like about his father was his ability to keep a ststraight face. He couldn't tell if his dad liked the song or not.

Lucious stood in front of his son showing no emotion before his face broke out in a smile and he engulfed Naruto in a hug. "That's what I'm talking about Naruto. Your a Lyon and this here," He spread his arms out indicating the studio. "Is your jungle. You got the video and what ever you need is yours."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks dad this means alot. And I won't need too much."

Lucious turned to walk away. "Nonsense, it's your first music video. Go all out." And with that he was gone. Anika went to follow him. But gave Naruto a smile first before leaving.

As soon as they walked out Naruto's phone buzzed. He had a text from his mom telling him to come meet her now.

**Next Day**

Naruto stood with Hakeem both were dressed in all black suits because today was Bunkie's funeral. Hakeem was leaning against the wall of the funeral home in silence. Naruto felt bad for not comforting him the first time so he put his arm around Hakeem's shoulder. "Don't sweat it bro. You know Bunkie wouldn't want us to be acting like this."

Hakeem shook his head. "Your just saying that shit and you know you don't believe it. You think you can bundle everything up. Well guess what I'm letting mine out know so I don't explode later." Then Hakeem stormed away leaving Naruto with alot to think about.

**Next Day**

Naruto found himself at Leviticus with Tiana and Hakeem drowning himself in liquor and woman. Tiana and Hakeem were cool now so the night wasn't filled iwith arguing. Naruto had just ordered four more bottles of Ciroc when Hakeem slipped away to see his 'secret' girlfriend Camilla. Naruto was on a couch with Tiana in his lap. She took the bottle from him and downed the rest. "Lets dance!"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm good." He had taken a new bottle and began drinking from that one. Tiana huffed before getting up and heading to the dance floor.

She instantly drew a crowd as several men and even a few women came to dance with her. Naruto just say and watched until one guy got a little too handsy. He was grabbing Tiana and groping her. Tiana was clearly complaining and if Naruto wasn't so drunk he would have noticed security coming to kick the guy out. But he didn't so he got up and made his way over to Tiana.

Naruto was a few feet away when Tiana noticed him. She saw his fist ball up and was gonna stop him but was too late.

Naruto caught the guy with a sidelined right that dropped him. Naruto was then hit across the cheek with a hard left, by someone who he could only assume was the guys friend.

Naruto kept his balance and hit the guy with a straight punch to his nose and followed that up with a right hook. Naruto was instantly surrounded by six other guys. Tiana had been pushed back and was trying to make her way to him but to no avail. Surprisingly one person did make their way through the crowd.

Hakeem now stood to Naruto's left. Neither said a word they just looked at each other and nodded. Then they charged two on six.

**One Hour Later**

Naruto and Hakeem sat across from each other in a holding cell. Neither had said a word to each other since their arrest. Naruto couldn't read Hakeem either. For a while it looked as if he was scared but then he was just blank.

After about thirty minutes of just sitting there they both just started to look at each other. Then they were smirking. Soon they were laughing. "Thanks for having my back Keem."

Hakeem shook his head. "It was either that or watch you get your as kicked." They both began laughing again.

Soon they were sitting in silence. The only sound was Naruto banging his fist against the wooden bench. Soon Hakeem started stomping his feet. The twins smirked at each other.

Naruto - **No Apologies**

Hakeem - _No Apologies_

**Oh shit**  
**We about to go to the mother fuckin' jungle on this bitch**

**Uh, yeah**  
**Yo, you gain some you lose some**  
**I blaze like some hookah**  
**I rock the crowd, leave the fuckin' place lookin' gruesome**  
**How you think you killin' shit with basic ass maneuvers? (**_What?_**)**  
**The games fake, filled with more snakes than Medusa**  
**I'm goin' Hollywood (**_hah!_**) you was lied to**  
**I only buy it if it benefits survival**  
**I had a busted whip but real shit it didn't drive smooth**  
**I had to open up the door to order in the drive thru**  
**I'm so rugged and low budget, so fuck it**  
**I'm cold blooded**  
**To top it off, all the hoes love it**  
**Go dumb, leave the microphone bloody see?**  
**I'm so cold yall might leave with your nose running**  
**See I got a fat flow, putting bars to rest**  
**I roll up like I'm rick Ross's Neck**  
**Ripping it up and keeping it funky like I'm DAS EFX**  
**I'm flawless? Yes. My flow will dissolve your flesh, c'mon**

[x2]  
**Me and my boy, we've been on it for years**  
**You might get snatched up if you try to come around here**  
**Say Ehhh!** (Ehhh!) **Ayeee**! (Ayeee!)

_Alright!_  
_Let's have fun hop! Woo! C'mon!_  
_S-W, I am not here to trouble you_  
_I just came to chill, sip and drink, and smoke a blunt or two_  
_Slicker than a tub of lube, blow me like a cup of soup_  
_Had to fly to Decatur and came back huffing glue_  
_Thanks Jarren, I could use a new habit_  
_Turn the volume to the max so we can knock it like madness_  
_We been on this shit for years and we still doin' damage_  
_You're at a disadvantage, take cover, the bomb has been planted_  
_We bout to blow up like a doll, little nigga don't get involved_  
_The way she shakin' her booty, her parents would be appalled_  
_The temperatures heating up and I'm stripping down to my drawers_  
_Exceeding my limits, forget it, we bouncin' off the walls (_**watch out**_)_  
_You're coming up short like a midget up on his knees_  
_Nigga please, I carry 'round sore enemies_  
_What the fuck you mean? We ain't gonna stop, so stop_  
_You got it twisted like the bottom line_  
_Bwa-bwaaaaa-boo yea_

[x2]  
**Me and my boy, we've been on it for years**  
**You might get snatched up if you try to come around here**  
**Say Ehhh!** (Ehhh!) **Ayeee**! (Ayeee!)

**If y'all down with the H-O-P**  
**And three Z's then please repeat after me**  
**Say ay! Ay! Ayy!** (_Ay! Ay! Ayy!_)  
**If y'all down with the H-O-P**  
**And three Z's then please repeat after me**  
**Say Ay-ay-ay-yeah!** (_Ay-ay-ay-yeah_!)

Y_o, we keepin' it raw, now hand me the ball_  
_And I'm a score for sho though_  
_We killin' the villain and touchin' the ceiling the minute we walk in the door_  
**I been the remedy, niggas is feelin' me when I be droppin' the dope flow**  
**Drillin' my enemies, when they be grillin' me**  
**Niggas know Hop is loco, fo sho tho**  
A_nd I still got you for the low dough_  
**Yo**,** you wanna learn to body a track, come to the dojo**  
_You know bro, the closest they get is probably a photo. _**Yea these niggas ain't allowed to pick up a mic no more**

[Hook x2]  
**Me and my boy, we've been on it for years**  
**You might get snatched up if you try to come around here**  
**Say Ehhh!** (Ehhh!) **Ayeee**! (Ayeee!)

**Ha, it's the Jungle Bash** (_yee!_)  
**Yea** (_ow_) **Hopsin** (_Hop_) **three Z's** (_me_)  
**Mr. SwizZzle Fish** (_hahaha hi_)  
**Yea, Empire** _(what? Yup_)  
**Its Empire** (_ha, yup_)  
**Its Empire** (_uh, naw_)  
**HN motherfucker** _(hoo-hoo_)

Neither noticed that about halfway through the song Lucious and Tiana were standing outside their cell.

Naruto and Hakeem burst out laughing. "Well if you two are gonna try and make your albums in here I guess I shouldn't bail you out."

Even with Lucious's appearance the two twins couldn't stop laughing.

**Two Day's Later**

The entire Lyon family had gathered at Lucious's house for a family gathering in honor of Naruto and Tiana's relationship. Hakeem showed up wearing a outfit from his clothing line. Black jeans with a gold chain looped on it and a black t-shirt with metallic golden stars. Cookie came with Jamal and Michael.

Cookie instantly hit it off with Tiana and Naruto left the two alone to have their conversation. Looking around the room Naruto spotted Rhonda standing in the corner alone.

Walking over to her Naruto began talking in a low whisper. "You seen the news today?"

Rhonda nodded her head. "Publicist found decapitated in her New York penthouse." There was a long pause before Rhonda spoke again. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "Your family. And I don't turn my back on family." That's when Lucious told everyone it was time for dinner.

Dinner was very eventful. First Cookie sat in Anika's spot then delivered a prayer where she said, "Lord please do not withhold your blessings, even from hoes who hire skanks to spy on me." In Naruto's opinion that was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

After dinner Cookie had everyone sit down so Jamal could perform his version of **Up All Night**. While Jamal was playing Naruto saw something on his father's face, fear. Lucious was afraid that Jamal was actually good enough to take the company. Naruto knew Lucious would rather die than leave it a to Jamal but he knew that wouldn't stop him from trying.

When Jamal was done Lucious revealed that owned the song and intended to sell it to John Legend. Jamal then stormed out of the house.

Ten minutes later Naruto and Hakeem were doing one of their favorite things, drinking. Hakeem looked at Naruto. "You think I'm good enough to get Empire?"

Naruto downed his drink before refilling his glass. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It only matters what you think. Plus we all know you gonna get Empire anyway."

Hakeem was confused. "What do you mean I'm gonna get Empire."

"It's simple, I don't want Empire so you can eliminate me. Dad definitely won't give it to Jamal. The only real competition you have is Andre. And I know why he won't give it to Andre, so you get it by default."

Hakeem got angry. "What do you mean I'll get it by default!"

"Hakeem you know what I mean." Hakeem snarled before walking away.

**Later That Night**

Naruto was laying in his bed with Tiana. They had just been talking for an hour about random things. At one point she asked him who the he'll were Hopsin and SwizZz. Naruto laughed his ass of before explaining that him and Hakeem were high as hell.

The two had just started to get down to business when Naruto's phone rang. "Yo Jamal this better be good."

"Can me and Michael stay at your place for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of dad throwing his money in my face. And now it's time for me to take his Empire."

Naruto groaned. For a billion dollar family they sure had too many problems.

**#########################################################################**

**The two songs are All Y'all by Childish Gambino and Jungle Bash by Hopsin and SwizZz. Read, review and tell your friends.**


	4. False Imposition

**False Imposition**

There were a few things Naruto didn't like that came with Jamal staying at his place. One was he could only get high in the bathroom because Michael didn't like the smell. Two him and Tiana could only have sex in the bedroom. What kind of lame only had sex in the bedroom. Him and Anika had sex in every room of the house. He remembered waking up on the pool table one time. And speaking of Anika, with Jamal around she couldn't come over.

Despite all this he wasn't gonna let his brother move into the hood. They had visited the neighborhood and Naruto could instantly tell Jamal and Michael wouldn't last a week. So despite all this Naruto told Jamal and Michael they could move in with him.

There were a few good things like Michael felt the need to cook almost everyday and his food wasn't bad. Another thing was the smell. He couldn't explain it but his house just smelt better with them here.

Naruto and Tiana were currently on their way to Cookie's office. Tiana had been working on a new song and felt something was missing. Instead of letting Naruto or even Jamal listen to it she insisted on taking it to Cookie. So here they were in Cookie's office. Well Naruto call it an office. More like a janitor closest. Cookie shared his opinion saying that as soon as Lucious came to his senses she would be given a bigger office. Naruto highly doubted that but he didn't say anything.

Cookie told Porsha to get them something to drink before turning her attention to her two guests. "What can I do for you two?"

Naruto leaned back in chair. "Tiana insisted that we come see you. She's having some trouble with her new song and wants your opinion."

Cookie looked at Tiana. "Is that true?"

Tiana nodded her head. "I've heard how your such a talented producer. That you helped Lucious with his earlier albums and I wanted to know what you thought about the song."

Cookie smiled brightly. "You forgot that I also helped this knucklehead with a song too."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah well I had most of it down anyway."

Cookie reached behind her and grabbed some wires. As Tiana played the song for Cookie Naruto watched his mother. He had been so busy lately that he hadn't really been able to spend time with her. As he watched Tiana and Cookie interact over the song an idea formed in Naruto's head.

**Next Day**

Naruto, Tiana and Cookie sat in the conference room with the A&amp;R department. Naruto had called Lucious and Anika to let them know he had an announcement. After waiting for about ten minutes Lucious and Anika finally showed up.

When they took their seats Cookie made the announcement. "From here on out I will be managing Empire's hottest couple. Naruto and Tiana."

Apparently Anika didn't like that idea. "Are you two out of your God damn minds."

Cookie smirked. "Sorry Boo Boo Kitty but the kids have already made up their minds in this one. And I guarantee that I can do more for their careers than you ever could."

Before Anika could retort Lucious decided to be heard. "Well if Tiana wants you to run her career into the ground then that's her problem, but Naruto." He had gotten out of his seat and now stood directly behind Naruto. "Naruto is under my personal management."

Cookie wasn't gonna give up without a fight. "Lucious look what I did for you. Imagine what I could do for Naruto. This boy is golden, the sky is the limit for him."

"That is exactly why I oversee everything that he does, there is no need for you Cookie."

He then turned his attention to everyone else in the room. "Now the subject of today's meeting is Titan. Everyone is talking about him right now. And if we get him then they talk about Empire." Naruto didn't stay to hear anything else as he grabbed Tiana's hand and the left.

**Later that day**

Naruto and Tiana were at Lucious's house. More specifically they were making out on Lucious's couch. They had spent the entire day at Coney island, walking around, playing games and hanging out with fans.

Lucious had called Naruto saying they needed to talk. The two had arrived about twenty minutes ago and were originally just talking but that led to touching and that led to kissing. Pretty soon Tiana had straddled Naruto's waist and was in the process of taking his shirt off when Lucious and Anika walked in.

"Boy what the hell are you doing on my god damn couch. You got a 2.5 million dollar house for that."

Tiana quickly got off of Naruto and Naruto fixed his shirt. He also took note of the look on Anika's face.

"Now the reason I asked you both to come here is because the Teen choice awards wants to have their nomination concert at Leviticus. We need the two of you to arrange a duet to perform."

Tiana pulled her phone out while Naruto shook his head. "I'm not watering down my music so some dumb ass tweens can listen to it."

Lucious laughed. "There's your problem Naruto. This is a chance for you to snag those little white kids. It also gives you an edge over Jamal."

Naruto groaned. "I already told you I don't want Empire. Plus Jamal would never do a teen show."

"That's exactly why Jamal will never be as big as you. And you may not want Empire but I know you want to be famous. Hakeem is already getting his name out there with the launch of his clothing line coming up. You need to strike now." Anika nodded her head in agreement.

Tiana looked up from her phone. "Cookie's down so let's do this."

Anika looked at Tiana. "You ran this by Cookie?"

Tiana nodded. "Of course I did, she's my manager." Naruto looked back and forth between the two. He already knew Anika didn't like Tiana for being with him but now that she had recruited Cookie as her manager gave Anika one more reason to despise her.

"Now listen here little girl! I have worked too hard just to let Cookie ruin it."

Naruto decided to intervene. "And she won't, I'll make sure of it."

Anika was gonna argue but Naruto sent her a look that told her not to. Anika huffed before getting up and leaving the room.

**Next Day**

Naruto was in the studio recording a rap for **Keep it Movin'. **He had already written it but when recording it was told he was going to hard.

He had just finished for about the fiftieth time when Cookie walked in the studio. "That won't do boy. Your to into it."

Naruto looked at her through the glass. "I'm just doing what I always do."

Cookie came into the booth. "That's the problem. This is different than what you usually do. Your rapping off of memory. What you need to do is rap from here." She put her hand on his chest.

Naruto nodded and Cookie stepped out for him to redo the song. This time is was much better than previous takes. Lucious watched from the side as Naruto finished the song. "Cookie would you come to my office for us to discuss a few things."

**That Night**

Naruto was on his couch playing Xbox while Jamal and Michael got ready for their date night. Naruto had given them some money to go to some fancy restaurant. He was even letting them take one of his cars. At first Jamal was kinda confused about why Naruto was going through so much to get them out of the house. Naruto just told him they needed a night of relaxation after everything that had recently happened.

It took alot of persuasion but he eventually got Jamal to agree and now he could hear his Bugatti pulling out of the garage and speeding away.

Naruto smirked as he pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text. Ten minutes later Naruto's doorbell rang.

When he opened the door Anika jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. In between kisses Naruto managed to get out a few words. "I...see...someone...missed...me."

Anika pulled back and smirked. "Yeah I sure did. And I know you missed me too."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just carried her around the house before laying her on the table. He quickly took his shirt off and threw it god knows where.

Naruto got on top of her and began kissing her again. His hand also found it's way under her dress and he began to slowly rub her pussy through her panties. Anika moaned in his mouth.

Naruto pulled back and smirked as his fingers got pass her panties and he inserted one in her pussy. Anika let out a loud moan that turned Naruto's smirk into a smile.

**Outside**

Jamal and Tiana were currently making their way up the walkway leading to the house. He had driven back to get his phone after dropping Michael off at the restaurant.

When he got back to the house He ran into Tiana who wanted to surprise Naruto. They had just walked in the house and were looking for Naruto when they froze at what they saw.

Naruto and Anika were laying on the table making out while Naruto has a hand up her dress. Jamal didn't know how to react so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Damn pops gonna kill you Naruto."

Naruto and Anika jumped at the sound of Jamal's voice. And Naruto paled when he saw Tiana. He didn't get a chance to say anything to her because she stormed out of the house.

Jamal just stood there in shock before Naruto sent him a harsh glare. "You know what I think I'm gonna slid on out of here." then he ran out of the house leaving Naruto and Anika alone.

**Next Day**

Naruto, Hakeem and Jamal were sitting in Naruto's house playing Call of Duty. Jamal was focused on the screen but was talking to Hakeem. "Yeah man they were doing it right on that table."

Hakeem laughed. "Damn y'all is nasty man. I don't think I'm coming over to eat anymore."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well that's a hundred and fifty thousand dollar table, so I'm gonna do whatever I fucking want on it. That includes fucking."

Jamal shook his head. "Yeah but we eat at that table."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah but your sitting on this couch right."

Jamal and Hakeem dropped their controllers and got off the couch. Hakeem groaned. "Yo man that's fucked up. Aren't you late for sound check anyway?"

Naruto groaned. "Yeah but Tiana definitely gonna kill me."

Jamal put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah but that's no excuse. Just show up, go through sound check and then rock the house. If Tiana can't be professional then that's her problem."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah your right." He grabbed his hoodie and began to leave but turned back. "If I were you guys I wouldn't sit on that couch, that chair. Matter of fact just stand up the whole time." And with that he left.

**Leviticus**

Naruto peeked around the corner and saw Tiana and Cookie standing together. Neither looked happy. Naruto took a deep breath before turning the corner.

Tiana and Cookie immediately saw him. Cookie ran up to him and put her hand in his face. "Where the hell have you been boy. Sound check is over in thirty minutes and the show starts an hour after that. You better have a-"

Tiana cut her off. "Cookie can me and Naruto have a minute?"

Cookie nodded her head. "Yeah talk to him before a put my foot up his ass."

Tiana led Naruto away so they could talk privately. Naruto looked at her before talking lowly. "Look T about yesterday."

Tiana shook her head. "Look Naruto I thought about that for a long time. And I came to the conclusion that I don't care."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you don't care if I continue to see Anika?"

Tiana shook her head and pushed him up against the pillar they were standing behind. "I don't care. In fact I think it's kinda hot. Maybe I can join you two next time."

Now Naruto was speechless. Tiana smirked before pecking him on the lips. "Now let's get this sound check done and tear the house down.

**Hour and a half later**

Naruto was dressed in black jeans which he let sag to show his black boxers and a black tank top. He looked over at Tiana who was in a gold sparkly dress. He smirked as the music for** Keep it movin' **started. Both walked out from opposite sides of the stage.

Naruto - **No Apologies**

Tiana - No Apologies

(**Naruto**) I'm so dangerous (**Tiana, Empire**) Listen to me, here we go

Listen to me, here we go  
I got a body like a weapon  
It goes ba, ba, bang, bang  
And every time that we're together  
I drive you insane, insane  
Got me up in here, what you gonna do with it  
Now I need a man that can aim lets get it  
Get a little trigger happy daddy [x2]

**Every time I show her my maneuver**  
**She brag about the way I give it to her**  
**I do it sort of like a rooger**  
**That's a cutie e-executor**  
**And I don't even got a license**  
**And it don't matter because I get it private**  
**Everytime I e'zee wide it, She can light**  
**She excited and I'm excited**

And I don't got time for love  
Don't got time for love (**ain't got no time**)  
Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin  
And I don't got time for love  
Don't got time for love (**ain't got no time**)  
Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin  
Whoaaaaaa  
Keep it movin', here we go  
Keep it movin', here we go, go, ggo, go, go, ggo, go, go

I got a body like a weapon  
It goes ba, ba, bang, bang  
And every time that we're together  
I make you say my name  
Got me up in here, what you gon do with it  
Now I need a man that can aim let's get it  
Get a little trigger happy x2 (**Naruto**)  
**I just wanna hit the bullseye once**  
**You just wanna make me wait around for months**  
**You can go first, I can go second**  
**But I ain't sweatin for the record**  
**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**  
**One more time, bang, bang, bang, bang**  
**I keep it up in and I hit you like a dog**

And I don't got time for love  
Don't got time for love (**ain't got no time**)  
Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin  
And I don't got time for love  
Don't got time for love (**ain't got no time**)  
Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin  
Whoaaaaaa  
Keep it movin', here we go  
Keep it movin', here we go, go, ggo, go, go, ggo, go, go

Got a body like a weapon

It goes ba, ba, bang, bang

And every time that we're together

I make you say my name [x4]

When Tiana was done Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Naruto gave a salute to the cameras that were still watching.

When the two got backstage they were greeted by Cookie and Anika. Cookie have Naruto a big hug. "Your were great out there sweetheart. Your just like your father in so many ways." Cookie then turned her attention to Tiana. Naruto then received a hug from Anika.

Naruto used this as an opportunity to whisper in her ear. "Meet me in my dressing room in ten." Then he pulled away and him and Tiana went to his dressing room.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Naruto looked back and forth between Tiana and Anika. The two had been staring each down for the last five minutes.

Tiana was the first to speak. "I'm just gonna let you know that you don't intimidate me. I'm staying with Naruto because I really care about him and I'm nobodies side piece." She spoke with determination and a fire in her eyes. To further her point she pulled Naruto into a searing kiss. When she pulled away Naruto was seeing stars.

Anika looked at Tiana's little display and smirked. "Trust me little girl you should be intimidated. Oh and I will never be anyone's side piece." She then pulled Naruto into a kiss, one with equal intensity. When she pulled away Naruto nearly fell to his knees.

Anika looked at Tiana with a smirk. For a split second Naruto saw doubt on Tiana's face but it quickly went away and she did something that no one expected. She kissed Anika. And after a while Anika began to kiss back.

Naruto watched on in shock. Only on thing came to Naruto's mind. '**I love my fucking life!'**

**Next Day**

Naruto and Tiana were at Cookie's house for dinner. Hakeem has been invited but he of course didn't show up. Cookie made enough to feed ten people but since there were only three people Naruto feared most would go to waste.

"Thanks Ma this food looks great. And don't worry about Hakeem he'll come around soon enough."

Cookie smiled at Naruto. "Yeah well your here right now and that's all that matters."

Naruto smiled as he waa about to put food on his plate but Cookie smacked his hand. "You better not boy. We say grace in here."

Tiana laughed while Naruto grumbled. After saying grace and filling their plates with food Cookie turned to Naruto. "So Naruto how have things been?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Ok I guess. Hakeem asked me and Tiana to help with his release party tomorrow."

Tiana hit him on his arm. "I think she means when she was gone."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well I had honors in all my classes. I took AP art history and AP chemistry. I played on the school basketball team along with Hakeem."

Cookie shook her head. "Good you did well for yourself. That's amazing baby."

Then she turned to Tiana. "What about you Tiana?"

For the next hour the three just shared stories. Naruto was young when they had left Philadelphia and didn't remember most of it. But that didn't mean he had it easy. He had to grow up with a superstar father who barely paid him any attention.

Truth be told Naruto was never really into music growing up, but he soon realized that it was the only way to get his to notice him.

Naruto and Tiana were helping Cookie with the dishes. Cookie looked at her son as he dried the plates. She couldn't help but be proud of the strong independent man that he had become.

**Next Day**

Naruto and Tiana were in their dressing room at Leviticus for Hakeem's party. Naruto had to admit Hakeem really did a good job. Not only did he help design all of the clothes he planned the whole party on his own.

Naruto looked at the T.V. and saw Hakeem walk on stage. "What's up y'all. I'm glad you all decided to come to the debut of my clothing line Outspoken King. Now if course there will be a fashion show, but after that I arranged some special entertainment. Then we can turn up Hakeem style."

Naruto smirked at how professional Hakeem was being. Not alot of people saw it but Hakeem was really growing up and Naruto was always going to be by his side.

So after about thirty minutes of watching models walk up and down the runway it was almost time for them to go on. Hakeem has dressed both of them in his clothes so Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with 'No Apologies' written in red bold script letters. He also had black cargo pants that had gold zippers and buckles.

He looked over to Tiana and smiled. He was surprised when Hakeem told him he was doing women clothing as well. He called it Outspoken King presents Outspoken Queen. So Tiana was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a picture of a hand showing off a golden watch.

They were about to leave the room when Tiana stopped him. "Naruto I have to come clean about something."

Naruto looked at her. "What's wrong T?"

Tiana took a deep breath before saying something that Naruto couldn't hear. "What was that?"

Tiana took another deep breath before saying it again. "I have a girlfriend."

It took Naruto's brain a minute to register what she just said. Tiana took his silence as a bad thing. "I knew I should have never said anyth-."

Naruto cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back he smirked at her. "Calm down T. It's cool."

Tiana was confused. "It's cool?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I mean you were really cool about the whole Anika thing so the least I could do is give the same courtesy. But can I ask why are you telling me this now?"

"Well me and her were talking about you and she wanted to meet you."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I'll do it. But right now we gotta do this show."

Tiana nodded as they both made their way to the stage.

Five minutes later Hakeem walked out to address the party one more time. "Alright y'all I promised some hot entertainment and I am going to deliver. If any of you saw the Teen choice awards nomination concert then you saw my brother and his girl set fire to the stage. Now they're here to do it again. So make some noise for Naruto and Tiana!"

A guitar was heard as Naruto stepped out. He now has a black and gold scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

Naruto - **No Apologies**

Tiana - No Apologies

Both - _No Apologies_

**You miss me?**  
**I miss all of y'all**  
**All of you girls standin' together like that, I can't take it**

**Wait a minute**  
**Women, I can do anything you like**  
**I can do anything you need**  
**And I got a better body**  
**Than the magazines you read**

**None of them boys know the first thing about your fantasy**  
**And if they tried, they can not do it just like me**

I know you certainly been gone  
And it's been much too long  
And there's some things we need to do  
So I know you need to get home

_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_You wanna ride it, my motorcycle_  
_You've got a license, but you got the right to_  
_Gonna pop a wheelie, don't try too high too_  
_Take it easy on the clutch, cause girl I like you_

**Wait a minute**  
**I can see it the way you like**  
**I can do anything you need**  
**I can give you dirty looks**  
**Like them niggas that's on TV**

**None of them boys know the first thing about your fantasy**  
**And if they tried, they can not do it just like me**

I know you certainly been gone  
And it's been much too long  
And there's some things we need to do  
So I know you need to get home

_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_You wanna ride it, my motorcycle_  
_You've got a license, but you got the right to_  
_Gonna pop a wheelie, don't try too high too_  
_Take it easy on the clutch, cause girl I like you_

There comes a time, when craving will grab your wrist  
You'll need a sugar fix, baby  
There comes a time, and you won't believe what you'll do  
When that sugar's callin' you

**Girl, there will come a time, this is where you wanna be**  
**H-O-M-E, satisfaction guaranteed**  
**And there will come a time, this is where you wanna be**  
**Cause everything you need, you will only find in me**

_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_

_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_Come get it bae_  
_You wanna ride it, my motorcycle_  
_You've got a license, but you got the right to_  
_Gonna pop a wheelie, don't try too high too_  
_Take it easy on the clutch, cause girl I like you_

(repeat until fade)  
Wait a minute

The crowd cheered as Naruto have Tiana a quick kiss. Yeah life was good.

**Later That Night**

Naruto was sitting on the couch playing 2k when Jamal walked in. Naruto looked over to him. "Where the hell have you been? You missed Hakeem's party. Even mom showed up."

Jamal went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He then set down next to Naruto. "I need your help with something."

**#########################################################################**

**The story will start coming out a little slowly now. I was on a break from school so I had the time. But now I'll try to get one out every friday or at least twice a week. **

**Final song is Come Get it Bae by Pharrell and Miley Cyrus**


	5. Dangerous Bonds

**Dangerous Bonds**

Naruto and Tiana were on the red carpet after one of Tiana's shows. They were stopped by a reporter. "Here they are the couple who's red hot duet burned up last week's Teen Choice Awards special. Tiana you look fabulous." The reporter then looked at Naruto. "And the son of music industry legend Lucious Lyon!"

The smile on Naruto's face dropped and Tiana looked offended. "He has a name!"

"Of course. Now Naruto do you think your career would be as hot as it is now if you weren't the son of Lucious Lyon?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course it would be. My father only helped jump start my career. He doesn't write my bars or make my beats, that's all me. Plus I'm about to drop this dope ass video for my single** Money and The Power **and I hope you all tune in."

Tiana spoke after him. "Yeah and pretty soon you'll be referring to Lucious as the father of Naruto Lyon." They both walked away only to hear about how Lucious Lyon's son was releasing a music music video.

After that the two were driving to Tiana's place. Tiana had her hand on Naruto's thigh. "Are you sure you wanna do this tonight?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah no reason in putting it off for any longer."

Tiana nodded. And they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Soon they were outside of Tiana's door. Tiana unlocked the door and looked at Naruto. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and she opened the door.

As soon as soon as the door opened a voice was heard. "T your home how was the...oh."

When Naruto saw her he had to admit she was pretty cute. She wore a yellow sports bra and grey tights. Her blond hair was done in a messy bun. She walked up to Naruto with her hand out stretched. "You must be Naruto it's nice to finally meet you. My name's India."

Naruto stares at her hand for a moment before shaking it. "Nice to meet you too."

Tiana smiled. As she saw Naruto and India sit on the couch and began to talk. Naruto was surprised at how easy this was he wasn't expecting to actually get along with Tiana's girlfriend. He learned that she was a model and enjoyed hip-hop music.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was leaving and Tiana walked him to the door. "Thanks for making an effort today Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah well I told you was gonna at least try."

"I'm just surprised that she took a liking to you so fast."

"What can I say the opposite sex just naturally like me."

Tiana left. "I won't deny that. So we gonna hang out tomorrow?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I'm in the studio tomorrow. With everything that's happened lately I got a great song."

Tiana nodded. "Well I'll see you around then."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

**Next Day**

Naruto was walking through the halls of Empire heading to the studio when he saw Hakeem having a little presentation. Entering the conference room Naruto saw it was about a video for his song **Drip Drop.**

Lucious was all for it but Andre wasn't. "Dad Hakeem's video will cost around a million. We don't have the money in the budget for that. Not to mention Naruto had yet to submit the budget for his video."

Naruto decided to make himself known. "I don't really need anyything. My video is just gonna be this big ass party at my house."

Andre sneered at Naruto. "Yeah well there's still not enough in the budget."

Naruto smirked. "Well how about featuring another artist with him. That way you can use the money from that promotional budget."

Andre looked dumbfounded while Lucious laughed. "Good idea Naruto. But who would feature with Hakeem, surely not you. You have enough on your plate already."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I could always ask Tiana?"

Hakeem slapped Naruto on the back. "That's what I'm talking about bro. See everyone is on the Hakeem train now."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah well conductor Hakeem, I do need one thing."

"Anything man you I got you."

"I need you to hop on this track with me."

Hakeem nodded. "I got you Ruto just let me know when."

"Good then. Well I gotta get to the studio, see you guys later."

Naruto was about to leave when Lucious stopped him. "Actually Naruto I need to talk to you. Can everyone else please leave."

Everyone began to file out of the room and Naruto just was able to catch the glare that Andre sent him.

When everyone left only Naruto, Anika and Lucious remained. Naruto looked at Lucious. "What's up dad?"

Lucious looked at Anika before addressing Naruto. "With recent events it has been determined that I can't fully obligate my actions as your manager. So from here on out you will be co managed by Cookie and I. Cookie will handle the musical aspect such as song and album releases. While I will manage the business aspect of your career. How does that sound?"

Naruto jumped out of his chair. "That's dope dad. I mean this really means alot. I'm glad you and Ma were able to reach a compromise."

Lucious smiled. "Well if it means that much why don't you go and make me and your momma proud by going and make some more hits."

Naruto gave his father a thumbs up before taking off towards the studio.

Ten minutes later Naruto was in the studio listening to a rant by Ric Flair while waiting to start his song.

Ric Flair - No Apologies

Naruto - **No Apologies**

"It's so hard for me to sit back here in this studio, looking at a guy out here, hollering my name! When last year I spent more money, on spilled liquor, in bars from one side of this world to the other, than you made! You're talking to the Rolex wearing, diamond ring wearing, kiss stealing, whoa! wheelin dealin', limousine riding, jet flying son of a gun and I'm having a hard time holding these alligators down!"

**To all hustlas with the same interest**  
**Bow your heads as the Lord's mentioned**  
**Prayer service held in the kitchen**  
**I wish they never found Jimmy Henchmen**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**Cocaine Ronald gave us**  
**Then Nancy tried to save us**  
**By that time we had Motorola pagers**  
**Now we push button start motors**  
**Yacht owners, you small ballin', that's Pop Warner**  
**Menage a trois in the bath house**  
**Blew money on 'em, bitches never bad mouth**  
**You glass slipper bad whores, I just cash out**  
**You open doors, I open jaws and pass out**  
**Luxury is just my lifestyle**  
**I'm Scott free with a million dollar bright smile**

**You niggas gettin' money, I never hear about it**  
**The bricks fell, I skip jail, live to tell about it**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**Sell that pussy to me, I'd rather buy it baby**  
**Look at ya purse you need the help, you can't deny it baby**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**

**Yeah, Louboutins under sweats**  
**A hundred just landed from responding to a text**  
**Niggas talk money but I'm still unimpressed**  
**When these thousand dollar sneakers got me feeling underdressed**  
**Hip Hop bores me, hustlers applaud me**  
**Too much school boy, not enough rude boy**  
**Nothing match the feeling of pulling up in that new toy**  
**And it ain't even half of my safe, tuck like the Jew boy**  
**Bentley with the rag-top yarmulke**  
**It says kilometers all on my speedometer**  
**Cocaine under my tongue like thermometer**  
**I got the fever, I never took a breather**  
**Need a way out like Nas needed an Ether**  
**Like Mike Vick chased by PETA**  
**More pony hairs, more zebras**  
**More pythons, more lizards**

**You niggas gettin' money, I never hear about it**  
**The bricks fell, I skip jail, live to tell about it**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**Sell that pussy to me, I'd rather buy it baby**  
**Look at ya purse you need the help, you can't deny it baby**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**  
**I'm what dreams are made of**

Naruto smirked as he finished another monster song. As he gathered his things to go home he thought about a few things his album was missing. One was a few monster features. He'd have to get Cookie on that.

**Later That Day**

Today was gonna be a busy day for the Lyon family. Naruto and Jamal were heading to Ghetto Ass Studios to record Jamal's new song. Hakeem was gonna shoot his Video for** Drip Drop** with Tiana's help. Lucious was meeting with Anika's parents to discuss their engagement. Cookie needed to find out who left that rose on her doorstep and find a way to make it stop. And Andre and Rhonda were looking to tear the three close Knit Lyon brothers apart. Though the last few were gonna be in secret.

Naruto and Jamal were in the studio working on Jamal's song. Jamal was in the booth singing but told them to stop. He came out and looked at Naruto who was sitting on the side what he thought.

Naruto thought. "Switch up the beat. Don't keep it the same throughout the whole song."

Jamal nodded his head. He was about to have the guy play it again when Cookie called. Naruto could hear her talking to Jamal which eventually led to her telling him to change his talking intro. And to switch the beat up throughout the song.

When she hung up Naruto smirked at him. "Told you."

**Drip Drop Video shoot**

Hakeem was waiting for the next take on his video when he heard one of his friends say "Hakeem and Naruto gonna be mad as hell."

Hakeem got out of his bed full of beautiful women and went over to them. "I'm gonna be mad about what?"

They were all huddled around Porcha's phone so he snatched it. He couldn't believe what he saw. A video of Tiana, his brothers girlfriend, kissing another girl. Naruto and Hakeem were always close, being twins and all. Naruto was always protective over Hakeem and Hakeem was always protective over Naruto. So when Hakeem saw the video he couldn't contain his anger. "**TIANA!"**

Hakeem stormed over to Tiana holding the phone. When he got to her he shoved the phone in her face. "This how you roll huh. You supposed to be with Naruto. So, what the hell is you doing!"

Tiana looked at the video then at Hakeem. "One don't yell at me."

"What you mean don't yell at you."

"Someone at India's job must've been filming us."

"You Naruto's girl. You ain't supposed to be kissing no damn India chick!"

"So if it was a dude it would be ok?"

"I'm not saying that!"

Tiana couldn't take it anymore. "Look Naruto got a side piece too so."

Hakeem looked at her and Tiana knew she had him. Then she just walked away.

Hakeem was so angry he yelled to the film crew members around him. "This video is done! Over!"

Everyone was so focused on Hakeem, no one noticed Andre discreetly convince some members of Hakeem's crew to go and rob Jamal at Ghetto Ass Studios.

**Ghetto Ass Studios**

Naruto was listening to Jamal song his song again when he got a call from Porcha. Naruto stepped out of the studio and went outside to answer. "Yo what's up?"

"Naruto you gotta get your ass down to this video right now!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Hakeem went and shut the whole thing called Lucious but he won't be here for a while. You gotta get here now."

Naruto watched as a bunch of guys ran up in the studio. A few moments later he heard some shouting and a gun shoot.

"Porcha I'll call you right back. Call Cookie she'll know what to do."

Naruto ran up stairs and watched as Tyree escorted the would be robbers out of the building via shotgun.

Naruto ran into the studio to check on Jamal. He saw him tending to one of the musicians, who apparently got shot. "Yo Mal you alright?"

Jamal shook his head. "No I'm not alright! Hakeem just sent his dumb ass friends to rob me and ruin my song."

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded. "You really think Hakeem did this. Of all people Hakeem. You and I both know Keem heart don't beat like that."

"Then who did it huh?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I don't know but I know it wasn't Hakeem."

Jamal still wasn't convinced. He was bought out of his thoughts when he noticed everyone packing up. "Yo where y'all going?"

They all began to tell Jamal they couldn't stay and had to go. The Jamal was told he couldn't get another day even after everything that transpired. Jamal did the only thing he could, call Cookie.

Cookie worked her magic and convinced Tyree to get a bunch of rookie musicians to help with the song. Surprisingly she asked to speak to Naruto.

"Look Naruto I know you down there to help Jamal but you gotta head over to Hakeem's video shoot."

Naruto was confused. "Porcha called about that earlier. What's going on?"

"Apparently Tiana has a girlfriend and Hakeem wasn't feeling it so he doesn't want Tiana in the video anymore."

Naruto shook his head. "Why didn't he just call me?"

"Lord knows what goes on inside that boys head."

"Alright I'll head over there. But you gotta get over here ASAP." With that Naruto hung up.

Turning to Jamal. "I hate to do this but I gotta go too."

Jamal sighed. Naruto laughed. "I'll make it up to you but I really gotta go." With that Naruto left leaving Jamal in his own.

** Drip Drop Video shoot**

Naruto arrived to see Lucious and Hakeem talking. He also saw Tiana and India. Naruto decided to talk to Hakeem first.

Making his way to Lucious and Hakeem Naruto put his hand on Hakeem's shoulder. "What's up with you bro."

Hakeem turned to Naruto. "I'm not gonna work with her. She been cheating on you Naruto!"

Naruto smirked. "Look I'm pretty sure dad already broke it down for you. But I'm gonna do it again. Tiana is my girl right?" Hakeem nodded his head. "India is her girl right?" Hakeem nodded his head again.

Naruto hit him on the shoulder. "So what does that mean?"

Hakeem sighed. "You technically got two girls."

"Exactly! Now stop being a little bitch and get this music video done."

Hakeem reluctantly agreed. "Alright."

He made his way to his dressing room to get ready. Lucious slapped Naruto on his back. "Great job Naruto."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Just helping out my bro."

Lucious pointed over to Tiana and India. "So what are you gonna do about that."

"I got it under control."

For the rest of the night Naruto watched Hakeem and Tiana finish the video for **Drip Drop**. Naruto even introduced Hakeem to India. He had gotten a text from Jamal telling him he was finally able to finish** Keep Your Money**. Naruto smirked definitely a busy day for the Lyon family.

**Later That Night**

Andre had just gotten off the phone with Hakeem when it rung again, this time it was Naruto. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Come down stairs and let me in."

"Naruto it's like one in the morning go home."

"If you don't open this god damn door I'll break it down!"

Andre groaned knowing he would do it.

As soon as he opened the door He was greeted with Naruto's fist in his face. Andre looked at Naruto holding his bloody nose. "What the fuck was that for!"

"That was for sending those dudes to rob Jamal. And if you ever do anything like that ever again." And then he was gone leaving Andre on the floor.

**Two Day's Later**

True to his word Naruto didn't need much for his video. He just needed a camera crew, some bad bitches and his homies and he had a rocking video.

Naruto even spent one thousand dollars on liquor so the entire party can make a giant bowl of Jungle Juice. He had thousands of Jello shots and was ready to turn up.

An hour later Naruto's party was in full swing and it was time to shoot the video. Almost half of the party was unaware of the shoot but Naruto managed to round up a bunch of people to start the video.

He sat on the couch with Hakeem next to him and a girlI next to both of them. The music played and Naruto started.

**Money and the power**  
**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**  
**I got the money and the power**  
**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**  
**We've been going hard for too long**  
**Can't get enough, what is you on?**  
**Really ain't nothing, I could drop that**  
**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**

(Naruto got up began walking around the party)

**It's nothing, nothing to get it poppin'**  
**Wanna roll. Roll up, up, and away**  
**Here we go now**  
**Now Martin had a dream, I've been dreamin' 'bout gold (He flashed two gold watches)**  
**Tell 'em I just wanna shine, and I gotta let it show**  
**Show up on the scene, walk right through the door**  
**Got a nigga on repeat, it's my double up flow**  
**Vibrate the whole building, I ain't ringing through your phone**  
**Waiting 'til the smoke clear, can you see me through the fog?**  
**Fall back, it could go all bad**

(He took a girl who was dancing with some guy and she started grinding up against him)

**We be goin' hard with your ex, oh Tic-tac**

(He pointed to the guy she was previously dancing with)

**Tacky motherfuckers must not be hip yet**

Life is a bitch, but I bet I get that bitch wet

(He met up with Hakeem again, put his arm around his shoulders and rapped the chorus)

**We, we've been going hard for too long**  
**Can't get enough, what is you on? (Yeah)**  
**Really ain't nothing, I can drop that**  
**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**  
**We, we've been going hard for too long**  
**We, we've been going hard for too long**  
**Ma-money and the power**  
**Once you get a little, they just wanna take you down (cause)**

(Naruto and Hakeem walked into a room where they met up with all of their closest friends including Tiana)

**But I'm ready, ready, so you can tell 'em to bring it on**  
**On a whole other level of high, no phone**  
**Foes all mad 'cause the dough don't fold**  
**Forget about your plans, we ain't leavin' 'til it close**  
**Close to the top, I can barely see the ground**  
**With the whole team here, everybody get around**  
**Look like a parade when we're coming through your town**  
**One hand to the sky, two feet to the ground**  
**Wait, can't stop 'til the sun's up**  
**Party everywhere ever since I got my funds up**  
**Yup, pray to God it never run out**  
**Off that loud, burnin' rubber, need to slow it down**

**We, we've been going hard for too long**  
**Can't get enough, what is you on? (Yeah)**  
**Really ain't nothing, I can drop that**  
**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**  
**We, we've been going hard for too long**  
**We, we've been going hard for too long**  
**Ma-money and the power**  
**Once you get a little, they just wanna take you down (cause)**

**Mon-money and the power**  
**Once you get a little, they just wanna take you down, (cause [x2])**

**That, that's how it is**

(Naruto and the whole party were in the living room filling a giant storage bin with liquor and fruit, making their Jungle Juice)

**When you fuckin' with me, you should know how it goes**  
**That, that's how it is**  
**I've got a bottle in my hand and a pocket full of dough**

When the song was done they had just finished pouring the last bottle into the bin. Now he was staring at a drink that only a thousand dollars and a thirty gallon bin could give you.

After almost everyone surrounding him was poured a drink, Naruto held up his cup. "Now that all of the business is done it's time for pleasure." Then everyone downed their drinks.

Naruto only remembered flashes after that night, dancing with Tiana, having a cypher with Hakeem, chasing a panda around the house and of course alot of Jungle Juice.

Naruto woke up on the couch with his shirt off. He saw Tiana sleeping on the floor next to him and Hakeem was on the table cuddling a bottle of Tequila.

Naruto was about to get up from the couch when he was hit with a wave of cold water. Looking up his saw his father standing over him. "Good video shoot I see."

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "You know I was awake right?"

Lucious smirked. "Of course I knew you were awake."

"Then why the he'll did you do that?"

"Because I'm making a big announcement tonight and I need you sober."

**Read and Review**


	6. Out, Damned Spot

**Out, Damned Spot**

Naruto was currently sitting in some restaurant with his entire family. Jamal, Hakeem, Andre, Rhonda, Cookie, Lucious and Anika.

Naruto sitting in between Hakeem and Jamal who's constant bickering was aggravating his already pounding head.

Naruto was taking a sip of water when Lucious made his announcement. "I have bought you all here so you can be the first to know. I have asked Anika to marry me and she said yes."

Naruto spit the water out of his mouth and onto Hakeem. Hakeem jumped out of his seat. "What the fuck Naruto!"

Naruto just looked up at Hakeem and rubbed his temples. Everyone in the room was now staring at him. Naruto sighed. "I need a drink."

For the next five minutes had listen to how Lucious proposed. By that time Naruto had finished his first bottle of champagne and was halfway through the second when Cookie decided to be heard. She argued with Lucious about some rose and then stormed out of the room. But not before showing Lucious the sexy lingerie that she was wearing under her coat.

Naruto stared at the door where his mother had just left before calling to a waiter. "Do you guys have anything stronger than this shit."

**Next Morning**

Naruto was in his house working out. He had just finished a set on the bench press and was drinking water when his father walked in.

Neither said a word and Naruto was the first to speak. "Look of this is about last night I'm sorry. I was just a bit surprised."

Lucious just observed Naruto. He looked at Naruto's ripped form before replying. "You should get some ink on that body of yours."

Naruto was confused. "What?"

Lucious smirked. "Tattoos. You should get some tattoos."

Naruto was still confused. "What?"

Lucious sighed. "I'm giving you the week off. I was just making a suggestion on what you could do."

Naruto got up from the bench press and shook his head. "Sorry dad, but I'm too busy to take a day off let alone a whole week."

"Well it's not a suggestion it's an order. You've been running your self into the ground and I need you at one hundred percent until the IPO launch so you'll be getting time off every once in a while."

And with that Lucious left leaving one thing on Naruto's mind. Why didn't he mention last night?

**Later That Day**

Naruto sighed. He had tried to go to Empire only to see that his father had banned him from the building. He called Tiana but she was in the studio. He definitely didn't want to talk to Anika right now so he called India but she had some photo shoot so he had to spend the day alone.

He had spent the last few hours aimlessly driving around the streets of New York when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

After spending the last few hours out Naruto walked into his house only to hear Jamal and Michael arguing. Walking into the kitchen Naruto addressed the couple. "Trouble in paridise for the happy couple. What's up with you guys?"

Michael turned to Naruto. "Jamal doesn't see that he's been changing these past few days."

Jamal shook his head. "Ain't nobody changing."

Naruto looked at Jamal. "Well you sort of been changing." Michael nodded his head in agreement but Naruto turned to him. "But you have to understand that Jamal has to put his career first. It's a tuff time for Empire right now, and we need all hands on deck."

Naruto then went up stairs to his room where he pulled out a book from under his bed. '**The Legend of The Nine Tailed Fox**'.

**Next Day**

Naruto stood next to Cookie outside of some trashy motel room. Cookie knocked and Elle Dallas answered. Elle Dallas was Empire's first platinum recording artist, she was basically Empire royalty. But now her she was, a dope fiend sleeping in a run down Motel room.

When Elle saw who it was she was gonna slam the door in Cookie's face but Cookie stopped it. She walked in the room and barked her command. "Naruto get junkie out of here." Naruto went over to the bed and dragged the man out of the room and threw his clothes out after him.

When Naruto returned he saw Cookie and Elle share a few words before Cookie rushed to flush Elle's drugs down the toilet. Elle went to stop her but Naruto wrapped his arms around her to prevent it.

As the sound of the toilet flushing filled the room Elle sobbed in Naruto's arms. Naruto held her close and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Cookie came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw her son comforting Elle. Cookie walked over to the two and put a hand on Elle's shoulder. "This is my son Naruto and he's the best producer in the game, he's also one he'll of an artist. But the point is that he's agreed to help get your career back on track."

**Later That Day**

Cookie had taken Elle on a girl's night before she got back into the studio tomorrow and Naruto saw this as a perfect time to get what he had in mind done.

Naruto walked into the tattoo parlor that he saw yesterday. Naruto was greeted by the owner, an old man who surprisingly had no tattoos. "Ah it's good to see you back so soon. Have you decided on what you want?"

Naruto nodded as he reached into his bag and pulled out his nine tailed Fox book. After turning to a certain page Naruto showed the man the picture.

The old man hummed. "This will be quite a large piece, where will it go?"

Naruto pointed to his shoulder. "I was thinking it could start here. Then it would be able to go into my back where the rest would be able to branch out onto my arms and legs."

The old man smiled. "Such a great idea. June!"

A few moments later a girl around Naruto's age walked out from the back. She was the complete opposite of the old man. She was covered in tattoos and the only place that didn't seem to be inked up was were face. She had long black hair which was in a ponytail.

She walked over to the old man. "What's up dad?"

"My friend here is ready to get his first tattoo done."

June looked at Naruto. "Wait a minute your Naruto Lyon. I saw you you perform with your brothers at Leviticus a few weeks ago, your pretty dope."

Naruto smirked. "You were at Leviticus?"

June gave Naruto her own smirk. "What's wrong didn't expect a tatted up white girl to be able to go to your party."

"No I'm just saying I would remember such a pretty face."

June blushed. "Enough of the flirting rich boy, what do you want?"

Naruto showed her the picture. "Alright let's get to work." Naruto took his shirt off and smirked as he saw the blush on June's face as she looked at his sculpted upper body.

**Next Day**

Naruto sat at the soundboard in the studio with Cookie, Lucious and Anika. Naruto was wearing a black Brooklyn Nets hoodie with black jogger pants.

They had been working with Elle in the studio for over an hour and were making little progress. Naruto had to give it to his father though, he was really trying to give Cookie a chance but he had only so much patience.

Anika smirked at Cookie. "I told you Elle doesn't have it anymore. She's just a washed out Junkie."

Cookie looked defeated and Naruto wouldn't have it. He walked into the booth with Elle and took his hoodie off to show the white tank top he had on. But what really grabbed everyone's attention was the tattoo of what appeared to be a Fox head on his right shoulder. The mouth was open and a purplish colored ball was in his mouth, and what appeared to be three tails trailed down his left arm. Naruto turned to Elle. "Follow my lead." Then the best started.

Naruto - **No Apologies**

Elle Dallas - No Apologies

**Don't it seem like**  
**Like I'm always there when it matters**  
**But missing most of the other time**  
**A terrible pattern**  
**The rewards I see from working**  
**Made me an addict**  
**There's way more people that want it**  
**Than people that have it**  
**I don't get it, I would hate to think I tricked 'em**  
**They fall victim to my system**  
**Guess I sure know how to pick em**  
**And I'm always her regret**  
**Yeah, I'm always her regret**  
**And I always make it harder on whoever's coming next**  
**It goes up and down, it's just up and down**  
**She's crying now but she'll laugh again**  
**Cause we on the rise and she here with us**  
**And expensive shit, just keeps happening**  
**She loves it, she stares at me like who does this**  
**And we hold hands while I pray that she's not the type to hold grudges**  
**I'm wrong..**

Bad boys ain't no good  
Good boys ain't no fun  
Lord knows that I should  
Run off with the right one

Me and Mr. Wrong get along so good (so good)  
Even though he breaks my heart so bad (so bad)  
We got a special thing going on  
Me and Mr. Wrong (Mr. Wrong)  
Even if I try, no, I never could  
Give him up cause his loves like that  
Ain't no way that I'm moving on  
I love my Mr. Wrong

Hung up off your good  
You call and I run  
My fam' is screaming at me don't do it  
"Don't do it, Mary!"  
I guess they never had none

Me and Mr. Wrong get along so good (so good)  
Even though he breaks my heart so bad (so bad)  
We got a special thing going on  
Me and Mr. Wrong (Mr. Wrong)  
Even if I try, no, I never could  
Give him up cause his loves like that  
Ain't no way that I'm moving on  
I love my Mr. Wrong

When he put that loving on me, I can't think of nothing  
That'll make me walk out  
I'm holding on  
I love my Mr. Wrong  
He be kissing and touching on me  
I can't help but love him  
I must be out my mind  
For going so strong  
I love my Mr. Wrong

When Elle was finished Naruto smirked at Elle. "Great job Elle."

Naruto stepped out of the booth and Cookie walked up to him. "Naruto what is that?"

Naruto smirked. "Just a little something I had done. Wanna see the whole thing?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Naruto took his shirt off and turned his back to them so they could see the entire reddish orange fox. "This is the legendary Nine Tailed Fox. With a swipe of it's tail it could crumble mountains. I learned about it from our trip to Japan."

Lucious looked at it more closely. "I only see three tails."

Naruto rolled up both pants legs to show the additional three on each. Anika looked at it too. "What's that in it's mouth?"

"That would be the Bijuudama or Tailed Beast Bomb, the Nine Tails most powerful attack."

Cookie smiled. "I love it baby."

**That Night**

Coincidentally the whole family minus Andre and Rhonda were at Leviticus. Hakeem to party. Lucious and Anika to celebrate their engagement. Cookie and Jamal to promote Jamal's song. And Naruto to hang out with Tiana.

Naruto and Tiana were about to leave the club when he saw Hakeem and Jamal exchange some words. Naruto could hear Jamal telling Hakeem that he was tired of him disrespecting Cookie and would never help him with another song until he stopped.

Naruto walked up to the two and put his arm around Hakeem's shoulder. "Don't sweat it Hakeem how about me and you do a little something right now."

Naruto led Hakeem to the stage were the two prepared. Five minutes later the DJ announced their performance.

Naruto - **No Apologies**

Hakeem - No Apologies

**I see two of my bitches in the club**  
**And I know they know about each other**  
**I think these bitches tryna set me up**  
**Maybe I'm just paranoid**

**I got a bad light skin from the valley**  
**She be in the club with no panties**  
**Little bitch, she used to be my favorite**  
**But now we don't speak the same language**  
**I love my bitch, I could bang it**  
**But my dark skin bitch know how to take dick**  
**I got em both the same damn red bottoms**  
**And bought em both the same damn fragrance**  
**Both of my bitches drive Range Rovers**  
**None of my bitches can stay over**  
**Both of my bitches look good as fuck**  
**Your bitch look like a boogawolf**

**I see two of my bitches in the club**  
**And I know they know about each other**  
**I think these bitches tryna set me up**  
**Maybe I'm just paranoid**

**Yeah I'm paranoid, I'm trippin**  
**I've been smoking, I've been sippin**  
**I'm fuckin around with two bitches**  
**But I never made them hoes my missus**

Women talk, women talk  
She run her mouth so much she can't hear her own thoughts  
Tell my old ho, she my new bitch  
Tell my new bitch, she my old ho  
Well, she used to be yo' ho  
Dead, hold up, flatline  
I fuck a bitch to sleep, nap time  
I put my name on it if that's mine  
Pussy so wet she thought it got baptized  
Ask me where I'm at, that's a set-up  
You ain't talkin' bout nothin', bitch shut up  
If you got a side chick, nigga what up  
Both my girls in the club 'bout to nut up  
Stalking on my network  
Got her looking so hard that her neck hurt  
And I ain't trippin', I got room for 'em both  
This is HAM Squad, I just doubled up my net worth

**I see two of my bitches in the club**  
**And I know they know about each other**  
**I think these bitches tryna set me up**  
**Maybe I'm just paranoid**

**Yeah I'm paranoid, I'm trippin**  
**I've been smoking, I've been sippin**  
**I'm fuckin around with two bitches**  
**But I never made them hoes my missus**

**Yeah I'm paranoid, I'm trippin**  
**I've been smoking, I've been sippin**  
**I'm fuckin around with two bitches**  
**But I never made them hoes my missus**

**I see two of my bitches in the club**  
**And I know they know about each other**  
**I think these bitches tryna set me up**  
**Maybe I'm just paranoid**

When the song was over Naruto looked at Anika and Tiana with a smirk. Wiithout giving their names he just admitted that he had two girls in the club.

Naruto walked off the stage with Hakeem and Cookie walked up to them. "Great job you two."

Hakeem looked at Cookie with anger in his eyes. "I don't need your praise. Coming from an ex con it don't mean shit!"

Hakeem walked away leaving Naruto and Cookie alone. Naruto looked at Cookie with saddnes in his eyes. "Sorry Ma. He's gonna come around eventually." He gave her a reassuring smile before walking away to find Tiana.

One hour Naruto was at Tiana's place laying on her bed. She had said she had a surprise for him. He had been sitting alone for about ten minutes when Tiana came out leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. "Ready for your surprise?"

Naruto smirked and nodded his head. What happened next was a complete shock. India now stood next to Tiana also wearing only her bra and panties.

"I love my fucking life."

**Next Day**

Naruto was laying in the bed with Tiana and India watching Jamal's video conference. His new song was dope but things fell apart when that one question came.

"So any special someone in your life right now?"

Naruto watched Jamal hesitate for a second before answering. "Nope no special someone right now."

Naruto closed his laptop and sighed. He knew when it came to Jamal coming out He was a bit hesitan3but to publicly say you weren't seeing anyone was dick move.

Naruto gave both India and Tiana a quick kiss before heading over to Empire.

When he arrived the whole entire family was walking towards the the main door. Lucious looked at him. "Naruto you still got a few more days left."

Naruto was about to reply when Empire's new head of security came up to Lucious. "Umm sir there's a girl over here claiming to be a relative of the family."

Everyone turned to Olivia, Jamal's ex-wife with some little girl. Jamal walked up to Olivia. "What you doing here Olivia?"

"I heard your song on the radio and Lola can't stop singing it."

Lola tried to sing the words to Jamal's song **Keep your Money **and it was a pretty cute attempt. The moment was ruined when Olivia spoke again. "She wanted to meet her daddy."

The whole Lyon family looked at Jamal in shock. Jamal looked like he was about to faint."

**##################################################################''##'#'''''''##**

**Got this chapter out faster than I originally thought. Let me know what you think. As always read and review. Two songs are Mr. Wrong by Mary J Blige and Drake and Paranoid by Ty Dolla Sign and B.O.B.**


	7. Our Dancing Days Part one

**Reposted this chapter. When I was writing the end I forgot about Wayne and Thugs beef. My bad**

**Sorry for the wait had alot going on. This is a small story arc that I'm starting if anyone has any ideas let me know.**

**Our Dancing Days Part one**

Naruto groaned. Today was the last day of his time off and he tried to spend it peacefully playing 2k, but Michael was running around gathering his things. Apparently he didn't like Jamal keeping their relationship a secret. Jamal followed him around the house trying to convince him not to leave. Naruto highly doubted that but Jamal was very persistent.

After about another hour Michael had finally left. Jamal just say on the couch next to Naruto watching him play his mycareer. After about five minutes Naruto paused the game.

"You alright Mal?"

Jamal was on the verge of tears. "I just thought he was the one."

Naruto patted Jamal on the back. "He wasn't Mal. Michael didn't understand you. He didn't understand how important music was to you. One day your gonna find someone that understands that."

Jamal nodded and just sat there with a empty look in his eyes. Naruto knew that Jamal needed space so he just kept playing his game.

**Next Day**

Naruto was making his way up the steps of Empire when he saw paramedics bringing someone out of the building. Walking over to them Naruto saw that it was his father. "Oh shit pops what happened?"

Naruto saw Lucious try to say something to him but for some reason he couldn't get it out. Vernon turned to Naruto. "He passed out in his office. It could be his A-"

Whatever Vernon was gonna say he stopped himself. "His what?"

Vernon shook his head. "Its not my place to say."

Naruto was gonna argue but the ambulance drove away and he saw his mother standing alone. Walking over to her Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ma we'll take my car."

Cookie nodded and it took Naruto's Lamborghini no time to weave through the New York traffic. Soon they arrived at Lucious's hospital room only to find out Cookie could not see him because she was no longer family.

Naruto decided to sit with her instead of seeing Lucious. After waiting for a few hours they were informed that Lucious was being moved to his house.

**Next Day**

Naruto was currently at Leviticus playing guitar for **Money For Nothing **a song him and his brothers would be playing for the investors concert. Originally Naruto wasn't gonna perform with Hakeem and Jamal but his father had asked him to so here he was.

Naruto knew rehearsal was over when Hakeem stopped in the middle of his rap. Ten seconds later he told them to stop the music.

Jamal kept singing but Hakeem snatched the mic from him. "You stepping in my way!"

Jamal got in Hakeem's face. "I'm just trying to make sure we ain't lagging like you!"

Naruto sighed as he basically had to use his guitar to pry the two away from each other. "What the fuck you two! We got one thing to do and that's to perform as a family."

Cookie nodded her head in agreement. "One night of your selfish lives! Your brother Andre is trying to hustle some big time investors to make your fathers dream come true. And he worked his ass off for this moment right here! Fought like a dog out of the projects for you two ingrates! Now can you please come together for this one thing your father needs, so he can bring this thing home for you! Do you hear me."

Hakeem huffed and Cookie got in his face. "I said do you hear me!"

Hakeem was gonna make a smart remark but someone interrupted him. "Hakeem! Listen to your mother, very wise women. Y'all take a break."

Hakeem and Jamal both exited in different directions. Naruto sighed and want out the way Hakeem left.

**That Night**

It was two in the morning and Naruto was standing over Jamal's bed while he slept. Naruto went to the end of the bed and ripped the covers off of Jamal.

Jamal jumped up startled. His eyes were able to make out Naruto's blonde hair. "Naruto what the fuck!"

Naruto smirked. "Get dressed and be down stairs in ten minutes or I'll be back with a bucket of ice water.

Ten minutes later Jamal in Naruto's car driving along Belt Parkway. Jamal had no idea were they were going but he was too tired to say anything. After about another five minutes of driving Naruto's orange Lamborghini pulled into the parking lot of JFK airport.

Jamal groggily looked out the window as Naruto got out of the car. "What are we doing here?"

Naruto came around and lifted the door up to let Jamal out of the car. "Just follow me."

As with any airport there were a few people there despite the time, but Naruto and Jamal didn't have to wait in any lines. After rushing through VIP security they boarded Empire's GulfStream G650ER.

The moment they were onboard Jamal sneered. "What is he doing here?"

Laying across the couch was Hakeem. Hakeem looked up to see his two brothers get on the plane. "What the hell is he doing here!"

Before either could say another word Naruto spoke. "Both of you shut the fuck up! I'll be right back. If either of you say a word to each other we're gonna have a problem. Got it!"

Neither said anything but Naruto knew they got the point. Naruto made his way down the jet and into the Cockpit were he was greeted by the pilot, co-pilot and a flight attendant. "Greetings !" They all spoke in complete unison.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "One don't ever do that again. And two thanks for being available at such a short notice."

The captain nodded. "No problem. We are expected to arrive in L.A. by eight o'clock, which of course would be five am in L.A."

Naruto shook his head. "That won't do captain."

The captain looked nervous. "Sorry sir but that is the fastest I can get this plane there."

Naruto smirked. "Actually I need you to move much slower. Can you get us there at four pm, which of course would be one pm in L.A."

The captain looked confused but nodded his head. "I shall alert ground team of our arrival time."

Naruto nodded his head and left the cockpit. He saw Hakeem still stretched out on the couch and Jamal was seated at table.

Naruto took a seat at the table with Jamal and looked at his two brothers. Hakeem looked at him. "Yo Ruto what the hell are we doing on this plane."

Naruto smirked. "Well as you both know this Sunday is the investors concert. Dad wants the three of us to perform but that can't happen with the two of you arguing."

Jamal shook his head. "That still doesn't explain why we're on this plane."

Naruto couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "I was getting to that. Now this Thursday I'm scheduled to appear on the Conan show in Burbank California. I thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to spend the week in L.A. before heading over to Burbank and be back in New York by Saturday night."

Hakeem smirked. "A week in L.A. that sounds like an excellent idea."

Jamal just shook his head. "Of course you think that sounds like a good idea."

Before the two could start arguing Naruto cut in. "This is exactly why we need to do this. You two need to set aside this childish argument. Because starting now none of us are leaving each other's side."

At that moment the jet engines roared and the plane began to move. Naruto grabbed a pillow from under his chair and put it between his head and the wall. "Enjoy the next thirteen hours."

Naruto smirked as he heard his brothers groan.

A few hours Naruto woke to see that both Jamal and Hakeem had converted their seats into beds. Naruto rolled his stiff neck. "Wish I knew they could do that."

"Oh your awake?"

Naruto turned to see the flight attendant. She smiled brightly at him. "Can I get you anything sir."

Naruto looked at the clock and almost seven. "Yeah can I get a bowl of Frosted Flakes."

"Make that two."

"Three."

Naruto saw that both of his brothers had woken up. Naruto smirked at them. "Good morning good old brothers of mine."

Hakeem got up and gave Naruto a high five before heading to the bathroom. Jamal just sat up and looked out of the window. "So you got us trapped up here for most of the day, what the he'll are we supposed to do?"

Naruto gazed out the window. "First we're going to squash this beef you and Keem got going on. I'm not gonna spend a week playing Dr. Phil."

At that moment Hakeem returned from the bathroom and laid back down on his makeshift bed. "Who not playing Dr. Phil?"

"Me you dipshit! We always been tight. Now you two gonna throw all that away over some bullshit."

Jamal and Hakeem looked at each other as Naruto continued to speak. "Hakeem remember when I learned how to ride my bike before you and would always leave you. Who helped you learn how to ride so you could catch up to me?"

Hakeem sighed. "Jamal."

Naruto turned to Jamal. "And when you were too nervous to take your driving test, who gave up tickets to see game five of the 2009 NBA finals, which his favorite team won to win the championship?"

Jamal sighed too. "Hakeem."

Naruto didn't say anything as the stewardess returned with their cereal, which was in large gold bowls.

The three ate in silence for a minute before Hakeem spoke. "Look Mal, I'm sorry. You tried to apologize the other day and I acted like a child not accepting it. We cool?"

Jamal looked at Hakeem before smiling. "Yeah we cool."

Naruto smirked as he saw his brothers bury the hatchet.

**Los Angeles**

Naruto had just finished unpacking in his room at the Peninsula Hotel when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Jamal and Hakeem. They had all showered and changed clothes. Jamal wore a plain short sleeve v neck with black jeans and black sneakers.

Hakeem wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. Naruto wore a black tank top with a gold lion on the front, black cargo shorts and black sneakers.

Hakeem rubbed his stomach. "Yo Ruto can we go get some food I'm starving."

Naruto nodded and ten minutes later found himself in line with his brothers at McDonald's. They were about to reach the front when Naruto looked at Jamal. "Wanna see how to order at McDonald's like a boss."

Jamal looked confused and Naruto smirked. He pulled out his phone and played a instrumental he had put together on the plane.

Naruto approached the cashier. "Can I get two Big Mac's, two apple pies. Nah nah actually."

Naruto - **No Apologies**

**Let me get two big macs and two apple pies, a little bit of sprite and a side of fries. Let me get a McDouble, let me get a McChicken. Hot sauce, make sure that shit kickin'. I want a McRib, before I McPiss. Let me get a hash brown if it isn't lunch yet; If it is imma be McSad and upset. ... Let me get some nuggets too ... I want a bundt cake and a parfait. two of them, I really had a hard day. Let me get a McCafe latte, and a couple hundred large shamrock shakes. Poweraide ... Hi-C. Ranch snack wrap on the side, please? Let me get a burger with a slice of cheese, but no onions or pickles so hold that please. I want a McFlurry, two of those; one M&amp;M, one Oreo. I want everything on the dollar menu, and a burger with jalapenos. Let me get a snack wrap for my backpack. Better not tax that, add duck sauce no Aflac Taking everything to go so pack that... in a black bag. Ruto eatin' all the flapjacks Did you get all that?**

The cashier shook his head saying he didn't get anything. Naruto smirked as he gave the cashier a high five as the whole store broke out in applause. "Nah seriously can I get two Big Mac's and two apple pies."

**Later That Day**

Naruto, Hakeem and Jamal were at a club partying in the VIP area when the bouncer let a few people in. Naruto smirked when he saw who it was. "YMCM mother fucking B. What's good Wayne."

Jamal and Hakeem looked up to see Lil' Wayne, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Young Thug and Rich Homie Quan enter their section. The two had never met them before since none were signed to Empire. Naruto however worked all over the country producing hit after hit.

"Yo Keem get your ass over here!"

Hakeem went over to Naruto. Naruto put his arm around Hakeem's shoulder. "Hakeem I'm sure you already know who these people are but allow me to introduce them anyway. This is Wayne, Nicki, Drake, Thug and Quan. Guys this is my twin brother Hakeem."

Hakeem shook everyone's hands, but when it was time to shake Drake's hand he just brushed past him and approached Naruto.

"Yo you worked on that song I sent you?"

Naruto had watched him ignore Hakeem but chose not to say anything. "We can talk about that another time. Hit me up next week."

Naruto took a bottle of Ciroc off of the table and was pouring himself a drink but Drake took the bottle. "I don't know if you heard but I'm trying to get this new album out and Wayne told me you could write me some fire shit. And so far all I'm seeing is shit."

Naruto calmly grabbed another bottle of Ciroc off of the table and drank half of it. When he was done he turned to Drake. "You wanna hear the song?"

Drake nodded his head and Naruto smiled. "Alright give me a minute." Naruto left and everyone in the VIP area confused. Hakeem and Jamal didn't realize what he was doing until he returned with a microphone give minutes later.

Naruto looked at Drake. "DJ drop the beat."

Naruto - **No Apologies**

**I'll admit it, I'll admit it**  
**Watch your motherfuckin' tone, boy, get hurt, boy**  
**Aww, here go another mo'fucker that don't understand**  
**The concept of puttin' money first, boy**  
**I'm 'bout to hit you with the work, boy**  
**I'm 'bout to hit you with the work, boy**  
**I hate comin' through stuntin' on niggas that I know**  
**Ahh, that's the worst, boy**  
**I'll admit it, I'll admit it**  
**You haven't been the man for like a minute**  
**I told you that I'm in it for the long haul**  
**You can really get the business**  
**I'll admit it, I'll admit it**  
**Rolling swishers hittin' swishes**  
**Got me feelin' like a ball hog**  
**I don't pass 'em when I get it**  
**I'll admit it, I'll admit it**  
**You too worried 'bout the bitches**  
**I got two girls, and those my girls, and nobody else can hit it**  
**They'll admit it, they'll admit it**  
**They ain't fuckin' with you niggas**  
**And just like every single other thing in my life**  
**You can't have em when I'm finished**  
**I hear the talk on road is I'm the shit, boy**  
**Phone call back home, shit is hot up in the 6, boy**  
**Shit hot up in the 6 right now, shit hot up in the 6, boy**  
**Shit is hot up in the 6 right now**  
**Come see us and get it fixed, boy**  
**Black Benz on the road, boy, already had a Rolls Royce**  
**Sold a couple Bentley last week, them were my old toys**  
**I give a fuck about old boy**  
**I give a fuck about his squad, boy**  
**I give a fuck about your mob, boy**  
**I'm the real 6 God, boy**  
**I'm about to say a true thing**  
**I'm about to say a true thing**  
**You was poppin' back when Usher wore a U-chain**  
**God damn, you changed**  
**I put it on 'erything, it's a Rrr Ting**  
**It's a OVO come through murk things**  
**I know you heard things**  
**Bitch, I know you heard things**  
**Yeah, I know you heard things, I know you**  
**I'm not new to this**  
**Coming from the motherfucking 6 side**  
**I'm not new to this**  
**Niggas wouldn't make it on this side**  
**I'm not new to this**  
**I'm not new, I'm not new**  
**Yeah, I know you heard things**  
**Nobody really likes us except for us**  
**Yeah, all I ever needed was the squad so that's what's up**  
**Yeah, my sound got the whole city in your way right now**  
**So I don't give a fuck about what anybody sayin' right now**

When Naruto was done he threw the microphone at Drake. "You ain't getting that song you little bitch. Come on Keem, Mal we outta here."

The three Lyon brothers gathered their things and left. Naruto not knowing the fire he just started.

**#######::##################################################################**

**The first song I got from a video called 'How to order Mcdonalds like a boss'. The second song of course is 6 God by Drake, with a few minor changes, who thinks they can spot them.**


	8. Our Dancing Days Part two

**Alright so I think you guys should know the songs before hand and I also recommend listening to those songs so you get why I chose them so songs are as follows,**

**Heir to the Throne by Vic Mensa**

**Heat it Up by Vic Mensa**

**Feel That by Vic Mensa**

**U Mad by Vic Mensa and Kanye West**

**Loud by Mac Miller**

**Feel Good by Futuristic**

**Kendrick Lamar verse from BET TDE cypher**

**Money for Nothing by the Empire cast**

**So this chapter has everything cameos, guest stars, guest features, music videos and a lemon so enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

Naruto groaned as he heard a banging on the door of his hotel room. Naruto groaned as he got up to answer it. He wasn't surprised when Hakeem and Jamal walked into his room.

"Yo bro you been on Twitter yet?"

Naruto shook his head and Hakeem smirked. "Well you might wanna hop on right now."

Naruto groaned as he grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. He didn't have to open up the Twitter app to see all of his notifications. Apparently Drake didn't take to kindly to being humiliated by him so he took to Twitter and decided to try and get Naruto. Some of his remarks were about how he would never be able to step out of his father's shadow. Naruto's favorite one was when he mentioned that he couldn't control his own girl.

Naruto laughed and Jamal was confused. "Isn't Drake one of the biggest rappers in the world. Shouldn't you be concerned?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Any normal person would be, but I'm not normal. Let him take to the internet. I'm going to put out some fire that's gonna make Drake wish he never did this."

A few hours later the Lyon brothers were at a radio station so Naruto could do a interview. Hakeem sat on a couch and groaned. "Why do we have to suffer because you came over her and started some fucking beef."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry bro all the fun shit happens at night anyway. And while you and Jamal are here to have fun I'm actually here to work."

Jamal didn't say anything he just sat quietly listening to music.

The interview was being done by DJ OD. He was a friend of Naruto's and was able to get him in air quickly.

"What's good Los Angeles. Last night was filled with so much drama that Toronto rapper Drake took to social media and decided to fry Empire rapper, producer and songwriter Naruto Lyon. Some of his comments included, "Your career is all luck no hustle" and "Maybe if you paid as much attention to your own life then you do mine your girl wouldn't be out eating kitty."

"Now Drake has started a fire and of course I'm going to try and profit from it. With me in the studio today is the multi talented Naruto Lyon!"

OD hit the soundboard and a chorus of cheers was heard as Naruto spoke. "Yo what's good y'all."

"How you doing Naruto, how the west coast treating you."

Naruto laughed. "Its been good man. A lot warmer."

"Most definitely. Now I don't won't to beat around the bush. Now the story is that you and your brothers were chilling in the club last night and Drake and a bunch of other people pulled up in the VIP section and you wanted to introduce your brother Hakeem, who is also a rapper, to some people that's in the game."

Naruto nodded and he continued. "So after that Drake insisted on seeing a song which you wrote for him. After him pestering you you performed the song but turned the words around a little bit. Am I correct?"

"Yeah you correct in everything. Drake is my dude and all but he needs to learn how to relax. Everything doesn't always have to be about business."

OD nodded. "No doubt. Now let's get to some of these comments he made about you. Like I mentioned earlier he said your career is all luck on hustle, what do you think about that?"

"Well it's simple. A lot of people think my career is because of my father, but when you really look at it my pops has only played a small part in my success. Two different rappers, two different styles and two different stories. My dad fought to get in this industry and me the only thing that was probably handed to me was resources. But it was me who used those resources to build me up. The point is I worked my ass off to get where I am now and I can assure you it was all hustle."

OD nodded. "Well folks you heard it here first, the career of Naruto Lyon is all hustle no luck. Now another issue that he touched on is the relationship between your girlfriend, Empire artist Tiana Brown and model India Spring."

Naruto sighed he knew this was coming and he still wasn't prepared. "As you know a video of Tiana and India was posted online. In the video India and Tiana were making out. Now Drake is trying to make is that maybe if you payed more attention to your own life rather than his you would have noticed your girl was going out behind your back."

Naruto laughed. "Well first I just wanna let all the real fans know who Drake owes his career to. Half of his hits I either wrote or produced. I'll give him one thing, if I hadn't been so busy I would have noticed the whole Tiana thing."

Naruto smirked before continuing. "But let me ask you this OD when was the last time you got in bed with two beautiful woman?"

OD couldn't believe it. "Ohhhh shit you heard it here first. Naruto Lyon a player till he dies."

Naruto laughed with OD. "Alright man our time is almost up but while I got you here why don't you spit some shit for me?"

Naruto nodded and Naruto bobbed his head piecing together lyrics in his head.

**[Verse]**  
**This the beginning of a new dynasty**  
**I hope you niggas come prepared**  
**You should be very scared**  
**They tryna tell me Ruto chill you ain't playing fair**  
**How you think I got here like the opposite of Nair**  
**I just want the winning chair**  
**I pledge to live revolution, you acting off reaction**  
**Real niggas in my faction**  
**So if I need a burner squeeze, I don't pop it, I just pass it**  
**Let my shooter take that shot like John Paxson**  
**Please, don't blow me I'm sick, you don't wanna see me sneeze**  
**Wrestling with depression you could get DDTed**  
**I'm the link like EBT where black like BET**  
**Shout to my London niggas at the BBC**  
**Mother fuckers jump to conclusions**  
**Try and box me somehow I always comeback like Rocky**  
**ASAP gave me some game he said I'm iller than any of these rap niggas who gon' try to advise me**  
**That's why I never listen, I don't respect tradition**  
**Never talk to the cops, you end up dead in prison**  
**My nigga lil' E came out full grown**  
**Got pulled over driving back through the hood home**  
**Niggas is targets and we ain't even started**  
**You don't wanna see me go Black Eyed Peas retarded**  
**Black out on one of these artists sneak dissing and spot you like you wearing the red shirt at target**  
**Couple rap niggas you'd thought we was crew (Straight Up!)**  
**Real life niggas is corny what can I do (Straight Up!)**  
**Rich boy rappers get the notion that they tough**  
**You a cheddar Bob you better shooting yourself**  
**I just ordered the Glock because we at war with the cops**  
**Police saying off the street more than a block**  
**They shooting niggas down like a gazelle to a lion**  
**It's hard to keep calm when real niggas is dying**  
**I grab iron I am the beast shoot at police**  
**Hide out in the condo caught a alias on a lease**  
**Is aliens in the projects outer space in the streets**  
**We ready for war nigga you ready to be deceased**  
**Compare me to Chief Keef, cause niggas is weak minded**  
**I'm the heir to the throne, must you be reminded?**  
**I just signed a deal with the Illuminati**  
**That's how I got the Ye feature and got super poppin'**  
**They watchin', wanna know whats up with the album**  
**And the hair, where you get your rock and roll style from?**  
**Young Jimmy Page, I'm on a different page**  
**I get different pay got different ways to make it**  
**Niggas turn their back on me so many times, I gotta front**  
**I ain't have 50 Cent, Nas, teach you how to stunt**  
**I pray to you to remain true to skip school and**  
**They ain't been in my shoes but assume my shit is shoo-in**  
**Like I ain't sleep in a car seat with nothing to eat**  
**On a tour with J Cole I ain't make a dollar a show**  
**Don't fucking talk to me about paid dues**  
**Don't chalk my success up to Kanye influence**  
**Nigga, I made U Mad before I met dude ass**  
**That's no disrespect that's my nigga and you knew that**  
**But mother fuckers always act like I ain't prove that**  
**I been killing these niggas since my high school raps**  
**On my cop killer shit like ice T back**  
**With a Roc-A-Fella lim and a little black panther**  
**A side of Shakur mixed in with Fred Hampton**  
**And there you have it kid now, "Can I live"**

When Naruto was done OD hit the appluase button. "Yo man I don't know that might start some new stuff."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and OD laughed. "Well man what the rest of your week looking like."

"Well I'm out here working on some new stuff with my fellow Kings and then I got a music video shoot this week. Oh and and this Thursday I'm on the Conan O'Brien show so I hope everyone tunes in."

"Alright well I guess that's it we gotta do this again next time your in L.A."

After the interview Naruto left Hakeem and Jamal at the hotel so he could get to work. Naruto was currently at Tyga's house along with Chris Brown. The three of them had teamed up months ago to work on a song a decided to create a album together.

The three of them went by the name 'Three Kings' because of their lifestyles. Fast cars, women and of course weed. They had only released two songs together so far, Ayo and Bitches and Marijuana. Naruto didn't rap in Ayo but he had the last verse on Bitches and Marijuana. He also produced both tracks.

The three were sitting in Tyga's studio trying to come up with an idea for the Ayo music video.

Tyga took a puff of his blunt before passing it to Naruto. "How about we start off with the three of us trying to show the other one up?"

Naruto passed the blunt to Chris after taking a long drag. "How would we do that?"

Chris passed the blunt back to Tyga. "I don't know, I always wanted a money pool."

The three laughed and Tyga passed the blunt back to Naruto. "And I did always want a solid gold toilet."

Naruto smirked. "Know that I think about it I got this truck and I always wanted to put a hot tub in it."

Tyga laughed. "That's what I'm talking about, real king shit right there."

Naruto laughed and Chris spoke. "Alright we shooting the video tomorrow so everybody get y'all shit ready."

Naruto groaned. "How the fuck am I supposed to get a hot tub in the back of a truck by tomorrow?"

Tyga and Chris looked at each other before laughing. After a minute Chris spoke. "Your telling me you don't have a guy? Everyone has a guy."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't normally do shit like this so I never needed a guy."

Tyga sighed and handed Naruto a piece of paper with an address and phone number. "I know a guy that does shit like this all the time. He ain't cheap and you'll have to pay extra because it's on such short notice."

Naruto nodded as he took one last drag from the blunt before he left.

**One hour later**

Naruto looked at the guy Tyga said could get the job done. He was about six feet tall and could easily break Naruto in half.

His name was Dominic Toretto and he ran a custom body shop with his friends no family.

Dominic or Dom as he liked to be called looked at the 2015 Ford F-150. "So let me get this straight, Tyga told you me and my crew could install a hot tub into the back of this truck. And you need it done by tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded. "I was also wondering if you could amp up the sound system too."

Tej the man who was currently sitting in Naruto's new truck smirked. "Well that's gonna cost you a lot of money."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't worried. I got deep pockets."

Dom nodded. "The only problem is that all of this will slow down the truck."

Tej spoke before Naruto could respond. "Actually I can actually get it to go faster. I got my hands on this light weight titanium that will have this baby flying down the streets."

"And how much will this cost me?"

Tej punched a few things into his tablet before replying. "Four hundred thousand."

Naruto nodded. "Alright what time will it be ready?"

Dom looked at the truck on more time. "Eight in the morning."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I'll be here. Thanks."

Dom shook his hand. "No problem."

When Naruto left Dom looked at Tej. "Alright round everyone up, we gotta long night ahead of us."

After leaving the shop Naruto stopped at a Mexican restaurant for a burrito. The restaurant was empty and the workers had no idea who he was so Naruto ate in peace.

Naruto was halfway through his burrito when someone walked in. "I knew it was you. Your the only one I know who can rock that hair style."

Naruto looked up to see Kendall Jenner. She sat down at the table with Naruto.

"What are you doing here Kendall?"

Kendall put on a shocked face. "I was just on my way home from a photo shoot for your brothers clothing line, which I did as a favor for you."

Naruto smirked. "Thank you."

Kendall smiled before running a hand through Naruto's hair. "I liked it better before you dyed it."

Naruto laughed. He and Kendall had dated a few years ago back when Naruto was still in High school. They had met at Fashion week in Paris. Their relationship lasted more than two years before they broke up because of distance.

It was the longest relationship Naruto ever had and he always kept in touch with her. Now that he thought about it his relationship with Kendall was the only time he was with a girl and never had sex.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Kendall spoke. "So have you heard about what Drake did?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I did a radio interview this morning."

Kendall shook her head. "I'm actually talking about what he did after your interview."

Naruto looked at her confused and Kendall sighed. "He released a song called Charged Up. If you ask me it ain't shit but I know you don't like people talking about you."

Naruto nodded. "Alright thanks, I really gotta go."

Kendall grabbed his arm before he could get up. "Before you go there's a party tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Naruto looked at her. He could tell she wanted to get back together and to be honest he kinda did too. The only problem was he technically already had three girlfriends.

"Sure text me the address. Though to warn you I might come with my brothers."

Kendall smiled. "That's ok because it's Kim's party."

When Naruto left he went straight to where Hakeem and Jamal were supposed to be. He found them at RIF LA.

Naruto was walking in as they were walking out. "Yo we got a problem."

Naruto explained to them how Drake released a new song that was clearly throwing shots at him.

Jamal looked him. "So what do you want to do?"

Naruto smirked. What the fuck you think I wanna do about it. I'm going in the booth and I'm setting fire to this mother fucker."

Hakeem laughed. "Well you two can do that I'm going to grab something to eat."

Naruto nodded. "Alright just make sure your back at the hotel by seven we're going to a party tonight."

Hakeem nodded as he disappeared down the street.

It was around six when Naruto and Jamal were able to create a nice beat for Naruto to rap on. When the beat was done Naruto was slowly piecing together lyrics in his head. He was about to go in the booth when Jamal stopped him.

"Yo bro to be honest this shit Charged Up is trash, garbage."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know that already, but if I don't respond niggas is gonna think I'm pussy and I damn sure ain't no pussy.

Jamal nodded. "Alright go on in imma start the track for you."

Naruto put the headphones on and signaled Jamal.

**Turn the headphones up**  
**Hate me do the hooligan boys**

**Bitch we got your city on lock, I got that shit sewed up**  
**I'm like summer time in July, I'm 'bout to heat it on up**  
**I swear I stopped hearin' this niggas trying to shit on us**  
**I don't respond, I'm like Ciara to that shit, so what**  
**I was born a man and my son gon' know his father a legend**  
**I do not fuck with this niggas, keep him out of my presence**  
**All these niggas perpetrator like they not really livin'**  
**Boy you are just the entertainer you remind us of Cedric**  
**I'm with them knucklehead niggas and they don't like to listen**

**Them boys gon' heat it up quick, tell them go like ignition**  
**Go heat it up**  
**Them boys gon' heat it up**

**Let me talk my shit ,I'm on my own dick, no condom but it's a lifestyle**  
**Ball hard, you a light foul, doin' this since lights out**  
**Amnesia to my old bitches, ooh like I don't know niggas**  
**Papers please, no swishers, far as legal fees I need four digits**  
**Always got a judge comin' for a nigga cause I'm livin' like a hooligan**  
**And my hood so gentrified, niggas keep the white movin' in**  
**Like yikes, put 'em on ice**  
**17-5 for a walk through, bitch I might double my price**  
**Shout out to Young Chop and all them niggas from around my way**  
**I swear we do not give no fuck about the shit y'all say**  
**I'm still repping a fucking ave like my downtown days**  
**I'm be coming for niggas heads, i's a newfound phase**  
**Behind closed doors niggas do not war with the kid**  
**But shit I'm like government aid, come get that shit how you live**  
**Truly, don't do me, I over do me, no Nudies**  
**These Acnes on me, hurt my hip it's fucking tight as a toolie**  
**How they accuse me plagiarizin' shit that no one has heard?**  
**I guess that's just excuse for you to put my name in y'all words**  
**I can't relate to y'all, y'all soundin' like a whole lot of talk**  
**I fuck around and run up on you on a new IO Hawk**  
**They bark loud that RARA, we do beef like Five Guys**  
**Pire gang I'm HIFI, shout out India and Tiana**  
**I'm Empire like woah Nelly, Chi money and my woe Lenny**  
**Molly wop, nigga no Fetty, that ain't Soldier Boy with the gold tell me**  
**Flow deadly, yea so deadly, heat it up, I'm 'bout to heat it up**  
**Flexin' on her from the balcony, we what's up, my nigga, we what's up**  
**Know these niggas got it out for me, shit I would to if I was you**  
**See the game, get what we do, nigga free Trae not Trae tha Truth**  
**Ain't you heard I'm jackin' beats? 2015 Ice Cube**  
**Bonjour to the fuck niggas on Complex tryna hike views**  
**Show out to Newark, fuck with your boy**  
**Fuck 12 like triple four**  
**In a Bimmer, used to whip a Ford**  
**Jig is up, I'm 'bout to set the score**

**Heat it up, I'm 'bout to heat it up**  
**Hah! Got him**  
**Heat it up I got to heat it up**  
**Flow deadly, yea so deadly**  
**Flow deadly, yea so deadly**  
**Heat it up, I'm 'bout to heat it up**

When Naruto was done Jamal whistled. "Damn Ruto that shit was fire!"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah that's why I'm calling it Heat it Up."

Jamal nodded and he and Naruto spent another twenty minutes getting the song ready for release.

When they got back to the hotel they went straight to Hakeem's room. Naruto knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. "Yo bro open the door."

Naruto banged on the door. "Son open the door they already told us you in hear."

After a few minutes Jamal got a maid to let them in. "Yo Keem what's going on...DAMN!"

Naruto grabbed his nose because the entire room smelled like shit. Jamal covered his nose with his scarf. "Bro what did you eat?"

All Hakeem did was groan from the bathroom. Naruto looked at Jamal and shook his head. "Well me and Jamal are going out. You stay inside because you can't do that in public. I'll bring you back some Air Wick."

With that Naruto and Jamal left.

When Naruto got to his room he found a box on his bed with a note attached to it.

_Naruto,_

_This is a thanks for not just the trip but also every thing you do for me._

_Hakeem_

_PS- These cost me twenty five thousand so keep em clean._

Naruto smiled when he opened the box and found a pair of Air Jordan 1's. But not just any pair, these were so exclusive that only sixteen pairs were made. They were the Air Jordan1 Black and Gold.

Naruto took a shower and changed into a black t-shirt with a metallic gold pattern that along with the black to create a American flag pattern. He also wore black jeans with his new sneakers and a black strapback hat with a gold plate on the front. Etched in the gold was a leaf like design. **(Leaf Village symbol****)**

When Jamal came to his room he was dressed in grey jeans, a white v neck and a grey fedora.

Naruto looked Jamal over before smiling. "Alright call the Uber."

On the drive to the party Naruto called Kendall. "Naruto are you still coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming but I need a favor."

Kendall sighed. "What do you need?"

Naruto smiled. "Before I left the hotel I released a new song called Heat it Up. I just need you to tweet about it."

"Fine but you owe me a dance when you get here."

When Naruto and Jamal arrived the party was in full swing. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by the one and only Kim Kardashian. "Oh my god Naruto it's so good to see you again."

Naruto gave her a hug. "Its nice to see you too Kim. I want you to meet my brother Jamal."

Kim held out her hand for Jamal to shake. "Its nice to meet you Jamal. I love your song Keep Your Money."

Jamal shook her hand and smiled. "Thanks it's an honor to hear that you listen to my music."

Kim nodded. "Well I'll see you two in a bit I have a few things that need my attention. Oh and Naruto Kendall is waiting for you out back." And with that she was gone.

Naruto elbowed Jamal. "Seriously, honored. What the fuck dude."

"Shut up man."

Naruto laughed. "Well I gotta go enjoy the party and if you need anything call me."

Naruto went out back which had a lot of people but was surprisingly quite. Naruto spotted Kendall sitting at a table talking to her sister Kylie.

Naruto took a seat at their table. "Sup ladies."

Kendall smiled and Kylie rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you again Naruto. Kendall played me your new song it's pretty good."

Naruto smirked. "Thanks mind if I talk to your sister alone for a minute."

Kylie nodded and got up.

The two sat in awkward silence before Kendall spoke. "Naruto there's something I really want to tell you."

Naruto sighed. "I know what your going to say."

"Naruto I miss you. When I was with you life was great. I always had someone to talk to and you were always there for me an-"

Naruto silenced her with a kiss. After a few moments Naruto pulled away. "Look Kendall things are kinda complicated right now so I need to sort out a few things and I'll get back to you. Right now let's just enjoy the party."

Kendall nodded but kissed Naruto before he could say anything else. When she pulled away she smirked. "If I'm going to enjoy this party your going to have to be my date."

Naruto smiled. "Ok, plus I think I owe you a dance anyway."

Naruto took Kendall back inside and to the dance floor. The two dance for what seemed like hours. The two would have kept dancing if it wasn't for someone interrupting them.

"Yo Naruto I could really use your help."

Naruto looked up at who had a worried expression. "Yeah what's wrong Kim?"

"Well Kanye was supposed to perform but he's running a little late so I was wondering if you'd perform a few songs for me please."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "Alright but I need you to find my brother."

A few minutes later Naruto was in the back with Jamal and Kendall. "Come on bro perform with me."

Jamal shook his head. "Nah bro these people don't wanna here my music. They want a club banger and that's your department not mine."

Naruto nodded as Jamal went to join the party. Naruto looked at Kendall who put her arms around his neck. "You know next week is my birthday right?"

Naruto smiled as he put his hands on her waist. "Yeah I know. Mark it on my calendar every year."

Kendall laughed. "Well me and my family were actually heading to our house in the Hamptons. There's going to be a party, not as big as this one but still a party, think you can swing by?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry I'll be there."

The two were going to kiss again but the music started and Naruto had to go. "Don't worry I'll be right back."

Naruto turned his hat backwards and walked onto the stage.

Naruto- **No Apologies**

Crowd- _No Apologies_

**Smokin' on that g-pen got me tweakin, yeah I feel that**  
**INNANET done, it's traffic season and I feel that**  
**My bitch say "Ruto baby you crazy" yeah, I feel that**  
**Them niggas fubu they fugazi lean got me lazy**  
**I'm sippin' on that oil, they say they drillin' they don't do that**  
**Say Ruto the shit boy that's old news I thought you knew that**  
**I'm in that paper you get you one I get two of that**  
**I need that, big boy up in Nordstrom spend like three stack**  
**I _just_ bought my bitch three pairs of heels yeah she feel that**  
**I might have a fefe on Ben Franklin yeah I'm throwin' that**  
**Bitch I think I'm McNabb with the eagle I'm the quarterback, run it back**  
**Throw a bullet at me bet I'm buckin' back**

**She drop down and pussy pop**  
**I might put a Ben Franklin on top of that**  
**I see a new watch I'm coppin' that**  
**I'm off the liquor and the kill and I feel that**

**I feel that**  
_I feel that_  
**I feel that**  
_I feel that_  
**She on the phone she wanna fuck me and I feel that**  
**I feel that**  
_I feel that_

**I'm dope as shit, I deal that, I'm UPS, I mail that**  
**Molly rock they feelin' it, brand new shit like everyday**  
**My money train stay on the track, nana clip they peel back**  
**Bill Russell shit got tall stacks, put your little bills away**  
**Fuck pigs, bring home the bacon yeah I did that**  
**I stashed them bundles in the basement where I hid that**  
**Fly out Jamaica on vacation cause I live that, that's real talk**  
**My poppa said be patient and it will crack**  
**I think I'm legend in the making, yeah I feel that**  
**She give me top, she give me skully, she don't wear a hat**  
**I need my money paid in fully, you aware of that**  
**Fuck you mean bitch I been that nigga and I'm still that**

**She drop down and pussy pop**  
**I might put a Ben Franklin on top of that**  
**I see a new watch I'm coppin' that**  
**I'm off the liquor and the kill and I feel that**

**I feel that**  
_I feel that_  
**I feel that**  
_I feel that_  
**She on the phone she wanna fuck me and I feel that**  
**I feel that**  
_I feel that_

Naruto breathed heavily as he finished his song. Naruto looked over to the side to see Kim trying to get his attention. When he saw her she mouthed the words 'He's here'.

Naruto nodded as he signaled the DJ to start the next song.

Naruto- **No Apologies**

Kanye West- _No Apologies_

Naruto took his shirt off but kept his hat on.

**Ooh I don't need y'all either**  
**Ooh don't wanna talk about it**  
**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Like I don't know nobody**  
**I guess I don't**

Kanye stayed in the back but said his part

_Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?_

**She gon' be mad right? Ain't that too bad, right?**  
**Wanna catch that cab, right? Take back that bag, right?**  
**I guess that she just gon' go buy herself that purse, that purse**  
**I guess that she just gon' go swipe, buy her self worth, that's cold**  
**Now I'm the villain, nah really I'm just chillin'**  
**Tryna stack these 20s, 50s, hundreds, millions, to the ceilin'**  
**Mary, Mary all I need, pussy, money, weed**  
**And all my women in doubles, I'm at the DoubleTree**  
**All I hear hoes callin' out wildin', on the road like every day**  
**We everywhere, any day and anywhere that the money say**  
**No questions, no questions please, just on your knees**  
**Blow, don't sneeze, bitch shut up, don't breathe**

Naruto put his hand on his face and slowly spun in a circle like he was drunk

**Gasp, on the gas, 'til I crash, autopsy said that nigga mashed**  
**All praise to Allah, not Ramadan but these bitches fast**  
**Fuck in the party, pull up her skirt, then skrrr**

Naruto pointed to a random girl in the crowd

**Who her? I forgot her name**

**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Ooh like, ooh like I don't know nobody**  
**Like I don't know nobody, like I don't know nobody**  
_Oh you mad, huh?_  
**I guess I don't**  
_Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?_

Kanye walked out accompanied by fog. One thing Naruto hated about Yeezy was that he always made all of Naruto's hard work go to waste with how calm he was

_There go another lawsuit_  
_In court so much, man I should've went to law school_  
_Everybody brawlin', it was all cool_  
_'Til I hit the bartender with the barstool_

When the beat dropped Naruto began shaking his head and waving his now shaggy hair, because of his sweat, while standing behind Kanye trying to keep the crowd up for his second verse not caring that his hat flew away

_I don't fuck with fake dudes wearin' fake Trues_  
_I just talked to 2 Chainz and he said, "TRUUU!"_  
_I feel like MJ, I'm in his shoes_  
_I'm talkin' Montell Jordan, this is how we do_  
_Bust a nigga head and then I lay low_  
_These niggas ass-water, get the Drano_  
_She ain't really bad, she a photo thot_  
_I should hire this bitch, she so damn good at Photoshop_  
_That Lexapro got me drowsy, then a heart attack_  
_I think they finally think got me where they want me at_

Kanye pulled out his phone and turned to Naruto

_I got 700 emails in my inbox_  
**What that mean?**_ I ain't callin' nobody back_

**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Ooh like, ooh like I don't know nobody**  
**Like I don't know nobody, like I don't know nobody**  
_I guess I don't  
Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?_

**I be catchin' too many stares this evening**  
**God fearin' but God knows I'm on a roll**  
**At the Louvre in Paris, still be on the block like the corner store**  
**Ain't my fault you ain't the man, made a plan, man it was planned**  
**They sleeping on me like long flights, I pop a Xan on the way to France**  
**Paparazzi like, "Oh that's him!", pour that gin, let's get faded**  
**Drinkin' like it's no tomorrow, what's today? I'm in the Matrix**  
**Hater, please let me live my life, swear to God I be tryna do right**  
**But if she bad I might hit a bitch in the elevator like Ray Rice**  
**Uh, y'all pay the price, I pay the difference, it's just different**  
**SAVEMONEY, ain't nothin' different, gunshots and jumpin' fences**  
**Hold on, I'm tryna get loose, please don't get shit confused**  
**Ask Hakeem , I've been lit, this 'Ye shit just lit the fuse**

The DJ stopped the beat but Naruto kept rapping as he kneeled at the edge of the stage over the crowd

**Now I'm on fire, everybody go quiet**  
**Like where was you last week? My nigga the fuck was you hidin'?**  
**Like I was laying on my arm, I'm on my side**  
**South side, I'm down to start a riot**

**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Ooh like I don't, like I don't know nobody**  
**Ooh like, ooh like I don't know nobody**  
**Like I don't know nobody, like I don't know nobody**  
_Oh you mad, huh?_

The beat started again for the last part of the song

**I guess I don't**  
_Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?  
Oh you mad, huh?_

When the song ended Naruto and Kanye shared a high five. Naruto was gonna walk off the stage but the loud chant stopped him.

"One more! One more! One more!"

Kanye smirked at Naruto. "Looks like they want an encore kid, you gonna give it to em?"

Naruto nodded and walked over to the DJ to pick a song.

When the beat started the crowd went crazy because this was one of his hottest songs.

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Empire Mutha Fucker**

**I got codeine in my cup, you can bet your ass I'm sipping**  
**Groupies fall in love, I'm like bitch you must be tripping**  
**I'm just tryna fuck and she just need tuition**  
**Why you tryna stunt, you need to play your own position**  
**Never gave a fuck and nothing 'bout me changed**  
**Still roll up them blunts, got diamonds in my chain**  
**Yeah, you heard me I got diamonds in my chain**  
**But it don't make a difference if you crying in the rain**  
**Two hundred shows, I'mma kill more, I just sold out that Fillmore**  
**Got a million, make a mil more, play a number one spot on the Billboard**

**Yeah, people lie, numbers won't**  
**Keep me high, drugs is close**  
**Roll one up, pour a cup**  
**Watch the world go up in smoke**

**I like my music real loud, real loud**  
**Can you turn that shit up for me right now, right now**  
**Here it come, there it go, ask your homies, ask your hoes**  
**If you didn't, now you know, never keep your pockets low**

**I'mma get that Grammy soon, fuck your magazine**  
**Jordan gonna hand me shoes, still fuck your magazine**  
**Hammer team, in that pack with me**  
**Got my own beat banging, with a glass of lean**  
**When I went to every high school class would be**  
**Tryna fuck the female faculty**  
**I'm a crazy little fucker, think my head done ran away**  
**I experiment with drugs but I won't ever fuck with yay'**  
**I just made a million dollars, still I think I'm underpaid**  
**Fuck with me? Kid no way, when you meet me, bitch stand up straight**  
**Pump out raps, yeah I got raps, tryna talk shit what you think about that?**  
**For the pesos, getting bank rolls, I'mma lay low chill, 'til I let that stack**

**Yeah, people lie, numbers won't**  
**Keep me high, drugs is close**  
**Roll one up, pour a cup**  
**Watch the world go up in smoke**

**I like my music real loud, real loud**  
**Can you turn that shit up for me right now, right now**  
**Here it come, there it go, ask your homies, ask your hoes**  
**If you didn't, now you know, never keep your pockets low**

When the song was over Naruto made his way off of the stage and was greeted by Kendall who had a bottle of water and Jamal who had his shirt and hat.

Kendall smiled and kissed Naruto before giving him the water.

Jamal laughed. "Damn bro you one lucky ass mother fucker."

Naruto laughed. "Well you know me."

Naruto put his shirt back on and kissed Kendall on the top of her head. "Well I'm tired as a mother fucker and I gotta be up early tomorrow tomorrow."

Kendall looked a bit disappointed but nodded. Naruto saw the disappointed look on her face and got an idea.

"How about me and you hang out tomorrow. I'm shooting a music video with Chris and Tyga how would you like to be in it?"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah that sounds cool."

Naruto smiled and he and Jamal left.

**Next Morning**

Naruto was back at the shop looking at his truck. It looked exactly the same as when he bought it to them only now the back was a hot tub.

Naruto climbed in the tub and smirked. "Yo man this is sick. I mean I had my doubts but this is insane."

Tej laughed. "Man you haven't even seen the best part yet."

He pressed a button on his phone and Danza Kuduro by Don Omar began to play loudly. Naruto smirked. "Yo man how'd you get it this loud."

"I put small Bluetooth speakers on the inside and outside of the truck. All of the Speakers are controlled by a app I created. You can turn them all on or you can control them individually."

To prove his point Tej turned off all of the speakers before turning on one right next to the hot tub.

"Damn man this is so crazy."

"Yeah well this baby was able to go about one twenty no problem but now I got it at around one ninety."

Naruto climbed out of the tub and laughed. "Damon man I might send my Ferrari up here and see what you do with that."

"Yeah well we welcome the business. Now I'll need to download the app on your phone so can I get it while you go with Dom to pay."

Naruto handed Tej his phone and made his way up Dom's office.

When he got in there Dom was in his office talking to a woman. "Ah Naruto. How you the truck?"

Narutosmirked. "Its great man you guys did an amazing job on it."

Dom laughed. "Well that's great to hear. I'd like you to meet my wife Letty."

Naruto shook her hand. "So what did you need that truck for anyway."

Naruto smirked. "I'm shooting a music video and thought this would be a crazy idea."

Letty laughed. "Well it was certainly crazy putting that thing together. We probably had about a hundred arguments on what went where."

Naruto laughed too. "Yeah that's actually why I decided to pay you guys four hundred and fifty thousand dollars instead. Twenty five thousand for the trouble and an extra twenty five thousand to let me use your shop for something."

Dom narrowed his eyes. "What do you need to use our shop for?"

Naruto smirked. "You'll see."

A hour later Naruto was still in shop but he now had a camera crew. When the cameras started Naruto got a text from Chris which showed him dumping money into his pool. A few seconds later he got a text from Tyga showing off his New solid gold toilet throne."

Naruto smirked. "Oh really, well check this out."

Naruto took a selfie of himself while standing in the hot tub. He sent the picture and laughed."

When the cameras stopped Naruto got a call from Chris. "Yo bro after I finish filming my part in the pool and Tyga finishes his part at his crib we need to meet up at the lot for that scene. So before that we need you to do something to put in the video."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I got an idea."

"Alright so I'm going to text you when to get there."

After Naruto hung up he took the camera crew to the Mclaren dealership. When he got there Naruto looked around before spotting what he was looking for and got the crew to film him getting it.

When they were done at the dealership Naruto got a text from Chris telling him that they were meeting at the lot in an hour.

**One hour later**

Tyga and Chris were at an empty lot which was not so empty anymore. The two had bought a few cars from their respective homes to fill it out as well as hiring several dance crews and a few motorcyclists. And of course beautiful woman.

The next scene was about to start filming but Naruto was still not there.

Tyga sat on his newly colored Lamborghini playing subway surfers. Chris walked up to him. "Yo son you heard from Naruto cause he ain't answering his phone."

Tyga shook his head. "Nah I ain't here from him."

Chris sighed but a loud engine roar made him turn around. Pulling into the lot was a brand new orange Mclaren P1 accompanied by a black 2015 Ford F-150.

Stepping out of the truck was Hakeem and Jamal Lyon. Stepping out of the Mclaren was Kendall Jenner and the one and only Naruto Lyon.

Tyga walked up to Naruto eyeing his new car. "Damn man this shit is fire how much it cost you?"

Naruto shrugged. "One point six million."

Chris smirked. "Alright man this was worth waiting, but I'm a little mad because I was planning on buying this car though."

Naruto laughed. "Well you moved a little slow so."

Tyga walked to the back of the truck to see the hot tub. "Shit man this turned out way better than I thought. How it work?"

"It's all controlled from my phone. I can fill it, set the temperature and then blast some fucking music."

Chris nodded. "This shit is dope but we got a video to shot."

Naruto nodded before heading to his trailer to change. When he came out he wore white jeans, a gold t-shirt with the image of a crown on the front and the words 'Outspoken' on the back in white. He also wore a pair of White and Gold high top Empire shoes. He also decided to wear a white bandana around his head instead of a hat.

In the lot they mainly filmed both Chris and Tyga's verses with Naruto standing along side them. They were currently taking a break when the director approached him. " , I was wondering if you'd like to film a verse of your own before we leave this location. Because we have two more left."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah man I'm good."

Tyga heard what he said. "Come on bro I know you already got some shit for this song done."

Chris nodded. "Yeah man."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

After downloading his verse he had already recorded to the film crew servers Naruto did his verse. Half of it would be shown at the lot and the other half at Chris's house.

The next location was Chris's house and Naruto changed into black jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless hoodie. The hoodie had a crown **(The logo for Outspoken King) **on the upper right side and the words 'King Shit' in grey on the back. Naruto also wore a pair of white Empire shoes and a grey hat with the letters 'OK' on the front and 'Outspoken' written above the strap.

This scene had just the three of them with girls playing polo in the background. They only filmed the hook and Naruto's verse at Chris's house. Kendall insisted on being one of the polo girls but Naruto had something better.

The next location was a parking lot next to a blocked off highway. Two scenes were being filmed. One in the parking lot and one on the highway.

In the parking lot they were filming in a light tunnel. Naruto now wore white cargo pants and a white letterman jacket with blue sleeves and a crown on the front. He also wore a pair of Retro Jordan 7 'N7' and white and blue snapback hat and sunglasses.

After filming multiple scenes in the light tunnel it was time to film the car scene. Tyga and Chris were going to drive their Lamborghini's while Naruto was going to drive his truck.

There were two people in the back so the video would make sense.

Chris revved his engine before yelling at Naruto. "Alright man we going to give you a head start and then we're going to take off. We need you to stay in front of us and don't stop until you get to the end."

Naruto nodded before taking off.

After the driving part they were back in the parking lot to film them rapping and singing.

While Chris and Tyga were filmed 'driving' their Lamborghini's. Naruto and Kendall were being filmed in the back of the truck.

After that everyone was getting ready to shoot the final scene. Naruto was currently in his trailer with Kendall making out.

Naruto pulled back and smirked. "I really gotta get ready."

Kendall kissed him again and it took all of Naruto's will power to pull away. "It's almost one in the morning we gotta wrap this up."

Kendall sighed before pulling away. Naruto kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't worry I'll chill with you all day tomorrow."

Kendall sighed. "It's not that I just wanna know what all of this means. I'm not looking to be just your play thing Naruto. I actually want a relationship ok."

Naruto nodded. "I understand that, I just need to sort out a few things."

Kendall nodded. "Alright."

After that Naruto changed into black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black fur mink coat with a pair of Timberland boots. He also wore a black beanie with the letters'OK' in white on the front and two gold chains. The first was a chain and lock while the second had the Empire logo on it. Both were twenty four carats.

The last scene was shoot on the top of a building with the three of them all wearing Tims and fur minks.

After the scene was done Naruto was with Tyga and Chris looking over shots from the day of filming. Naruto had to admit he was kinda mad that it was going to take about two weeks to finish editing the whole thing.

"So when you guys coming to New York?"

Tyga thought for a moment. "We should be out there in a few weeks."

Naruto nodded. "Alright cause I had this idea of filming Bitches and Marijuana at Leviticus."

Chris nodded. "I always wanted to go there just never had the time."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry we can party there for one day too."

**Next Day**

Naruto was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt and red leather jacket. He topped it off with a gold watch and his gold Empire chain.

Naruto had spent the entire day with Kendall at the beach. The two what ever Kendall wanted to do. They ate ice cream, built sand castles and rode jet skis before Naruto had to get ready for his appearance on the Conan O'Brien show.

Naruto was currently in his dressing room with Hakeem and Jamal. The three brothers were joking and laughing around when all of their phone's buzzed.

The three each saw it was a link to a soundcloud upload. They each put on their headphones before listening to the song.

"**DAMN!**" Each brother took off their headphones. Hakeem spoke first.

"That nigga ain't singing anymore."

Jamal nodded. "Yeah that was some fucking fire."

Naruto smirked. "This just got phone."

Kendall had just texted each brother a link to Drake's new song, Back to Back. And all in all the song was fire. All that ment was Naruto would have to return with twice as much heat.

"This mother gonna find out what happens when you mess with me."

A few minutes later Naruto was about to walk out onto the stage. He was currently on the phone with his father. "Yeah don't worry dad I know what to say...yeah I'm going to talk about all of that...yeah as soon as I'm done here I'm going to the studio to see what I can get done...yeah I know we're leaving tomorrow night...alright catch you later."

When Naruto hung up Jamal walked up to him. "What was that about?"

Naruto shrugged. "That was pops making sure I represent the company in a right way."

JaJamal nodded. "So what you going to do about the whole Drake thing. A song, freestyle what?"

Naruto looked at his phone which displayed a tweet from Drake, 'He needs more practice'.

**A few minutes later**

Conan sat behind his desk as the cameras started rolling. "Alright ladies and gentlemen tonight we have someone who was born into the music industry but has paved his own path to greatness. You all love him, Empire recording artist and producer Naruto Lyon!"

The instrumental to 'U Mad' played as Naruto walked on to the set. He shook Conan's hand and gave a salute to the audience before taking a seat.

"Wow it's good to have you here Naruto and I gotta say I love the hair man. Where did it come from."

Naruto laughed. "I went Super Sayian man"

The audience laughed and so did Conan. "So you were just sitting there one day and the hair just flared up."

Naruto smirked. "Nah it was more like my rapping power level went up and then, AAAHHHH!"

The audience laughed again and Naruto smirked. "Nah to be honest I just wanted to be different. It was me realising that I'm not my father and I can be whoever I wanna be. So I channeled my inner rock star and this was born."

The crowd clapped and Conan nodded. "Well your first song that you noticed by the world was U Mad which also featured Kanye West, how did that happen?"

"Well Kanye is a friend, before U Mad and especially after it. He was in town and was actually working on a song with another Empire artist but he heard me in one of the studio's and one thing led to another and the song was released."

"Many have dubbed you the Prince of Empire, how did you feel about that?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm not a Prince I'm a King."

"So you run the Empire."

"No but it couldn't run without me."

"So role does everyone play if your the King?"

Naruto thought for a minute. "Well first there's my father, the enforcer. I don't know how the oldest guy on the team just so happens to be the toughest but it works. He doesn't get pushed over in negotiations and never looks intimidated."

"Next is my father's girlfriend Anika who is like the supervisor. She knows what is happening at all times."

"Then you got my brother Andre, the brains. He makes sure all of our money is where it's supposed to be."

"Then you got Hakeem, the party guy. Always wanna have fun and lay back. Get into a little trouble Keem will gladly throw a few few punches for you."

"After Keem you got Jamal the passive one in the family. He generally keeps things calm."

"Then finally my mom. The smartest person I know music wyse."

"Wow that's quite the roster."

"Yeah and sometimes it's forgotten that we are a team."

"Well this weekend you guys are having a Investors Concert, can you explain exactly what that is."

"Well as everyone knows Empire is about to be placed on to the New York Stock exchange and what that means is we're going to need investors. So the concert isn't just a concert. Its more like a presentation. We got everything from fashion shows to food made by kids from our culinary scholarship program. And of course music."

"So will you be performing?"

"Yeah me and my brothers will be performing our own version of the song Money for Nothing."

"Speaking of you and your brothers the three of you spent the entire week in L.A. How was it."

"It felt great. It feels good to just get away sometimes. To just relax with your family."

"Well you clearly had a lot of fun."

A few pictures appeared on the monitors and Naruto smirked. The first one was him at McDonald's on the first day. The next one was Naruto in his Mclaren. The last one was a picture of him and Kendall on the set of Ayo.

"We actually have one more picture but this requires a explanation."

A picture of the hot tub in Naruto's new truck came up and Naruto laughed.

"Where did this come from. I can understand flying out to L.A. to buy a two million dollar car but you also got a brand new truck and installed a hot tub in it. Where did this idea come from."

"Well I was filming a music video with Chris Brown and Tyga and we wanted to show how extravagant our lives were so I did this."

"But we already know how extravagant your life is. You flew out to L.A. and bought a two million dollar car. And now your going to have to pay for both to be taken to New York. Do what normal rappers do and rent a helicopter, get a yacht heck buy a Camel."

Naruto laughed. "I'll have that in mind next time."

"Now while you were in L.A. you got involved in a feud with rapper Drake."

"Stop that right there is the problem, he's not a rapper he's a actor. He gets people to write his songs and he acts like he had this rough life trying to fit in with the real rappers."

"But you and him were cool not to long ago."

A picture of the two of them performing at the BET awards came up.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah that was a professional. I can't hang with people like him."

"And what kind of 'people' is Drake?"

"Fake. That's what he is fake. He puts up this charade like he's tough and had it rough when he really didn't. The hardest thing he ever probably had to deal with was when he was told his character was going to be put in a wheelchair."

"Well I don't wanna take sides but you two are really dedicated to this thing. He's already put out two while you got a freestyle and a song."

"It's the business. But I just wanna say I like Drake as a singer not a rapper. Be true to yourself and not what everyone else wants you to be."

"Well it's been great to have you here. Can't wait for the new album, What's it called by the way?"

"It's called Heir to the Throne."

"Well you heard it here first guys Naruto Lyon Heir to the Throne. He'll be back later with a performance."

When the show was almost over Conan introduced Naruto one more time. "Ladies and gentlemen performing a new song off his unreleased album Heir to the Throne Naruto Lyon with Feel Good."

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, hide yo kids, hide yo wife**  
**We raping everybody out here, you know what I'm saying?**  
**Shmang, shmang, pow, pow, ah, yo, yo**

**Back with the better flow, live the life you'll never know**  
**Got this model, bent one time, that's what I call a centrefold**  
**Ladies at my shows, I run plays on em, I Pick-n-Rolls**  
**They love the show homie that's got it popping**  
**Like sausage on a kitchen stove, whoa**  
**I'm doing everything they wish they did**  
**I'm bringing home the bacon like I skinned a pig**  
**Put my CD on your christmas list**  
**These players is trash, they should wear a bag like Missy did**  
**I ain't playing no more, I do everything that I say**  
**And I don't go to the club, 'less I'm 'bout to get paid**  
**I'm pulling up in all black, with my shades on like I'm Blade**  
**There's a lot of fish in the sea, I keep all of mine in the tank, ah**  
**Twenty-three making more money than your mother**  
**Took some uppers**  
**Now I'm bouncing 'round the club, just like I'm Flubber**  
**And I travel like a trucker, all my shows is doing numbers**  
**I been good for 'bout four years, Oklahoma City Thunder, sheesh**

**And that stuff make you feel good**  
**And that stuff make you feel good**  
**And that stuff make you feel good**  
**But if it don't, I got some other stuff that still could**  
**And that stuff make you feel good**  
**And that stuff make you feel good**  
**And that stuff make you feel good**  
**But if it don't, I got some other stuff that still could**

**Back with the hottest sauce, looking like a freaking boss**  
**Making money, yours is slimming down, we call that Ricky Ross**  
**Lyrics stuck in everybody mouth, they need dental floss**  
**Wanna shake my hand, I'll leave you hanging like a fricking cross**  
**(On a chain of course)**  
**Ah, yeah, I got the game on pad lock**  
**Gummy bears all on my calves, they still black socks**  
**I got a drunk cartoon to be my mascot**  
**We been flipping ladies like a mother freaking laptop**  
**I ain't tripping no more, I got everything that I need**  
**I got bottles all in my room, I got beer pong and weed**  
**I got white twins in my phone, save them "thing 1" and "thing 2"**  
**They not tryna tie my down, them hoes don't even wear shoes**  
**Twenty-three making more money than your father**  
**Watch me prosper, get these girls a spanking like an angry toddler**  
**I got lipstick on my collar, dressed in black just like a robber**  
**Boy, I'm fly like Harry Potter, I make hits just like The Dotters, oh**

**And that shit make you feel good**  
**And that shit make you feel good**  
**And that shit make you feel good**  
**But if it don't, I got some other shit that still could**  
**And that shit make you feel good**  
**And that shit make you feel good**  
**And that shit make you feel good**  
**But if it don't, I got some other shit that still could**

**Next Day**

Naruto sat on the plane with his brothers. They had taken off about an hour ago and Naruto looked at Jamal who had a camera and Hakeem who was holding a laptop.

Naruto nodded to Jamal and he started the camera.

"Alright check it. I'm going to kill you after that last one so what better way to do it than at forty thousand feet. Hit it Keem."

Hakeem pressed play and the beat to Shook Ones by Mobb Deep started.

**I hate y'all, I'd do anything to replace y'all, shout out the Empire**  
**A ghetto boy 'til I'm unemployed with a day job**  
**And kicking boxes, I kick ass and then kick knowledge**  
**I'm way more polished than 99% of the scholars you thought had graduated**  
**I'm the master that masturbated on your favorite emcee**  
**Until the industry had wanted me assassinated**  
**You either corny or an opportunist**  
**I let you eat, now go back to church and steal crackers at communion**  
**What I been doing? I'm about to crack the Da Vinci Code**  
**Yeah, and nothing's been the same since they dropped U Mad**  
**And tucked a sensitive rapper back in his pajama clothes**  
**Ha-ha, joke's on you, high-five**  
**I'm bulletproof, your shots'll never penetrate**  
**Pin a tail on a donkey, boy, you been a fake**  
**I got my thumb on Hip Hop, and my foot in the back of your ass**  
**Aftermath get the last laugh**  
**I serve niggas like master Geoffrey**  
**Jump on the curb, turn a shotty to a verb if you let me**  
**You know I'm a killer, I'm on your head, you know I'm a killer**  
**The West Coast Cosa Nostra under oath 'til it's over**  
**You over owe us, so what the fuck?**  
**I fuck you niggas up, I fuck you niggas up, she suck and fuck**  
**I fuckin' duck you fuckin' niggas like when I want**  
**You go at us, you going fuckin' nuts**  
**Acting irrational, pop you then pop an Adderall**  
**Know the drill like a lateral, nigga**  
**I'm more Pappy Mason than Pastor Mason**  
**Pacing back and forth, racing my thoughts on embracing Daytons**  
**I spilled blood on my apron cooking this shit up**  
**I feel like some of y'all is hating**  
**Quite frankly your bitch booty should thank me for grabbing it**  
**Turn these hoodrats to actresses, what a magic trick?**  
**Accidents never happen when murder's involved**  
**Emaculate tactics so follow me, if you need me just call on me**  
**I say "Hold up, wait a minute**  
**Your career ain't shit with out me in it!"**  
**Your pussy ain't shit, ain't no room is left on my dick**  
**Unless you look like Jordin Sparks, make my mark on the clitoris, muah**  
**Hollywood's been good to me, lil' hood nigga used to pawn mom's jewelry**  
**Family jewels big as fuck and I got the balls to say it**  
**Balls deep, ballin' out 'til Spalding need a replacement**  
**I'm outchea, the West in your mouth, chea**  
**Invest in the vests of Vietnam vets when you out near**  
**The white court building spilling its Merlot**  
**Fillin' women, a Virgo, pimp the industry**  
**Remember these Stacy Adams and furcoats**  
**Shook, you're scared to death, you're scared to look**  
**In the mirror when Naruto is near you**  
**King, Naruto**

When he was done Naruto smirked. "I want you to post that as soon as we land."

Jamal nodded and Naruto leaned back in his seat. He had spent a whole week in L.A. and got no pussy. He needed to get laid.

**New York**

Naruto groaned as he sat in his father's office with Hakeem and Jamal. As soon as they landed they were told to meet him over at Empire.

Naruto was texting a Kendall when his father walked in. "So how was your trip?"

Naruto shrugged. "It was cool."

Lucious nodded. "Well we got a few things to talk about but first is this thing between y'all two dead."

Hakeem and Jamal nodded and Lucious smiled. "Good because the three of y'all need to be on point for this show. And Naruto this shit with Drake is done too. I need one hundred percent of your focus on Empire right now."

Naruto nodded. "Got you pops."

"Alright so what's up with your albums?"

Hakeem smirked. "I'm almost done need a few more songs and I'm done."

Lucious looked at Jamal. "You?"

"I got one more song to work on."

"You?"

Naruto laughed. "Done. It's in post production."

"Thought about a release date?"

"Nah."

"Well get back to me on it. Now I need to talk to Jamal about something."

Naruto nodded as he and Hakeem left the office. Naruto smirked when he saw who was heading to the office. "Yo I'll catch you later Keem."

Hakeem smirked when he saw who he was looking at. "Be careful bro."

Naruto laughed as walked up to Anika. "What's up babe."

**Investors Concert**

Naruto groaned as he blew into his gloved hands. He was currently on the steps of Leviticus spinning for Hakeem and Jamal As they performed for the fans who couldn't get in.

Naruto had talked his dad into letting them do it but he didn't think it would be this cold. He was dressed in grey sweatpants, a black long sleeve shirt, a hoodie and a coat. And he was still freezing!

Naruto smirked when he saw Elle Dallas step out of his Lamborghini. His mother had been sending him updates on her all week and he was happy with her progress.

Naruto was surprised when he saw Camilla walk the red carpet. Hakeem must have snuck her on the list.

When their mini show was over Naruto stripped off his coat and sweater and joined the party before he had to perform.

Naruto grabbed a bottle of peach Ciroc and surveyed the party. He frowned when he saw Anika slip something in Elle's drink when she had her back turned. Naruto got there just before Elle could drink any.

"What's up ladies."

Elle put her tea and gave Naruto a hug. "Naruto it's so good to see you you."

Naruto laughed. "Its good to see you too. Mind taking a selfie with me. My twenty five million Instagram followers will love it."

After the picture Naruto looked at her cup. "What you drinking?"

"It's green tea Cookie gave it to me. Want some?"

Naruto smelled the cup. "Oh this is Jamal's stuff. Not a big fan. Here."

Naruto slid her his bottle of Ciroc. "Don't worry I won't tell."

Elle shook her head. "I can't."

"I insist. Your clearly nervous and you just need a sip to loosen up."

Elle nodded before taking a sip from the bottle. Naruto smirked at Anika who huffed and left the table.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"

Naruto looked at Elle and nodded. "The other day when I was in the studio how did you know to perform that song."

Naruto shrugged. "I just let the music come to me. When ever I here anything I just automatically piece together lyrics in my head. And we were in the studio long enough for me to put that together."

Elle laughed. "Yeah I was bad."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah but my mom sent me a video of your rehearsal and I can't wait to see you live."

"I just hope I don't get too nervous."

Naruto slid her the bottle again. "Here one more sip."

When Elle took a sip Naruto got up. "Alright well how about you head on to the back. And Elle do me a favor and don't eat or drink anything."

Elle looked at Naruto weirdly but nodded.

Naruto walked around before spotting 'Hakeem's' secret girlfriend at the bar.

Naruto walked over to her and smiled. "So your Keem's new girl."

Camilla raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Naruto took a sip of his Ciroc. "Oh come on I'm his twin. He can't hide anything from me."

Camilla took a sip of her own drink. "Why are you over here."

Naruto motioned to Hakeem who was staring at the two. "Because your over here and he's all the way over there."

Camilla smirked. "Now that you mention is being alone I have a question to ask?"

"Ask away."

"Why are you hindering Hakeem's career?"

"What?"

"Every time you put out a song a manages to make the top ten. While Hakeem struggles to make the top fifty."

"For your information Drip Drop is number two."

"And what's number one?"

Naruto didn't answer, one because he didn't want to and two his father walked up.

"Naruto mind introducing me to your friend."

"Never got a name."

And with that Naruto left.

Almost an hour later Naruto was in the back with his family. The three brothers had changed into all white clothes with Naruto wearing white cargo pants and white high top sneakers. He also chose not to wear a shirt to show off his lean physique.

Each brother was sitting in their own area listening to music. Anika was helping Lucious prepare for his presentation.

When Cookie walked in with Elle Naruto couldn't help but smirk when he saw that she was sober.

After a few minutes it was time to start the show and Lucious went to address the crowd.

"Thank you so much for being here. I hope you've all had a chance to learn a little bit about our company. And I hope you've had a chance to talk to the very talented heads of our different divisions. And if you did you probably learned that I was Empire's first platinum recording artist. The second was a young women who opened your mind to the idea of Empire and her music bought comfort to many across the world. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Elle Dallas!"

Elle was greeted by a round of applause. She took a deep breath and performed her song Walk Out On Me.

When she was done the crowd cheered louder than they did all night.

Soon Lucious came back out and gave Elle hug before sending her to the back. "That was amazing right. But right now before I come out and highlight Empire's financial strengths, I'm going to ask you to put down your Empire magazine. Roll up your Empire jeans. Kick back in your Empire footwear. Have another glass of Empire's finest champagne. And listen to a few of the Empire's baddest and gifted musical artist and let them get you where your supposed to be. Ladies and gentlemen I want you to give it up to three talented and wickedly gifted young men, who just happen to be my sons. The future of the Empire. Hakeem, Jamal and Naruto Lyon!"

The entire area became foggy and Jamal could be seen standing on the platform. "I want my MTV."

Naruto was standing on the back stage with Hakeem. The two were standing back to back and Naruto started playing his guitar.

No Apologies- Jamal

_No Apologies- _Hakeem

**No Apologies- **Naruto

_Consumers, silver spooners_  
_It's nothin', we get money for it, Mal_

Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it  
We make it work in this economy  
Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted  
Money is dirty and we don't play clean  
We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it  
Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green  
Intensive labor, taxes are included  
Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free

We got to install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries  
We got to move these refrigerators  
We got to move these color TVs

_We are the people who turn illegal to legal_  
**We take the good with the evil**, _create more sales than the Beatles_  
**And the lion's our logo**, _we the sharks in the water_  
_Multimedia moguls_, **more offices than the oval**  
_We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain_  
_Finish it by any means necessary, _**Finish by any means necessary**  
_We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary_  
_Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate_

We got to install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries  
We got to move these refrigerators  
We got to move these color TVs

x2  
(Move that work, move that work)  
_Commercialize, commercialize_  
(Get that work, get that work)  
_To advertise, to advertise_  
(Make it work, make it work)  
_Look mom, I'm on TV_  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
_Hi mom, I'm on TV_

Naruto stopped playing the guitar and pulled out a marker from his back pocket. He signed the guitar and handed it to the man his father was trying to impress

My talent's worth a fortune (500)  
They know that I'm a boss  
I got the ice flossin'  
I'm all about my business (all about my money)  
I'm all about my business

My talent's worth a fortune (500)

They know that I'm a boss  
I got the ice flossin'  
I'm all about my business (all about my money)

I'm all about my business

Naruto was thrown a new guitar just in time to play the next part

(Move that work, move that work)  
_Commercialize, commercialize_  
(Get that work, get that work)  
_To advertise, to advertise_  
(Make it work, make it work)  
_Look mom, I'm on TV_  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
_Hi mom, I'm on TV_

When the song was over the crowd went crazy. Naruto high fived a few people before heading to the back with his brothers.

The three was surprised when Cookie want onto the stage and gave a speech instead of Lucious. Her speech was real and from the heart. And that's why after that Empire earned millions.

A hour later Naruto had finally put on a shirt and the entire family was at Lucious's house. The maid walked in with Lola who hugged just about everyone in the room and grabbed a fist full of Naruto's 'pretty' hair.

After she left Lucious dropped a bomb on the family. "Guys I'm sick."

Naruto smirked while looking at his phone. "Take some Robitussin it'll fix that right up."

"I have ALS."

All eyes in the room was now on Lucious. Naruto dropped his phone. "What?"

"ALS. There's no cure and it's fatal. Tonight means it's only getting worse."

The family had mixed reactions. Hakeem couldn't believe that this was happening while Andre felt that a his hard work was going to waste. As soon as Andre said that both Hakeem and Naruto got up."

Hakeem got in Andre's face. "You better chill before I knock you down Dre."

Andre pushed Hakeem back. "Shut yo-"

Andre didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto punched him square in the face.

Andre held his nose as Naruto looked down on him. "You better watch what you say Dre before I knock your ass out next time."

Andre didn't say anything he just got up and left. Rhonda slowly followed behind him.

Lucious sighed before motioning for the three brothers to join him in the hall.

The four of them huddled together in the hall. "I need you three to stay strong. I'm not dead just yet. And we still got a lot to do right?"

The three of them nodded and Lucious smiled. "Good now get on outta here. I need to talk to your momma she ain't taking it well."

**Naruto's House**

Naruto sat on his couch. Jamal was up stairs in his room. The weird thing was that Naruto had everything he needed to roll up right in front of him, only Naruto didn't roll up. He justed stated at his jar of White Widow.

Naruto sat in the same spot for an hour before he heard a knock on the door.

When he answered it he saw Anika who had tears streaming down her face.

"You okay?"

Anika shook her head before wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck. "I'm done with him Naruto. He's been playing me. I don't love him I love you."

Naruto stared at her. "But I'm just like him."

Anika shook her head. "No your not. Unlike Lucious you actually care about how we feel. You care enough to let us know about each other. I don't care how many women you get as long as you love me too. You do love me don't you?"

Naruto looked away. "I'm not sure."

Anika turned his face back to her. "Yes you are. You just don't wanna hurt my feelings. You love me. You love Tiana. And you also love Kendall. We all also love you. And I can speak for both me and Tiana when I say we don't care if you add Kendall because you love all us."

Naruto looked at Anika and saw she spoke the truth. In his heart he knew she was speaking the truth.

Naruto nodded and Anika smiled. "Good now make love to me."

Naruto smirked as he carried her upstairs to his room. Naruto layed her on the bed before running down stairs to grab his weed.

When he returned he smiled at Anika. The two began a tongue battle which Naruto easily won. Naruto smirked an he turned her on her stomach and unzipped her dress.

Anika was now in her bra and panties and Naruto took her panties off. He turned her into her back and smirked. "Give me a minute."

Naruto quickly rolled up his White Widow and lit it. He took a long drag before parting her pussy lips and blew into it.

Anika screamed as she instantly came, hard. Naruto laughed as he did it again and the same results.

Anika couldn't take it anymore as she threw Naruto on to the bed. She fished his hard rock out of his pants and gave his nine inch member a long lick.

Naruto gave out a long lustful moan which made Anika smirk. After licking his cock up and down Anika put her lips on the head and gently sucked.

Naruto groaned as he put his hand on Anika's head forcing it down. After a few seconds Naruto pulled her back up.

Anika smiled at him as she rapidly strocked his dick. "Come on Naruto fuck me please. I need your big cock in my pussy right now."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed his blunt and took another pull from it.

He turned her onto her back and kissed her, blowing the smoke into her mouth. At the Sam time her thrust into Anika's pussy causing her to scream into his mouth.

Naruto didn't let up as he thrusted as fast as he could. The two lovers had already broken their kiss and the way she was screaming Naruto knew Jamal could hear them.

Naruto flipped Anika over again so she was on her hands and knees. With the same intensity Naruto pounded into Anika giving her orgasm after orgasm.

Naruto groaned. "Shit I gotta I'm. I need to cum."

Naruto pulled out of Anika and she swallowed his dick whole. That put Naruto over the limit as he came in Anika's mouth.

Thick rope after thick rope shot into Anika's mouthand she happily swallowed all of it. When Naruto finished coming he looked down into her eyes and saw the love and devotion in her eyes. A plan began to form in his head and Naruto smirked.

**The End**

**So check it out. Sorry for the wait but I had a problem copying and pasting the song lyrics which is why Money for Nothing looks so weird. I also decided to end the L.A. arc early but the Drake beef is not dead. I would also like to ask for suggestions on who he should beef with next. I have also already built his album but need help with a few songs for both him and Hakeem. Anyway not sure when the next chapter for this story will be up but it will be crazy. Will Anika return to Lucious or will this truly become Naruto's Empire stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Lyons Roar

**This is the fastest update I've done in a while. Songs are as follows,**

**No Option by Kid Ink and King Los**

**Too Easy by Futuristic**

**Where Ya At by Future and Drake**

**Hotel by Kid Ink and Chris Brown**

**5am in Toronto(Philly) by Drake**

**Faded by Tyga and Lil Wayne**

**Bottoms Up by Trey Songz and Nicki Minaj**

**Commas by Vic Mensa**

**Trophies by Drake**

**Poetic Justice by Kendrick Lamar and Drake**

**You're So Beautiful by Empire Cast**

**As always I don't own Empire or Naruto they belong to their respective owners as well as each song listed above, enjoy.**

Chapter nine

Naruto was in his room getting dressed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"So what are you doing today?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That trip to Cali gave me a chance to connect with a few people. Their coming to the White Party but we're meeting at Empire today."

Naruto turned to look at Anika. "Look I know you don't want to but I need you to go back to my father. You know what has to be done."

Anika nodded and went to take a shower. Naruto grabbed his phone and saw he had a few messages. The first was from his mother. 'Meet me at Empire, doing family song'

Naruto shook his head. The entire family on one song. They had too much drama for that to happen.

The second text was from Chris Brown. 'Yo just landed at JFK hit u up later'.

The last text was from Hakeem. 'Going into the studio today meet me there'.

Naruto groaned before heading to his garage. His Mclaren hadn't come yet so he decided to switch it up. He left his house in his gold Ducati 1098.

When he got to Empire he went to the studio where Hakeem was waiting for him. "You know what Ma talking about on this family song?"

Hakeem nodded. "Yeah she wants me, you and Mal to remix Your So Beautiful."

Naruto nodded. "When we doing that?"

"Tomorrow. She also wants to do some legacy film. We gotta talk about pops and shit. She straight buggin."

Naruto sighed. "You gotta get that hate outta your heat Keem. She's been nice as hell to you since she got out and you treat her like shit. What's good bro?"

Hakeem looked at his twin brother and sighed. "Look she just coming in here after being gone for so long and she all of a sudden owns the place. Barging into rooms, telling people what to do. She don't run this dad does. Plus the whole time she was in she only talked to you and Mal. Forgot all about me."

Naruto sighed. "She ain't forget about you. Every time I went to see her she wanted you to come with me next time. Every time I mentioned her you blew me off. Imma talk to mom but you gotta chill alright."

Hakeem nodded and Naruto smirked. "Good now I got some heat for you. I also got some people to help with your album so get in the booth my nigga.

While most people thought Naruto wrote all of Hakeem's raps that wasn't true. It was a collaboration. It took them twenty minutes to get a new song for Hakeem.

Hakeem got in the booth and nodded at Naruto to start the beat.

I take a look around ain't nothing brand new  
But the brand A clothes and a couple tattoos  
City going nuts like a fucking cashew  
I'm the man in my city, don't get it confused  
PA every day, west side, deuce deuce, neighborhood su-woo  
What side do you choose?  
Green in my eyes, red fire in my lungs  
These diamonds blue don't hold your tongue  
You can suck this dick, got an issue hit her  
Shots fired, pistol spitta  
Before your name, do you remember?  
It's what it's gonna say when I'm through with you nigga  
I don't hold no grudge, just hold my nuts  
Made it the game, put a hole in ya tux  
Oohhh kill em, ho don't fuck!  
All she say, nigga ho don't fuck  
Middle fingers stuck to the world on edge  
Might jump but a nigga can't feel my legs  
I'm high on the moon tryna plant my flag  
For the team got a dream but I ain't slept yet  
All you niggas robots, got a fat ass blunt I'ma role model  
I don't need no co-op, goin for the win it's no option

Yup, its no option (x2)  
Yup, look around its no option  
Yup, tell me what you know bout it

When Hakeem finished the hook he told Naruto to cut it. "Yo I want you to hop on before my next part. Put in a verse or two. I know ya smart ass already got one."

Naruto nodded before switching places with Hakeem. Hakeem started the song and Naruto rapped.

Light work, this a free throw doe  
I blow strong, nigga strong arm Debo doe  
I got the ice tea range and the beat coco  
I say, Ice-T TV and Coco  
That's coco like cocaine nigga be snow though  
Drop the ice in the pot and whip three more doe  
Know a chick named Shaneneh that move a lot of yay yay  
That say a girlfriend get the kilo low  
I might have dropped outta college, but I mastered cash  
I get the old school scratch grand master flash  
You looking like Chris Cross with a bag of hash  
Because you must be high with you backwards ass, ballin'  
Niggas work at Walmart, where they play at  
Turn em into a Target when I show then where the K at  
Sajak, I'm wheelin' in the fortune, lay back  
Rain like April, but I might bring may back, or my back  
Cause my neck and my back aching  
My mack and my tech for my slab of bacon  
The bacon, they hate I made it, I make 'em take it  
I innovated, I made em state it when they debate it  
I'm checking niggas my nigga who play make it take it  
They just faking, I take it say they I wouldn't make it  
Damn Ink, what these niggas ain't learned it before  
I make home look good like the furniture store, King!

[Hook]

I'm about a hundred is a hundred could be  
Cause my whole motherfucking ghetto coming with me  
I'm a king so my thousand dollar sneakers on the gas of the phantom  
Means there's rose petals under my feet  
Yes Lord, yes Lord, get stepped on nigga, step off  
Cause asking if there's a nigga better than me  
That's just gon get you crickets, you might as well buy a pet frog  
Hold up, I said look you whylin', rookie stop it  
If we was in school I woulda shook ya pocket  
Took your wallet, your girl say the dick game money  
She just want me to hold the pussy hostage  
I drop the top down, look it's ostrich  
My links is juicy like I'm cooking sausage  
I threw the wheels on, lift the ass up  
Look like I got the Chevy pussy poppin, King!

The two twins once again switched places and Hakeem did his last part.

Sitting leaning back and my seat feel fifteen feet high over ya reach, roll up  
Downtown nigga hood gonna speed check your IG, that OG  
Before for my name is stuffed inside of a swisher  
Switching lane no sign of slipping  
Killing the strip no sign of a siren  
Sipping straight, stop chasing my high man  
I can't lose nigga too unlikely  
Ain't no tie when I lace my Nike's  
Nightly money sleep on the nightstand next to the bible  
Holy, amen, I am more than a man and a monster  
Me and the Empire fuck your squadron  
Hakeem, Naruto, they don't want problems  
But you leave us no option

[Hook]

When he was done Naruto smirked. "Damn Keem shit is fire. But we got some more shit to do ight."

Hakeem nodded as Naruto played the next beat and the two wrote more lyrics. Another twenty minutes later Hakeem got back in the booth.

Blessed like I sneezed  
All these lil beauties have sex with the beast  
I'm the best in the east and I'm living on the west coast  
Fuck niggas all gon' be resting in peace  
I suggest that you leave if you hating  
Cause I'm destined to be nothing less than a king  
Mufasa on these bitch ass niggas  
Get rich fast, pockets needs SlimFast  
I could make mesh out your teeth  
Put holes in it, get it? I'm on a roll with it  
Counting paper like a scroll with it  
Collecting money like a toll, green thumb  
Like a troll flow cold, north pole with it, my clothes so vintage  
I make hits like a tennis match  
Fucking bitches, only time I ever finish last  
In my shows, everybody put they hands up  
Like a smart kid in chemistry class, goddamn, it's too easy  
I ain't stopping, no other option presented authentic with all these writtens, no really, this shit is simple (too easy)  
Imma go on tour every show is doing numbers cause Hakeem is popping like a pimple (too easy)  
Imma take they girl with all them curls who got that smile on her face accented with the dimples (ah, too easy)  
Shoutout to my ex-girl, and that new dude making love to you all gentle (too easy)  
I know that you don't like that  
Hit me up, I never write back (no)  
All my words on the right track  
Talk behing my back, then one dap  
I'll leave you hanging like a fucking tire on a bike rack (sheesh)  
And I'm never getting sidetracked  
On the right path like I'm climbing up a hill  
I ain't never falling off with this rap shit  
Meanwhile you looking like Jack and Jill, sheesh

This shit is too easy (too easy)  
I make it look easy (it's way too easy)  
This shit is too easy (too easy)  
I make it look easy (it's way too easy)  
This shit is too easy (easy)  
I make it look easy (it's way too easy)  
This shit is too easy (easy)  
I make it look easy

Yo, easy like easy baked ovens  
I'm the real thing, you Eazy-E cousin  
Easy does it  
Moving up like Weezy, spit like Weezy  
Act like Yeezy, he love him self  
I'm a G, this easy, no pun intended  
Hakeem speak so disgusting  
Feces on enemies that be coming at me  
I treat the beat like we fucking  
Beat it up, make it scream 'til it's coming  
You beef and you feeding me and my stomach  
Lean and weed for me, my team and my woman  
Drink this peach CÎROC, oh jeez, 'til i shouldn't yo steez  
It's sweeter than Reese's Pieces  
Leave them all in pieces, peace  
I leave a piece of me when I speak  
So these fiends will keep coming  
I got cheese, Mickey D's, just please, cause he love it  
Decipher that  
They don't really wanna cypher Keem  
I don't really wanna murder everybody that's been talking  
Ain't nobody got time for that, nah  
Childish flows, they compare us but I'm already grown  
And they already know  
Hakeem did it all on his own  
If you talking to me, you better be watching your tone, nigga  
Money talks, so I talk to my phone  
Don't call me if you're talking alone  
If I had a mirror, I'd be watching my throne  
Holy shit, I think I just got in my zone  
Shit's scary, right?  
I told them I was gonna do it so believe me  
Only time you'll ever see me is if you're watching the TV  
Or if you're buying a ticket to my motherfucking meet and greet  
I swear this shit is too easy

This shit is too easy (too easy)  
I make it look easy (it's way too easy)  
This shit is too easy (too easy)  
I make it look easy (it's way too easy)  
This shit is too easy (easy)  
I make it look easy (it's way too easy)  
This shit is too easy (easy)  
I make it look easy

Way too easy  
Way too easy  
Way too easy  
Way too easy

When Hakeem was done someone behind Naruto clapped. Hakeem took off the headphones. "Yo who that?"

Naruto turned around. "Yo what's good been a minute since I seen you."

Standing in the studio was Future. "I missed the White Party last year got here early this year."

"Yo Keem get your ass out here."

Naruto introduced the two. "So this who you said was going to hop on my new shit."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Hakeem need the exposure. Him hoping on one of your songs will help him out."

Future nodded. "Don't worry I got you. So Hakeem I got some new stuff I been working on. Check it out."

Future went to the soundboard and played the beat to his song.

Naruto nodded. "You got any lyrics?"

Future nodded before going into the booth. Naruto started the song over and Future rapped.

Where your ass was at dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?  
Where your ass was at dog, when bitches didn't need me?  
Where your ass was at dog, when niggas tried to run off?  
Where your ass was at dog? You made me pull this gun out

Where your ass was at, dog, you went and switched sides?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas spread lies on him?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when the bodies came sliding?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when I was serving piles?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when bitches didn't need me?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas tried to run off?  
Where your ass was at, dog? You made me pull this gun out  
Where your ass was at, dog, when I was in the Pyrex?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when I was drinking Hi-Tech?  
Where your ass was at, dog? Came through the projects  
Where your ass at? We keep that fully loaded contracts  
Had to rent that on the dick ass jocking  
Running through the pussy like a nigga going jogging  
Fuck a little Louis, put it in a bitch pocket  
Put a pic with me on the gram now you popping  
Where your ass was at when I was trapping in the stove?  
Had to struggle to get where I'm at and sell dope  
Jackie Chan moves got game in the choke  
Gas rolling up in the blunt, Amoco

12 tryin' come in the spot to open up the dope  
Carlo, Bob, Joe gotta young nigga coughing  
Juugin' out the stove and we still bangin', honest  
Blowing on the O ho, we call that ho an onion

Naruto was surprised when Hakeem just walked into the booth and rapped a part for the song.

Man, where your ass was at when we took the city over?  
Where your ass was at when all they'd ask was what's the hold up?  
Where your ass was at when niggas first got the news?  
Now your ass around because we're paying back dues  
Where were you? When all the dogs needed help  
Lawyers and the commissary ain't gon' pay itself  
Where your ass was at when we recorded in the bathroom?  
Where your ass was at I take attendance like a classroom  
Man I ain't got no choice  
Cause nowadays I swear this shit done changed up for the boy  
I'm self-made, selfish with my women, self-employed  
I'll buy the neighbors house if they complain about the noise  
Man, where your ass was at, dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when bitches didn't need me?  
Where your ass was at, last winter was the coldest?  
Fuck where you was at, I had the Empire on my shoulders

Where your ass was at dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?  
Where your ass was at dog, when bitches didn't need me?  
Where your ass was at dog, when niggas tried to run off?  
Where your ass was at dog? You made me pull this gun out

60 for a walk thru bitch don't panic  
Had them bitches fall through fucking like a savage  
Heard you tryna swim in the ocean no jacket  
Heard that nigga came through squeezing on a ratchet  
Heard that nigga came through squeezing on a ratchet  
Serve a lot of dog food; call you a mutt  
Where your ass was at dog, when I was on my come-up?  
The reason I'm here today cause I ain't never gave up  
Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when bitches didn't need me?  
Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas tried to run off?  
Where your ass was at, dog? You made me pull this gun out  
Where you ass was at, when I was trapping at the stove?  
Had to scrub to get where I was at and sell dope

12 tryin' come in the spot to open up the dope  
Carlo, Bob, Joe gotta young nigga coughing  
Juugin' out the stove and we still bangin', honest  
Blowing on the O ho, we call that ho an onion

When the song was over Future laughed. "Imma admit I had my doubts but your bro is legit."

Hakeem smirked. "Thanks man."

Future nodded. "No problem, so Naruto you thought about what I asked you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I already recorded it. Sean and Ross coming to the White Party too so we can debut it there."

Future nodded. "Well I gotta get going so catch y'all later."

When Future left Naruto and Hakeem stayed to work on Hakeem's album. After a few hours they got another visitor.

"Yo what's good Ruto."

Naruto smirked. "What's up Breezy."

Chris Brown shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much just chilling. What you up to."

"Helping my bro Hakeem with his album. Why don't you hop on?"

Chris nodded and joined Hakeem in the booth. "So what y'all working on."

Naruto pressed a few buttons on the board. It's called Hotel. About that one girl in the club that try to get with you even though you with your girl."

Chris nodded and put the headphones on and Naruto started the song.

[Intro/Hook: Hakeem and Chris Brown]  
I said why you over there lookin' at me?  
While I'm with my girlfriend  
Why you over there lookin' at me and my girlfriend?  
Let's take it to the hotel, let's take it to the hotel

[Verse 1: Hakeem]  
Yeah, I said why you over there lookin'?  
Got a staring problem and you fuckin'  
I know you see my girl, stop frontin'  
I could tell you up to a lil somethin', hol' up  
I'ma play it cool, baby roll one  
While you make your way and get over here  
My girl ain't down then it's over  
Just tell her that she look good when I'm over there  
In the first place, pour one up  
Baby don't be too thirsty  
Groupie love ain't ever gon' work see  
Hoes ain't loyal and never keep it lowkey  
That ain't alright  
I'ma take a shot, couple shots through the night  
Tell a joke, keep it fun, make her feel it's alright  
Give you the game wholesale  
And bet a hundred that I take 'em to the hotel

[Hook: Hakeem &amp; Chris Brown]  
I said why you over there lookin' at me  
While I'm with my girlfriend  
Why you over there lookin' at me and my girlfriend?  
Let's take it to the hotel, we could take it there  
Let's take it to the hotel, baby we could take it there  
Take it to the hotel, baby leave with me  
Know I got a penthouse suite  
I said why you over there lookin' at me  
While I'm with my girlfriend

[Verse 2: Chris Brown]  
It's kinda hard when I see you lookin' over here with them eyes  
I got a girl but I'm feeling your body  
So I'ma have to just play both sides  
I hope she don't come over here  
Cause I'm with my girl, you know I love her  
I got two of my bitches in the club  
And they know about each other, oh no

[Verse 3: Hakeem]  
Uh, but a nigga never Paranoid  
You fuckin' with a man not a little boy  
What? I could barely hear your lil voice  
In the club but your body makin' all the noise  
Clap it up, stack it up  
Where your purse? Just pack it up  
Grab her hand, tell her we should go now  
If you really wanna take this party to the hotel

[Hook]

[Verse 4: Hakeem]  
Over there lookin' all suspicious  
Get a clue girl, don't be a mystery  
I see you liking on all my pictures  
Of me and my bitch up in all of our business  
So, you gotta know it ain't a limit to  
What a pill and the liquor do  
Make a straight girl go down, just spit down  
I might fuck around and lick her too  
It ain't a problem, my metabolism high  
Eat you both up for dinner  
Just keep it real with a real mothafucka  
Ain't got time for no pretenders  
Now just bring it to me  
That fleek, that freak, no classy stuff  
Been pushin' up, don't pussy out  
Bitch, what you really on?

[Chorus]

After song Chris smirked. "Damn Ruto. Y'all be bangin over here at Empire."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah man this is how we do. You still swinging by later today?"

Chris nodded. "Of course I am. You got the weed right?"

Naruto laughed. "I always got weed."

After that Naruto and Hakeem finished up a few things before getting ready to leave.

Naruto handed Hakeem a flash drive on his way out. "Yo Keem give this to dad. This is your whole album. Shit is fire."

Hakeem nodded before heading out. Naruto sat at the soundboard and sent out a few text messages.

After hitting up the right people Naruto decided to work on a new song. After pulling up an old beat he made he got a technician to work the soundboard.

Naruto signaled him and he started the song.

[Intro]  
Yeah  
This on some "old Tommy Campos Dice Raw" shit  
For my niggas, though

[Verse 1]  
You underestimated greatly  
Most number ones ever, how long did it really take me?  
The part I love most is they need me more than they hate me  
So they never take shots, I got everybody on safety  
I could load every gun with bullets that fire backwards  
You probably wouldn't lose a single rapper  
Niggas make threats, can't hear 'em over the laughter  
Yeah, that's cause I'm headed to the bank, nigga  
Sinatra lifestyle, I'm just being frank with you  
I mean, where you think she at when she ain't with you?  
Wildin', doin' shit that's way out of your budget  
Outspoken sweaters inside her luggage, you gotta love it  
Damn, this shit could go on a tape  
Bitches lovin' my drive, I never give it a break  
Give these niggas the look, the verse, and even the hook  
That's why every song sound like Naruto featuring Naruto  
Str8, Y pree? Why is it always me?  
Got us watchin' our words like there's wire taps on the team  
Cause I show love, never get the same outta niggas  
Guess it's funny how money can make change outta niggas  
For real  
Some nobody started feelin' himself  
A couple somebodies started killin' themself  
A couple albums dropped, those are still on the shelf  
I bet them shits would have popped if I was willin' to help  
I got a gold trophy from the committee for validation  
Bad press during the summer over allegations  
I ain't lyin', my nigga, my time is money  
That's why I ain't got time for a nigga who's time is comin'  
A lot of niggas PR stuntin' like that's the movement  
And I'm the only nigga still known for the music  
I swear, fuck them niggas this year  
I made Forbes list, nigga  
Fuck your list, everything's lookin' gorgeous  
Without me, rap is just a bunch of orphans  
But if I stay then this shit is a bunch of corpses  
And me and my dread nigga from New Orleans  
Stashin' money like hoarders off multi-platinum recordings  
Eating like I'm seated at Swish, Sotto, and Joso's  
Nothing Was The Same, this shit for Lucious and Cookie  
This shit for Hakeem, this shit for Jamal  
This shit for Andre, Rhonda too  
Boy we do this shit for real  
All them boys in my will  
All them boys is my wheels  
Anything happen to pops then I got you like Uncle Phil  
Weezy been on that edge, you niggas just need to chill  
If anything happen to Papi, might pop a nigga for real  
Comin' live from the screwface, livin' out a suitcase  
But I'm feelin' good, Pops got me pushin' two plates  
My weight up, I refuse to wait up, I started a new race  
It's funny when you think a nigga blew up after Lupe  
Niggas treat me like I've been here for ten  
Some niggas been here for a couple, never been here again  
I'm on my King James shit, I'm tryna win here again  
A young nigga tryin' to win here again  
Man, what's up?

Yeah  
A young nigga tryin' to win here again  
If I like her, I just fly her to the city I'm in  
I got her drinkin' with your boy  
I got her fucked up, shorty  
Aww yeah

"Still throwing shade at my mans."

Naruto laughed. "You know how I gets down Wayne."

Standing in the studio was not just Lil Wayne but also Nicki Minaj, Meek Mill, DJ Khaled and Big Sean.

"That nigga started this shit. Ain't my fault he wasn't ready for it."

Naruto stepped out of the booth and told the technician he could go.

Sean took a seat. "So this White Party gonna have bitches?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. But y'all know I got all of you here for business. Of course we going to turn up, no doubt. But for me my job is to make Empire look as good as possible."

Everyone nodded and Naruto smirked. "Good now let's do what we do best and record some fucking music."

First Naruto got in the booth with Wayne.

"Yo Wayne you high right now?"

Wayne smirked. "You already know."

Naruto laughed. "Lets do this."

Naruto signaled Khaled to start the beat.

Young Nino, fuck a bitch in a peacoat  
Carlito, Scarface, Al Pacino  
Bun B though, Pimp C, R.I.P though  
I goes deep in that pussy: Dan Marino  
She wanna be the one, fuck her to my own single  
Break a bitch heart, no future: Miss Cleo  
Snapback, au-au-automatic reload  
Flyer than a fucking beetle, you can't beat 'em  
Vampire fuck up your evening  
I pop up and eat lunch, leave you in the cement  
Don't believe it, stripe like A-fucking-didas  
The gun Selena, give a nigga Bieber fever  
Real fucking hot, put it in park  
Take a shot, higher than a tube sock  
You's a bop, give me top top, as I load the whop  
Man these niggas say I'm fly but to her I'm God

I'm faded faded faded  
My nigga, I'm faded faded faded  
And I don't give a fuck

Fuck is up, nigga's stomping in my Chucks  
Yeah I make it reindeer, cause I'm all about my bucks  
Use the butt up in the front, dick up in her cunt  
And I put it in her hole, hole-in-one, putt putt  
S-Super McNasty, why you McLovin  
When the bitch call me daddy  
Pimp, no Caddy  
She wish she never had me  
Treat her like a dog, called the bitch Lassie  
Young savvy, bang her like Cincinnati  
Above average, f-fly like I'm Aladdin  
They bend backwards, throw the pussy at them  
I'm Ben Wallace, dunk up in your basket  
Balls in the air  
No games, I'm serious, double dare  
There's too many bitches, why these niggas wanna stare  
Pat Ron up in here, nigga this ain't no beer

[Hook]

Mama, there go that monster  
Abracadabra, Magic Johnson  
My motherfucking doctor said I need a doctor  
So I called House, now I am a pill popper  
Faded like skinnys, Young Money we winning  
I told her if I change, she won't get a penny  
Milking this shit, pregnant bitch titties  
Bringing home the bacon, I'm fucking Miss Piggy  
Loaded like a semi, send me naked pictures  
She knows my dick, she call that nigga Richard  
Prior to me coming, I had to stick my thumb in  
Her ass one time, smell my finger make you vomit  
Flyer than a hornet  
The shoe fit: I worn it  
She tried to jack me off  
Can't beat it, join it  
Tunechi, coochie, that what she call it  
Flag scarlet, I killed it, mourning

[Hook]

After Naruto was done with the song someone barged into the studio. "Naruto where your ass at!"

Naruto sighed. "What's up Ma."

Cookie glared at him through the glass. "Don't what's up me boy! I told you to meet me so we can work on the family song."

"Hakeem told me that was tomorrow."

"No, y'all are recording tomorrow. But I need you to change up the song to make it more modern."

Naruto nodded as he stepped out of the booth and took a seat next to Khaled at the soundboard.

He pulled up the original version of Your So Beautiful and played it out loud.

Wayne spoke first. "Change the acoustic guitar to a electric one."

Khaled nodded. "Yeah and speed it up."

Naruto did that and played it. Cookie shook her head. "It's missing something."

Naruto closed his eyes and listened closely to the beat. Naruto smirked as he added a simple drum beat to the background.

His mother smiled. "Perfect. Now what's going on in here?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "We just working on some music."

"Well show me something."

Naruto nodded. "Got you but we need something first."

A few minutes later there were about fifteen bottles in the studio. Naruto was in the booth holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, Nicki was in the booth with him.

Naruto took a sip from the bottle before the beat started.

It's Mr. Steal Yo Girl (x2)  
Let's go

[Hook: Naruto]  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank  
If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

[Hook]

[Verse 2: Naruto]  
My vision's blurred, my words slurred  
Its jam packed, a million girls  
And I ain't trying to leave, though  
We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero  
Calling all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getting loose in the ride  
Hating ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

[Hook]

[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj]  
Yo, could I get that 'Trón?  
Could I get that Remy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Ruto, I was like "Yo, Ruto!"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rosé?  
Okay, let's get it now  
I'm wit a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Muhfucking right, yeah, V to the 10  
If a bitch trying to get cute I'mma stomp her  
Throw a lot of money at her then yell "Fuck her! Fuck her!"  
Then yell, "Fuck her!"  
Then I'mma go get my Louisville Slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doing donuts while we waving the .380  
We give a lot of money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yelling all around the world  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say "Hi" to Mary- Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage

[Hook]

Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up

When he was done his mother clapped. "That was amazing baby. I'll leave y'all alone to do your work."

Naruto shook his head. He understood why Keem was having a hard time getting along with her.

**Next Day**

Naruto was in the booth with Hakeem and Jamal. He had spent most of the day before in the studio before getting high with everyone.

The three brothers were currently recording the chorus when Jamal invited Cookie and Lucious to record with them.

While they recorded the chorus Naruto was the only one who noticed Andre standing in the corner.

After the chorus Naruto and Hakeem left to let Jamal do his verse in peace.

"So any date to the White Party?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, you?"

Hakeem nodded. "Yeah I'm bringing Camilla."

"I don't think that's a good idea I mean this chick just doesn't give me the right vibe."

"You tripping bro. She cool you'll see at the party."

Naruto shrugged. "It ain't my business who you date but just be careful."

Hakeem nodded. "Always looking out for a nigga."

Naruto smirked. "Of course."

Naruto then got a text from Anika. 'Phase one complete'

After waiting for Jamal to finish his verse it was time for Naruto and Hakeem to record theirs.

[Verse 2: Hakeem &amp; **Naruto]**  
Hakeem got a thing for the ladies  
The ladies got a thing for the Hakeem  
**What I'mma do with you? Damn you so beautiful**  
How do I get you on my team?  
**You can be natural with a wig on**  
Chocolate, Caramel, or a Red bone  
**So confident, so classy**  
I should kiss you for the hell of it, no chapstick  
**Can't help it, I love all women**  
Big, small, medium, and tall women  
**Aww man, every one of ya' look good to me**  
Ain't gotta be a beava' to get wood from me, get it?  
**Where the hell do ya' come from?**  
Shot me like a bullet, **where did you get a gun from?**  
Landed on your planet in another dimension  
**Lookin' at you got me standin' up at attention**  
You got me goin'

When they were done Cookie spoke. "Good take boys but Hakeem your above the beat I need you to pull back."

Hakeem was going to say something but Naruto glared at him.

Hakeem sighed. "Alright run it back."

Cookie stared at Hakeem in shock. No come back or snarky remark. "Hakeem you okay."

Hakeem nodded. "Never better."

The next day Naruto was doing what rich people do when their bored, spend their money. Naruto was currently in the market for a new house.

The house he was currently looking at had seven bedrooms and eight bathrooms. It also had a home theater, gym, office and great room.

The backyard was a paradise. The pool had rock formations that created a waterfall. There was a tennis and basketball court. There was even a little park setup. There was a cabana next to the outdoor kitchen. There was a fireplace and a fire pit. There were even palm trees all over the property.

A few of Naruto's personal favorites was the balcony in the master bedroom which his current house did not have. Also there was a sound system setup throughout the entire house that was controlled by key pads in every room. **(Tyga's Calabasas House)**

Naruto turned to the real estate lady. "How much?"

She pulled out a piece of paper. "Well considering the nine thousand two hundred and seventy nine square feet and the fact that it comes fully furnished the price is pretty hefty."

"How much?"

"Seven million."

Naruto nodded. "Deal."

The real estate lady nodded. "You can move in as soon as you want."

After buying his new house Naruto went to the dealership and got a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.

**White Party**

Naruto was dressed in white jeans with white and gold suspenders, a white t-shirt and white and gold sneakers.

Naruto walked the White carpet and posed for some pictures. When his dad and Anika came out an announced that they had a announcement at the end of the party Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

He felt bad for his mom but didn't get to do anything because his father approached him.

"So what's the music looking like tonight."

Naruto shrugged. "We got the band for about an hour. Then me and a few people going to perform. After that I was going to rotate DJing with a few other people."

"So how's the mission going?"

Naruto grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server. "Good. Wayne ain't happy over at Young Money so he agreed to sit down with me so we could really talk. Nicki said if Wayne comes here so will she and Meek. Khaled said he'd get back to me and Sean wanted a little more time."

Lucious sighed. "Did you get any agreements."

Naruto smirked as he pulled out some papers from his back pocket. "Those are signed contracts from both Chris and Tyga. I gave it to them when I was in California and Chris gave it to me the other day."

Lucious smiled. "Good job. I just need one more thing from you. That girl Kendall is an Empire model right?"

Naruto nodded and Lucious smirked. "Her birthday is coming up and I want you to go, not for her but her sisters boyfriend."

Naruto was confused. "What?"

"Her sister Khloe is dating James Harden and since we lost Kevin Durant to Roc Nation we need to fill up our Sports Division. Who do we even have?"

"We got Chris Bosh, Joakim Noah, Stephen Curry, Nick Young, Amare Stoudemire, Victor Cruz and Odell Beckham Jr."

Lucious nodded. "I want Harden."

And with that he walked away.

Naruto groaned and downed the rest of his drink.

A hour later Naruto watched as Lil Wayne, Chris Brown and Big Sean performed How Many Times. When they were done Future performed Fuck Up Some Commas. Towards the end it turned into the remixed version when Rick Ross and Big Sean came out. After that every one was surprised when Naruto came out with a mic and did his own verse.

Have you ever felt like you've been here before  
I just ain't for sale, they try and put my soul on clearance though  
Momma told me never stop until I bust a nut  
Fuck the world if they can't feel it, but they feelin' us I trust  
Most of y'all done heard the news  
I went rogue and signed to Hov  
I ain't Tookie Williams though, I ain't come up out the blue  
This for the folks in the morgue, niggas back home still hoping it close  
Ugh 17 years old, I used to carry warm piss for my P.O  
Now I'm savemoney and C-E-O, this beat so cold  
I should do the show in a fucking mink with the tail so low my feet don't show  
Snow, now clear the silence like the loud we blowing sirens  
I've been killing with the truth, critics only hear the violence  
I would say we out here wildin' but that be an understatement  
I'm on vacation and it's in places I get paid in  
That's a blessing and a curse  
Real shit put family first  
I made a plan I planned to ball so boss up nigga and it worked, now get that work

I told Hakeem to warm the beat up  
Shit is freezing, he ain't got no chill  
I ain't got none either  
Swear the flow straight off the heater  
In my town I'm Derek Jeter, I got hits I'm in the field  
With a halo on my deal I signed to Empire I'm lightskin jesus  
Hallelujah hallelujah, you do you, more power to ya  
I'mma fuck her in that x-drive, pussy wetter just got baptized  
I'm a franchise, you a fraction  
Niggas broke, can't pay attention  
I got drive she tryna screwdrive, guess I gotta do it drill yeah  
We've been up since Friday getting drunk and popping pills  
Magic stick all on that ass, bitch I'm David Copperfield  
You a fan, don't it blow you cause your boy just hot as hell  
I'm with Empire and we chilling, but I still ain't got no chill  
That's forreal, way before I ever signed my fucking deal  
I was in the city, I know niggas out here that got killed  
I got Dare all on my wrist, that's to my cousin lost his life  
That's why I do this everyday, I swear I'm praying every night  
Off the top it ain't light, but I'm sipping on some Sean Don  
Shout my nigga Big Sean, these niggas wearing Sean john  
You old school, I'm new school, we the leader of that shit  
Shoutout to Future, man I'm next, I can't believe i'm this sick

When the song ended a new beat started. **[Trophies by Drake]**

[Verse 1]  
Had hit records on my demo  
Did y'all boys not get the memo?  
I do not stay at the Intercontinental  
And anything I got is not a rental  
I own that mu'fucka  
Figured out this shit is simple  
My stock been going up like a crescendo  
A bunch of handshakes from the fakes  
But nigga, I do not wanna be friends though  
I told y'all mu'fuckas  
Man, this shit is not a love song  
This a "fuck-a-stripper-on-the-mink-rug" song  
This a "fuck-them-boys, forever-hold-a-grudge" song  
"Pop-some-fucking-champagne-in-the-tub" song  
Nigga, "just-because" song  
Damn

[Hook]  
What's the move? Can I tell the truth?  
If I was doing this for you then I'd have nothing left to prove  
Nah, this for me though  
I'm just tryna stay alive and take care of my people  
And they don't have no award for that  
Trophies, trophies  
And they don't have no award for that  
Shit don't come with trophies, ain't no envelopes to open  
I just do it cause I'm 'sposed to, nigga

[Verse 2]  
Bitch I go to Dreams with a suitcase  
I got my whole country on a new wave  
She like "I heard all your niggas stay where you stay"  
House so big I haven't seen them boys in two days  
Bitch, I use a Walkie-Talkie just to get a beverage  
I saw my parents split up right after the sentence  
That taught my ass to stay committed, fuck the credit  
Bitch check the numbers, I'm the one who really get it  
I told y'all mu'fuckas  
Man, this shit is not a love song  
This a "doing-me-and-only-God-can-judge" song  
"I-do-not-know-what-the-fuck-you-thought-it-was" song  
"Pop-some-fucking-champagne-in-the-tub" song  
Nigga, "just because" song  
Damn

[Hook]

Naruto didn't have any time to rest as another beat played. **[Poetic justice by Kendrick Lamar and Drake]**

[Intro]  
Every second, every minute, man I swear that she can get it  
Say if you a bad bitch put your hands up high, hands up high, hands up high  
Tell 'em dim the lights down right now, put me in the mood  
I'm talking 'bout dark room, perfume, go, go

[Verse 1 Naruto  
I recognize your fragrance, hold up, you ain't never gotta say shit, uh  
And I know your taste is, a little bit hmm, high maintenance, uh  
Everybody else basic, you live life on an everyday basis  
With poetic justice, poetic justice  
If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?  
I mean I write poems in these songs dedicated to you when  
You're in the mood for empathy, there's blood in my pen  
Better yet, where your friends and 'em? I really wanna know you all  
I really wanna show you off, fuck that  
Pour up plenty of champagne, cold nights when you curse this name  
You called up your girlfriends and y'all curled in that little bitty Range I heard that  
She wanna go and party, she wanna go and party  
Nigga don't approach her with that Atari, nigga, that ain't good game, homie, sorry  
They say conversation rule a nation, I can tell  
But I could never right my wrongs 'less I write it down for real, P.S

[Hook]x2  
You can get it, you can get it  
You can get it, you can get it  
And I know just, know just, know just, know just, know just what you want  
Poetic justice, put it in a song

Hakeem walked onto the stage and performed alongside his brother.

[Verse 2: Hakeem  
I really hope you play this, cause ol' girl you test my patience  
With all these seductive photographs and all these one off vacations  
You've been taking clearly a lot for me to take in, it don't make sense  
Young East African Girl, you too busy fucking with your other man  
I was tryna put you on game, put you on a plane  
Take you and your momma to the motherland, I could do it  
Maybe one day when you figure out you're gonna need someone  
When you figure out it's all right here in the city and you don't run from where we come from  
That sound like poetic justice, poetic justice  
You were so new to this life but Goddamn you got adjusted  
I mean I write poems in these songs, dedicated to the fun sex  
Your natural hair and your soft skin, and your big ass in that sundress, ooh  
Good God, what you doing that walk for?  
When I see that thing move, I just wish we would fight less and we would talk more  
And they say communication save relations, I can tell  
But I can never right my wrongs unless I write 'em down for real, P.S

[Hook]

[Verse 3 Naruto  
Every time I write these words, they become a taboo  
Making sure my punctuation curve, every letter here's true  
Living my life in the margin and that metaphor was proof  
I'm talking poetic justice, poetic justice  
If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?  
I mean you need to hear this, love is not just a verb  
It's you looking in the mirror, love is not just a verb  
It's you looking for it, maybe, call me crazy, we can both be insane  
A fatal attraction is common and what we have common is pain  
I mean you need to hear this, love is not just a verb  
And I can see power steering, sex drive when you swerve  
I want that interference, it's coherent, I can hear it, uh-huh  
That's your heartbeat, it either caught me or it called me, uh-huh  
Read slow and you'll find gold mines in these lines  
Sincerely, yours truly and right before you go blind, P.S

[Hook]

When Naruto was done he and Hakeem stood in the center of the stage as the crowd cheered.

When the two got off of the stage Hakeem went to the bathroom while Naruto was approached by his mother. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"That was amazing Naruto. I knew you were a genius."

Naruto saw Meek laughing out of the corner of his eye. Naruto stuck up his middle finger and mouthed'Fuck you' which just made Meek laugh even more.

When Cookie released him the two was approached by Camilla. "That performance alone proves how you are hindering Hakeem's career. Everything he does you always must be apart of it."

Cookie was not having it. "I don't know who you think you are but you can't just talk to us anyway you want."

"Oh please you don't have any right to say anything. You where never in Hakeem's life and now you think you can put one son over the other, some mother you are. Hakeem's verse will not be used on that track unless it goes last and you are taken out of it."

Naruto laughed. "First of all niggas don't even call it a track anymore. And two who the fuck do you think you are. Your a nobody while we're Lyons. We literally have the power to make you disappear. If I were you I'd tread lightly before you find yourself surrounded by the pride."

Cookie smirked. "Yeah bitch because if you say one thing imma show you exactly what I use to I to bitches like you when I was in."

Camilla didn't stand down. "You won't do anything."

Cookie balled up her fist and went to punch Camilla but her fist was stopped inches away from her face.

"It ain't worth it Ma, she's not worth our time. And it's only a matter of time before Hakeem realises it too."

After that Naruto lead his mother away. After finding seats and a drink for Cookie the two had a conversation. "So what are you doing after this?"

Naruto smirked. "Throwing a big ass party at my new place."

"You got a new place?"

Naruto smirked and pulled out his phone and showed her pictures of his new home.

Cookie handed him back his phone. "So what about you and Tiana?"

Naruto sighed, he hadn't talked to Tiana about his plan and arranement. "It's complicated."

"So what about that other girl? The one you were with in L.A."

Naruto groaned. He hadn't talked to Kendall either. "That makes things even more complicated."

"Who is she?"

"She's a model I dated back in high school. I'm actually going to her birthday party in a few days."

Cookie nodded. "Well things may be complicated but you'll figure it out. Your smart. Your a Lyon."

Naruto nodded and saw Jamal motioning him over. "I gotta go but you can come over to my party. It's gonna be wild but you can chill on the side with Jamal."

Cookie nodded and Naruto ran over to Jamal. "What's good bro."

"I'm ready."

Naruto smirked. "You don't know how long I've waited to here those words. You're So Beautiful?"

Jamal nodded and went over to the DJ Booth were his friend DJ Mustard was spinning. "Yo can I hop on for a sec."

Mustard nodded and moved so Naruto could do his thing. Naruto gave Jamal a thumbs up and he walked onto the stage.

Naruto picked up a microphone and got everyone's attention. "I hope y'all having a good time time."

Everyone cheered and Naruto smirked. "Good cause I want you all to give it up for one of the Empire's most talented singers, my brother Jamal!"

Everyone clapped as Jamal walked onto the stage. "The most brilliant man I know once told me music is the truth. Well tonight I'm honored to use one of his songs to explain a few of my truths.

Naruto hit play and the new beat to You're So Beautiful played.

[Verse 1:  
Sometimes you feel insecure  
Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal)  
Even with no manicure  
Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin')  
You look so good when you walking by  
Sexy comes in every size  
Keep wearing that, you ain't playin'  
You got yourself a new man  
F Kanye's Workout Plan  
I call that baby fat (baby fat)  
Cause you sure look good to me  
I think

[Hook]  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, its yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

Break - [2x]  
Say this the kind of song that makes a man love a man  
A man love a man, a man love a man

[Hook]  
(You're) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

[Verse 2]  
Where your glasses? You can't see  
Damn I love your crooked smile (Straight up forreal)  
Face ain't shaved you're wild and free  
But you'll never go out of style  
You look too good to be mad, you got way too much class  
All up inside those jeans, you should be happy  
Hot damn, you seen them big thighs?  
You been all up inside, the cornbread and collard greens  
You call me Papi, and I like it, ow!

[Hook]  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, its yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

[Bridge - 4x]  
Shake it fast  
Shake it, shake it fast  
You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)

Ow!

[Hook]  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, its yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down

Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down [2x]  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

When Jamal was done Naruto couldn't help but feel proud for his brother. Looking around the party Naruto could tell most of his family felt the same way. All except for Lucious. He just stared blankly at Jamal.

A few hours later the party was wind down. Naruto was talking to Anika as she prepared to leave. "So I need you to get those files asap. Once you do that you can pull out but we need those files. It'll increase Titans trust in Empire if we can get those back from Creedmore."

Anika nodded. "So what exactly is going to happen?"

Naruto smirked. "Your going to get caught. Your little spy has been reporting back to Cookie. Once you tell her about Creedmore she'll snitch. Mom won't be able to get to dad's house fast enough."

"What's the point of me getting caught?"

"It'll increase Beretti's trust in you. Him knowing that you have nothing to come back to will make him feel like he has control. It'll make him feel safe."

"What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can't make a move until you get those songs. Kendall's birthday is in two days so I'll be gone when shit pops off but let me know if shit get too real."

Anika nodded and gathered her things Naruto stopped her before she left. "Be careful Nika. He may not look like it but Beretti is dangerous."

Anika nodded once more before disappearing into the crowd of retreating partygoers.

Naruto made his way to his car and found his mother outside waiting for him. "I don't think I'll be able to make your party."

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

"It's not my scene. Don't get me wrong your momma still knows how to turn up but knowing you it might be out of my league."

Naruto sighed. "Well at least let me take you to breakfast in the morning."

Cookie nodded. "Alright pick me up at nine."

Naruto nodded. "Can I drive you home."

Cookie smiled. "Sure."

After dropping his mom off He went straight to his new house. He wasn't surprised when he only saw two cars parked in front of his house.

Both Wayne and Chris owned houses in the gated community that Naruto now lived in so it made sense for them to be here.

"Damn what took you so long."

"Had to go drop moms off."

Naruto let them in and they looked around. "Yo this is way better than your last place."

Naruto smirked. "Wanna see the best part?"

Naruto led the two rappers to a cellar.

Wayne was confused. "You want us to see your wine collection?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah niggas don't even drink wine like that."

Naruto smirked as he reached into a hole and pulled out a and threw it to Chris.

"Holy shit. Is this whole room filled with weed?"

Naruto nodded and threw a jar to Wayne. "Yup. At my last house I grew weed in the basement so I just packed up all of the finished product and bought it here. I'm going to bring all my equipment here so I can continue growing my shit."

Naruto grabbed a few more jars and turned to Wayne. "I'm going to show you two exactly how we party here at the Empire."

And that he did. There was over two hundred people at the party and about a million dollars worth of drugs and alcohol there too.

Naruto was currently in the cabana smoking in peace when someone took a seat next to him.

Now Naruto may have been both high and drunk but he immediately recognised the person next to him.

"What are you doing here."

Sitting next to him was his sister in law Rhonda. "I came to have fun. Your brother gets out of control sometimes and I need to let loose."

Naruto nodded. "Alright well take a hit of this."

Naruto handed her a golden blunt. "This shit right here will loosen the fuck out of you. It'll take some time depending on what your used to. But when it kicks in your night is going to be a fucking crazy."

Rhonda took it from him and carefully inspected it. "What is it?"

Naruto smirked. "Its my own personal strain called Lyons Roar. Only three people on this planet including me have smoked it. You my dear sister will be the fourth."

Rhonda put the blunt to her lips and took a long drag before exhaling smoke.

Naruto smirked. "No coughing. You must have done this before."

Rhonda's only response was to take another long drag. It took only a few minutes for it to kick in on Rhonda and by then Naruto's had already kicked in.

Naruto was currently shirtless while doing body shots on some redhead chick. Combined with the weed, Ciroc, Jack Daniels, Patròn and 1800 Naruto was really out of it right now.

After several shots off of the girl Naruto felt someone tug at his arm. Naruto only remembered blonde hair and amazing sex.

When he finally came to in the morning he felt a pressure on his chest. Looking down he couldn't believe who he slept with last night.

**The End**

**Hah got em. Cliffhanger Mutha fucker. Whoever can guess who she is correctly wins a prize. I'm going to try and get the next one out quickly for you guys. Also shout out to the homie Shawn129. Ever since I started Naruto's mycareer he's been supportive and giving me ideas. This story is just as much his as it is mine. Glad to see he has his own Naruto and Empire crossover so go check it out its called Empire's Maelstrom. As always read, review and tell a friend deuces.**


	10. Onto the Breach

**This is officially a harem story. I've got a few people but let me know if you guys have any suggestions. Songs are as follows:**

**Hold Each Other by A Great Big World and Futuristic**

**Trap Queen by Fetty Wap**

**That Thang by Futuristic**

**NaNa by Trey Songz**

**Krazy by Lil Wayne**

**Versace (Drake verse)**

**I Luv this shit by August Alsina**

**I guess I'll smoke (Futuristic verse)**

Chapter Ten

Naruto stared at the women laying on his chest.

"What the fuck!"

Naruto pushed the women off of him and got out of the bed only to discover he was completely naked.

The women who had woken up when Naruto pushed her stared at him in shock. Sitting on his bed just as naked as him was his sister in law Rhonda.

"Oh my god."

Naruto was freaking out. Normally he would have never gave one shit let alone two fucks but with all the shit going on he wanted to stay faithful to the three women he had already.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when his phone rang on the nightstand. Naruto grabbed it and answered it.

"Where the hell are you at! You was supposed to pick me up at nine it's ten!"

"Oh shit, I'll be there in a few."

Naruto hung up before turning to Rhonda. "You gotta get out of here. We will never talk about this ever again. As much as I'm not a big Andre fan your still his wife and this is a big no no."

Naruto went into the bathroom and took a long shower. When he came out he saw Rhonda was gone.

Naruto changed into a black letterman jacket with white sleeves, underneath that he wore a white t-shirt. He also wore black jeans and Jordan 'Condord' 11's.

Naruto hopped into his new Lamborghini before speeding to his mother's house.

Almost an hour later he was at a diner with his mom. While Cookie ordered an omelet Naruto ordered almost half the menu.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded as he drunk all of his Apple juice and motioned the waiter to refill it. "Its my hangover mixed with the munchies."

Cookie nodded. "Alright so how was your party?"

Naruto shrugged. "To be honest I can't really remember half of it. So if that's the case then it must have been turnt up."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Um I'm meeting a few people to talk business and stuff. After that I'm going to get my hair done and then am heading out for a little trip."

"What could you possibly be getting your hair for? And where are you heading?"

"You think I do all of this on my own?" Naruto pointed to his hair which was starting to show light black spots.

"And I'm heading to Kendall's birthday party."

Cookie shook her head. "Is that all you do, party?"

Naruto laughed. "I wish. Dads putting me on a mission. He wants me to convince NBA all star James Harden to sign onto our sports division."

"Well you've done this before why is this one so stressful?"

"This isn't the first time we're going after him. Everybody we've ever sent him has been turned down."

"Well your different. If anyone can do it Its you."

Naruto nodded as he finished the last bit of his food. After paying the bill the two got into Naruto's car. "So where to Ma."

"Same place as you. I need to talk to your father."

Naruto nodded as he headed over to Empire. When they got outside the building Cookie looked at her son. "Naruto I was wondering if you'd do a song with Jamal especially after him coming out. It'll be perfect."

Naruto nodded. "Don't even worry. I wrote a song months ago. Plus future sent me a beat that would be perfect."

Cookie nodded. "Alright how about getting in the booth with him before your little hair appointment?"

Naruto smirked. "I think I can slide him in."

Naruto headed over to the meeting room. He was surprised when he saw not just Wayne but Big Sean, DJ Khaled, Nicki Minaj and Meek Mill.

"What are all of you guys doing here?"

Meek smirked. "We heard you was talking to Wayne so we decided to make it easier for you and have everyone come at one time."

Naruto nodded and took his jacket off. "Alright well I'll guess I'll get started. I'm not going to bore you with the numbers or history of Empire because none of you give two fucks about that."

Everyone laughed and Naruto smirked. "But I will tell you that Empire was founded by an artist. And who better to understand a artist than another artist. My father's first record label took millions from him without breaking any laws. That's what we don't do at Empire. Don't get me wrong we do take five percent of your album sales But that goes into a expense account that we set aside for music videos and travel expenses."

"Then how do you make your money?"

Naruto smirked at Sean. "Endorsements, events and shows. Shows not concerts. As Empire you guys will have to use Empire products. If you have your own shit like Trukfit, Aura Gold and your headphones Khaled you can keep those deals but you'll have to be at least seen with a Empire bottle of champagne. Basically if people see you guys with it they'll want it."

"So what about events and shows?"

"Well Empire is going to ask you to go to a lot of events. Like the IPO launch, all of our top artist are required to be there. Normally you guys would have made a little pocket change for that but we don't pay."

"Now I'm going to spit out a few numbers. Nicki on average you make around a hundred thousand for a show. We take ten percent."

Meek rolled his eyes. "You say it like that's not a lot of money."

Naruto laughed. I never said it wasn't. But you get a lot of benefits that puts that money back in your pocket. It pays to know someone. No more paying for lawyers and promoters. We do all of that. Plus all of those revenue fees arenas charge for concerts is instantly cut in half."

Naruto could tell he had them and now it was time for the part that always got them.

"One of the most important thing is the sponsorships. While on your we'll give you sponsors that'll pay big fees that you guys normally had to pay. Now your probably thinking I already had sponsorships do that. Well not ours. Our sponsorships are set to maximize your your profit. All we ask is you put 'Empire Presents' in front of the concert name."

Khaled asked a question. "Can you give an example."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah you get free private jet service. If you already have one then we'll pay for its housing, maintenance and fuel. During and after tour. Feel like recording some new shit while on the road, we have recording studios in every major city in the country and a few over seas. Of you can't get to one of ours we will cover all cost to use another studio."

"Now I know you guys have manufacturing companies that make your merchandise and you pay them. And the price doubles when on tour and the transportation of that merch is a mother fucker but we cover that too. All we ask is for you to fullfill a few obligations for us. Be seen drinking a certain energy drink. Go work out at a certain gym. Party at a certain club. And we got you. Tour buses, food, hell we even provide security."

Wayne was confused. "If y'all pay for all of that shit how the hell you make money."

"Well there's a mandatory five percent we get from album sales. But the main thing is the big picture. Music is a gateway. We start our consumers off with your music. Then they buy your merchandise, which we get another ten percent, then we sell them more Empire products. Our job as Empire artist is to open people's mind to the idea of Empire."

All of the artist looked at each other before nodding. Naruto sighed before spotting his father walking past the room. Naruto poked his head out the door. "Yo dad we going to need a few contracts in here."

Lucious nodded and called for someone to bring them in.

A hour later Naruto was in the studio with Jamal. Since Naruto had written the song a while ago all he needed was Jamal to record it. Both were in the booth together so Naruto signaled the technician to start the beat.

[Verse 1: Naruto  
I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play like ohhh  
I was trapped inside a dream  
I couldn't see him next to me  
I didn't know he'd set me free like ohhh

[Hook: Jamal  
Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm

[Verse 2: Jamal  
Everything looks different now  
All this time my head was down  
He came along and showed me how to let go  
I can't remember where I'm from  
All I know is who I've become  
That our love has just begun like ohhh

[Hook: Jamal  
Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm

[Verse 3: Naruto  
Yo, if I'm stressing you that blessing that's sent from heaven  
These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds  
People judged us they couldn't see the connection  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking back at my reflection  
I don't see nothing different, our pigments they coincide  
We hold each other so tight they couldn't break us if they tried  
My eyes are are those of the blind, I see no color or size  
I feel the love in your touch and I trust what's inside your mind, ok  
I know that we've been through a lot  
I know that we both grew up  
You know I missed you a lot  
When I was young I was dumb  
Didn't think you'd fit in my plot  
And I appreciate the break because I love what we got now  
You give me chills and I can't imagine you leaving  
If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it  
And you know nobody knows you like I know you  
I can't wait to come back home so I can hold you, yeah

[Hook: Jamal  
Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm

When Naruto was done he hugged Jamal. "You don't know how proud I am of you right now. You know your trending right now."

Jamal smiled. "Thanks man. This song is dope."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I wrote it a while ago. I had a few things in my mind."

Naruto left Empire and headed to the hair place.

He sat in the chair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He turned to the lady who usually dyes his hair. "I think we're going to switch it up for a while."

When he finished getting his hair done he got a call from his father. "Yo what's good pops."

"Naruto I need you to come over to my office now."

Naruto groaned as he sped towards Empire.

When he got there he went straight to his father's office. "What's good pops."

Lucious motioned for Naruto to sit. "Naruto that legacy album idea you mother had may be dead but it got me thinking. What if I could immortalize myself. Secure my place at the very top."

Naruto smirked. "So you wanna get back in the game."

Lucious nodded. "Yeah and what better way than to be on a feature on one of your songs."

Naruto nodded. "I ain't going to lie to you if we do this it's going to be some hardcore shit."

Lucious laughed. "Who you think you talking to. I'm Lucious Lyon."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I wrote something awhile back but never recorded it."

Lucious nodded. "Alright well let's head on over to the studio and see what you got."

Naruto and his father spent about an hour in the studio changing up the lyrics so it could fit Lucious more.

When they were done the head of the Lyon family stepped into the booth and Naruto started the beat.

[Bridge]  
I'm like "Hey, what's up? Hello"  
Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door  
I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll  
Married to the money, introduced her to my stove  
Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low  
She my trap queen, let her hit the bando  
We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go  
We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos  
At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though  
Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole  
Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go  
Everybody hating, we just call them fans though  
In love with the money, I ain't never lettin' go

[Hook]  
And I get high with my baby  
I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby

[Verse 1]  
I hit the strip with my trap queen cause all we know is bands  
I just might snatch up a 'Rari and buy my boo a Lamb'  
I might just snatch her a necklace, drop a couple on a ring  
She ain't wantin' for nothin' because I got her everything  
It's Lucious from the bando, remind me where I can't go  
Empire got the stamp, though  
Count up hella them bands though  
Boy how far can your bands go?  
Lucious Lyon I'm livin' fifty million  
K how I stand though, if you checkin' for my pockets I'm like

[Hook]  
And I get high with my baby  
I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby

[Bridge]  
I'm like "hey, what's up, hello"  
Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door  
I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll  
Married to the money, introduced her to my stove  
Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low  
She my trap queen, let her hit the bando  
We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go  
We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos  
At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though  
Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole  
Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go  
Everybody hating, we just call them fans though  
In love with the money, I ain't never lettin' go

[Verse 2]  
I be smokin' dope and you know Backwoods what I roll  
Lucious Lyon, Empire eating shit up that's fasho  
I'll run in ya house, then I'll fuck your ho  
Cause Lucious Lyon or nothin', Em-Em-Empire or nothin'

When Lucious was done Naruto smirked. "Damn pops you still got it."

Lucious laughed but stopped when he finally got a good look at Naruto. "Oh shit what the fuck happened to your hair?"

Naruto smirked. "Took you long enough to notice."

Naruto's normally yellow and red hair was now it's regular black.

"Sorry I was just so excited about the music but what happened?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just trying something new."

"But what happened to standing out?"

"My talents stand out. Any way I'm going to write a few things for you and I'll email it to you. Catch you later pops."

Naruto went to his car and called Kendall. After a few rings she picked up. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just calling to let you know that I'm coming over early tomorrow."

"Sure we can hang out before the party."

"Good cause we need to talk about something."

"Ok but just to let you know it's a all white party."

Naruto groaned. "I just had one of those."

"Man up. See you tomorrow."

When Naruto hung up he sped to his house where he found a truck dropping off all of his cars at his new mansion.

The cars include a white and blue Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse 'Le Ciel Californien', a orange Lamborghini Aventador, a grey ferrari 599 gtb fiorano, a white BMW i8, a green Koenigsegg agera R, a black and yellow corvette stingray z06, a purple McLaren 650S, his orange Mclaren P1 and his hot tub 2015 Ford F-150.

When his cars were put into the proper places Naruto decided to call Anika.

When she picked up Naruto spoke. "How are things going."

Anika groaned. "They fucking suck. Beretti doesn't trust me for shit."

Naruto laughed as he sat on his couch watching the Giants game. "Well tomorrow you can gain a little trust. Your going to get 'caught' while at my father's house. And of course knowing my mom she's going storm the house. You also need to bring over an Empire artist to Creedmore. That'll give you complete trust."

"Who from Empire is willing to come to Creedmore?"

Naruto grabbed his tablet which was on the couch with him. After looking at a few things he replied. "There are currently two artist in negotiations for new contracts. You can go after Veronica."

"Who's the other one?"

Naruto sighed. "Tiana."

Anika sighed. "You still haven't talked to her?"

"Nah but as soon as I get back I'm going to hit her up. I text her and told her not to talk to my father about a new contract until we talk, she agreed."

"Ok well I gotta go I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up and Naruto went back to watching his football game. Not to long after that his phone rang again this time it was Kendall.

"Yo what's up."

"Nothing just making sure that your still coming to my party tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm actually getting over there around noon so me and you can talk about something."

"Okay. Well just to let you know it's a white party so you have to be dressed for it."

Naruto groaned. "I just had one of those. You guys know there are other colors right."

Kendall laughed. "I gotta go Naruto but I'll see you tomorrow."

**Next Day**

Naruto got out of his Mclaren which was in front of the Kardashian house in the Hamptons. He was dressed in black joggers and a black sleeveless shirt. He also wore a platinum watch and his Empire chain. To top it off he put on his Jordan 'Oreo' 5's.

Naruto ring the doorbell and waited. When the door opened he came face to face with Kris Jenner. "Hello Naruto it's good to see you again."

Naruto gave her a hug. "I'm good Kris. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, glad you could make it but you do know it's a white party right?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah I do I got a change of clothes in the car. Do you know where Kendall is?"

"She's out back."

Naruto nodded and walked into the house. He made his way to the back where he saw people setting up tables and other things for the party. Naruto saw Kendall sitting at a table with Kim and Kylie.

"How's it going ladies."

Kim and Kylie simply nodded to him and continued to stare at their phones.

Naruto smirked and motioned for Kendall to follow him.

A few minutes later the two were sitting at the end of the dock that the house had. The two just sat in silence before Naruto decided to speak. "I have something really important to tell you. The only problem is I don't know how you'll react."

"Just tell me it can't be that bad."

Naruto shook his head. "You have know idea."

Naruto took a deep breath. "I really wanna be with you."

Kendall smiled. "I wanna be with you too. What's the problem?"

Naruto sighed and explained the tough situation that Naruto got himself in. She quietly listened as Naruto spoke. When he was done she just stared out at the ocean.

Naruto took her face in his hand and turned it to him. "Your decision is completely your own. But I will tell you this, I love you. I always have."

"But how can you share your love between three different women?"

"I never said it was going to be easy but we have to at least try and see."

Kendall stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "Ok but on one condition."

Naruto nodded. "Anything."

"I get to be your girlfriend in public."

"Deal."

The two shared a kiss and when they pulled away they smiled at each other. "I got you a present. Close your eyes."

Kendall closed her eyes and felt something cold be placed around her neck. "Open them."

When she opened her eyes she looked down and saw Naruto's Empire chain around her neck. "Are you sure you want me to have this. You got this after you got a platnuim song for the first time."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah and I want to give it to my first love."

Kendall smiled before giving Naruto a long kiss.

**Later that Night**

Naruto was now wearing white jeans, a white long sleeve button up shirt. He also wore a white vest with gold buttons.

Naruto and Kendall were inseparable. The party had been going on for about an hour and the two was always at the others side.

Kendall grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him over to Khloe who was with her boyfriend James Harden.

When Khloe saw them she smiled. "I saw the post on Instagram. I'm so happy that you two are back together."

Naruto gave Khloe a hug. "Naruto this is my boyfriend James."

Naruto shook Harden's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm a big fan."

"Me too. I play your music before every game."

The four of them hung out during the party. Naruto waiting for the right moment to have his conversation with Harden.

Even though he wanted to talk to Harden Naruto made sure to pay special attention to Kendall.

Naruto now has a microphone and was standing next to the DJ.

"First I just wanna say happy birthday to a very special person to me. Happy birthday Kendall!"

Everyone screamed and Naruto smirked. "Well I went out and got you something but it's running a little late so I'll just do this first. DJ hit it."

**(Play That Thang by Futuristic)**

[Intro]  
You got that thang, I don't usually sing, it made me sing, don't it  
Put a ring on it, ring finger on your left hand, throw twenty G's on it  
Low key? No we, out in the public eye  
Never seen you with another guy  
When I met you, you was kinda shy  
See you later maybe never or some other time  
Cause you got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga lose focus  
I'm hoping you notice, the way that I'm open  
This moment is golden, let's slow it down  
I'm frozen, you chosen, the closest, let's roll this and smoke it  
And now you outspoken and showing emotions  
You touch me, I touch you and now we exploding

[Verse 1]  
I wanna hear you scream like a scary movie  
Feel the passion like you married to me  
The sacred nobody else could do me  
Like you do me, strumming the pain, Fugees  
Don't worry 'bout the paper, I make it more than a loose leaf  
Have a few sheets, a little pillow talking  
I'm the boss, girl, I'm still in office  
If a nigga disrespect you then I'm stealing off him  
He still at it then I build a coffin, I don't play that  
Relationship was Rocky like A$AP, now I need it ASAP  
In the day take a great nap  
And if you got pregnant I'd tell you, "Keep it"  
No plan B, don't even keep it a secret  
I'm needing it more than ever and more is better  
You should probably move in, I'll give you a couple reasons  
I got that thang, I'm on your brain  
Now you fallen like the season, damn

[Hook]  
You got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga go  
"Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn"  
You got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga go  
Oo, oo, oo, baby  
You got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga go  
"Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn"  
Yeah, you got that thang and I need that thang  
You should bring that thang, hope you on your way  
You been on my brain

Naruto walked over to Kendall and rapped directly to her.

[Verse 2]  
Yo, you look incredible, delectable and sexually exceptional  
I had to let you know the directional, never skeptical  
Edible, obsessional, I'm in need of some medical  
Put you on the wall like a motherfucking collectable  
Respectable, I dig the way that you be so professional  
Impeccable and anybody else is unacceptable  
Unethical, other women often one dimensional, insensible  
I hope you get the principal I'm spitting out  
I don't even look at women when they walk past  
Okay, maybe I do  
Then I compare them to you and they fail so bad  
On a scale of one to ten you like a twenty-two  
A million things that I wanna do  
A lot of promises that I intend to keep  
I ain't seen you in a week  
You got that thang, I need that thang  
So put that thang on the sheets, damn

[Hook]  
You got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga go  
"Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn"  
You got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga go  
Oo, oo, oo, baby  
You got that thang  
You got that thang, that make a nigga go  
"Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn"  
Yeah, you got that thang and I need that thang  
You should bring that thang, hope you on your way  
You been on my brain

When Naruto was done he checked his phone and saw his gift was five minutes away. He sighed and signaled the DJ to play the next song.

"I apologize if this gets a little bit too much for some of you but this one for my baby."

**(Play NaNa by Trey Songz)**

Intro]  
Put your hands in the air (in the air)  
Put your, put your hands up in the air

[Bridge]  
Oh na na, look what you done started  
Oh na na, why you gotta act so naughty  
Oh na na, I'm about to spend all this cash  
Oh na na, if you keep shaking that ass

[Hook]  
Oh na na na, put your hands in the air if you're fucking tonight  
Oh na na na, keep your hands in the air if you're fucking tonight  
Oh na na na, oh na na na na na na na (everybody say it like)  
Oh na na na, oh na na na na na na na (everybody say)

[Verse 1]  
I'm that nigga that you like, yeah  
I'ma give you what you like, yeah  
Oh, yeah, I'ma give it to you right, yeah  
Best time of your life, yeah, oh yeah  
Baby when you ready tell your family we gotta bounce  
Girl I know you're ready, I ain't even gotta check  
You been through the worst  
Let me show you who's the best  
You know I'ma get you right  
Curve them niggas to the left, like

[Bridge + Hook]

[Verse 2]  
You're the one that's bad as hell, yeah  
You're the one I ain't never had, yeah (oh yeah)  
All the problems you did have, yeah  
Leave them broke niggas in the past, yeah (oh yeah)  
Girl you had good but I could give you better  
I have you thinking about forever  
I'ma make you say

Bridge + [Hook]

I'm feeling lucky tonight  
When we leave this party you gonn' love me tonight  
You feeling lucky tonight  
When we leave this party you gonn' love me tonight

[Hook]

[Outro]  
Hands in the air, na na na  
Hands in the air, na na na na na

When he was done he gave Kendall a deep kiss and the entire party clapped for the couple. The kiss was interrupted by the by the sound of a loud truck horn.

Everyone went to the front to see a truck with a flatbed trailer. On the flatbed was clearly a car but you couldn't tell what kind of car because it had a tarp on it.

"Took y'all niggas long enough."

Chris Brown and Tyga got out of the truck. "Fuck you talking bout. Chris ass got us lost."

"I ain't get no one lost. I went up a few blocks because these fucking streets was too small to turn the truck onto."

Tyga shook his head. "Nah nigga. Those were regular streets you just didn't know when to turn."

Naruto laughed. "Alright it don't matter as long as you got this shit here in perfect condition. You ready to open your gift?"

Kendall nodded and Naruto helped her onto the flatbed so she could remove the tarp. When she did she stared at a brand new Lamborghini Aventador 700-4 Pirelli Edition.

When Kendall saw the car tears welled up in her eyes and she gave Naruto a bone crushing hug. Naruto smiled at his new girlfriend.

After getting her New car everyone returned to the back and Naruto took over as the DJ while Kendall talked to a few friends.

Naruto currently has the whole party doing the Milly Rock when James Harden walked up to him.

"So what's it like being a DJ?"

Naruto smiled. "Its the greatest thing in the world, knowing you control the entire flow of a party. Watch this."

Naruto smirked as he changed the song to Watch Me by Silento.

_You already know who it is, Silento Silento Silento!_

_Now watch me_

Right before the part everyone was waiting for Naruto hit them with something else.

_Hah got em!_

Everyone looked at Naruto surprised while he and Harden laughed. Naruto picked up the microphone. "Sorry y'all. I couldn't resist."

Naruto bought it back and played the actual song. Naruto turned to Harden. "Alright check it out. My dad wants me to sign with Empire. We got a great sports division and our connections and resources are almost endless. As long as you produce on the court anything you want is yours."

Harden sighed. "I'm not surprised. He's sent mad people to talk to me."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah well he thought I'd be able to convince you." Naruto switched the song to CoCo by O.T. Genisis.

"Convince me then."

Naruto smirked. "Alright how about this. Before signing with us Nick Young had no shoe endorsement. As soon as he signed with us we got him a hundred million dollar nike endorsement. Where is even talk about him getting his own signature shoe. Odell Beckham Jr is on the cover of Madden coming out of his rookie year. Point is we make moves. And you don't have to take my word for it. I can set up a meeting with some executives and a few of our athletes."

Harden shook his head. "Nah it's cool. I'll have my people get in touch with your people. I don't want to be disappointed."

After that Harden left to go find Khloe. As soon as he left he felt a slender pair of arms wrap around his body.

Kendall didn't say anything she just let her head rest on Naruto's back while he continued to do his thing.

After a while Naruto turned around looked at Kendall. "I guess your bored."

Kendall nodded and Naruto laughed. "How does that happen at your own party?"

"Well it would be better if my super star boyfriend performed again. Think of it as as a birthday present."

"There's a multi million dollar car sitting out front that was your actual birthday present."

Kendall gave him that look and Naruto knew there was no arguing.

It took him a grand total of five minutes to prepare set. When he was done he took off his vest and of course his shirt too.

Naruto nodded to the DJ who started the beat. **(Play Krazy by Lil Wayne)**

Verse 1  
Tell me somethin I don't know  
I'm flexin on 'em like torsos  
These niggas slippin like bar soap  
These niggas listenin, use Morse code  
Boy a nigga sippin like parched throat  
_(Clears throat)_ Excuse me?  
These niggas talkin that beef shit  
We'll check into it like the room's cheap  
And all we sell is the greatest feeling on Earth  
They paint me as a villain, I just autograph the artwork  
Ain't got nothin left to prove, unless I got to prove it in court  
Live fast, die young, and leave a beautiful corpse, yes Lord  
My nigga order like twenty bricks  
I sent five bricks with four chicks  
Ridin with these guns that's carpoolin  
Bought extra clips when I dove in  
Miss Snow White, we snowed in  
Nigga miss me with that ho shit  
Kill all rats, I toast to that, and watch everybody I toast wit  
Kill everybody you close with  
Just don't stick your nose in  
My bullshit  
Cause I close it like a clothespin  
The people that I rolls with  
Will leave holes in what you drove in  
If anyone in that car live  
You tell that nigga I owe him, yeah  
I got my mind right, my money right  
My head on my shoulder  
And my eyesight a lil blurry  
But it's stayin on my quota  
And we find out moms address and your head get mailed over  
Nigga you make that bed, you lay in that bed  
Or get that bitch made over  
Ruto

[Hook]  
You so crazy  
Ruto - you so crazy. Bitch  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
They say Ruto, Ruto, Ruto, Ruto  
You so cray, bitch

[Verse 2]  
Bitch! Uh  
Tell me somethin I don't know  
I'll tell you somethin I do know  
Like money, drugs; bitches, guns  
Niggas call me "Mucho"  
Got witches all in my broom closet  
Got little killers in JuCo  
We'll find out your business hours and pop up like new toast  
Like danger taste like glucose  
My shadow don't get too close  
To that new nigga with my old hoes - Kudos  
For my niggas on Rikers Island back there playin Uno  
Gettin swole like Popeye for niggas walkin around like Bruno  
I'm in the bed with a duo, laid up like two points  
AK to your face; knock half off, like coupons  
Too cool for school, but I sold cool points to school boys  
Tell the cops  
'We don't name drop, that's like droppin newborns  
Nigga you crazy

[Interlude]  
You so crazy, Ruto  
These hoes made me

[Verse 3]  
Nigga tell me somethin I don't know  
Like where the fuck did my heart go?  
And show me somethin I haven't seen  
And give me what helped Martin sleep  
On the same night he had a dream  
And take me to where I've never been  
But not to where I never be in  
I ain't never scared, but I'm scared of me  
Me vs. Me, I need a referee  
Need weaponry, especially if the treasury in jeopardy  
Fuck deputy, big letter B  
Need equity, need credit cleaned  
To trafficking from peddling like everything  
From amphetamines to medicine  
These niggas sweeter than nectarine and Grenadine, ha!

[Hook]

[Verse 4]  
Tell me somethin I don't know  
Like what happened to hard coke?  
You can call me Eddie cause I stay ready  
My family call me Eduardo  
I'm music to these bitches ears  
I hit that ass like the wrong note  
My bitch bad, with corn rows  
With boots on in farm clothes  
You can find me prancin in the finest mansion  
With the finest dancerwith a height advantage  
She want cocaine, pills, and weed, liquor and dick  
She gotta micro manage  
I'm just eatin rappers  
They go nice in salads  
With some diced up carrots  
I just like a challenge  
Psychopathic, so psychopathic  
Nigga give me credit, or my balance  
Lil Ruto

Everyone cheered and Naruto smirked. "I wanna pay homage to one of my favorite clothing lines. Shout out Migos, shout out Versace." **(Play Versace by Migos and Drake)**

[Verse 1  
Versace, Versace, Medusa head on me like I'm 'luminati  
This is a gated community, please get the fuck off the property  
Rap must be changin' cause I'm at the top and ain't no one on top of me  
Niggas be wantin' a verse for a verse, but man that's not a swap to me  
Drownin' in compliments, pool in the backyard that look like Metropolis  
I think I'm sellin' a million first week, man I guess I'm a optimist  
Born in Philly but sometimes I feel like New York adopted us  
What the fuck is you talkin' 'bout? Saw this shit comin' like I had binoculars  
Boy, Versace, Versace, we stay at the mansion when we in Miami  
The pillows' Versace, the sheets are Versace, I'm bout to win a Grammy  
I've been so quiet, I got the world like "What the fuck is he plannin'?"  
Just make sure that you got a back up plan cause that shit might come in handy  
Started a label, the album is comin', just wait on it  
This year I'm eatin' your food and my table got so many plates on it  
Hundred inch TV at my house, I sit back like "damn I look great on it"  
I do not fuck with your new shit, my nigga, don't ask for my take on it  
Speakin' in lingo, man this for my nigga that trap out the bando  
This for my niggas that call up Fernando to move a piano  
Fuck all your feelin's cause business is business, its strictly financial  
I'm always the first one to get it, man that's how you lead by example  
Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace  
Word to New York cause the Dyckman and Heights girls are callin' me "Papi"  
I'm all on the low, take a famous girl out where there's no paparazzi  
I'm tryna give Halle Berry a baby and no one can stop me

When he was done he stared at the people at the party. "Damn y'all don't understand how much I love this shit." **(Play I luv This shit by August Alsina)**

It's 2 o'clock and I'm faded, this kush feeling amazing  
Got a voicemail on my phone from a lil' breezy feeling X-rated  
She told a nigga she hurtin', I'm in the car and I'm swervin  
I walked into her bedroom, I put it down that's certain  
Man I stay on that Ciroc, man I stay takin' shots  
Man your girl be on my jock, maybe because I'm everything your not  
See I ain't no bitch nigga, no rich nigga, no snitch nigga  
I'mma real nigga, that's real nigga - I'm just trying to chill cause  
I'm way too drunk to be talking like this  
I'm way too high to be trippin like this  
I'm way too young to be livin like this  
Ask me why I do it? I'ma put it like this

[Hook:  
Goddammit I luv it, I luv it  
I luv it, I luv it  
Goddammit I luv it, I luv it  
Luv it, I luv it  
So I'ma keep on drinking cause I luv this shit  
And Ima keep on smoking cause I luv this shit  
And I'ma keep on grindin cause I luv this shit  
She tell me keep fuckin cause she luv this shit; and I luv it

Rollin through my hood rolling up some good  
Shorty lips be rolling on the wood - damn she rode it good  
Rollin over I ain't sleepin over, now she, rollin the eye  
Rollin on the floor laughing cause she looks so surprised  
Girl, you been around the block, and I been on that Ciroc  
Got your man circling your block, maybe because I'm everything you're not  
See I ain't no bitch nigga, no rich nigga, no stitch nigga  
I'mma real nigga, that's real nigga - I'm just tryin' to chill cause  
I'm way too drunk to be talkin' like this  
I'm way too high to be trippin' like this  
I'm way too young to be livin' like this  
Ask me why I do it? I'mma put it like this

[Hook]

Naruto laughed as he took a sip from a bottle of water. "Last one guys. And it's no secret that I'm a big weed fanatic so y'all know what this one is."** (Play I guess, I'll smoke by Futuristic and Dizzy Wright)**

[Intro:  
So I guess I'll smoke  
So I guess I'll...  
So I guess I'll smoke

[Verse 1:  
Yo, this yo town, I'm only in it for the night though  
I'm tryna feel right though  
Slow down, what you think about a drink?  
Mix it with a little bit of sprite though  
Ain't you on tour with Dizzy Wright though?  
Nigga roll something  
You mean to tell me you around all these bomb ass trees  
And you don't smoke nothing?  
Fuck it, bad bitch wanna hit the blunt, don't mind if I do first  
Cool verse, this some new work  
Left the hotel, hit the show, God damn, it was too turnt  
Crew shirt, that's Outspoken King, yo bitch wanna wear that shit to bed  
And then we got her smoking, I ain't joking  
The way that she started blowing  
It's only gon' make a nigga want some head  
So I guess I'll smoke

[Hook:  
So I guess I'll smoke, I guess I'll smoke  
Smoke, so I guess I'll smoke  
So I guess I'll smoke, smoke, smoke  
So I guess I'll smoke, smoke, smoke

[Verse 2:  
Blunt, after blunt, after blunt, after blunt, after blunt  
After that, then another, chilling with my niggas and my brothers  
Couple bitches say they with it  
Probably gonna have them under covers  
Yeah, they all smoke, hit up Cole, tell him that we need some more  
Already got Cîroc and the honey jack, little bit of fireball  
I got the papers in the drawer  
I got it for the low, that's free shit  
Fans wanna see me get the tree lit  
Probably eat up all the sweet shit  
Now I'm writing all this deep shit  
Hit up AKT, damage every single beat quick  
Straight THC, Now we mobbing in the car, that's a m-i-c  
Step to the line and take hits like the MLB  
Let the beat drop while I smoke this weed

When Naruto was done he gave out a bunch of high fives and hugs to people he didn't know. He even took a few pictures.

When he was done he was approached by Kendall. "Come on let's get out of here."

Naruto smirked. "Ditching your own party. I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"We can stay if you want."

"Nah let's go. We can take my car."

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He was currently in his bed with Kendall next to him wearing only the empire chain he gave her. There was also an empty jar of White Widow on the floor next to the bed.

Naruto grabbed his phone and answered it. "Yooo."

"Naruto where you at?"

"Home. Who this?"

"Nicki. Look I need you to do me a big favor."

"What's good?"

"I need you to DJ a show I'm doing tonight."

"I got you. Where is it?"

"Paris."

"Alright I'll be there later today."

Naruto hung up before turning his body to face a now awake Kendall.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to Paris."

Kendall smirked at him. "Who says I want to go to Paris with you?"

Naruto smiled. "I think I can convince you."

Naruto rolled on top of her and kissed her before they continued where they left off from last night.

**Done**

**Damn Lucious is getting back in the game. Let me know if you guys think he should make a mixtape with Naruto. Also Not only is Naruto heading to Paris but also his album will drop, hope you guys are ready. And shout out to all of those who guessed Rhonda. We'll see more drama in that soon I promise.**

**As always Read, Follow and Review, Deuces.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally got an update up for this one. Naruto's album is the following:**

**10 Bands (Drake)**

**Wild For The Night (A$AP Rocky)**

**3500 (Travi$ Scott, Future &amp; 2 Chainz)**

**6pm In New York (Drake)**

**Antidote (Travi$ Scott)**

**Fade Away (Logic)**

**Flex (Rich Homie Quan)**

**Goldie (A$AP Rocky)**

**Headlines (Drake)**

**Work Out (J Cole)**

**Watch Out (2 Chainz)**

**Nana (Trey Songs)**

**Money And The Power (Kid Ink)**

**Pain (Lil Herb)**

**Oh My Dis Side (Travi$ Scott &amp; Quavo)**

**All That Shines (Vic Mensa)**

**All Y'all (Childish Gambino)**

**Alright (Logic &amp; Big Sean)**

**Can't Fade Us (King Los &amp; Ty Dolla Sign)**

**Can't Feel My Face (The Weeknd)**

**Don't Tell Em (Jeremih &amp; YG)**

**Hotline Bling (Drake)**

**I (Kendrick Lamar)**

**Lean Wit It (Meek Mill)**

**Play Too Rough (King Los)**

**Used To (Drake &amp; Lil Wayne)**

**Wimmie Nah (Vic Mensa)**

**The deluxe edition includes:**

**Rap And Sex (Fabulous)**

**Best Friend (Young Thug)**

**Halftime (Young Thug)**

**Glitta (Tyga)**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto walked into Empire and saw his father meeting with the new artist.

Naruto smirked as he walked into the conference room. "Yo what's up pops. What's good y'all."

"Nothing much just officially welcoming our new artist, why are you here?"

"I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

Lucious nodded. "I'm all ears."

"Well I was thinking with all the shit that's been going on lately we should host a event to highlight the power of the Empire."

Lucious looked at his son curiously. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"An Empire Expo. An entire weekend dedicated to the Empire. Meet and greets at Leviticus. Basketball tournaments. And of course the big show."

Big Sean raised an eyebrow. "What's the big show?"

Naruto smirked. "Us. We put on some shows throughout the weekend using some of our lesser talents. Then we get a bigger venue like MSG to have the big show. Before all of us came together we've each collaborated on something before."

Naruto pointed to Chris. "Me you and Tyga just released a album together."

True to his word they had just released an album under the Empire called Fan of a Fan earlier in the week and it was currently doing numbers on the charts.

"But only thing is we'll have to hop in the studio and cook up some new heat."

Everyone nodded and Naruto turned to his father. "Well I gotta bounce, just wanted to pitch you this idea."

Lucious nodded. "And we'll get working right away on planning it. Where you going anyway?"

"Back to the crib. Gotta hit up Paris for a show with Nicki and I guess Meek since he ain't here."

Lucious and Naruto left the conference room and continued their conversation. "Well I just wanted you to be the first to know that our lawyers have done their job and got Titan out. Him and his momma are on their way over as we speak."

Naruto nodded. "That reminds me pop. I need you to get some people out for me."

"Who?"

"Bobby and Rowdy. Their label finally dropped em and you know those my boys so I told em if we get them out they gotta sign with Empire. They down."

Lucious nodded. "I'll get a team of lawyers in it right away."

Naruto nodded and went outside to get in his car when Chris ran up to him. "Yo bro."

"What's good man?"

"Nothing just wanted to let you know that T's plane just landed and he is hyped as fuck to see the weed cellar. Even wanted to know if we could use it in the Bitches and Marijuana video."

"That's a dope idea. Hopefully I'll be back after the show. Ain't much for me to see or do in Paris any more."

"Aight bet. And imma email the Ayo video to you."

Naruto nodded and got in his Ferrari but before turning to Chris one more time. "Oh I need you to tell my mom I'm fittin to release my album tonight."

Chris nodded and Naruto sped away down the streets of New York city.

When he got to his house he was surprised to see Rhonda outside waiting for him. "We need to talk."

Naruto shook his head. "No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No because I crossed the line. I've done a lot of shit before but I've only slept with another man's wife once and I haven't talked to him in almost a year, and he doesn't even know. The part that makes it even worse is that it's my brothers wife. That's some fucked up shit. I mean I'm not the biggest Andre fan but even I can admit that this is fucked up."

Rhonda sighed. "I'm not saying that it's not. I just came over to make sure you don't tell Andre about what happened."

"Oh don't worry. Me and Andre barely talk. I ain't telling him shit. Truth be told I could have never given one shit let alone two fucks if Andre found out."

"But you just said that you felt bad."

"Oh I do. But I'll get over it. Andre in the other hand won't."

Rhonda nodded and Naruto walked to his front door. "I suggest you leave. I ain't snitching."

Naruto went inside his house to get ready for his trip.

A few hours later Naruto sat on a private jet with Kendall about to take off for Paris.

Naruto had just finished talking to the pilot when he got a phone call.

"Yo what's up Nika."

"I got it Naruto."

Naruto was surprised. "Already?"

"Yeah it wasn't on a computer it was in a composition notebook."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Where are you?"

"I just left Creedmore. I don't think Beretti's going to notice that it's missing for a while."

Naruto nodded. "Go to my place. Anyone from Creedmore is not even allowed past the front gate. You'll be safe there until I get back."

"Okay."

Then Anika hung up. "What was that about?"

Naruto took a seat next to Kendall. "That was Anika. She just found all of Titan's music that Creedmore was holding."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

Naruto was surprised. "You actually want to meet her?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah her and Tiana. If I'm going to share you I might as well see who with."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I guess your right. She's going to be staying at my place for a while so you'll meet her when we get back."

The rest of the flight was normal. Naruto spent the time preparing a few sets for Nicki to perform.

When they landed they dropped their bags off at the hotel and went to the studio that he was supposed to meet and he was surprised at all of the security in the place. Him and Kendall might as well have been stripped down when they walked into the building.

Nicki meet the two in the as soon they were finally let in.

"Yo Nicki what's up with all this bullshit security. I've never even seen this much at one of your shows let alone a studio."

"Well I guess I wasn't completely honest with you. This isn't my show."

Naruto was confused. "If it's not yours then who's is it."

"It's mine."

Naruto couldn't help but smile When he heard the voice. "You know if you wanted me to do this show all you had to do was ask. It's good to see you B."

Naruto finally turned around and came face to face with the one and only Beyonce.

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me. We didn't end things on good terms last time we spoke."

While the two spoke Kendall looked at Naruto then at Beyonce.

"Wait a minute. You two use to d-"

Naruto interrupted her. "Not here. This is about business. Got enough personal problems back at home."

Naruto looked back at Beyonce. "Jay here?"

"Yeah but he's back at the hotel. Didn't wanna make things completely awkward so I told him to stay. He's been asking why you keep ducking him."

Naruto nodded and looked at Nicki. "What about Meek?"

"He's in Philly had to take care of some business he said."

Naruto nodded as he now stood outside the studio. "Is anyone here?"

Naruto didn't let anyone answer as he opened the door.

He was surprised at who he saw when he went inside. Standing inside the both recording a song was Tiana.

Naruto looked at Tiana and then Kendall before sighing. "I need a drink."

Ten minutes later Naruto was sitting at the soundboard listening to Beyonce and Nicki sing a song they had worked on called Feeling Myself.

To be honest Naruto wasn't even listening to the song, he already knew it was dope.

What he was paying attention to was Kendall and Tiana sitting behind him.

The two didn't say anything to each other they just say in an awkward silence.

When Nicki and Beyonce finished their song they saw that Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

"Yo Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Beyonce who was giving him a stern look.

"Sorry y'all I'll be right back."

Naruto got up and grabbed Tiana on his way out.

The two walked down the hall for a little privacy.

"T we really gotta talk about this."

"What's there to talk about. You want to be with her not me."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not it. All my life I've been confused. But right now I know that I love you. But I also love Kendall and Anika."

Naruto took Tiana's hands. "Look I'm not asking you to agree to this but can you at least understand."

Tiana stayed silent and Naruto thought she was going to scream at him but she surprised him when she kissed him.

Naruto instantly kissed her back. Tiana surprised him even more when she pushed him up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

When the two finally pulled away Tiana looked Naruto in his eyes and he could see her feelings for him in them.

"I love you too. If it's between losing you or sharing you then I guess I'll share you."

Naruto nodded and gave her another kiss.

When they went back into the studio Naruto got to work on a few changes to Nicki and Beyonce's song.

While he worked on it he saw Tiana and Kendall actually talking. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that.

When they finished up at the studio everyone went to the hotel to prepare for the show.

Naruto took a shower and changed into a pair of black ripped jeans, a black shirt, a black sleeveless jean jacket with gold buttons, custom black and gold Jordan low top 11's, a gold watch and two gold chains. His normal gold lock and chain and a Jesus piece.

He topped it off with a custom made pair of Beats Mixr's, which were given to him by Dr Dre himself. The headphones were a pure golden color with a black wire. Inscribed on the inside was only two words, The Future.

The headphones were so special that Naruto only used them for special occasions and when he got to the Stade de France He knew this was a special show.

The concert wasn't going to start for another couple of hours but people were coming into the stadium in hordes.

Naruto has already set up all of his stuff. Laptop plugged in, gold records ready to spin.

All that was left was to get a little turnt before the show, which is why he was currently in his dressing room with both Tiana and Kendall drinking peach Ciroc.

He was halfway through his second bottle when someone walked into the room.

"Yo I can't believe you been here all day and ain't say shit."

Naruto smirked. "Been real busy. What's good Jay."

Jay Z took a bottle and poured himself a glass. "Things been good. What about you? B told me you releasing your album tonight."

Naruto nodded as he tossed Jay a CD case.

The cover was a picture of a solid gold throne. On the right side of the throne was a large bottle of peach Ciroc and on the left side was a pile of gold bars.

Jay turned it over and looked at the track list. "You got some heat on this. You looking to perform a few tonight. Maybe do a few things with me and B."

Naruto smirked. "Who am I to turn down the great Jay Z."

Jay nodded and downed the rest of his drink and left.

**Show Time**

Naruto watched as Tiana started off the show with a few songs. Then she was joined by Nicki and the two performed a song that Naruto had originally wrote for Tiana, Ariana Grande and whoever else they decided to choose. The song was called Bang Bang and even though they only did half the song Naruto was still impressed.

After Bang Bang a new beat played and Tiana went backstage while Nicki started to rap.**[Play Chiraq by Nicki Minaj and Lil Herb]**

Verse 1: Nicki Minaj  
Ain't yellin' cut, when it's shootin' time  
Sign up, it's recruitin' time  
Big wigs, with a suit and tie  
And them big things got two inside  
Fuck wrong wit' these ho niggas?  
Don't do coke, I don't blow niggas  
I don't tell niggas, I show niggas  
And it's never less than, like 4 niggas  
4 wings and some french fries, hot sauce and ketchup nigga  
He telling and he hiding, but real niggas still catch a nigga  
Cop Raris, I don't test drive 'em  
Home theaters, can't Best Buy 'em  
These niggas that I roll with, don't let a single thing get by 'em  
King pins and them drug lords  
Chi-town, no gun laws  
Broke bitches that talk shit, now them the bitches I stunt for  
Malcolm X daughter came at me  
Lookin' ass niggas ain't happy  
Rolled out with some Latin Kings and some eses in 'em plain khakis  
Smack bitches, no smack cam  
Closed fists, no back hands  
Pop pussy on a hand stand  
They suckin' dick like it's band camp  
Call Webb and then call Nitty  
Queens niggas in it's all hoodies  
Kidnappin' and then rob niggas, call D-Roc for a biggie  
Pussy ass lil rap niggas  
I fucked with real trap niggas  
Pop star, icon but I send niggas, come snatch niggas  
I'm with EBK, you on EBT  
Got a black nine, call it BET  
School niggas, get a GED  
And I tease niggas, make em B.E.G  
Got a money fetish  
I'mma fly to Venice  
Got a big house I can play some tennis  
Lil Herb, what's good?  
I'm a bad bitch and I fuck good

Naruto walked out and the crowd went crazy as he rapped his part of the song.

[Hook: Naruto  
Know a couple niggas that's down to ride  
For a homicide when it's drama time  
Run up on a nigga with the llamas flyin'  
Leave his loved ones all traumatized  
One-fifty I'm really with it  
I'll drop his ass and then forget it  
I'm the man round my side of town  
Might see a bitch and forget I hit it

[Verse 2: Naruto  
I'm a young nigga I be gettin' money  
Take your bitch from you  
And these niggas don't get no respect  
I'ma stay 100 till I'm 6 under  
Matter fact, I gotta keep it 150  
For every nigga that's gon' come with me  
I'm on Roc Block, with a new semi and a blue Bentley it do 160  
Smoke a lot a of weed like fuck kidneys, put a dutch in me  
Got a 40 on me, I don't trust any  
And if any nigga ever try to end me  
I'mma die shooting, prayin' God forgive me  
You too busy hating, you can't get no paper, why are y'all so silly?  
Straight killers I can call so many  
I don't love no bitches  
But my mom, my swords, my gun and Nicki  
I'm in Hollywood, came from Kingston Food  
Shorties standing, in the streets with tools  
Where I'm from we don't play no games  
Ain't no April fools, you will make the news  
Where I hang we don't say no names, if you talk to cops I stay away from you  
Keep your mouth shut in them investigations, you'll be out the station in a day or two  
Dedication and a little patience  
Lead to domination on my way to greatness  
Don't put yourself up in a situation  
Puttin' my relations in your conversations  
Shoot a opposition, with no hesitation  
You get my position, then you better take it  
Know some young bulls from a while back, tryna leave the game but they never made it  
I got old shit, killin' your shit  
On a couple tracks I just never played it  
Pussy nigga you don't want war, I got old clips bitch I'm Baron Davis  
Pussy nigga you don't want war, I got old clips bitch I'm Baron Davis

[Hook: Naruto  
Know a couple niggas that's down to ride  
For a homicide when it's drama time  
Run up on a nigga with the llamas flyin'  
Leave his loved ones all traumatized  
One-fifty I'm really with it  
I'll drop his ass and then forget it  
I'm the man round my side of town  
Might see a bitch and forget I hit it

Gang, gang, gang shit man you already know how I'm rocking man. This is G Herbo shout out Nicki Minaj you already know man. SB just gave me the nine with the green beam, just give me the green light. Letting niggas have it man we pulling up anywhere wetting shit man. Got 50s in them Tecs, 50s in them Macs man, 30s in them Glocks. 17 shot Berettas all that shit man. Sawed offs, pumps man what you want? How you want it, where you want, when you want it man, lets get it. And I ride dolo from state to state even when I ain't 150 man Philly all the way to Queens, lets get it. Album drop right after this shit let's get it man.

The lights in the stadium cut of and Nicki went backstage leaving Naruto alone. As the beat to Wild For The Night played.**[Play Wild For The Night by A$AP Rocky]**

[Verse 1]  
Wake up feeling blessed up, pistol on that dresser  
Ain't afraid to show it, I'll expose it if I dress up  
Riding in that Testa...rossa, nigga catch up  
Sipping on that syrup 'til I'm messed up like yes sir  
So now I'm getting change, people looking at me strange  
Like nigga switching lanes, never changed, still the same  
We fuck bitches, get paper, you fuck niggas on papers  
We walk around with lasers, you prolly own some tasers  
Lame niggas disgrace us, they girlfriends want date us  
Got different hoes, I'm pimping hoes, you could tell by my paystubs  
My niggas gettin' right, smokin' weed with dirty Sprite  
Going wild for the night, fuck being polite

Lights flashed as the beat dropped and Naruto began to rap.

[Verse 2]  
Finna wild out for the weekend, me, myself, and I – my three friends  
Nigga feeling froggy, then leap in, Empire niggas finna sneak in  
Middle finger to the critics, me and my nigga Jay Z  
You know we finna kill it, Empire we the trillest  
You don't really want that Glock boy  
You don't really wanna feel them shots boy  
You a b-boy, I'm a block boy, I'm a D boy, I'm a hot boy  
Six shots got me feelin' like Pac, boy, party all night, shit don't stop, boy  
Drunk as fuck and I'm ready to fight  
Wilding for the night, fuck being polite, boy

Naruto threw off his jean jacket and threw it to the side

[Hook]  
Wild for the night, fuck being polite  
I'm going...

[Verse 3]  
It's the weekend and I'm creeping with my niggas  
Drunk and disrespectful, callin' women bitches  
I don't mean no harm but won't you and your friends  
Meet us in the cut and we can do the business  
God my witness that I only wanna kick it  
And your girl just said they with us  
So we rolling in them Benzes  
Won't you pour it up and stop the babysitting  
She got drunk as fuck and swallowed all my kids

[Verse 4]  
Back to the Mac, tats on her back, ass so fat, hit that from the back  
When it clap from the back, she clappin' it back  
She flat on her back and it's back to the trap  
Fuck your pack, Empire's where it's at  
Fuck nigga act, get clap lay flat  
Fuck your dreams, leave a punk nigga dreamin'  
Then you sleep, and you won't come back from the nap  
Benjamin Three-Stack, it's a fact, she lives in my lap  
On my Outkast, daddy fat, bitches on my sack  
And you know them smokin' bitches rolling reefer got me open  
Wildin' to the morning with my homies, tell 'em where we going

[Hook]  
Wild for the night, fuck being polite  
I'm going...

The beat to a new song on Naruto's album played.**[Play No Chill by Vic Mensa]**

[Intro]  
Yeah, hooligans  
No chill, no chill, no chill, no chill  
No chill, no chill, no chill, no chill

[Verse 1]  
I told Hakeem warm the beat up, shit is freezin', he ain't got no chill  
I ain't got none either, keep a flow right off the heater  
To my team I'm Derek Jeter, I got hits, I'm in the field  
With a halo on my deal, I signed to Empire, I'm lightskin Jesus  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, you do you, more power to ya  
I'mma test drive that xDrive , pussy wetter, just got baptized  
I'm a franchise, you a fraction, niggas broke, can't pay attention  
I got drive, she tryin' to screwdrive, guess I got to do it drill  
Ayy, we've been up since Friday, gettin' drunk and poppin' seal  
Magic stick all on that ass, bitch, I'm David Copperfield  
You a fan, don't it blow you that this shit just hot as hell  
I'm with Beyonce and we chillin', but we still ain't got no chill

[Hook]  
No chill, no chill, no chill, no chill, for real  
No chill, no chill, no chill, no chill, for real  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, I was born ready  
But my shooters got shooters, they was born ready  
Practice, what the fuck is practice?  
What the fuck is practice?  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, yeah  
But my shooters got shooters, they was born ready

[Verse 2]  
On the phone with 'Ye, he on the plane  
He say, "What's up, nigga?"  
I don't know, not these fuck-niggas  
Oh yeah, we was up, nigga  
Got the new Beamer on razor blades  
Stephen Curry on CP3  
You fucked up, won't make the plays  
Fuck with us, they make your grave  
Niggas talk a lot of shit, but they don't say enough  
Problems as deep as my pockets is, my Uzi weigh a ton  
I'm a Philadelphia hooligan , you goofy, that's just where I'm from  
Choppin' shit like the Karate Kid, not Will and Jada's son  
I got Outspoken on , they with me now, so go and get you some  
Plus my bands old enough, I could fuck with my older brother's friend  
Now my niggas try to clown me when I told 'em they was probably  
Same niggas talkin' shit, lookin' shitty, get the bounty

[Hook]  
No chill, no chill, no chill, no chill, for real  
No chill, no chill, no chill, no chill, for real  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, I was born ready  
But my shooters got shooters, they was born ready  
Practice, what the fuck is practice?  
What the fuck is practice?  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, yeah  
But my shooters got shooters, they was born ready

Naruto smirked as he looked at the crowd. "Paris France I need y'all to turn the fuck up! My album drops tonight and I'm on my wild boy shit."**[Play Play Too Rough by King Los]**

[Verse 1]  
Ugh  
You never find a sicka, nigga  
I prolly be a old man  
In my wicka, chair  
Sippin' liquor  
Still tryna, kicka, verse, damnnnn  
I-I-I forgot the words to it  
I had a verse about reversing a hearse  
Now I'm screaming out "Nurse, please help me with the words to it"  
Word  
When I used to have words with these kids  
It was worse  
Now everything's in reverse  
I just slur through it  
I mumble some shit off the humble  
Stand up, grab my walker  
Walkin like my grandma, walking and stumble  
It's no use  
To use this  
It's useless  
Using this shit that's causing contusions, that make me fall and get bruises  
You losers  
I'm losing my hunger for sho  
When I was younger let me share this little song that I wrote  
It went

[Hook]  
When, I come out-side to play  
All my friends, they run away  
They say "no, not today"  
I guess I just play too rough  
I play too rough  
I play too rough  
They say I play too rough  
I'm dangerous  
They say I'm dangerous  
(They say) I'm dangerous  
(They say) I play too rough  
(They say) I play too rough  
I'm dangerous

[Verse 2]  
I'm all in, it could all end miserably  
Niggas often lack authenticity  
I'm letting off ten, ball in Sicily  
U-turn in Spain, and park in Italy  
Literally, you giving me ammo, you silly  
I hit the gas, make the Lambo do wheelies  
Really? What you want ho? Beef or a convo?  
Dissing me, and I live in a three-floor Mansion  
Be the type nigga really want me out my cash flow  
Who try and talk shit? I got money out the asshole  
You pale in comparison, frail and embarrassin'  
How you want these shells? Snail or a Terrapin?  
Embarrassin', fuck watching another man blow up  
I cut and cap dope just to rubber band dough up  
Know what? I know what to do to a hater  
Cop two new two doors two tours later  
Damn  
Niggas be cookin' up beef now  
Just cause I can ball without lookin', I'm Dee Brown  
Peep round, every nigga ever switched on me gone  
What you feel some type of way, cause I'm rich homie…. Guan(Quan)-  
-Tanamo bay, Nagasaki bomb  
Mass cocky, bolegged blonde, sippin Sake Bomb  
I'm the bomb  
I could palm the  
World in my hands while I'm teaching you niggas how to kick it  
Sock em all, Soccer mom  
Sock ya mom for having you little worthless niggas while I'm singin'

[Hook]

[Bridge]  
Dangerous  
The shit we been given just ain't enough  
That's why we hang, bang, slang, cane and stuff  
And when we bang and aim you duck

[Verse 3]  
I don't have flaws  
I'm superhuman, you just dumbin'  
Shit is super scary  
Jaws hears music when I'm coming  
Buggin' since a youngin'  
The shit that I would do is insane  
Blowing out my candles wishing that I just blew out your brain  
A product of pain  
Learning everybody's a nobody  
I got nobody to blame  
Because everybody's a lame  
Niggas slop 80 dicks  
That's why they tell me keep my circle small  
And I tell them that it already is, get it, all radius  
I think outside the box, like a Chuckie Doll  
But I let y'all play with kids  
Get it? Think outside the box  
The Chuckie Doll was in the box  
But when it's outside of the box, know what it already is  
My crib go crazy  
Ain't the 80's  
Ladies niggas kissin' babies  
They can shake me like they shake the hate in Haiti  
But can't break me  
Hate me, love me, make me ugly  
If you want a bitch, I'm from the fuckin' corner  
The Wire, the fire inspired  
That's why I play too rough, play too rough  
I done seen Demons attack, and Angels rush  
R-R-R-R-Ruptured spleen, I ain't the sickest?  
My nigga the fuck you mean?  
King

[Hook]

The crowd cheered as Naruto took his shirt off and threw it next to his jacket.

"Imma need y'all a little more turnt before I let either Jay or B out here.**[Play 0 to 100 by Drake]**

[Verse 1]  
Fuck bein' on some chill shit  
We go 0 to 100, nigga, real quick  
They be on that rap-to-pay-the-bill shit  
And I don't feel that shit, not even a little bit  
Oh Lord, know yourself, know your worth, nigga  
My actions been louder than my words, nigga  
How you so high, but still so down to Earth, nigga  
If niggas wanna do it, we can do it on they turf, nigga  
Oh Lord, I'm the rookie and the vet  
Shoutout to the bitches out here holdin' down the set  
All up in my phone, lookin' at pictures from the other night  
She gon' be upset if she keep scrollin' to the left, dawg  
She gon' see some shit that she don't wanna see  
She ain't ready for it  
If I ain't the greatest then I'm headed for it  
That mean I'm way up  
This shit ain't friendly but that's the way I layup  
This shit a mothafuckin' lay up  
I been Steph Curry with the shot  
Been cookin' with the sauce, Chef Curry with the pot, boy  
360 with the wrist, boy  
Who the fuck them niggas is, boy?  
Outspoken, man we really with the shits, boy  
Yeah, really with the shits  
I should prolly sign to Hit-Boy cause I got all the hits, boy  
Fuck all that "Ruto you gotta chill" shit  
I be on my Lil Mouse drill shit  
Fuck all that rap-to-pay-your-bill shit  
I'm on some Rappers-pay-my-bills shit  
All up at the soundboard, I thought it'd make me richer  
Wasn't payin' me enough, I needed somethin' quicker  
So now I'm all in Niko's basement puttin' work in on the phones  
Either that or drive to Money Mart to make the pickups  
Man it's 2008, I'm tryna paint the picture  
Comeback Season in the works and now I'm thinkin' bigger  
I got 40 in the studio, every night, late night  
Gotta watch that shit, don't want to make him sicker  
That's my nigga  
Oh Lord, got a whole lot to show for it  
I mean we can really get it, we can go for it  
I'm just here for the bucks and the billis, nigga  
Don't make me kill one of the GOATs for it  
I run this shit, they like "Go Forrest  
Run Forrest, run Forrest, go Forrest"  
Yeah, I mean you already wrote for us  
Damn, nigga, what's one more quote for us?  
Oh Lord, who else soundin' like this?  
They ain't make me what I am, they just found me like this  
I was ready... fuck that, I've been ready  
Since my dad used to tell me he was comin' to the house to get me  
He ain't show up  
Valuable lesson, man I had to grow up  
That's why I never ask for help  
I'll do it for you niggas and do it for myself

[Outro]  
I go 0 to 100, nigga, real quick  
Real quick, whole squad on that real shit  
0 to 100, nigga, real quick  
Real quick, real fuckin' quick, nigga  
0 to 100, nigga, real quick  
Real quick, whole squad on that real shit  
0 to 100, nigga, real quick  
Real quick, real fuckin' quick, nigga

Naruto smirked as the next song started.**[Play Bitch Don't Kill My Vibe by Kendrick Lamar and Jay Z]**

[Hook]  
I am a sinner who's probably gonna sin again  
Lord forgive me, Lord forgive me  
Things I don't understand  
Sometimes I need to be alone  
Bitch don't kill my vibe, bitch don't kill my vibe  
I can feel your energy from two planets away  
I got my drink, I got my music  
I would share it but today I'm yelling  
Bitch, don't kill my vibe; bitch, don't kill my vibe  
Bitch, don't kill my vibe; bitch, don't kill my vibe

[Verse 1: Naruto  
Look inside of my soul and you can find gold and maybe get rich, hol' up  
Trinidad Jame$ in four weeks  
But now my album going platinum and shit, so what  
Y'all keep the numbers  
I'm more than another statistic, my nigga  
This courtesy of Philadelphia  
Brooklyn go hard, motherfucker  
Love me on the West like I'm 2pac  
Mexicans wish that I was born there  
I'm lookin' to be the god MC  
You look at my hat and see thorns there  
I look at the game and see porn there  
I'm fuckin' this industry hard  
I'm bagging this money, tea-bagging your honey  
You thought I was fresh out the yard  
Don't cry to me dummy, you're a lightweight  
They tell me you nice and I'm like "wait"  
Go get me a knife, you're looking like steak  
And when the stakes are high, I stake out for days  
And when the water reside, you're Bobby Boucher  
But we ain't thirsty nigga, never alert me, nigga  
I got a P89 in a suitcase  
I know you heard me, nigga, this is a burpee, nigga  
Lyrical exercise  
Right now, homie, I'm in the extra vibe  
Pipe down, on the curb when you heard that I got these words  
To the upper echelon, that's excellent

[Hook]

Jay walked out and the crowd went crazy.

[Verse 2: Jay-Z]  
Up in the clouds, me and my spouse  
Rumors on the ground gettin' too loud  
Please turn them shits down, can't hear myself think  
Turbulence, shit, almost spilled my drink  
In the White House with a mink  
Running through that bitch like it's my house  
All up in the hall like a mall  
Told you motherfuckers, all I do is ball  
No, I don't 'member you, I don't intend to empty my memory bank  
It's a million dollars in it, baby, Hilary Swank  
Sittin' next to Hillary smellin' like dank  
Presidental pardon, name one nigga out there harder than him  
I'll wait  
I've been in my wave like 20 years straight  
I've been on my vibe like 20 years straight  
Don't fuck up my high, fuck up my high  
Nights like this, I could fuck up a pie  
An still be straight (still be straight)  
Fall back, bitch, I got a lot on my plate  
Don't waste my breath  
I don't know how many moons a nigga got left  
Back to this joint, smokin' this shit like I'm tryna' prove a point  
I'm the highest, the highest title, numero uno  
Kill my vibe, that's your motherfuckin' funeral

[Verse 3: Naruto  
Between you and me, turn eulogy to urinals, niggas pissed off  
I ministered this generation by far  
Leader of the new school, on my toes like a ballerina  
Who knew I'd be Black Swan  
World in my palms, ironically  
I am the Globetrotters' best  
Cause I didn't drop the ball  
Told niggas when I was 16 that I'd write a 16  
To put a nigga right on the big screen  
In the paddy wagon with six teens  
Should have been in the pen but now my pen write with morphine  
I heal niggas, touch down with more fiends  
I kill niggas, audio crack, khakis to meal ticket  
Cardio lap, was running for dear life but now I'm running the map  
Bitch, I'm here nigga  
Picture lil' ol' me giving a fuck for what a fuck nigga gotta say  
Nigga you never be Jay, never be Nas, never be Snoop nor Dre  
You ain't get killed in Vegas or in a Suburban  
Nigga, Puff Daddy wasn't your favorite  
So many washed up with detergent  
But I don't dry tears, I just aim at them on purpose  
Like blah, Mini-14 like blah  
Empty out another magazine like blah  
Let a young nigga get by  
I kill 'em all when they try to kill my vibe  
I am the bad, the good God, the last the hood got  
The last that would try to pass a good job  
If Shawn's a black Beatle then I need a 10 second drum solo  
Bitch see you at Woodstock

Naruto smirked as he looked at Jay and ran a hand threw his still black hair.**[Play Otis by Jay Z and Kanye West]**

[Verse 1: Jay Z]  
I invented swag  
Poppin bottles, putting supermodels in the cab  
Proof  
I guess I got my swagger back, truth  
New watch alert: Hublots  
Or the big face Rollie, I got two of those  
Arm out the window through the city, I maneuver slow  
Cock back, snap back, see my cut through the holes

[Verse 2: Naruto  
Damn, Ruto and Hov, where the hell ya been?  
Niggas talking real reckless; stuntmen  
I adopted these niggas, Phillip Drummond them  
Now I'm about to make them tuck their whole summer in  
They say I'm crazy, but I'm about to go dumb again  
They ain't seen me cause I pulled up in my other Benz  
Last week I was in my other other Benz  
Throw your diamonds up cause we in this bitch another 'gain

[Verse 3: Jay Z]  
Photo shoot fresh, looking like wealth  
I'm 'bout to call the paparazzi on myself  
Live from the Mercer  
Run up on Ruto the wrong way, I might murk ya  
Flee in the G450 I might surface  
Political refugee, asylum can be purchased  
Everything's for sale  
I got 5 passports, I'm never going to jail

[Verse 4: Naruto  
I made Jesus Walks, I'm never going to hell  
Couture level flow is never going on sale  
Luxury rap, the Hermes of verses  
Sophisticated ignorance, write my curses in cursive  
I get it custom, you a customer  
You ain't accustomed to going through customs  
You ain't been nowhere, hah?  
And all the ladies in the house got them showing off  
I'm done I'll hit you up maña...nah!

[Verse 5: Jay Z]  
Welcome to Havana  
Smoking Cubana's with Castro in cabanas  
Viva Mexico, Cubano  
Dominicano, all the plugs that I know  
Driving Benzes with no benefits  
Not bad, huh, for some immigrants?  
Build your fences, we digging tunnels  
Can't you see we gettin money up under you?

[Verse 6: Naruto  
Can't you see the private jets flying over you?  
Maybach bumper sticker reads: "What would Hova do?"  
Jay is chillin', Ye is chillin'  
What more can I say? We killin' 'em  
Hold up before we end this campaign  
As you can see we done bodied the damn lames  
Lord please let them accept the things they can't change  
And pray that all of their pain be champagne

Naruto laughed and looked at Jay. "Look bro I think it's time turn up Hov."

Jay nodded. "No doubt Ruto. Wait where we at again?"

Naruto smirked. "Paris of course. So you know what that means."

_"We're going to skate to one song, one song only"_

The crowd cheered as the two performed one of their hottest songs.**[Play Niggas In Paris by Jay Z and Kanye West] Performance from the Victoria Secret fashion show is Paris.**

Jay Z- No Apologies

Naruto- _No Apologies_

Both- **No Apologies**

"Let's Go!"

"_Let's go!"_

"Let's Go! Let's go!"

"_Let's go!"_

"Let's Go! Let's Go!"

"**Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye!"**

"_Hova!"_

So I ball so hard mothafuckas wanna fine me  
First niggas gotta find me  
What's 50 grand to a mothafucka like me  
Can you please remind me? (_Ball so hard_)  
This **shit crazy** y'all don't know that don't shit **faze me**  
The Nets could go 0 for 82 and I'd look at you like this **shit gravy**  
(Ball so hard) This shit weird, **we ain't even s'posed to be here**  
(Ball so hard) Since we here it's **only right that we'd be fair**  
Psycho: I'm liable to go Michael, take your pick  
Jackson, Tyson, Jordan, **Game 6**  
(Ball so hard) Got a broken clock, Rollies that don't tick tock  
Audemars that's losing time, hidden behind all these big rocks  
(Ball so hard) I'm shocked too, **I'm supposed to be locked up too**  
If you escaped what we escaped  
You'd be in **Paris getting fucked up too**  
(Ball so hard) Let's get faded, Le Meurice for like 6 days  
Gold bottles, scold models, spillin' Ace on my sick J's  
(Ball so hard) Bitch, behave, just might let you meet Ruto  
Chi town's D. Rose, I'm moving the Nets, Everyone bounce

[Hook]  
Ball so hard mothafuckas want to fine me  
(_That shit cray_, **that shit cray, that shit cray**)

[Verse 2: Kanye]  
_She said, "'Ruto_, **can we get married at the mall?"**  
_I said_, "**Look, you need to crawl 'fore you ball**  
_Come and meet me in the_ **bathroom stall**  
_And show me_(you ready?) _why you deserve to have it all_."(Let's go!)  
(Ball so hard) _That shit cray, ain't it Jay?_(Yes sir!)  
_What she order,_ **fish filet**?  
_"Your whip so cold"_ – **this old thing?**  
_Act like you'll ever be around mothafuckas like this again_ (Let's Go!)  
_Bougie girl_(girl),_ grab my hand_(hand),_ fuck that bitch she don't wanna dance_ (dance)  
_Excuse my French but I'm in France_ (deadass)_, I'm just sayin'_  
_Prince Williams ain't do it right if you_ **ask me**  
_Cause I was him, I would have_ **married Kate and Ashley**  
**What's Gucci**, _my nigga?_ **What's Louis**,_ my killa?_  
_What's drugs, my dealer?_ **What's that jacket**, _Margiela_? (What!)  
_Doctors say we the_ **illest**_, cause I'm suffering from_ **realness**  
_Got my niggas in_ **Paris**_ and they going gorillas_, **huh**

[Interlude]  
_"I don't even know what that means  
(No one knows what it means, but it's provocative)  
No it's not, it's gross (Gets the people going)"_

You are now watching the Heir To The Throne.

When the song was over the arena exploded in cheers.

Naruto smirked as he gave Jay a brotherly hug before picking up his shirt and jacket. The crowd looked a bit disappointed to see him leave but they cheered when they saw him walk to the DJ's booth.

Naruto put on his headphones and clicked on the first song. He gave his records a few scratches before the song Bonnie and Clyde started. And Beyonce walked out joining Jay on stage.**[Play Bonnie and Clyde by Jay Z and Beyonce]**

[Talking: Jay-Z]  
Uhh uhh uhh  
You ready B? Let's go get 'em

[Verse 1: Jay-Z]  
Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the Westside Highway  
Doing what we like to do, our way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
All of my dates been blind dates  
But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me  
I'm mashing the gas, she's grabbing the wheel, it's trippy how hard  
She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney  
Only time we don't speak is during _Sex and the City_  
She gets Carrie fever , but soon as the show is over  
She's right back to being my soldier  
Cause mami's a rider, and I'm a roller  
Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?  
What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder  
When I'm off track, mami is keepin me focused  
So let's lock this down like it's supposed to be  
The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B

[Hook]  
[Jay] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend  
[Bey] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend  
[Jay] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend  
[Bey] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend

[Verse 2: Jay-Z]  
The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you loving  
With the same respect that you treat the one that you humping  
That ain't 'bout nothing - if ever you mad about something  
It won't be that; oh no it won't be that  
I don't be at, places where we comfy at  
With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that  
And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is  
But girlfriend, work with the kid  
I keep you working that Hermes Birkin bag  
Manolo Blahnik Timbs , Aviator lens  
600 drops, Hercedes Benz  
The only time you wear Burberry to swim  
And I don't have to worry, only worry is him  
She do anything necessary for him  
And I do anything necessary for her  
So don't let the necessary occur, yep!

[Hook]

[Beyoncé]  
(Talk to 'em B)  
If I was your girlfriend  
I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
Even if that somebody was me  
Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em, B)  
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be  
And so I put this on my life  
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us  
And I promise I'll give my life  
My love and my trust if you was my boyfriend  
Put this on my life  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
I promise I'll give my life  
And all of my trust if you was my boyfriend

[Hook]

When they finished Bonnie and Clyde the couple stood in the center of the stage and Jay smiled.

"Yeah B, talk that shit!"

Beyonce casually looked at Jay. "Okay."

[Outro: Beyonce]  
Audemars Piguet watch, dimples in ya necktie  
Hermes briefcase, Cartier tie clips  
Silk-lined blazers, diamond creamed facials  
VVS cuff links, six-star pent suites

When she was done Naruto started the beat to Upgrade U and Jay spoke. "Paris France are you ready! How they going to upgrade you! What's higher than On The Run! Got the lil homie Naruto Lyon with me. Y'all know I use to beat dat block, now I be's 's block!" **[Play Upgrade U by Beyonce and Jay Z]**

[Verse 1: Beyoncé]  
I hear you be the block, but I'm the lights that keep the streets on  
Notice you the type, that like to keep them on a leash though  
I'm known to walk alone, but I'm alone for a reason  
Sending me a drink ain't appeasing, believe me  
Come harder, this won't be easy  
Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me  
This ain't a shoulder with a chip, or an ego  
But what you think they all mad at me for

[Pre-Chorus]  
You need a real woman in your life, that's a good look  
Taking care, home is still fly, that's a good look  
I'mma help you build up your account, that's a good look  
Better yet a hood look, ladies that's a good look  
When you're in them big meetings for the mills, that's a good look  
It take me just to compliment the deals, that's a good look  
Anything you cop I'll split the bill, that's a good look  
Better yet a hood look, believe me, ladies that's a good look

[Chorus]  
Partner, let me upgrade you, Audemars Piguet you  
Switch your neck ties to purple labels (Have you rocking purple labels)  
Upgrade you, I can (up), can I (up) grade you?  
Partner, let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page, let me upgrade you  
Introduce you to some new things, and upgrade you  
I can (up), can I (up), let me, upgrade you?  
Partner, let me upgrade you

[Verse 2: Beyoncé]  
I can do for you, what Martin did for the people  
Ran by the men, but the women keep the tempo  
It's very seldom, that you're blessed to find your equal  
Still play my part and let you take the lead role, believe me  
I'll follow, this could be easy  
I'll be the help, whenever you need me  
I see your hustle with my hustle, I can keep you  
Focused, on your focus I can feed you

[Pre-Chorus]  
You need a real woman in your life, that's a good look  
Taking care, home is still fly, that's a good look  
I'mma help you build up your account, that's a good look  
Better yet a hood look, ladies that's a good look  
When you're in them big meetings, for the mills, that's a good look  
It take me just to compliment the deals, that's a good look  
Anything you cop, I'll split the bill, that's a good look  
Better yet a hood look, believe me, ladies that's a good look

[Chorus 2 (Beyonce + _Jay-Z_)]  
Partner, let me upgrade you, Audemars Piguet you  
Switch your neck ties to purple labels (Have you rocking purple labels)  
Upgrade you, I can (up), can I (up) grade you?  
Partner, let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page, let me upgrade you  
Introduce you to some new things, and _(Uh!)_ upgrade _(HOV!)_ you  
I can (up), _(Uh!)_ can I (up), let me, _(HOV!)_ upgrade you?  
Partner, let me upgrade you, _(Uh huh huh!) _

[Verse 3: Jay-Z]  
I be the d-boy, who infiltrated all the corporate dudes  
They call shots, I call audibles (all-the-booze), Jacob the-  
Jeweler, baubles, Lauraine Schwartz, oughta do  
It's big balling baby, when I'm courting you, I'm talking -  
Spy bags, and fly pads, and rooms at the -  
Bloomberg, and rumors you on the verge of a -  
New merge, cause that rock on ya finger, is like a -  
Tumor, you can't fit ya hand in ya new purse  
It's humorous, to me they watching, we just yachting off -  
The island, hopping off the Amalfi coast, Mafi -  
Oh so, oh baby, you ever seen Saturn? -  
No, not the car, but everywhere we are  
You're sure to see stars, this is high level not I -  
(Eye) level, my bezel, courtesy of Audemars  
I order yours tomorrow, now look at the time I saved you  
Mama, let me upgrade you (heheheheh)

[Bridge: Beyonce]  
Just when you think we had it all  
Big ends, condos, collecting cars  
Picture your life elevating with me  
You my project celebrity  
I keep your name hot in them streets  
That little glimpse of light  
Makes that diamond really shine  
And you already is a star  
Unless your flawless  
Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief, like me

[Chorus]

After Upgrade U the couple performed Crazy in Love, Show Me What You Got, Diamonds From Sierra Leone Remix, I Just Wanna Love U and Tom Ford.

When Jay finished performing Tom Ford Naruto picked up a mic. "Y'all all know how much I love women. In my eyes each and everyone of y'all is flawless!" **[Play Flawless Remix by Beyonce and Nicki Minaj]**

[Hook: Beyoncé]  
You wake up, flawless, post up, flawless  
Ridin' round in it, flawless, flossin' on that, flawless  
This diamond, flawless, my diamond, flawless  
This rock, flawless, my Roc, flawless  
I woke up like this, I woke up like this  
We flawless, ladies tell 'em  
I woke up like this, I woke up like this  
We flawless, ladies tell 'em  
Say "I look so good tonight"  
God damn, God damn  
Say "I look so good tonight"  
God damn, God damn, God damn

"Paris how y'all doing. Y'all alright. I see some beautiful woman in the crowd tonight."

"You wake up, flawless! Post up, flawless! Ridin round in that, flawless! Flossin on that, flawless! These diamonds, flawless! My diamond, flawless! Your rock, flawless! My rock, flawless! God Damn! God Damn!"

When she was finished Naruto changed up the beat with some trumpet sounds. "I wanna do something different. Naruto remix it."

Verse 1: Beyoncé]  
It's that Yoncé, your Yoncé  
In that lingerie, on that chardonnay  
Scoring touchdowns on your runway  
I'm Texas forever, like Bun B  
And I'm Redboned yo  
I'm really rit' like Donjae  
I'm camo in here yo  
These thots can't clock me nowadays  
You wish I was your pound cake  
Boy, you know I look good as fuck  
Wish I was your baby momma  
Want me to come around and give you good karma  
But no, we escalating, up in this bitch, like elevators  
Of course sometimes shit go down when it's a billion dollars on an elevator  
Of course sometimes shit go down when it's a billion dollars on an elevator  
Ha-ha! God damn, God damn, God damn!

After that Naruto mixed the flawless beat with the Beez In The Trap beat as Nicki walked out.

[Verse 2: Nicki Minaj &amp; (Beyoncé), **Naruto**  
Looking Trinidadian, Japanese and Indian  
Got Malaysian, got that yaki, that wavy Brazilian  
(Them bitches thirsty) UHN! (I'm Hungarian)  
(Nicki, B, be eating diamond fangs, barbarian, RAAAAH!)  
Yo, like MJ doctor, they killing me -  
Propofol, I know they hope I fall  
But tell 'em winning, is my motherfuckin' protocol  
'Cause I score, before I ever throw the ball  
These bitches washed up and ain't no fuckin' soap involved  
(Uhn!) This is Naruto's dream, fantasizing about Nicki and B  
Curvalicious, pussy served delicious  
Mayday, mayday, Earth to bitches  
Slap these hoes on they ass, like we birthing bitches **(What!)**  
UHN! The Queen of rap, slayin' with Queen B  
If you ain't on the team, you playin' for team D  
Cause we A-listers, **(Hands Up!)** we paid sisters, (See/C) this watch right here, done (seen) phased blizzards  
I confess, I woke up like this, all this drank in my cup like this  
All this ass on that flawless dick, Instagram, another flawless pic  
Flawless city, with these flawless titties, I got all these hundreds, you got all them fifties  
I'm with some flawless bitches, cause they more than pretty, cause niggas love bad bitches, that be on they grizzly  
Throw that ass back, I be on my frisbee, Princess-cut diamonds, on my Disney  
He want monster, Nicki in Sri Lanka  
I told him meet me at the Trump, Ivanka  
I said come here, let me show you how this cookie taste  
This that "Yeah, nigga, eat the cookie" face

When they were done the lights cut off giving every one time to get off of the stage so Jay could perform his verse to Clique which Naruto used to transition into Diva only switching the beat towards the end of the song.

After that he finished an extremely long set for the fans in the UK. At the end every one was so focused on Jay and B no one noticed that Naruto had switched places with another DJ until he walked out to do the last song with Jay. **[Play They Don't Love You No More by DJ Khaled, French Montana, Meek Mill, Rick Ross and Jay Z]**

[Bridge: French Montana]  
Ever since a nigga hit the top  
Pussy niggas wanna see me in a box  
They don't love you no more  
They don't love you no more

[Verse 1: Naruto  
Shit ain't been the same since I came through in that hot shit  
They gon' talk about you 'til you ain't got shit  
Still gon' talk about you when you got shit  
All eyes on Me, I'm on my Pac shit  
Y'all rap niggas on some pop shit  
I've been ducking paparazzi with a pop bitch  
Glock .30 in the cockpit  
Sipping dirty, conversating with the pilot  
Nigga, you ain't seen it, I've been fucking up arenas  
I'm with Hov, the genius, we the motherfucking meanest  
And the cleanest in a long time  
You pussy niggas hating on me picked the wrong time  
Long line for a limp mink draggin', new bandwagon  
Blood dripping on me looking like a nigga stabbed him  
I be on the money, baking soda in the cabinet  
Pyrex, trying to whip a Rollie, making magic  
Laughing at you fuck niggas getting madder  
If I feel threatened, I'mma go and get a ladder  
And climb up your chest, nigga, motherfuck your vest, nigga  
Motherfuck your couch , I signed Khaled, the best, nigga

[Hook: French Montana]  
Ever since a nigga hit the top, uh  
Pussy niggas wanna see me in a box, oh  
They don't love you no more (they don't love you no more)  
They don't love you no more, yeah  
Troops gotta cock, coupe's gotta drop  
Shit starting to change so you starting to change, ah  
They don't love you no more  
They don't love you no more  
Should be your favorite, now you're just hatin'  
Shit starting to change, you want me to change, nah  
They don't love you no more (they don't love you no more)  
They don't love you no more, nah

[Verse 3: Jay Z]  
Hold up, you ain't got love for me, my nigga?  
Ever meet another nigga like me, my nigga?  
Are you sure? A nigga flip this shit like Jarl Borg  
A nigga did this shit, this hardcore  
If you say it, guess it's true though, kudos, I mean, but who knows?  
Salute to all the real niggas out there finding the loopholes  
Fuck all these fuck niggas, hate when niggas come up, igh!  
Hopped off the plane, hit the helicopter (igh!)  
Tell these crabs in the barrel we eating hella lobster (igh!)  
Got hella options, like a college team  
Hit these bootleg niggas with the heisman  
Fuck the NCAA nigga, let a young nigga get paid, nigga  
Niggas talking down on the crown  
Watch them niggas you 'round got you wound  
Haters wanna ball, let me tighten up my draw string  
Wrong sport, boy, you know you're as soft as the Lacrosse team  
RAAAAHHH

The crowd exploded as Naruto and Jay left the stage.

When Naruto got to the back He went straight to his laptop and uploaded his album to ITunes and Google Play.

When he finished he heard someone come inside his dressing room. He turned around to see Nicki in the room.

"What's up?"

"Nothing B just wanted me to come tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"That what happened between you guys was a one time thing and that it'll never happen again. I told her she doesn't have to be ashamed because I of all people know what it feels like to have you just pound away all night."

Naruto smirked. "Those were good times. But your with Meek now and that's the homie so I ain't going to do anything. And you can tell B we straight."

Nicki nodded. "So where you headed now?"

"Home. I should get back in time to go to my father's house to sign some papers for the IPO. After that I'm going to work with everyone on this Expo idea. Pops already planning my tour he just needs me to clear it so we can start marketing."

"Expo?"

"Yeah I'll email you the details. But basically it's a event where we have fun and connect with fans over the weekend. Hopefully before I go on tour."

Nicki nodded and Naruto gathered his things. "Where you headed?"

"I'm flying to Philly. Going to surprise Meek."

Naruto nodded. "Well good luck to you. Oh and do me a favor and promote my album for me."

And with that Naruto left to find Tiana and Kendall.

**New York**

It was almost ten hours later and Naruto was finally outside his father's house. In the hours that it took for him to get from Paris to New York his album has been promoted by Nicki, Meek, Jay, Beyonce, Wayne, Chris, Tyga, Future, Khaled and Sean. That had pushed his sales to four thousand in only ten hours.

When he walked into his father's house their head of security, Malcolm, was escorting Hakeem's girlfriend, Camilla, out.

The two locked eyes for a second but Naruto had his headphones on bumbing his album so he wasn't paying her any mind.

Naruto walked into the dinning room and took his headphones off just in time to hear his mother say. "Really Lucious you going to cheat your own son!"

Naruto decided to make his presence known. "Who pops trying to cheat this time?"

Lucious looked at him. "I ain't cheating no one."

Lucious walked up to him and gave him a hug. "That's that Antidote song right?" Lucious pointed to his headphones.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah this shit fire but don't change the subject. What the fuck is going on?"

Rhonda spoke holding up a few pieces of paper. "Your father took away shares in order to give some to your mother."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh you made it sound much worse. At least he's looking out for family."

Rhonda looked at him shocked. "Your siding with him?"

Naruto nodded and Rhonda looked at him angrily. "Well then tell me why he took away from everybody but you and himself?"

Naruto looked at his dad. "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. This is my company so why would I give up my shares. Plus you put in more work then anybody here so I ain't gonna fuck up your money."

"I ain't going to argue with you but just know that that's fucked up."

Just then Jamal and Hakeem walked in. "Yo what's going on?"

"Where's Camilla?"

Before anyone could say anything else Vernon walked in with Olivia and some dude.

"What's up fam. Let's get this party started, Uncle Vernon is here and I brought some guest."

Naruto walked up to his uncle. "Yo what's good unc. You don't look to good."

Vernon smiled. "I'm fine Ruto. And that album is dope as Hell. Don't you open up that window. Don't you let out that antidote."

Naruto slowly nodded. "Riiight."

Then he turned to Olivia. "Its been a while Olivia, how you doing?"

"Fine."

Naruto took note of her nervousness. Then he turned to the guy who Olivia brought with her.

"What's up bro. Names Naruto."

The guy shook Naruto's hand. "Names Reggie, I'm a friend of Olivia."

Naruto nodded and went over to talk to Hakeem.

"Yo Keem you good."

"Nah. I came with Camilla but I can't find her."

"I just saw her leave with Malcolm when I walked in."

"Why would she leave with Malcolm?"

"I don't know, go ask pops. He probably got something to do with this."

Hakeem nodded and went to talk to his father.

Naruto sat back and watched as his mother spoke to Reggie but he was actually listening to the conversation between Jamal and Olivia.

He didn't do anything until he heard Olivia ask Jamal to help her.

Naruto was going to confront Reggie but Jamal beat him to it. Reggie pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

Jamal stopped but Naruto could tell he wasn't scared.

Rhonda screamed when she saw the gun which made Lucious and Hakeem run into the room.

Everyone began screaming at the same time before Naruto finally spoke.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!"

Everyone became quite as Naruto walked up to Reggie which made him point the gun at him. Naruto simply smirked before grabbing the barrel of the gun and forced it onto his own forehead.

"If you gonna shoot me then you better do it!"

Reggie cocked back the gun and pressed it harder to his head. "And you think won't?"

"I know you won't. You ain't nothing but a bitch ass nigga who hit women and children to make him self feel better. But in reality you ain't nothing but a pussy."

"You better watch yourself before I smoke your ass!"

"Then do it! Stop fucking talking about it and do it!"

Naruto watched as Reggie began to shake and his smirk turned into a smile. "You know what I think. I think you ain't never fired that gun in your life. Its all for show. Where you from walking around with that shit might intimidate some people. But not me, I know niggas that tote rocket launchers."

When he said that Reggie hesitated which gave Naruto the opening he was waiting for. Since the moment the gun had been pulled out his hand went into his pocket where he kept a pocket knife.

Naruto took out the blade and with pinpoint accuracy and speed shoved it into Reggie's eye.

The made him drop the gun and Naruto simply picked it up and fired one shot at his kneecap which made him fall to the ground.

Naruto stood over him as he withered in pain. "Don't you ever in your entire life come near my family ever again. Because if Olivia tells me she even thought she saw you I'll kill you."

With that Naruto kicked him in his face which knocked him out.

**One Hour Later**

It took him an hour to finally leave his father's house and he didn't leave alone. He left with his mother. At first she was a little shaken up but he had managed to calm her down.

He dropped him off at her place before heading to his own place.

When he got inside he heard the music coming from his room and the laughter of the girls inside.

He smirked as he went and grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal. And headed to his room.

He stopped right outside the door. He didn't know why but he just stood outside the door. He took a deep breath before going to the other side of the house to a room that he had converted into his own personal recording studio.

He hit play on the soundboard and a beat played. **[ Raw by Futuristic and Samson]**

He went into a drawer and pulled out a few joints. He lit it and poured himself a drink. He pulled out a notebook and began writing lyrics, occasionally taking a sip of his drink or a drag from his joint.

My flow is raw just like these papers that they send me every month  
Raw like how I go in on that chick I always wanted to fuck  
If I speak the truth too much, wait, there's no such thing, truth is us  
The youth is up, I flew, I jumped, don't drive me, dog, I'm super pumped  
I get lost when the bass hit, got lost in the basement, I was making great hits  
I don't believe in outer space shit  
But my big bro said that he was taken on a spaceship and he ain't been the same since  
That's weird to me  
Like when a stranger comes and they say they hearing me  
Or when I'm driving and I hear my beat  
In a car, pulled up tryna clear the streets  
Clearly he just fears defeat  
Speaking of third person, clearly me, the kid's a beast, grit your teeth  
Shit he speaks is too real, I have suicidal kids, say I saved their life  
Let that soak in, suicidal kids, say I saved their life  
Hit me up, I'll reply  
Don't cry, everything's alright  
In all honesty, you saved mine, so thank you  
And I don't smoke that much, but how can I not when my songs suggest it?  
How can I not talk to fans when they got a lotta questions and I gotta address it?  
How can I not change my ways? You would think I learned a lesson the second I got arrested  
How can I not believe in God, when I'm still alive? Treating everyday like a blessing, I'm raw  
And that's all, tryna stray from my past flaws  
I used to be a man that I couldn't stand  
And place blame, say that it was my dad's fault  
So damn wrong and I know now  
How it goes down, I can't slow down  
I get fucked up in my home town  
And they so proud so I showed out  
And if my shows ain't sold out  
Then I fell of, cause they used to be  
Truthfully, my last album wasn't that good  
But this time, I abuse the beats  
White fans understand but I lose the streets  
It's all good, man, life's a beach  
I write my piece, then I say peace  
Remember me...

Halfway through him writing his girls came into the room but didn't disturb him until he was finished and put his pen down.

As soon as he was done Anika began to rub his shoulders and Kendall sat on his lap and planted small kissing on his neck. Tiana turned his head to the side and kissed him.

**Morning**

Naruto woke up on the carpeted floor in his recording studio. Anika, Tiana and Kendall were on the floor next to him with all of their clothes scattered all over the place.

After carrying them to his room he took a quick shower before heading to Empire.

When he got there he went straight to the board room where his father had set up a meeting with the marketing department.

"Now that your here we can start."

Lucious nodded to the head of the division who started. "Well with the fast success that your album is gaining we hope to start promotion for your tour as soon as this afternoon. Posters have already been made and are just about ready for printing." He slid him a copy of the poster.

He smirked when he saw himself looking over his shoulder with his nine tailed fox tattoo on full display. The picture was his waist and above so the words Heir To The Throne we're under him.

"The original plan was for you to start here in New York but since the tour is after the IPO we figured starting the tour out west would give you so many advantages. Such as giving you time to sell out the Garden."

Naruto nodded. "Alright that's a great idea."

Lucious nodded. "Yeah and if your success in the states is good we'll set up a few shows in Canada and then discuss a European leg of the tour."

The head of the marketing division spoke after Lucious. "The only problem is we don't know how Canada will react to you. We're going to monitor your album sales there as well as social media in the areas we want you to perform in."

"See boy this is why I told you to stop but no you just had to keep in going. Almost every song on the album you dissing him."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "What else we gotta talk about?"

"Well up next is your sponsers. You already got your partnership with Ciroc so that'll be your drink for the tour. We got offers from Samsung and Apple. Both want you to use their phones while your out and shoot a quick commercial before you go."

"Imma go with Samsung. Is that it because I'm supposed I'm supposed to be looking at your buses today."

Lucious smirked at his son as the members of the marketing department took out folders and began throwing deals at him."

**And Done!**

**I received a request about a picture of Naruto. I can't draw for shit so I'm reaching out to any artist out there if your interested please PM me if you want to make one.**

**As always Read and Review**

**Peace out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hakeem's album**

**Six Man (Drake)**

**About Mine (Kid Ink)**

**Cashin Out (Cash Out)**

**Check (Meek Mill)**

**Company (Drake)**

**Cool Back (Kid Ink)**

**Zombie Walk (Desiigner)**

**Something To Believe In (Fashawn)**

**The Greatest (Futuristic)**

**Hell of a Night (Travis Scott)**

**Iz U Down (Kid Ink)**

**Man on a Mission (Futuristic)**

**Bout 2 Blow (Yazz)**

**No Option (Kid Ink)**

**Too Easy (Futuristic)**

**Watch Me Ball (Lil Herb)**

**Round Here (Kid Ink)**

**No Apologies (Yazz)**

Naruto was at his place looking over merchandise for his tour which started in two weeks. So far he had sold out almost a dozen shows so he needed to have a large selection of items.

He currently had seven different t-shirts, five hats, two rally towels and a official tour poster.

"Alright so how much of this stuff do we have?"

He turned to Anika who looked down at her tablet. "In total we have over a hundred thousand shirts, fifteen thousand hats, twenty thousand towels and about one million posters."

Naruto nodded. "Alright so did you ever hear back from Tej?"

"Yeah he said your bus will be ready with everything you asked for. And Khaled confirmed that he could do the tour with you."

Naruto sighed as he took a seat on the couch. Anika walked up behind him and began to message his shoulders.

"You have three and a half weeks left before you hit the road for three months. Most people would spend that time relaxing but not you. You decided to film music videos, help with your father's concert and work on a new mixtape."

"I shot three videos, the only reason why I'm doing this fucking concert is because Hakeem pulled out and Days Before Rodeo is perfect for this tour. Its gonna sell all these fucking t-shirts which is why I want you to double everything we have."

Anika didn't say anything she only walked away leaving Naruto alone.

He wasn't alone for long because Kendall walked into the room wearing a black dress.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?"

"Hakeem's release party

**Later That Day**

Originally Hakeem's album was going to come out the day of the IPO but Naruto felt it would be better to have all three of the brothers on the charts at the same time. Jamal had dropped his album a few days prior which is why he wouldn't be attending Hakeem's album launch at Empire.

The party was taking place in the lobby, which was packed with Empire talent, board members and a couple of other people.

Everyone gathered around the stage as Naruto spoke.

"I've been producing since I was seventeen and I may be a little bias but I've never worked with someone so determined to be the best other than Hakeem. He carries a chip on his shoulder and won't stop until he proves to all of you that he's the best. So I want y'all to make some noise for my brother, Hakeem Lyon."

Trupmets were heard as Hakeem stepped into the stage and the live band played.

**Play The Greatest by Futuristic**

[Verse 1]  
Yo, I'm the most underrated  
Everybody say they spitting fire like a dragon  
Nigga, watch me come and slay them  
Coming from the basement  
Double XL, man, I want the cover  
There's no way that I'm not in the conversation  
I don't have no patience unless it's patients from playing operation  
I'm castrating anybody that's hating  
I ain't tryna be famous  
I'm just tryna make payments from what I'm making  
I'm frustrated, 'bout to go Super Saiyan  
And I'm causing mayhem when I rap  
I got a coffin in the back  
And if you talking then the coffin's where you at  
I'm sick, I be coughing on the track  
I'm exhausted from the raps  
I'm tryna kick it with a broad that's on the map  
Shit, make her squirt like the hole that's in the dolphin on his back  
I gotta be cautious on the track  
And I've been to Boston, been in Austin, been in Compton and then back, where I'm at  
It sounded like auction when I snap  
Snapback and a backpack  
Jean Vest with a fat patch  
Empire Gang hashtag  
I guess I'll smoke, nigga, pass that  
Taking shots, duck, nigga, Aflac  
Cash stacks, no Kat Stacks, never paying to smash that  
If the ass fat then I treat her like a car  
I be all in it, might take her on a trip  
But before I drop it off I gotta wax that  
Finders is keepers, I'm all in they speakers, the word getting out  
That boy Futuristic been spitting like he chew tobacco all up in his mouth  
I don't need a deal, got a whip and a chain  
And no, I'm not a slave in the south  
I got a crib in PA and a crib in AZ, either way I been putting shit down6

[Hook]  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
I feel like Muhammad Ali, down goes Frazier  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
I feel like Jordan in his prime, I feel like Magic Johnson 1980 Lakers  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
Rap game Tony Hawk, I been on the roll like a skater  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
Used to be a legend in the making, now I'm feeling like the greatest

[Verse 2]  
Yo, I been snapping like a turtle  
Dressed like I'm Urkel  
They concerned about me going to commercial  
Killing shows without rehearsal  
If I'm before you, watch the dispersal  
They commited to my lyrics, that's a verbal  
Copying everything that I do but you paternal  
Pissing on them like a urinal  
I been popping like a kernel  
I cut everyone out the circle  
The only one who's in it like a gerbil  
You spoiled niggas is looking kinda curdled (sheesh)  
Crafted the style, these young rappers is jocking it  
Made a brand, everything I wear, they be rocking it  
Only difference is, I ain't copying it, I ain't washing it  
I'm rocking it then throw it in the moshpit and watch it get crazy  
They be boxing and tryna knock them, acknowledge it  
These rappers is garbage, they all lacking confidence  
Fishing for compliments, Hakeem predicting dominance  
Since I was six and I was still out spitting to college kids

_Hakeem turned to his father and surprised everyone except Naruto with what he said next._

Fuck boy, you a bitch nigga  
Leave your face Will Smith off of Hitch, nigga  
Couldn't resist to write a diss  
But when you saw all of my hits  
You threw a fit ain't even put it out  
Y'all don't make sense, nigga  
I make dollars, you make cents, nigga  
Get ate like chips and fish sticks, ya bish, that's Kendrick  
Hit your bitch like Chris did, coming at my neck  
You gon' get removed like a cyst, nigga  
I don't got time for no bullshit  
I'm working and doing my thing  
If a nigga got beef  
And decide they should speak  
Then I finish his ass like Liu Kang  
There really ain't shit you could say  
When you ain't getting paid in your lane  
I am a created player, I put myself in the game

[Hook]  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
I feel like Muhammad Ali, down goes Frazier  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
I feel like Jordan in his prime, I feel like Magic Johnson 1980 Lakers  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
Rap game Tony Hawk, I been on the roll like a skater  
I'm the motherfucking greatest  
Used to be a legend in the making, now I'm feeling like the greatest

[Outro]  
I been working hard, long days and cold nights  
I been traveling, I been up on them flights  
I been writing flows, dedicating my life  
Lost that love I had, now I'm feeling alright  
When my cousin passed I was up on the stage  
I said, "goodbye", then I lost my way  
Been through it all just to get me here and I'm staying  
I was a legend in the making, now I'm feeling like the greatest  
Now I'm feeling like the greatest  
Now I'm feeling like the greatest  
Feeling like the greatest

When Hakeem was done everyone but Lucious cheered. Naruto got on the stage and gave his brother a hug. When the two twins separated the crowd began to chant.

"One more! One more! One more!"

Hakeem looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Run it."

Naruto nodded as he signaled the band to start playing.

**Play Swizzzy Wright by Swizzz and Dizzy Wright**

[Intro - Hakeem]  
Bom bom bom bom  
Oh, bom bom bom boop  
Hey, bom bom bom bom  
Al-right, here we go

[Hakeem]  
Yo, one, two check like a mark I'm here  
Niggas get cozy, its gon' be a long year  
I'm not by myself so don't try that from the rear  
I got Ruto runnin' with me, I'd advise you be aware

[Naruto]  
Uh, mindset racing, I got a duffle bag  
Try to snatch it, turn your face into a punchin' bag  
The ladies love the tats, want to lick 'em front to back  
Fuck her once she sneakin' out and I don't think she comin' back

[Hakeem]  
Nah, and I don't think she's coming back neither  
So you should quit callin' and textin' and take a breather  
She only fuck with you cause your face got in her beaver  
Now she moved on, I know you seen the logo on her T-shirt

[Naruto]  
Uh, high life I'm blowin' ghosts on a lonely road  
Dummy flow, Steve Harvey said I was Romeo  
You chasing women, I'm chasing what God only knows  
If you dont think we rock the show, then what the fuck you comin' for?

[Hakeem]  
Now tell me that, huh, why you on that bullshit?  
You'll get screwed like a driver, get your tool kit  
I'm schooling niggas and I'm handing out the rubric  
You talkin' like you got it but you haven't even proved shit

[Naruto]  
Boy you ain't never moved shit, you don't move bricks  
Still livin' wit' your grand-mama and your two kids  
You a broke confused kid, I'm legendary  
Never secondary, I grind whenever its necessary

[Hakeem]  
Man I unnecessarily talk shit to talk it  
The rap like TV or a damn deposit  
On some different shit and cognizant I'm fucking awkward  
I'm in your bathroom shittin' on your granite faucet

[Naruto]  
Your shit is awful boy don't try to get in touch with me  
Nasty flow, I two girls, one cup the beat  
Smoking weed, getting high with a couple freaks  
That love the D, especially, cause can't nobody can fuck with me

[Hakeem]  
Shit, now that's a commonality we both share  
I'm 'bout to take flight just lookin' for a low fare  
A few resist the urge to look, but most stare  
You ain't never ball, just your bitch got no hair

[Naruto]  
You got it baldy, I'm Barry Bond in your fuckin' noggin'  
Top Ramen watch but see nothing in common  
Boy stop it, I get it poppin', I been a problem  
You been a weirdo, you probably hang out with Dennis Rodman

[Hakeem]  
Your sittin' poolside, gettin' your hair-doo died  
Your mama must regret not gettin' her fuckin' tubes tied  
In a double-knot to preventing the fuckin' shame  
Of having a grown man without an asset to his name

[Naruto]  
Uh, your rap career ain't no realer then a monkey turtle  
I smoke too much, I'm always in a funky circle  
I got the purple, you fuckers are too commercial  
My lyrics deliver murder, we do this shit,no rehearsal

[Hakeem]  
Man practice? What the fuck is practice? A.I  
I'm insect repellent to those claimin' they stay fly  
Ruto taught me how to cook, now I bake pies  
Stupid ass swag, like I got my fuckin' brain fried

[Naruto]  
I swear my dick long like a giraffe neck  
Baby wanna try, and say she havin' bad sex  
I wake up, swag out, and then I cash checks  
This rapper money got me wantin' to enter a math test

[Hakeem]  
You get your work check, cash it, and break down to ones  
Then pour 'em on male strippers when you need some fun  
I earn a check, deposit it into my savings fund  
Re-up on tree when I'm on E and slide my mom a couple bucks

[Naruto]  
Mom's comfy, now find dudley  
I think I'm the bomb, because I keep the bomb on me  
Bomb dot com, slash con, Diggity Simmons, Kennedy Don  
YG, with these ratchets, who be fuckin' around with my time, uh

[Hakeem]  
Eh, one more time (uh), last one for the homies (uh)  
*gibberish*  
That means I'm gettin' busy like I got no common shit  
I'm high wit the homies, gettin dizzy, faded off a couple hits

[Naruto]  
We on the come up quick, Empire runnin' shit  
Breeze got me sippin' slow and haters y'all can suck a dick  
I'm Naruto Lyon and I'm faded and on some other shit  
Keem told me can't nobody fuck with this

(Easy)

When the song ended both Naruto and Hakeem stepped off of the stage. They, along with Hakeem's crew, walked out of Empire and to the legion of SUV's waiting for them.

When everyone was in the cars Lucious stormed out of the building and up to them.

"Naruto! Hakeem!"

Naruto only smirked as he rolled the window down and his father stared in shock as Anika occupied the seat next to him.

Nothing else was said as the cars pulled away. They only drove for a few minutes when they stopped.

Naruto turned to Hakeem. "Look I may not have liked Camilla at all but I do feel bad about what pops did. I can't bring her back but I can do something better. She's been asking me to set you two up for awhile but you were with Camilla and I did respect that. Now that your a free man I hit her up."

Hakeem nodded and was about to get out of the car but Naruto stopped him.

"Look Keem, she's like no one you've ever dated before. She's going to make you work but I believe you got what it takes. And do me a favor and stay away from Empire for awhile. You don't wanna do pops concert and with your album out you don't really need to do anything. If things go well in there you'll be busy for awhile."

Hakeem nodded and Naruto watched him enter the restaurant. Five minutes later he got a text from him.

'Your the best brother ever!'

Naruto only smiled as he and Anika headed back to his mansion.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hakeem took Naruto's advice and stayed away from the Empire but kept a watchful eye on his album sales.

In the last few days Cookie had been fired from Empire because of her relationship with the head of Empire's security, Malcolm.

Jamal and Lucious took a trip to Philly to work on a new song.

Hakeem gladly spent time with his new girlfriend and the public ate it up. Everyone loves seeing Hakeem Lyon and Selena Gomez together. The two weren't afraid to publicize their new relationship.

For Naruto he spent the week with his girls along with dropping his mixtape which boosted ticket sales for his tour.

Andre spent the last few days trying to find his place. He was apparently a new man and wanted to find a new path with the help of God. That was until Lucious signed the person who changed his views to a recording contract.

Oh and Jamal almost threw Beretti off of Hakeem's terrace in order to get him to sign over Lucious's music.

Currently Naruto was at Empire waiting for Andre, Jamal and Cookie. He took a seat far away from Lucious. The two stayed quite for a few minutes but Lucious broke it.

"I'm not mad at you Naruto. I've had time to think about it and I realized I don't actually care."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's how the world works. Couples break up and meet new people. I only feel bad for Kendall, I did like her. I hope she didn't take your break up to bad."

Naruto stayed silent and Lucious studied his face before smiling.

"You little dog. You never broke up with her did you. I bet she's apart of your little group."

Naruto shook his head as everyone else finally arrived and Lucious addressed them.

"Since it is clear Hakeem won't be joining us I think it's time we started. Yesterday a miracle happened. My doctor told me i don't have ALS. I was misdiagnosed. What I got is serious but not fatal."

Naruto looked at his father confused. "How the fuck do they make a mistake like that."

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I just all of you. And I want you to open up the gifts and let us start the road to fixing our family."

Everyone stared at their boxes and Naruto opened his up first.

"We don't talk about it but I feel terrible for how I treated you. You spent a year in jail and when you got out I disowned you. At nineteen I forced you to face the world with no preparation. But you were a quick learner and you adapted. Then for two years all I heard was how this kid was killing it in Philly. Killing it in Chicago. Killing it in Houston. I finally found you again and welcomed you back into the family. Your sound forced me to notice you and now I'm strengthening that sound."

Naruto pulled out a pair of gold over ear headphones.

"Their made with a prototype spiral sound technology that is guaranteed to boost sound quality. By the time you return from your tour there will be millions made and ready for distribution."

Andre was given a golden cross along with control of a hundred million dollars for the new Lyon Foundation.

Much to everyone's surprise Jamal received a golden lion cane and control of Empire.

The most surprising gift was the pillow for Cookie which drew a surprise look from his mother.

The next day Naruto was at Empire watching as his mother was dragged away by some security guards.

"Yo get your fucking hands off of her!"

One spoke up. "Mister Lyon ordered us to escort her off of the premise."

"Naruto baby. Talk to your father, he killed your cousin. He killed Bunkie!"

Naruto watched as his mother was kicked out of the building. He sighed before heading to his father's office.

**Lucious Lyon Sound**

Naruto was backstage at his father's concert. He had distanced himself from his family just trying to soak everything in. His father reluctantly admitted the truth and explained the entire situation. He may not have agreed with his methods but if he was in the same situation he would have done something similar to Lucious.

She may not have told him but Naruto knew Anika was working with Andre and Cookie to take down Lucious. The only reason he knew was because they tried to recruit Hakeem before he went to Los Angeles with Selena and of course he told Naruto.

He didn't know why but things didn't feel right as he put on his over sized hoodie that went to his ankles.

**Play What The DJ Says by Jussie Smollett and Jazz**

The beat to Lucious's classic song started and fans cheered when they thought that Lucious was gonna perform but they went crazy when Naruto stepped out instead. He was dressed in black leather joggers, a black leather t-shirt, a black and gold snapback hat and a pair of triple black foamposites.

Intro: Jamal  
DJ, DJ, DJ keep on spinning

[Lucious]  
(That's what the DJ spins!)

[Jamal]  
DJ, DJ, DJ keep on spinning

[Hook: Lucious]  
(That's what the DJ spins!)

All y'all might die tonight  
This is your party right?  
Live it up, the drink is on me  
(That's what the DJ spins!)  
All y'all might not get home  
We be up until the break of dawn  
Live it up because life is not free  
(That's what the DJ spins!)

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Last night a DJ saved my life  
He was mixing "Antidote" with "Up All Night"

I''m a lion in the jungle with an appetite  
Ladies love me cuz I cut them like a samurai  
Alright, don't fold up then I just don't want it  
Ice on my wrist cost about 900  
Don't mind me I just want my money  
So hungry, you should hear my stomach  
Oh Lord, I just want to eat  
Between me and Seymour: who got beef?  
Watch what you say if you want your teeth

[Hook: Jamal]  
All y'all might die tonight  
This is your party right?  
Live it up, the drink is on me  
(That's what the DJ spins!)  
All y'all might not get home  
We be up until the break of dawn  
Live it up because life is not free  
(That's what the DJ spins!)

[Naruto]  
Go girl that's my mother fucking DJ  
(DJ)  
Go bro that's my mother fucking DJ  
(DJ)  
Go girl that's my mother fucking DJ  
(DJ)  
Go bro that's my mother fucking DJ  
(DJ)

[Verse 2: Jamal]  
Look at how you dancing to it  
Keep on bouncing to the music  
Ass so fat I can't believe it  
This is why you're so conceited

Louder, just turn it louder  
Look at how the music turn you on  
Finish what you started life of the party  
DJ keep playing it all night long

[Hook]

When the song was over Naruto took a seat on a crate backstage and watched the events that unfolded. After a few songs it was almost time for Jamal and Lucious to perform their new song but things didn't go to well as he watched his father being escorted out by the feds.

He didn't need to say anything as his father walked pass while sizing him up.

**And Done**

**This is mainly a filler chapter. I'm trying to get to season two and this was taking to long.**

**As always read, favorite, follow and review. **

**Duces**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Sixteen**

**This chapter is mainly music so if you don't want to, don't read it.**

It was the first day of Naruto's tour and despite the past week's events his entire family, obviously not Lucious, was at the Staples Center.

Naruto was dressed in a pair of black leather shorts, black Nike compression pants and a black t-shirt with a Rottweiler on it.

He checked himself in the mirror thinking back to the conversation he had with his father before he left.

**Flashback**

Naruto looked across the table at his father.

"You look like shit."

Lucious smirked. "I'm good. They said I'm being moved up state but I know why your here. I know you had nothing to do with me being put here."

"How can you be sure."

"Because your more like me than your brothers and I know you ain't no snitch."

Naruto nodded. "Well don't sweat it. You'll be out of here in no time. No cage can hold a Lyon for long so you'll be back in the streets in no time."

Lucious nodded. "Don't worry about me. Enjoy your tour. Have fun and turn up for me."

**End Flashback**

Naruto stepped out of his dressing room only to come face to face with Kendall. She didn't say anything just checking his outfit over before giving him a kiss. When he pulled away from Kendall he approached by Anika.

"We've sold almost half of tonight's merch and people are still buying."

Naruto nodded and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry about the numbers right now. Tonight is big and I want everyone to enjoy it."

Anika nodded and Naruto went down to the lift under the stage listening to Hakeem do his opening set.

After a few songs Hakeem stopped the music and with hesitation spoke the next part.

"I want everyone to say free Lucious. 1,2,3 free Lucious!"

The crowd repeated him and he did it a few more times.

"Ok all my stoners put their hands in the air."

The crowd screamed and Khaled hyped it more. "Of you smoke weed put your hand up man."

Hakeem continued. "So out of all the hands up which on of y'all smoke Hookah!"

**Play Hookah by Tyga and Young Thug**

_Smoke came from the lift as Naruto rose to the top of the stage while rapping the song._

[Intro: Naruto]  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Aye, baby, just pass me the hookah

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Tearin' up the place  
I'm a rich nigga, got Chanel on my waist  
Run up on me playin', I'mma aim it at ya face  
And that go for anybody, anyway, aye  
I'm a rich blood, by the way  
And I'm havin' swag, Rollie old like a tape  
Fish scale, yeah, I got these bitches on the bait  
Don't wanna talk, man, I said, I need some space  
Woop, woop, woop, my new car geeked up  
I just paid a cop, now I'm runnin' out of court  
Panoramic top, I'mma put it on the rocks  
Crawl, walk and hop, got all of these bitches shocked, aye  
Stone molly whiter than my socks  
I don't wanna talk if it ain't 'bout guap  
Clownin' y'all niggas, I see you flop  
I buy pints by the two no Pac

[Hook: Naruto]  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Aye, baby, just pass me the hookah  
Baby, pass me the hookah, aye  
Baby, pass me the hookah, aye  
Baby, pass me the hookah  
Pass me the hookah, pass the hookah, pass the hookah

_The crowd went crazy when Tyga walked out to do his part._

[Verse 2: Tyga]  
Ah, rubbin' on my chain, blowin' cloudmatic  
Smoke somethin' with a G and bend that ass backwards  
Lay back, relax and talk mathematics  
Later on, we test a little sex practice  
Write my name on the wall  
Money in the mattress, bet she wanna get involved  
She hopped on the blunt, say, where the hookah y'all?  
I tell her pass back if the shit too strong, it's all set  
Mozart art on the block, so wet  
I got her where I want her and I ain't done yet  
Lookin' at your future, baby, put down the cigarette  
Come hop on this kush jet and take flight, yeah  
Tell them bitches, fuck that  
You with Aladdin, bet I got a magic carpet for that ass, yes  
I'm also on one, got two Olsen's on me  
Big homie, Young King Ruto, rollin'  
Rolls Royce so shorty

[Hook: Naruto]

[Verse 3: Tyga]  
Ah, Ben Frank baddies in the Benz waggin'  
You know she want a ride home, hop on the band wagon  
I got the chain saggy, you know that life lavish  
Lifestyles like this, gon' need magnums  
Pass baby, welcome to rich class, baby  
You all Maybelline, with ya new Celine  
Audemars on lean, cars on sheen  
You white girl, but black girl ghetto fly thing  
It's verified, they ain't on your sea level  
Watered eyes, don't cry, inhale and breathe regular  
My baby on it, high at the crack of dawnin'  
Body shape, figure eight, like Picasso draw ya  
Oh, yes, I'm winnin', bling kingin', ring blingin'  
Like, like, for no reason, let's get closer, closed in  
Remove your clothes, we close friends  
Don't get choked smokin' OG Oakland, shout out Oakland

[Hook: Naruto]

[Outro: Tyga]  
For all my bitches that smoke hookah

When the song was over Hakeem spoke again.

"Aye listen on the count of three I want y'all to say free Lucious. One, two, three free Lucious."

The crowd repeated him and he laughed as the next song started.

**Play Can't Fade Us by King Los and Ty Dolla $ign**

[Hook: Naruto (Hakeem)]  
We ain't trippin' cause them lames (can't fade us)  
Mind your business, get your change (can't fade us)  
(Nah, nah, they can't fade us  
You can't fade us)

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Hold up, um, I whip a two to an eighth  
I fuck the one not the two, stick a few in the safe  
I'm slippin' through the Wraith  
Can't get this shoe in a states  
Nigga, you're in the way, your bitch a two in the face  
I rock yellow gold, fuck hella hoes  
Rock Maison Martin Margiela clothes  
I tell a ho like I'm sellin' O's  
Look, once I bag it I let it go  
I floss up with the top off, I boss up like the top office  
This bitch hop off of ya knockoffs  
We make movies, no box office  
I slide off with a brunette, wake up with a few blondes  
My hoes do Louboutins, your hoes do futons  
Ride with no roof on  
If I hit, my man hit like we buy hoes on Groupons  
Let me fuck you to my new song

[Bridge: Hakeem]  
I'm a beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it ho  
Beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it ho

[Hook: Naruto and Hakeem]  
We ain't trippin' cause them lames  
Mind your business, get your change, can't fade us  
Nah, nah, they can't fade us  
You can't fade us

[Bridge: Hakeem]  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
They can't fade us, can't fade us

[Verse 2: Naruto]  
I don't scoop a hoochie, unless she got a floosie wit' her too  
They'll Daffy Ducky you to come and get Goofy with the crew  
Naw, my shoe ain't Gucci, but I'm Gucci with the shoe  
Yeah, there's bodies in my trunk and my roof be in it too

_Naruto reached into a bin filled with autographed t-shirts and threw one into the crowd._

I got nine hustles I'm tryin' to juggle to make the profit double  
You try to jungle, I'll hit your head, do my time humble  
Squad tight, they talk white like Bryant Gumbel  
Count the money, no time to duffle  
I paper bag it, drop the top, I paper tag it  
Got a new Glock and I'm laser taggin'  
I made it happen like two blondes, woke up with a brunette  
My favorite things; new shoes, new sex, new checks  
We all got on V-necks, but you should do the crew next  
Ooh, yes, give me head first like a suplex  
Cause I just wanna

[Bridge: Hakeem]  
I'm a beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it ho  
Beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it ho  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
They can't fade us, can't fade us

_While Hakeem did the next verse Naruto and Tyga threw more shirts into the crowd._

[Verse 3: Hakeem]  
Beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it  
You ain't camera shy, take a picture, trick  
I'm just tryin' to come through a visit when you ain't busy  
You got your homegirls, I got my homeboys wit' me  
We them boys from the city, yeah, I run my city  
And when I come to your hood, I got some real ones with me  
Yeah, I've been grindin' all day and night  
Tryin' to make sure I get it right  
Get her tight, make it go "good night"  
Eh, put her out, candle light  
Can't fade us...can't fade us  
Nah, nah they can't fade us  
Can't fade us

[Bridge: Hakeem]  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
They can't fade us, can't fade us  
I'm a beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it ho  
Beat it 'til I break it, beat it 'til I break it, woah  
If that thing fat, go on, shake it ho

When the song ended Naruto stood at the edge of the stage as the crowd chanted his name.

"Yeahhh! Yeahhh! This is it Khaled. Mother fucking Heir to The Throne tour. But I want to bring out the real fans. This show gonna include my first mixtape, my album and my new mixtape. Hit it Khaled! One, two, three!"

**Play Quintana by Travis Scott**

The crowd went crazy as the beat came on and Naruto started jumping around.

[Hook]  
Straight from Mexico, call her Quintana  
Damn she smoke my dope, swear to God we go Rambo  
If you disrespect the dope, straight from Mexico call her Quintana  
Damn she smoke my dope, swear to God we go Rambo  
If you disrespect the dope...

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Praise to the pope, bless you with this dope  
Step into my world where we get ghost, cause in my mind we float  
Everytime we step into 1oak, they tweaking off the coke  
Fuck I'm out my mind, I'm burning bread so much lets have a toast  
My niggas and momma know that if I wasn't here, nigga I'd be dead  
Now I'm in the building thinking billions counting millions, what a feeling  
'Member when I never ever made shit?  
Now me and my niggas rocking chains and whipping slave ships  
Now who the slave bitch?

_When the hook started it appeared as if the entire crowd was jumping in rhythm with Naruto._

[Hook]

[Verse 2: Naruto]  
Straight from the lair or Himalayas  
I got more keys than the mayor, let's have a prayer  
Kelly Divine off in my pager, I'll hit her later  
Dawn to dusk I'm trying to get made, I been up for days  
Damn I'll never popped another pill, man that shit is real  
Girl you know you fucking with La Flame, you know you know the drill  
I reach to the heavens, lord forgive me I sin  
May La Flame live forever, and always be remembered

The song ended and Naruto crouched down letting Khaled talk.

"L.A. make some noise!"

The crowd cheered and Khaled nodded. "First show of the tour so we had to do it big! Yo Ruto go enjoy that fan love!"

Naruto nodded as he took his phone from Hakeem and turned his back to the fans to get them in his Snapchat video.

"This that fan love! They didn't want me to sell out Staples Center. I did it anyway."

He posted the video before quickly giving his phone to Kendall on the side.

"This next song is real special. I want y'all to to listen. Khaled!"

**Play All That Shines by Vic Mensa**

"All that shines!"

The crowd quickly screamed, is not gold.

"All that shines!"

_"_**_IS NOT GOLD!"_**

[Verse 1]  
Yeah that's how it happened  
Started off slim  
Gained a lil weight rapping  
Now I'm with the big boys  
I'm with Hov out in New York City get M.I.A  
Wilin' out with Diddy bumpin' D'angelo  
Put your camera phones on  
I need a billion lights  
Twenty three, doubling through life  
Like I lived it twice  
Give your own advice  
Nigga that's good advice  
And the street lights will take you there  
Take flight like Mike  
When I stop at the light  
Not even flashing lights behind me  
Can stop me on sight  
I see the vision  
Of people divided and put in prison  
For the government cheese  
We get love overseas  
Still bring that shit home like we smuggling keys  
Dirty money, boy that's how I learned to stay awake  
Niggas claim their bread heavy but they paperweight  
We know ya'll ain't 'bout what you say  
(Don't speak)  
No doubt, everyday  
I done struggled with doubts  
Still spit this shit out  
Snakes in the grass  
Real niggas in house  
Cause on the low the game so phony

_Naruto leaned over the edge of the stage and took hold of a woman's hand._

Last night I had a real life dream  
You wanna know what it feel like?  
Like you'd done got away with everything  
Then they get you for your tail lights

_He let go of her hand and backed up._

Shit it's real life  
It's always something  
Sounds like the beats in the hallways bumping  
My nigga I'm grinding  
You remember how that made you feel?  
We in here and here to stay for real

[Chorus]  
They say everything that glistens isn't gold  
I know that this shit could come quick as it goes  
(It shows)  
The hoes, I never learning take it slow  
Shit cause we came up quick  
We came up quick  
Yeah, we came up quick than a motherfucker

[Verse 2]  
Last night I saw so and so  
She ain't even know me though  
Love in the club, wanna dip with Lil Romeo  
Looking for a nigga bring in five or more figures  
She broker than a bitch  
But she don't vibe with broke niggas  
Like Jean Michel the SAMO, SAMO  
Hoes love games:  
Cubes, nintendos  
Dread heads with me  
Put your head on a halo  
If I say so  
But I'd rather speak to the peace  
Kinda hard when there ain't no peace in the streets  
Unless you got a piece  
Then I'm saying peace  
Niggas lie through their teeth  
Head under their breath  
Yo, when the president speaks  
Why I feel like I'm death

_The beat stopped and the crowd said the next part._

_**"Sorry officer I'm not cooperating!"**_

I been too busy getting guapo-rated  
Poppin' pills, not the ones the doctor gave me  
It's okay, you have it your way

[Chorus]  
They say everything that glistens isn't gold  
I know that this shit could come quick as it goes  
(It shows)  
The hoes, I never learning take it slow  
Shit cause we came up quick  
We came up quick  
Yeah, we came up quick than a motherfucker

The beat stopped and Naruto scratched his chin while listening to the roar of the crowd.

"Okay that was the first song and y'all on level two. See when me and Khaled was on the plane we had a discussion about people in the front row. Now I know it might be harsh cause it's real niggas raging back there in that pit. And you might be getting squished, but if your a fucking rager you don't let a mother fucker squish you! You make mother fucking room. Say HELL YEAH!"

"**_HELL YEAH!"_**

"Say HELL YEAH!"

"**_HELL YEAH!"_**

"So I'm from the mother fucking Empire and I wanna do this song because this is like the first song I worked on that really made me think my album was gonna be special and shit so I need everybody hands up. Hands up! Khaled let's go!"

**Play Pain by Lil Herb**

[Intro]  
I'm just trying to be great  
Look

[Verse 1 - Naruto]  
1992, Fall night, October 10th  
Most people would say a star was born but nah, that's when I was born  
And I wasn't born a star, nigga I wasn't born on top

I remember walking cold from school when pop's ain't had no car  
Me my cousins 6 deep, walkin back to grannies spot  
School in another district so that's like 11 blocks  
And on that walk is shooters, niggas sellin rocks and hella cops  
Fast forward 10 years later and that shit ain't never stopped  
I became a product, all my niggas sellin' products  
Growin up they want them dolla's  
Birthdays without no fathers  
And i had my dad so i couldn't really understand they pain  
You don't even see his face but you got that nigga name  
And my problem with my pops is we don't communicate  
I see his face all the time but its just hi and bye  
He know I love him, thats my nigga, I ain't gotta lie  
But you can't give a bird his wings and teach him how to fly  
I'm hard body, heavy thinker, Imma handle mine  
He taught me that, I'll give him that, yeah Imma handle mine  
And nigga I was 16, livin like a grown man  
Never needed nobody, nigga I'm my own man  
And my momma loved me for it, she would tell me she proud of me  
I always had it in me, she like how I brought it out of me  
She stay right by my side, back when everybody doubted me  
And thought i would end up in the pen or the county see  
But now I'm in a two floor mansion with a balcony  
I used to think a million was for everybody, you gonna grow up and have a house, that life for everybody  
But wait 1 rich person can't take care of everybody (What?)

_Elle walked out and sung the hook to the song._

[Hook - Elle Dallas]  
The world is filled with pain (yeahhh)  
The world is filled with pain (oooh)  
The world is filled with pain (Is filled with pain pain pain painnnn)  
The world is filled with pain (With pain, yeah yeah yeah)

[Verse 2 - Naruto]  
Man i used to post up, early morning, soon as i woke up  
Went to sleep at four something, used to skip breakfast, swishers and doughnuts  
With the same niggas, everyday the same shit (Everyday the same shit)  
War with the same suckers  
Fuckin on the same bitches  
Then a thought came to my head sayin you gotta expand  
You passed the ball enough, its time to keep the rock in your hand  
I know all the pressure like you got the block in your hands  
Can't forget about them, yeah i know Rock was your mans  
But can't forget your sister, mother, brother, pops and your grans  
Don't owe nobody shit the lifestyle come after the fam  
And Never Leave My Brothers thats for life, the block is my fam, damn  
Who i sacrificing for? The block or my fam?  
But anyways i miss my niggas  
So thats why I'm getting twisted, you know I sip the liquor  
I be high pouring sixes and I'm ridin with my 45  
Cuze I ain't trying to end up victim of a homicide  
Now my momma crying

[Hook - Elle Dallas]  
The world is filled with pain (yeahhh)  
The world is filled with pain (oooh)  
The world is filled with pain (Is filled with pain pain pain painnnn)  
The world is filled with pain (With pain, yeah yeah yeah)

_Naruto took a deep breath before doing the last verse of the song._

[Verse 3 - Naruto]  
Understand that I can relate to everything that y'all sayin, because i grew up just like you  
It was me and all my brothers, pops, OG, and momas too  
My cousin, one auntie, two uncles and their childrens too  
All them people under one roof, but we took that and we made do  
Back in the day my folks had cake so people thought that we was on  
But truth be told shit more than half of that was gone before i was born  
Three years old thats when moms and pops relationship was torn  
Them not fuckin' with each other made me father my twin brother  
From the city to the burbs we was goin back and forth  
So I was in and out of schools, lived everywhere but West and North  
Eating pork and beans and noodles not by choice but more so force  
Til one day i told myself i can't continue on the course  
Now lets speed it up, 2011 I came back to the hood  
Started hustlin lil packs and everything was going good  
Plus i had my own gun so i wished a nigga would  
Try to take anything from me, I'd have left him where he stood  
I grew out that state of mind, the games I was playing was kiddy  
Yeah here comes 2013 all i hear is Jamal and Hakeem  
I had faith in y'all but who'd have thought you'd take over the city  
Used to think y'all forgot about or just wasn't fuckin with me  
I was rappin at the time, but y'all was puttin in that work  
And shit I ain't even gonna lie, when you took off shit I was hurt  
Cuze I expected a handout, that's where I fucked up first  
But I thank y'all cuze y'all the reason i go cray on every verse  
(The world is filled with pain)

[Hook - Elle Dallas]  
The world is filled with pain (yeahhh)  
The world is filled with pain (oooh)  
The world is filled with pain (Is filled with pain pain pain painnnn)  
The world is filled with pain (With pain)

[Bridge - Elle Dallas]  
I just wanna smile, I just wanna ball  
I just wanna do it all, I just wanna leave (I wanna leave)  
I just wanna smile, I just wanna ball  
I just wanna do it all, I just wanna leave (I'm still better than me)  
I just wanna smile, I just wanna ball  
I just wanna do it all, I just wanna leave (I wanna ball)  
I just wanna smile, I just wanna ball  
I just wanna do it all, I just wanna leave (So much pain, So much pain)

[Hook - Elle Dallas]  
The world is filled with pain  
The world is filled with pain  
I know you fell me, you got to feel me, please feel me  
The world is filled with pain (Is filled with pain pain pain painnnn)  
The world is filled with pain (With pain, yeah yeah yeah yeah)

When Elle finished singing she was given a standing ovation and a hug from Naruto.

When Elle left the stage Naruto turned his back to the fans. "Alright when I turn around I wanna see absolute chaos!"

**Play Wild For The Night by ASAP Rocky**

[Verse 1]  
Wake up feeling blessed up, pistol on that dresser  
Ain't afraid to show it, I'll expose it if I dress up  
Riding in that Testa...rossa, nigga catch up  
Sipping on that syrup 'til I'm messed up like yes sir  
So now I'm getting change, people looking at me strange  
Like nigga switching lanes, never changed, still the same  
We fuck bitches, get paper, you fuck niggas on papers  
We walk around with lasers, you prolly own some tasers  
Lame niggas disgrace us, they girlfriends want date us  
Got different hoes, I'm pimping hoes,you could tell by my paystubs  
My niggas gettin' right, smokin' weed with dirty Sprite  
Going wild for the night, fuck being polite

_Naruto turned around as the strobe lights started and everyone began jumping._

[Verse 2]  
Finna wild out for the weekend, me, myself, and I – my three friends  
Nigga feeling froggy, then leap in, Empire niggas finna sneak in  
Middle finger to the critics, me and my nigga Khaled  
You know we finna kill it, Outspoken we the trillest  
You don't really want that Glock boy  
You don't really wanna feel them shots boy  
You a b-boy, I'm a block boy, I'm a D boy, I'm a hot boy  
Six shots got me feelin' like Pac, boy, party all night, shit don't stop, boy  
Drunk as fuck and I'm ready to fight  
Wilding for the night, fuck being polite, boy

_Naruto smirked as he saw multiple crowd surfers and high fived one he got close to the stage._

[Hook]  
Wild for the night, fuck being polite  
I'm going...

[Verse 3]  
It's the weekend and I'm creeping with my niggas  
Drunk and disrespectful, callin' women bitches  
I don't mean no harm but won't you and your friends  
Meet us in the cut and we can do the business  
God my witness that I only wanna kick it  
And your girl just said they with us  
So we rolling in them Benzes  
Won't you pour it up and stop the babysitting  
She got drunk as fuck and swallowed all my kids

[Verse 4]  
Back to the Mac, tats on her back, ass so fat, hit that from the back  
When it clap from the back, she clappin' it back  
She flat on her back and it's back to the trap  
Fuck your pack, Empire's where it's at  
Fuck nigga act, get clap lay flat  
Fuck your dreams, leave a punk nigga dreamin'  
Then you sleep, and you won't come back from the nap  
Benjamin Three-Stack, it's a fact, she lives in my lap  
On my Outkast, daddy fat, bitches on my sack  
And you know them smokin' bitches rolling reefer got me open  
Wildin' to the morning with my homies,tell 'em where we going

[Hook]  
Wild for the night, fuck being polite  
I'm going...

The song ended and Naruto caught a bottle of water from Khaled. He downed the entire bottle before addressing the crowd.

"Sorry y'all but that shit make me a little hoarse so we gonna slow it down."

**Play Don't Tell Em by Jeremih**

[Hook]  
Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em

[Verse 1]  
Know you say you down with it  
Won't tell em how you hit the ground with it  
Girl you know I'm reppin Chicago  
I act a fool, Bobby Brown with it (in it)  
Nobody take me out, though  
You got gifts bring em down the South Pole  
Marathon doll gon' put in miles  
Don't you worry bout him, I gon' work it out

[Pre-Hook]  
Only is you got me feeling like this  
Oh why, why, why, why  
Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right

[Hook]  
Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em

[Verse 2]  
Girl, he fufu with it  
But you know I know what to do with it  
I'll give you that, girl, I'm talking laps  
As if you got a pool in it  
And she say she ain't with your best friends  
Then let me be your diamond  
You know you feeling how your boy press play  
Just keep that ass rewindin'

[Pre-Hook]  
Only is you got me feeling like this  
Oh why, why, why, why  
Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right

[Hook]  
Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fuckin' like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em, you ain't even  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, you ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em  
You ain't even, you ain't even even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em, don't tell 'em

When the song ended the lights shut off and Naruto made his way off the stage allowing Hakeem and Tyga to perform their song Iz U Down.

Naruto was immediately swallowed in a hug from his mother. "Your doing great out there. Your father would be so proud of you."

Naruto nodded Andre clapped him on the back. "Don't worry about pops right now. Just focus on starting your tour with a bang. I've never seen someone work so hard before so this is your chance to have a little fun."

Naruto nodded and watched as Hakeem performed The Greatest and Bout 2 Blow beforing stepping back onto the stage as the beat to No Option started.

**Play No Option by Kid Ink and King Los**

[Verse 1: Hakeem]  
I take a look around ain't nothing brand new  
But the Outspoken clothes and a couple tattoos  
City going nuts like a fucking cashew  
I'm the man in my city, don't get it confused  
LA what's good, west side, deuce deuce, neighborhood su-woo  
What side do you choose?  
Green in my eyes, red fire in my lungs  
These diamonds blue don't hold your tongue  
You can suck this dick, got an issue hit her  
Shots fired, pistol spitta  
Before your name, do you remember?  
It's what it's gonna say when I'm through with you nigga  
I don't hold no grudge, just hold my nuts  
Made it the game, put a hole in ya tux  
Oohhh kill em, ho don't fuck!  
All she say, nigga ho don't fuck  
Middle fingers stuck to the world on edge  
Might jump but a nigga can't feel my legs  
I'm high on the moon tryna plant my flag  
For the team got a dream but I ain't slept yet  
All you niggas robots, got a fat ass blunt I'ma role model  
I don't need no co-op, goin for the win it's no option

[Hook: Hakeem]  
Yup, its no option (x2)  
Yup, look around its no option  
Yup, tell me what you know bout it

[Verse 2: Naruto]  
Light work, this a free throw doe  
I blow strong, nigga strong arm Debo doe  
I got the ice tea range and the beat coco  
I say, Ice-T TV and Coco  
That's coco like cocaine nigga be snow though  
Drop the ice in the pot and whip three more doe  
Know a chick named Shaneneh that move a lot of yay yay  
That say a girlfriend get the kilo low  
I might have dropped outta college, but I mastered cash  
I get the old school scratch grand master flash  
You looking like Chris Cross with a bag of hash  
Because you must be high with you backwards ass, ballin'  
Niggas work at Walmart, where they play at  
Turn em into a Target when I show then where the K at  
Sajak, I'm wheelin' in the fortune, lay back  
Rain like April, but I might bring may back, or my back  
Cause my neck and my back aching  
My mack and my tech for my slab of bacon  
The bacon, they hate I made it, I make 'em take it  
I innovated, I made em state it when they debate it  
I'm checking niggas my nigga who play make it take it  
They just faking, I take it say they I wouldn't make it  
Damn Ink, what these niggas ain't learned it before  
I make home look good like the furniture store, King!

[Hook]

[Verse 3: Naruto]  
I'm about a hundred is a hundred could be  
Cause my whole motherfucking ghetto coming with me  
I'm a king so my thousand dollar sneakers on the gas of the phantom  
Means there's rose petals under my feet

Yes Lord, yes Lord, get stepped on nigga, step off  
Cause asking if there's a nigga better than me  
That's just gon get you crickets, you might as well buy a pet frog  
Hold up, I said look you whylin', rookie stop it  
If we was in school I woulda shook ya pocket  
Took your wallet, your girl say the dick game money  
She just want me to hold the pussy hostage  
I drop the top down, look it's ostrich  
My links is juicy like I'm cooking sausage  
I threw the wheels on, lift the ass up  
Look like I got the Chevy pussy poppin, King!

[Verse 4: Hakeem]  
Sitting leaning back and my seat feel fifteen feet high over ya reach, roll up  
Downtown nigga hood gonna speedcheck your IG, that OG  
Before for my name is stuffed inside of a swisher  
Switching lane no sign of slipping  
Killing the strip no sign of a siren  
Sipping straight, stop chasing my high man  
I can't lose nigga too unlikely  
Ain't no tie when I lace my Nike's  
Nightly money sleep on the nightstand next to the bible  
Holy, amen, I am more than a man and a monster  
Me and the mafia fuck your squadron  
Hakeem and Naruto Lyon, they don't want problems  
But you leave us no option

[Hook]

When the song ended Naruto gave his twin a hug before addressing the crowd.

"I want this show to be fucking crazy but I gotta know I can trust you."

Naruto jumped off of the stage and into the narrow space that separated the crowd from the stage. He climbed onto the metal barricade and the fans in the front row held him up.

As soon as they saw what he was doing security ran over.

"Sir we need you to get down. Its not safe up there."

Naruto laughed at him before turning to the crowd. "Ayo we have a problem, we have a problem. Security telling Naruto Lyon where to be and where not to be."

The fans boo'd and one of the closer ones shouted, fuck security!

Even Khaled joined in. "They don't want the full Lyon experience."

Naruto stood up fully on the edge of the barricade and took hold of someone's hand for support.

"We don't fuck with that. So let me get a middle finger up right now!"

Everyone quickly threw up their middle fingers and Naruto smirked.

"Naruto Lyon don't need no fucking security man. All these mother fuckers right here!"

He pointed out to the sea of fans. "This all the mother fucking security I need! On the count of three we go fuck you. One, two, three. FUCK YOU!"

**_"FUCK YOU!"_**

"Khaled let's fucking go!"

**Play Don't Play by Travis Scott and Big Sean**

_While the intro played Naruto spoke over it._

_"I need y'all to be ready to it. So clap, clap, clap, clap."_

_The crowd clapped and Naruto kept his balance on the barricade._

[Intro]  
Drink slow to feed the nose, you know he likes to get blown  
Has he got enough money to spend?  
Leave? No. He's to and fro, he doesn't like it when the girls go  
Has he got enough money to spend?

[Hook: Naruto x4]  
I ain't playing with these niggas  
I ain't playing with, I ain't playing with these niggas

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Know I need my dollars  
Know a nigga need my commas  
She was down when I dropped out of college  
Down, she was down when I rode Impalas  
Played with her pussy in the jeep  
Yeah, she was down with the foreplay drivin'  
Jumped in the car when she hit my digits  
Don't want nothin', just to pull up at the projects  
Easy to me my nigga  
Villa with a scene, youngin' always seen with a killer  
Hand stitched by my dealer  
Dealing with a seam you ain't seen, what you mean Margiela?  
She even got the 'scripts for the cough  
In the H gotta hit Johnny for the frost, swirved off  
Itty-bitty minute since they seen a weird nigga  
From the corner put it on for the south  
On my momma, know a nigga be coasting  
Go nigga, go nigga grab my bottles  
Go nigga, go nigga grab my Chronic  
Keep ya head up in the air my nigga  
Niggas gon be billionaires my nigga  
Fuck how much time that shit might take  
Niggas ain't playin' with em!

[Hook]  
I ain't playing with these niggas  
I ain't playing with, I ain't playing with these niggas

_The moment he finished the hook he jumped into the crowd and began crowd surfing. Most fans were so excited that they didn't even notice Big Sean walk onto the stage._

[Verse 2: Big Sean]  
(B.I.G. Sean Don, my aura gold)  
Bitch don't you play me, don't you try me  
I need the exact amount  
Look at my face ho, eye to eye me  
I'm a boss, make sure you and your homies dress up, tight attire  
When you see me ho, or I'll take that white tee and tie-dye dye it

_The fans finally noticed Big Sean and went crazy as Naruto was guided back to the front._

I mean, god damn nigga!  
You forgot where I came from? I'm from where you ain't from  
Where you can't come, where it ain't none  
Where these bitches is bitches and they ain't nuns  
Where they hate from  
But as soon as you blow they act like they been down since day one  
Where there's fucking tank guns  
But niggas never join the Army, like it ain't one  
If I ain't got it then I'm huntin'  
I'm either countin' or I'm cummin'  
Swear I just done bought that mansion  
Treat that shit like it's a dungeon  
Up at 5AM still workin', but I treat it like it's  
I'm never actin' like I got it  
Bitch I'm actin' like I won it on these niggas!

[Hook]  
I ain't playing with these niggas  
I ain't playing with, I ain't playing with these niggas

[Outro]

Naruto finally got back on stage and quickly downed another bottle of water. When he was done he looked at Khaled.

"So Khaled I wanna tell you a story."

"Go ahead my brother."

"Me and Keem were driving and we were coming from DC to New York. I feel asleep in the passenger seat of the Maybach or something. Mal was there too. And I had like a quarter of weed on me in my pocket. I fell asleep but before I went to sleep I put the weed in my nuts."

Everyone laughed and Naruto continued. "Good thing too because when I woke up we got pulled over. Cop pulled me out searched me. I smell like gas they got the dog but they can't find it. So they put me in the back of the cop car and was like we gonna put this dog on you, if you got something let me know. So they put the dog on me, dog ain't do nothing. When I got back in the car we rolled up a backwood and we blew gas all the way back to New York."

"I feel you."

"So what the fuck we say man."

**Play Quintana Pt 2 by Travis Scott**

Naruto took off his shirt as Khaled hyped up the crowd.

"What we call that!"

Naruto nodded. "What you call that L.A.! Say it! Finessing! Finessing! Right side, jump! Right side, jump! Right, jump!"

Naruto walked to the middle. "Middle, jump! Middle, jump! Everybody let's gooooo!"

[Verse 1]  
Walked in this bitch, I just got through finessin designer (Straight up)  
Oh my God it's no rental, gold plated, no need to remind you  
Robbed my plug, that nigga wasn't getting me higher (That dope)  
Oh no no, Oh no no no no no no no  
Black on black as True Religion (Straight up)  
This that shit that keep you geekin'  
I done fucked me 'bout 5 bad bitches just this morning  
And I ain't goin' back unless they horny  
Oh no no, Oh no no no no no no no

[Hook]  
(Finessing, Finessing)  
I can't go one day without finessing  
(Finessing, finessing)  
I came up a hundred bands a week straight off finessing  
Straight up, straight up  
I came up a hundred bands a week straight off finessing  
Been on that weed with my team  
Rolling with my team, yeah we all finessing

_Before Naruto did the outro Khaled spoke._

_"Sing along if you know the words. Watch how we do this."_

[Outro]  
Tell me why she wanna leave me  
She used me to get high  
She used me to get higher, higher, higher  
So tell me why she wanna leave me  
Ooh, ooh, oohh, ooh, ooh  
_"Watch how we do this. Pay attention! I hope y'all catch this shit!"_

The beat to the song kept going and Naruto started a chant.

"We want rage. We want rage. We want rage. We want rage. We want rage."

While he was doing his chant the beat smoothly transitioned into the opening keys of Upper Echelon.

**Play Upper Echelon by Travis Scott**

"Yo I like that bro. Yeahhhh."

The beat dropped and all hell broke loose as Naruto, Hakeem and Jamal emptied bottles of water onto the crowd.

[Hook: Naruto]  
Pull out the zip, pull out the roll (ride out)  
We so high, upper echelon (Straight up)  
We so fuckin' high, upper echelon

Before he could start the verse Khaled stopped the beat and Naruto laughed as he looked back at Khaled. He walked over to him and talked to him with the mic off.

"Yo what you doing bro?"

"This is the first show and I've only seen a hand full of crowd surfers. Either you've lost your touch or they are not feeling you."

Naruto nodded as he waved his mother, Jamal and Hakeem over.

"Alright so Khaled just brought it to my attention that the crowd is nowhere near where I need them to be at this point in the show. Now what do we have that can liven up the crowd."

Hakeem was the first with an idea. "There's a box of beach balls in the hallway, I can get a crew to blow those up real quick"

Naruto nodded and Hakeem ran off the stage.

"We got the boxes of powdered paint you were saving for Miami. They were about to load it on your bus but we can use a few now."

Naruto nodded and Jamal ran off too.

"Ma I need you and Anika to get as many cases of water as you can. A few jugs too."

"Why her?"

"Because she can help you get it done. I know you don't really like her but do this for me."

Cookie reluctantly nodded and quickly left the stage as well.

Naruto finally turned back to the crowd who were getting restless.

"Sorry for the delay but I'm making some on the spot changes to the show. While those changes are being made I wanna talk to y'all real quick."

Naruto kneeled down. "What part of fucking chaos don't y'all understand! This is Los Angeles California so I wanna see thirty mosh pits, sixteen thousand crowd surfers, eighty thousand titties and a whole lot of vagina!"

A few of the girls in the front row pulled up their shirts and flashed him.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about! Khaled."

Naruto got a few wristbands from the DJ and gave it to the girls, which would allow them to join the meet and greet after the show.

"Now I need like five more minutes to get shit together."

It took five minutes to gather everything and Naruto had Hakeem, Jamal, Selena, Tyga and post up on different parts of the stage with Naruto in the middle.

"Alright let's do this one more time!"

The opening keys started again and Naruto opened up a jug of water.

"I need all of y'all middle fingers up right now. Up top, middle fingers up right now!"

The beat started and Naruto began throwing water on the crowd, Hakeem let the beach balls fly while the rest began throwing the powdered paint. The crowd did their part because about fifty crowd surfers popped up and Naruto lost count of how many titties came out.

[Hook: Naruto]  
Pull out the zip, pull out the roll (ride out)  
We so high, upper echelon (Straight up)  
We so fuckin' high, upper echelon

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Dozin' off them Xannies, just popped a bandie  
Wave rock like Atlantic, froze like Atlantic  
Party at the Sphinx, damn that's so outlandish  
She gon' make it clap, clap, throw them bands  
Walkin' through the Waldorf they know my name here  
Dropped out, got signed, got my own house all in the same year  
Don't you come around me, ain't got the time, B, naww  
Watch me do the Randy, touchdown  
Knew how much I get, think Maelstrom the golden child  
Ridin' right behind her, pull up beside her  
We poppin' champagne, damn you apple cider

[Hook: Naruto]  
Pull out the zip, pull out the roll (ride out)  
We so high, upper echelon (Straight up)  
We so fuckin' high, upper echelon

There was no break in between songs as Khaled started the next one.

**Play Best Friend by Young Thug**

"Yeahhhhh! Hands up! Hands up!"

[Hook]  
That's my best friend, that's my best friend, flexin'  
Big ol' booty bitch missus from Texas, what's next is  
I'm gon' skeet off, lil nigga come catch me, catch me  
And that's my bestie, my bestie, my best friend, go best friend  
Nigga livin' TTG and everything is still on fleek  
Bad bitch rollin' wit' me, she gon' smile cause she on fleek  
Hundred thousand dollars inside my pants, my shit on fleek  
Hey-yeah!

[Verse 1]  
Take them boys to school, swagonometry  
Bitch I'm bleeding bad, like a bumble bee  
Hold up! Hold it, hold it, nigga proceed  
I'ma eat that booty just like groceries  
Eat on that coochie, lay that bitch down like "let's do it"  
No Tiger bitch, eat that wood, eat that wood  
Supplier, bitch, I got pistols, no wood  
I want them tacos that are Meagan Good  
Helicopter choppin' with the buz  
Stuff them racks inside them if they nudge  
Bang that other side, nigga curb  
And my reefer louder than a speaker  
Yeah my niece is hanging with The Beatles  
If you ever find her, better keep her  
Thirty seven cameras for the sneakers  
Goin' out like Ox or Beanie Sigel  
Send a cop, I can't wait to mistreat 'em  
Forcin' your ho, I can't wait to mislead 'em  
And beat 'em, they ain't my people

_The roar of the crowd grew when Naruto hit the folks._

[Hook]  
That's my best friend, that's my best friend, flexin'  
Big ol' booty bitch missus from Texas, what's next is  
I'm gon' skeet off, lil nigga come catch me, catch me  
And that's my bestie, my bestie, my best friend, go best friend  
Nigga livin' TTG and everything is still on fleek  
Bad bitch rollin' wit' me, she gon' smile cause she on fleek  
Hundred thousand dollars inside my pants, my shit on fleek  
Hey-yeah!

[Verse 2]  
Let me tell you how I spent a couple hundreds today  
I done cut back on that lean, I'm on that Hen' and D'ussé  
Don't do no talkin' when you see him, you better shoot in his face  
I got a hundred bitches that can't wait to replace  
Michael Jackson nigga, Lyon Jackson moon walkin'  
The Empire army tool shopping  
Me a horny goat, I'm boolin' at the bull stop  
No I can't get arrested cause I'm talkin' bout my necklace

_Naruto began throwing powdered paint coating the front row in multiple colors._

I'mma put that bitch in the buck, I'm a dog, let's get stuck  
My lil' niece Lola, eat them Lucky Charms and give me luck  
Waddup cus? Here yo' cup, call my Bloods, bring my bup  
Your crew suck, don't got bucks, these ain't drugs nigga

[Hook]  
That's my best friend, that's my best friend, flexin'  
Big ol' booty bitch missus from Texas, what's next is  
I'm gon' skeet off, lil nigga come catch me, catch me  
And that's my bestie, my bestie, my best friend, go best friend  
Nigga livin' TTG and everything is still on fleek  
Bad bitch rollin' wit' me, she gon' smile cause she on fleek  
Hundred thousand dollars inside my pants, my shit on fleek  
Hey-yeah!

When the song was over Naruto laughed.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

Naruto jumped off the stage and climbed back on the barricade erecting cheers from his fans.

**Play Wimme Nah by Vic Mensa**

"Heir to the mother fucking throne! If you want that!"

[Verse 1]  
Hey go and get you some, that's if you want that  
That check look stupid dumb, boy you better flaunt that  
I'm same birds stay on the porch, ain't used to call back

And they wimme nah, yeah they wimme nah  
If I could predict my future, I'd bet a hundred million  
Pops ain't think we pick that penthouse from hangin' out front the building  
Hit in the head of that Chi Town letterman on my letterman that's my business  
Cause they wimme nah, yeah they wimme nah  
Damn near feels like everyday, my nights end same time the as sunset  
Brand new watch come hella late, still ain't bust and I ain't done yet  
Talk that street shit cause I'm from that, before I knew tango had a knot  
Boy watch how I work, I put that on the clock

[Hook]  
Hey go and get you some, that's if you want that  
This shit the anthem, I need a hunnid flat  
I feel like Walter Payton, run that for my city now  
And they wimme nah, and they wimme nah  
Same shit just a different day, hol' up report back  
I been smokin' strongs swear these boys do not want contact  
I feel like Michael Jordan statue in my city now  
Cause they wimme nah, yeah they wimme nah

[Interlude]  
Yeah  
I got the city on my back  
Niggas know I ain't gonna fall  
I'mma pull up in that bitch like skkrrrr

[Verse 2]  
Hey, I'm trippin' up in tight rope walkin', niggas pointin' and talkin'  
When you play they pray your balance fail you just to watch you fall and  
I'm still on my tippy toes, keys to my city close  
Cause they wimme nah, yeah they wimme nah  
Think work like a stripper bitch, apply it to the grip  
Pivot to a euro step, hustle back  
Run a play, touch a stack  
Countin' purple hundreds like they counterfeit  
Who be with you now? Same niggas from the rip  
Clock don't stop, gotta clock this cash  
Uhh, bet I knew that in the past  
Look at all the bullshit I've been through  
Been in this shit since '92  
Runnin' like Mike back in '92 (Whoo!)  
Payton in '83  
Super Bowl Shuff 'til you get that ring  
Pop said make it, it don't have to make you  
Say you miss the old Ruto, bitch me too  
We was on the road, I ain't have no job  
I ain't get no tick, I ain't have no watch  
No whip, nope, but I had that squad  
They wimme nah, run up on you like the Flintstones  
You six feet down, bam, bam  
Teddy bear for my jumper, you clownin'  
That was the Rodeo, now catch me on the throne  
Been at the train station, Cuba packin', paid vacation  
And I stay on Woodlawn and 47th you can Google Map it  
Boy they wimme nah  
If you want something they'll let you have it

[Hook]

The song ended and Naruto looked at the damage he had done to his fans. He could only get those closest to the stage and the closer to the stage They were the worse they looked.

"Yo real talk I got some of the best fans. Y'all dealing be going hard for me and I fucking love each and everyone of you. I was leaving the hotel and about five hundred people were waiting for me. I do this for y'all, remember that."

**Play Danny Glover by Young Thug**

[Hook: Naruto]  
Okay, cool, okay, bool, I love her  
I'mma save her, yes, like Danny Glover  
I'mma call my partner 'fore I fuck her mother  
I pass them a molly, now they kiss each other  
Every time I fuck I gotta hit me least like two bitches  
For that dope he whipped, you need a new wrists  
Foreign car outside, that bitch got two digits  
Money stand like eight feet just like two midgets

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Who the fuck told you that Young Ruto Lyon don't fuck up the beat?  
I got six cars and I also got rentals and all of 'em tinted  
No, I'm not Nipsey, not from L.A., but I got keys to the city  
I fuck it, I suck it, I beat it down, then she beat me to the ceilin'  
Stoner my lifestyle, I'm livin' too wild  
I came to make you proud, that money keep her around  
In love with her head, I can't turn it down  
Can't wait for my time to come back around  
She see that you don't got Lil Haiti's style  
Plus I just seen Snoop on Girls Gone Wild  
I just bought a Bentley and a bitch came with it  
Young rich nigga hittin' million dollar licks  
Balling in New York like a motherfucking Knick  
You better have them racks, you ever want to hear me spit  
And everywhere I go I got a pass like the staff  
I'm goin' off top like a motherfuckin' lay up  
357, six shots like Al  
I left ten bands in a motherfuckin' cab

[Hook]

_Fans went crazy when Nicki came out to spit a verse._

[Verse 2: Nicki Minaj]  
Every time I come out, I ain't ever with no new bitches  
These bitches is stealing, I'mma sue bitches  
Dripping down his dick, this pussy too vicious (viscous)  
Every time I fuck him, I say "Whose is it?"  
Yo! Who the fuck told 'em that, "They was like Nicki? Oh no, bitches didn't!"  
I'mma give bitches a minute of shine, then I'll tell 'em good riddance (good writtens)  
To raise a child, it might take a village  
But I wouldn't know, cause these bitches my sons; yes, they was, and they still is (stealers)  
Gave him the kitten, now that nigga smitten  
Told him to hop in my foreign, and then I said, "No, I'm just kiddin'!"  
Hell of a livin', you bitches on chitlins  
When I come out of my mansion,I sprinkle some bread to the pigeons  
B-b-b-b-but, bitches is lyin', they lyin', they lyin', they lie in they bio  
So I ain't fuckin' with chickens, unless I got pico de gallo  
Girls is plottin', what more could they steal?  
Tell Justin Timberlake, that I am comin' for Jessica Biel  
Bitch, I'm a star-rah, you niggas, I holla tomarrah  
Doors go up, cause I am too rich to cop a Gallardo  
No regular doors, on Aventadors  
Painted it pink, just so I could take pictures, while you rented yours  
Hell of a ticket, hell of a price  
I want it, I get it, I wire the money, I never think twice  
I am not gay, but lesbi (let's be) precise  
Cause if she pretty then watch it, cause I'mma be fuckin' ya wife

[Hook]

[Verse 3: Naruto]  
I knew I was gonna run my money up and everybody didn't  
All these niggas pussy niggas, tellin' on they partner  
Hope the pussy nigga get a bigger sentence  
Pussy nigga play, I'm coming back with the K  
And I'mma shoot that motherfucker 'til he livid  
Bitches wanna see a nigga thumb through it fast  
I'mma name myself Young Ruto tenant  
100 bands at a time  
I fronted you bands, but you  
I don't like using profanity but the Young Ruto will cut you  
All of my cups are muddy  
I fuck my bitches' buddies  
I just want nut like Buddy  
All of my bitches buddies  
Panamera with the tinted roof  
All the niggas dogs goin', "Roof"  
Top notch shawty, nigga ring came with karats  
Young nigga rich, jewelry colder than the attic  
If she ain't a virgin then that bitch is only average  
I can't even hear ya, baby, get rid of the static  
I can't learn a bitch, but I learned mathematics  
I just ball her down whenever she call my pattern

[Hook]

When the song ended Naruto took a seat backstage and watched as Nicki and Meek did a set, waiting for his Best set to start.

When it was time for him to get back on stage he had Keem pick one lucky girl out of the crowd and had him out her on a stool in the middle of the stage. The lights shut of and a spotlight shined on the young lady as Naruto stepped out still missing his shirt.

**Play Work Out by J Cole**

[Intro]  
Straight up, now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever? (oh oh oh)  
Or is it just a hit and run?

_The moment he spoke those words the girl put her hands over her mouth and Naruto smirked at Hakeem who was recording the moment on the girls phone._

[Hook]  
Ay, we've got a good thing  
Don't know if I'mma see you again  
But is that a good thing?  
Cause girl, I can't be your man, no ma'am  
I know what's on your brain  
You probably hope it never would end  
Like, "is it the real thing  
Or is it just a one night stand?"  
Well then

[Bridge (x2)]  
Let me see you get  
High then go low  
Now, girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor?  
I'm here for one night, how far will you go?  
I wanna see you (work out for me, work out for me)

[Verse 1]  
She like them boys with the big old chains  
Ride around town in the big old Range  
I knew her when I rocked big old jeans  
Now the little nigga doing big old thangs  
Would you look at that? I came back for her  
Just to give it to ya, like you asked for it  
Man, that thing in them jeans too fat for her  
Rebounds so I caught her off the backboard  
I told her: "baby girl, come here  
Know I run the town even when I ain't from there"  
And I brag hardly but just to show up at this party  
I made what your nigga make in one year, that's unfair, but  
So is life, take a chance, roll the dice  
Money can't buy you love cause it's overpriced  
Don't overthink, just hope it's right  
I'm only here for the night

[Hook]  
Ay, we've got a good thing  
Don't know if I'mma see you again  
But is that a good thing?  
Cause girl, I can't be your man, no ma'am  
I know what's on your brain  
You probably hope it never would end  
Like, "is it the real thing  
Or is it just a one night stand?"  
Well then

[Bridge]  
Let me see you get  
High then go low  
Now, girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor?  
I'm here for one night, how far will you go?  
I wanna see you (work out for me, work out for me)

[Verse 2]  
Carolina Blue kicks, fresh on the scene  
Hottest nigga on the block, damn, girl you're mean  
They be starting shit, but it's your world  
On my Martin shit: "You go, girl!"  
She bad and she know it  
Some niggas save hoes, I'm not that heroic  
Could you be my escort? Cause just like them 2-door Fords  
Damn, they don't make them like you no more  
Cole World, real Cole World  
Them boys cool, me? I'm on fire  
Know what's on my mind, trying to see what's on yours  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
Move slow, cause you wanna live fast  
Up late so you'll probably skip class  
Life is a test so before the night pass  
Get right, get right

[Hook]  
Ay, we've got a good thing  
Don't know if I'mma see you again  
But is that a good thing?  
Cause girl, I can't be your man, no ma'am  
I know what's on your brain  
You probably hope it never would end  
Like, "is it the real thing  
Or is it just a one night stand?"  
Well then

[Outro]  
Straight up, now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever? (oh oh oh)  
Or is it just a hit and run?  
Straight up, I tell ya  
I just really wanna cut when we together (oh oh oh)  
Come here girl, let's get it on  
Straight up, now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever? (oh oh oh)  
Or is it just a hit and run?  
Straight up, I tell ya  
I just really wanna cut when we together (oh oh oh)  
Come here girl, let's get it on

When he was done the next song started and he couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the girl's face.

**Play Na Na by Trey Songz**

[Intro]  
Put your hands in the air (in the air)  
Ruto  
Put your, put your hands up in the air  
Mustard on the beat

_Naruto took the girl's hand in his and slowly raised it up._

[Bridge]  
Oh na na, look what you done started  
Oh na na, why you gotta act so naughty  
Oh na na, I'm about to spend all this cash  
Oh na na, if you keep shaking that ass

[Hook]  
Oh na na na, put your hands in the air if you're fucking tonight  
Oh na na na, keep your hands in the air if you're fucking tonight  
Oh na na na, oh na na na na na na na (everybody say it like)  
Oh na na na, oh na na na na na na na (everybody say)

[Verse 1]  
I'm that nigga that you like, yeah  
I'ma give you what you like, yeah  
Oh, yeah, I'ma give it to you right, yeah  
Best time of your life, yeah, oh yeah  
Baby when you ready tell the waitress get the check  
Girl I know you're ready, I ain't even gotta check  
You been through the worst  
Let me show you who's the best  
You know I'ma get you right  
Curve them niggas to the left, like

_The girl wasted no time running her hands over his toned abdomen._

[Bridge + Hook]

[Verse 2]  
You're the one that's bad as hell, yeah  
You're the one I ain't never had, yeah (oh yeah)  
All the problems you did have, yeah

_Naruto pulled the girl up to him and began running his hand up and down her back._

Leave them broke niggas in the past, yeah (oh yeah)  
Girl you had good but I could give you better  
I have you thinking about forever  
I'ma make you say

Bridge + [Hook]

I'm feeling lucky tonight  
When we leave this party you gonn' love me tonight  
You feeling lucky tonight  
When we leave this party you gonn' love me tonight

When the song ended Hakeem escorted the girl off of the stage and Naruto addressed the crowd.

"That was fun but y'all know I'm in a happy, really happy relationship. So this for you. Hit it Khaled."

**Play Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd**

[Verse 1]  
And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
This I know, yeah, this I know

[Pre-Chorus]  
She told me, "Don't worry about it"  
She told me, "Don't worry no more"  
We both know we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be alone, oh, oh, woo

[Chorus]  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

_Naruto looked to the side and looked at Anika and Kendall._

[Verse 2]  
And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love  
This I know, girl, I know

[Pre-Chorus]  
She told me, "Don't worry about it"  
She told me, "Don't worry no more"  
We both know we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be alone, oh, oh, woo

[Chorus]  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

[Pre-Chorus]  
She told me, "Don't worry about it"  
She told me, "Don't worry no more"  
We both know we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be alone, oh, oh, woo

[Chorus]  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

When he was done he looked at the fans.

"My time is almost up so we gonna slay these last couple of songs!"

**Play Rap &amp; Sex by Fabulous**

[Pre-Hook]  
I just got the crib with the studio  
You could say I live at the studio  
Shawty come and give at the studio

[Hook] (x5)  
All I do is rap and sex  
Niggas see how I was flowin' on my last cassette  
(At the studio)

[Verse 1]  
Got a mansion with nothin' but condoms in it  
Same place where the rhymes were invented  
So all I do is rap and sex, imagine how I stroke  
See how I was flowin' on my last cassette  
Shawty came through just to hear the mixtape (Soul Tape)  
Ended up starring in a sex tape  
With a player from New York no Nicks tape (swish)  
Might need your bitch for my next day  
I come upstairs then I come get them drawers  
Come back downstairs then I come up with bars  
Shit feels so good it might come out tomorrow  
Beat that shit up, she might come out with scars  
I do not lie, I been the truth  
If I'm in her box, I say that I'm in the booth  
Comin' up with the headlines  
That's off the top of the head (whoa, whoa)  
Heard she nasty on the mic  
Go for the sloppiest head (whoa, whoa)  
Then she gon' bust that thing wide  
I'ma just let that thing ride (whoa, whoa)

[Pre-Hook] + [Hook]

[Verse 2]  
No slow jams just street nigga rap  
Want R&amp;B smooth, get an R&amp;B dude  
Got a Range and a Benz, I make R&amp;B moves  
But I can call Trey, you in an R&amp;B mood?  
And get him to the studio  
Like "wassup this Ruto  
Got a bad bitch with me and she up for grabs"  
Talkin' bout "ask him what's up with this collab?"  
And she waitin' at the studio  
Sign on the door that say "No hatin' at the studio"  
And I always keep it playa at the studio  
Every time she ask I say I'm at the studio  
Layin' somethin' down  
See how I was snappin' on my last shit  
Hard start off with the soft flow  
Then switch it up to some fat shit  
(Feel me?)  
Nigga don't make me go bone thug your bitch  
I love this shit but I don't love your bitch

[Bridge]  
Rap, sex (x2)  
All I do is Rap &amp; sex (x3)  
Pussy got me screaming, Meek Mill flow (Ho!)  
Spray it like Mase (aha), speak real slow  
You with a boss one, Rick Ross grunt (Huh!)  
Nasty like Nas, one mic [?] (all I need is one mic)  
Best I ever had (Crazy), word to Drake  
Bustin' off the grill [?] Chiraq, murder rate (Let's get it!)  
Kiss on it (Heh), excuse my French (Haan)  
Hit the studio, rap and sex

[Pre-Hook] + [Hook]

**Play Skyfall by Travis Scott**

[Intro: Naruto]  
Ooooh, ahhhh  
Oooh, oooh, ahhh  
Oooh, ahhhh  
Oooh, oooh, ahh

"_I need everybody to put those hands in the sky!"_

[Hook 1: Naruto]  
I'm trapped in my conscious  
My trap is still bunkin', look at all of these hundreds  
Hit up the hood pharmacist, he serve all the muddy  
Might shoot at your buddy who shot at my buddy  
The sky keep on fallin', the drugs I keep callin'  
They keep pickin' up for me, they love me  
I don't wanna buy, oh no, it won't get me high, oh no  
I'm trapped in my conscious  
My trap is still bunky, look at all of these hundreds  
Hit up the hood pharmacist, he serve all the muddy  
Might shoot at your buddy who shot at my buddy  
The sky keep on fallin', the drugs keep on callin'

"_Bounce! Bounce!"_

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
Yea, that's that loud shit, yeah  
I been out on my latest trip  
I've been drunk in my latest whip  
So I might crash in her ass for real  
Hit the club for the cougars  
I never got down with them whores on Martin Luther  
I'm just tryna ball, why these niggas want me neutered?  
Got her down to her drawers, trynna get a little nuder  
They just wanna hang like my nigga Mr. Cooper  
I'm so 'head of my time, could I show up any sooner?  
They said I fucked the roommates so you know that just a rumor  
Have you ever got stoned with your motherfuckin' jeweler?  
Maelstrom, no Rick the Ruler, yeah

[Hook 2: Naruto]  
I don't wanna buy no more  
Your shit ain't gettin' me high no more  
My trap is still bunky, look at all of these hundreds  
Might jump with no bungee, I'm gone off that muddy  
The drugs keep on ca- I'm trapped in my conscious  
My trap is still bunky, look at all of these hundreds  
Might jump with no bungee, get lost in the muddy  
I might shoot at your buddy who shot at my buddy  
Where's the love if you love me?  
And the sky keep on callin', the drugs I keep callin'  
They keep pickin' up for me, they love me  
I don't wanna buy no more  
Your shit ain't gettin' me high no more  
I'm trapped in my conscious  
My trap is still bunky, look at all of these hundreds  
Might jump with no bungee, I'm gone off that muddy  
The drugs keep on callin', the sky keep on fallin'

**Play Nightcrawler by Travis Scott**

"_Yeah who ready for the after party! Three blocks over! Can't miss it!"_

[Bridge: Naruto]  
**Yeah, order more bottles, order more models**  
**Order more hours, shots on an island**  
**Hotter than the summer, the winter couldn't chill me**  
**Young free and wildin', order more kidneys**

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
**Dope, I'm so dope**  
**All these honeys pilin' on the floor**  
**And we're stuntin', know you see the GLO**  
**Girl these hundreds, thought I'd let you know**  
**Since LA, I've been puttin' on**  
**Cirque Du Soleil, on and on and on**  
**I got this money, tell me what you want**  
**For this money, can you drop it low?**

[Bridge: Naruto]  
**Yeah, order more bottles, order more models**  
**Order more hours, shots on an island**  
**Hotter than the summer, the winter couldn't chill me**  
**Young free and wildin', order more kidneys**  
**When the night calls, oooh**  
**When the night calls, oooh**  
**Yeah, order more bottles, order more models**  
**Order more hours, shots on an island**  
**Hotter than the summer, the winter couldn't chill me**  
**Young free and wildin', so order more kidneys**

**Play Mamacita by Travis Scott**

"_Mama mama where you at! Mamacita where you at! Mamacita where you at! Mamacita where you at! Five, four hands in the air!"_

[Intro: Naruto]  
**Mamacita, cita, cita**  
**Mamacita, cita, cita**

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
**This the last days to the rodeo, last night**  
**Had me down in the back, comatose, don't think**  
**Sun shades and a pill gon' help**  
**Once I'm gone, can't tame myself**  
**Mamacita, cita, cita**  
**You know I really need yah, need yah, need yah, right now**  
**She get freaky when the... light's down**  
**The shit's crack, no way niggas could pipe down**  
**With the head first, got her straight out of the night gown**  
**Nothin' like the light-skinned mamacitas in H-Town**  
**They got them pornstar big booties**  
**Let me film it, then shoot it**  
**3-D money, no illusion**  
**Depending if I'm feelin' bougie**  
**Might hit your line bitch**

"Shit man. Who the fuck is having fun tonight!?"

Everyone screamed and Naruto smirked. "Alright so this next song is really one of my favorites. I wrote it back in high school and it's still not finished so I want y'all to bear with me. Khaled run it."

**Play 90210 by Travis Scott**

_The beat started and Khaled spoke. "Check this out L.A. everybody put their cellphone light in the air real quick. Everybody put their cellphone lights in the sky one time!"_

[Verse 1]  
She a porn star girl, oh, from the valley

(Honestly, God Bless)  
Who left her hometown world all for the alley  
Oh, created Lake Tahoe all from her panties  
(I hope it was wet like my jumper, though)  
Ooh, used to take the long way home, long way home, all for that candy

[Bridge]  
Baby's hooked on feeling numb

[Verse 2]  
Naruto to Maelstrom, now you rolling on an Addy  
50 on her chain, 'nother 50 on her caddy, oh  
He might pop him a pill, pop him a seal, pop anyone  
Pop anything, pop anything to find that alley  
Hmm, yeah, then find an alley

"_Everybody just wave, wave, wave, wave!"_

[Bridge]  
Baby's hooked on feeling numb

[Chorus]  
In the 90210, 90210, looking for that alley  
In the 90210, 90210, looking for that alley, ooh  
It's the superstar girl, superstar girl, roaming in that alley  
In the 90210, 90210, somewhere in that alley

"_Fuck yeah…..Let's do it!"_

**Play 3500 by Travis Scott**

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, everybody let's go!"_

[Hook: Naruto]  
**Sundays in the city movin' slow**  
**30 30 3,500 for the coat**  
**Only real niggas keep you float**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
**Ladies order up the champagne, a whole lot of it**  
**Painkillers, ain't got backpain, know you gotta love it**  
**Tens out in NY, they in my hallways, I got a lobby of 'em**  
**Up and Down with Khaled, Monday nights, we made a hobby of it**  
**Still down with the same dogs, man, they never loved us**  
**Gave my niggas all gold chains to remind me of it**  
**We're still holdin' that old thing, tryna rob me of it**  
**One time for the trill bitches that'll let me touch it**  
**I'm papi though, they get it poppin' with me when I'm out in public**  
**Flyin' through, I got a young 'Yoncé with a Iggy on her**  
**Me and Metro do the same drugs, got a lot of it**  
**All these cups and damn, all these hoes, these niggas up to somethin'**  
**Touch down out in H-Town, there it might get ugly**  
**It's trill niggas, where it's trill niggas, a whole army of 'em**  
**I run the check up, I'm a hot nigga, don't turn my 'countant on me**  
**Free Rowdy Rowdy, free Bobby Bobby, them the Shmurda homies**  
**Good lord!**

[Hook: Naruto]  
**Sundays in the city movin' slow**  
**30 30 3,500 for the coat**  
**Only real niggas keep you float**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Sundays in the city movin' slow**  
**30 30 3,500 for the coat**  
**Only real niggas keep you float**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**  
**Only trill niggas I know**

When the song ended Naruto pointed to a guy in the front row.

"You right here are a real fucking fan. You knew the words to every fucking song and that's mad love. Yo Khaled let's end on a good note!"

**Play Antidote by Travis Scott**

"Don't you open up that window. Don't you let out that, Fuck fuck hands in the air! Popping pills is all we know, yeahhhh! In the hills is all we know, Hollywood! Don't go through the front door, in the back! It's lowkey at the night show!"

The beat stopped and Naruto smirked. "Y'all been on fucking one hundred all night! But now I need y'all to give an extra ten! So if you got a drink you better chug it! And if you got a blunt you better swallow it, Khaled let's goooooo!"

The beat started back up. "I wanna hear you, yeahhhhh!"

[Hook]  
**Don't you open up that window**  
**Don't you let out that antidote fuck!**  
**Poppin' pills is all we know**  
**In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!)**  
**Don't go through the front door (Through the back!)**  
**It's lowkey at the night show**  
**So don't you open up that window**  
**Don't you let out that antidote, Everybody!**

[Verse 1]  
**Party on a Sunday (That was fun!)**  
**Do it all again on Monday (One more time!)**  
**Spent a check on a weekend (Oh my God!)**  
**I might do it again (That's boss shit)**  
**I just hit a three peat let's go!**  
**Fucked three hoes I met this week (Robert Horry!)**  
**I don't do no old hoes (Oh, no, no!)**  
**My nigga, that's a no-no (Straight up!)**  
**She just want the coco (Cocaina!)**  
**I just want dinero (Paper hunting!)**  
**Who that at the front door? (Who that is?)**  
**If it's the feds, oh-no-no-no (Don't let 'em in, shhh)**

[Hook]  
**Don't you open up that window**  
**Don't you let out that antidote**  
**Poppin' pills is all we know yeahhhh!**  
**In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!)**  
**Don't go through the front door (In the back!)**  
**It's lowkey at the night show**  
**At the night show**

"_Everybody from the front to the back, all the way to the tippy fucking top. Two hands up! This a mother fucking stick up! This for my fucking father! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!"_

**[Bridge]**  
**At the night show (Higher)**  
**At the night show**  
**At the night show (Get lit my nigga)**  
**At the night show**

[Verse 2]  
**Anything can happen at the night show**  
**Everything can happen at the night show**  
**At the night show**  
**Anything can happen at the night show**  
**At the night show**  
**Your bitch not at home, she at the night show (Straight up!)**  
**Fuckin' right, ho**  
**Had to catch a flight for the night show**  
**Let's get piped though**  
**Bottles got us right though, we ain't sippin' light, no (RRRRRR!)**  
**I ain't got no type though**  
**Only got one night though, we can do it twice though (RRRRRR!)**  
**It's lit at the night show**

[Bridge]  
**At the night show**  
**At the night show, yeahhh**  
**At the night show, yeahhh**  
**At the night show, yeahhh**  
**At the night show, yeahhh**  
**At the night show**  
**Anything can happen at the night show**

**[Verse 3]**  
**Stackin' up day to day**  
**Young nigga you know you gotta go get it, go get it, my nigga**  
**They hatin', they stinkin', they waitin'**  
**Don't be mistaken, we dyin', they stayin'**  
**Lord I'm on fire they think that I'm Satan**  
**Callin' me crazy on different occasions**  
**Kickin' the cameraman off of my stages**  
**Cause I don't like how he snappin' my angles**  
**I'm overboard and I'm over-impatient**  
**Over my niggas and these kids my ages**  
**Dealin' with Mo' shit that's more complicated**  
**Like these two bitches that might be related**  
**Philly, you got one and you Biggie like a number one**  
**It's late night, got a late show**  
**If you wanna roll, I got a place where...**

[Hook]  
**Poppin' pills is all we know**  
**In the hills is all we know louder**  
**Don't go through the front door (Through the back!)**  
**It's lowkey at the night show**  
**So don't you open up that window**  
**Don't you let out that antidote**

When the song ended Naruto stood in the middle of the stage. "This is day fucking one. I wanna thank each and every single one of you for sticking with me. Y'all been riding with me since my days in Chicago. Now you ain't gotta go home but y'all gotta get the fuck outta here!"

And with that Naruto walked off of the stage. The moment he was backstage he was given multiple hugs, kisses on the cheek and pats on the back.

"That was fucking lit!"

Naruto nodded at his twin as he took a seat.

"Yeah well I'm tired as a mother fucker. The bed on that bus look real nice and I can't wait for my head to hit it."

"All in due time. You have almost a thousand fans with meet and greet passes."

Naruto groaned as he put on his Alexander McQueen 'Unstoppable' hoodie.

"Damn Nika who told you to sell so many."

"You did. Now get going."

It took three hours to sign everything and take pictures as well. He signed everything from t-shirts to phone cases, even a few titties.

When he finished he found his mom waiting for him on his bus.

"Hey, where's everyone else?"

"They left. I guess they got tired of pretending."

Naruto nodded and took a seat on the couch next to his mother. "What about you, why are you still here?"

"I guess I don't wanna go back. To all of the lies and deception. Your lucky, hitting the road in time to avoid the shit storm."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah well I'm pretty sure it'll still be there when I get back."

Cookie nodded and looked around the bus. It looked like the inside of a mansion. It had a very spacious living room equipped with two couches, two lounge chairs and a flat screen tv. The desk by one of the lounge chair had a slide out t.v. as well.

The kitchen had a refrigerator the size of a closet and a electronic stove top. The bathroom had a shower and tub and his room had a walk in closet.

"It doesn't look like you'll be taking this trip alone."

"Yeah Nika is gonna be with me the entire time. Kendall and Tiana are going to pop up when ever they and so will Keem."

"I still can't follow your unique situation but if those girls make you happy then I can't complain."

Naruto smiled as he gave his mother a hug. "Look ma. Things are gonna be hard down at Empire for awhile but you can tough it out. Keem will be back in a few weeks and I want him to work with those new beats I sent you. Metro made them and Future's gonna come by to work on the mixtape with him."

Cookie nodded and gave her son one more hug before leaving the bus.

**And Done.**

**The next chapter will be the start of season two.**

**As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

**Duces!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_September 3rd 2015_

Hakeem and Jamal had just finished their performance of Born To Lose for the free Lucious Concert and Cookie took the microphone.

"This next performer needs no introduction. Just last night he did a show at a sold out Madison Square Garden to top off his tour. Now today he is here to support his wrongfully incarcerated father as well as the wrongs that are constantly done to our people. Make some noise for Naruto Lyon!"

Everyone in central park cheered as Naruto walked out. He was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hooded jean jacket. Sewed into the jacket were patches that had names such as Trayvon Martin, Oscar Grant and Michael Brown. There was also the words, Black Lives Matter, spray painted onto the back of his jacket.

**Play I Need Answers by Dizzy Wright**

[Verse 1 – Naruto]  
Never thought today god would take my friend  
But I'm dealing with it  
The police is at it again, and they killing the innocent

They consider us gangsters if we don't walk around acting like brothers is feminine  
Y'all run off adrenaline  
How you obey the law by harassing a citizen?  
How we supposed to feel safe if you always act scared of us?  
Somebody must've told you a lie  
Not surprised that they calling us animals  
Living in poverty, tryna survive  
They say don't be mad at the cops, 96 percent killing is black on black crime  
They don't want us to be outraged  
But how we ever gon change if we don't even try

[Hook – Naruto][x2]  
Why, do they kill us when they feel uncomfortable?  
This shit is dysfunctional  
Lost one of my homies about a month ago  
Why, do we always feel like a target?  
If I know it's because my skin, what would you call it?  
I need answers man

[Hook- Tiana]  
Please tell me something  
How out of the blue, the one in the black  
Get shot down for nothing  
I just don't know, it feel like some nonsense  
Feel like some bullshit  
Please tell me something  
I need answers man  
All of the sudden, boys in the blue shoot boys who are black  
Shoot them for nothing  
Where they do that at?  
I just don't know it feel like some nonsense  
Feel like some bullshit  
Please tell me something  
I need answers man

[Verse 2 – Naruto]  
It's no science to it, they treat us badcause they see how we living  
Tell us take what was given  
The government been against us since the very beginning  
What if we took our guns off us and put em on y'all  
And then asked god for forgiveness  
Tryna get through to the public, marching and screaming for justice  
Only get us pushed to religion  
Hands up, don't shoot!  
We beg to be humans, we must got a snake involved  
If martial law can happen any minute  
Then what's an unpaid suspension if you break the law?  
Killing us isn't the answer  
Establish facts before the propaganda  
Look, these regular people with regular lives  
Badges should come with a body camera  
Why every chance they get...

[Hook]

[Bridge – Tiana (Naruto)]  
I need answers man (I need answers man) [x2]  
We need, answers

[Verse 3 – Naruto]  
What now, fight back, bust back till they scared of that  
Cause Willie Lynch wrote a letter on controlling black people  
And we still ain't repaired from that  
Might as well pull out the rope  
I'm not pointing no fingers, I'm blaming us both  
It's obvious we can stand for the right things  
But media plays a problem with the things they promote  
Fighting in a lose lose battle, tryna bring peace but it don't come natural  
Walking in the streets, holding up signs  
And they throwing tear gas at us like the shit don't matter  
It was a peaceful protest before looters  
We the violent ones, but they the shooters  
Can't be teaching these kids you gon be mistreated by the police for being a human  
I mean what kind of future is that?  
What it take to get back?  
I'm a man, I know better  
Maybe me and my folks should vote better  
Or maybe I should get out this country  
Cause they aren't gon ever respect us until we start fucking up all of their money  
But until then, pump your fists if you still in  
Cause we will win, time to get angry

[Hook – Naruto][x2]  
Why, do they kill us when they feel uncomfortable?  
This shit is dysfunctional  
Lost one of my homies about a month ago  
Why, do we always feel like a target?  
If I know it's because my skin, what would you call it?  
I need answers man

[Hook 2 - Tiana]  
Please tell me something  
How out of the blue, the one in the black  
Get shot down for nothing  
I just don't know, it feel like some nonsense  
Feel like some bullshit  
Please tell me something  
I need answers man  
All of the sudden, boys in the blue shoot boys who are black  
Shoot them for nothing  
Where they do that at?  
I just don't know it feel like some nonsense  
Feel like some bullshit  
Please tell me something  
I need answers man

The beat kept going and Naruto spoke.

"Everybody repeat after me! Just standing don't shoot me! Just standing don't shoot me! Just standing don't shoot me! Just standing don't shoot me!"

The crowd repeated him and when he stopped the chant they kept on going and Naruto simply walked off the stage.

**Next Day **

Naruto walked through the doors of Empire for the first time in three months. He loved being on the road but this is where he belonged.

"I'm telling mom."

He watched as Hakeem stormed past him. Naruto shook his head and headed up to meet Jamal.

"Naruto where are you going?"

The rapper turned around and saw Becky. "I'm heading up for my meeting with Jamal."

"Sorry but that meeting is no longer with Jamal. Its been placed in the hands of the marketing department. They have more knowledge than Jamal on your situation. It starts in thirty seconds in the conference room."

Naruto nodded and began heading to the conference room.

"Oh and Naruto!"

He turned back around. "Its good to have you back. Maybe you can cool some of the hot heads around here.

Naruto laughed and went to his meeting.

After his meeting he received a deposit in his account for his hard work on your. Seventy Six million worth of hard work to be exact. It was eighty million but after the company took their cut he was still left with a large sum.

Later that night he ended up at Hakeem's place where he was throwing a party to help attract a big time investor.

When he walked into Hakeem's party he smiled when he saw all the women walking around in skimpy outfits.

"Oh shit, this is my kind of party!"

Hakeem laughed and hugged his twin. "Oh I knew you would but this not for you."

He motioned to a redhead behind him and Naruto understood. Even the old heads liked to dyke out.

"So, Selena good with you throwing this party?"

"Nah she in L.A. And she ain't ever gonna find out about this place either."

Naruto nodded and headed over to his mother.

"Sup Ma, Dre."

His mother hugged him and Andre clapped him on the back.

"Glad you could make it. What did they say about another leg for your tour?"

Naruto shrugged as he grabbed a drink.

"As of right now I can literally do a show anywhere but Canada. They are going to wait awhile and see if anything changes but right now I'm grounded here in New York.

"Well I hope everything turns out good for you. After that performance yesterday I know you've earned the spot as one of the best MC's in this business."

Naruto smirked as he looked at the redhead. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Call me Mimi. But I'm more interested in what you call her?"

Everyone turned and watched as Anika walked over to them.

"What is she doing here!"

Naruto shrugged at his mother. "She was on tour with me the whole time. She deserves to enjoy this party just as much as me."

Anika walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss.

"Woah I though you were with that Jenner girl."

Anika smiled as she pulled away from Naruto. "Its a special situation. Naruto is a man who knows what he wants. And he wants you at Empire."

Mimi smiled as she looked Anika up and down and it was making Naruto very uncomfortable.

"Well are you willing to do anything to get me to come."

The way she said come made him even more uneasy but lucky enough a song change saved him from answering the question.

_"I'm chewy, I'm some hot nigga."_

"This is my song! I'm sorry Mimi but if you'll excuse us."

Mimi nodded and Naruto was dragged away by Anika before she began grinding her body against his.

Luckily he was able to avoid Mimi for the rest of the party and was able to slip out without her noticing.

The next day he went to go see his father in prison.

When he saw his father wearing the orange overalls he couldn't help but smile.

"Damn pops they got you in here looking like this. Prison life does not suit you."

Lucious laughed as Naruto took a seat in the crowded visitors area. "How was your tour?"

"Dope. We did this one show outdoors in a empty lot and there was a parking garage across the street with like two hundred people in there cause they couldn't get tickets to the show."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Now we need you to focus on some business moves. You got the music out so we need you to embrace your true Lyon and start adding to the Empire."

"I got you, but tell me why some old lady was grilling me in the parking lot. I mean I know I pulled up in the Bugatti but there's no need to be salty."

"That's the prosecutor. She really got it out for me so watch your back. And I need to ask you something."

"What you need pops?"

"That lady from the concert that your mother was all up against. Who is she?"

"Names Mimi Whiteman. Mom is trying her hardest to get Mimi to invest not sure why though."

"You know why. Nothing goes down at Empire that you don't know about. What is your mother planning?"

Naruto looked down at the table and sighed. "Mom is trying to remove you as the head of Empire. She doesn't know that I know but I caught on by the way she was talking to Mimi."

Lucious looked at his son shocked. "Thanks for the information but to be honest I thought you were gonna lie. Why are you telling me? I thought you of all people would hate me."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I don't hate you. For awhile I did and if this had come up a few months earlier I would be on moms side but while I was in tour I had time to think. Of you hadn't sent me away I would never have the heart I have now. Plus I'm a Lyon. And Lyon's stick together."

Naruto beat his chest and smiled as Lucious did the same."

"Alright. Listen I gotta dip but imma visit you again soon."

Lucious nodded and they both got up from their seats when they heard a girl start spitting a few bars.

When she finished both Naruto and Lucious approached her.

"That was amazing baby girl."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that was pretty dope."

"What the hell are y'all doing!"

Lucious smiled. "Calm down Franky. This is my son Naruto."

"That's a weird name."

Naruto shrugged. "Its unique, just like me. I'll catch you later pops."

And with that Naruto was gone.

**Next Day**

After a long day of just laying around his house Naruto was called into a impromptu by Jamal. Apparently Mimi had purchased two hundred and fifty million dollars worth of shares.

Naruto didn't even bother getting dressed up for the meeting stepping out of his Lamborghini in just his pajama pants, a white t-shirt and slippers.

Naruto took a seat and quickly got bored. Jamal just seemed to go on and on about how Empire was still strong despite the lastest share purchase.

Things did get interesting when his mother pulled up with Hakeem and Andre. Naruto had been correct when he told his father they were trying to use Mimi to dethrone him. But the tables quickly turned when Mimi revealed that she went to see Lucious and would not be voting him out of Empire. The biggest surprise was Lucious appearing on the T.V. in the conference room.

"Game over bitches."

Andre, Cookie and Hakeem stared at Lucious in shock.

"Mimi your right there is no Empire without me. But there is another person who works just as hard as me. Naruto, since you've set foot in the Empire you've done nothing but good for us which is why I'm rewarding you. I know how proud you are of your past but I was able to get your record expunged. I've also arranged a spot for you on the board. As a key investor your input is very valuable. As is your relationship with the other artist, which is why you will be their voice. Any complaints they have will go to you and you are to consult with your fellow board members if needed. Later bitches."

Naruto stared in shock at the screen. His father had gotten his record cleared and given him a spot in the board of directors.

With that bombshell dropped on him Naruto spent the rest of the day smacked on Lyon's roar ignoring his mother's phone calls.

He finally answered at ten in the morning three days later.

"Boy where the hell you been!"

Naruto's only response made Cookie laugh.

"I need to stop smoking."

"Well I hope your sober cause I got an idea. Me, you, Hakeem and Andre leave Empire and form our own label. Hakeem's already on board and Andre is considering and Hakeem thinks he can get Selena to come too."

Naruto shook his head as he got out of his bed.

"Can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because another leg of my tour is still up for debate. I have my own line of headphones dropping in just a few weeks and I just put a bunch of friends on the label. If I dip now I'll lose their trust."

Cookie sighed. "Your right. Your needed at Empire right now but can you reach out to anybody. We could use all the help we can get."

Naruto sighed. "There aren't any artist I can think of right now but I can build you a crew. Technicians, musicans and a great A &amp;R."

Cookie shook her head. "No. She is not stepping a single door in my new company."

"I'm not going to argue with you mom but if you want my continued support your going to take Anika."

Cookie stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine she can come. But I need you to speed up the release of release of 'What A Time To Be Alive'. Hakeem has got his mind set on starting this girl group so we need that out right away."

"Metro is doing that but I'll see what I can do. Call you later."

Naruto spent the next few hours rounding up the best independent techs he could find and sent them his mother's way.

When he was done with that he decided to take his father's advice and start adding things to the Empire other than music.

He and Kendall were at a empty space in Lower Manhattan."

"As you can see Mister Lyon this place is perfect for your new business. Two floors to occupy a large variety of guest like you asked and a large space in the back that can be easily converted into a kitchen."

Naruto walked around taking everything in while Kendall spoke.

"What about parking?"

"There's a lot just around the corner. Its rights are tied to this building so if you buy this It's all yours."

"How much? I'm not interested in renting."

"Full price is six hundred thousand."

"Can we have a moment to talk this over."

The real estate lady nodded and stepped away.

"So what do you think?"

Kendall shrugged. "I think it's great. If anyone can run a restaurant it's you."

Naruto nodded. "True but this is well out of my comfort zone. And you know how much I hate not being involved. If I'm putting my money into this I'm running the show."

"I know you will and I'll help."

Naruto smiled. "Looks like I'm buying a restaurant."

**Next Week**

_September 16th 2015_

After purcasing the space Naruto dove head first into the restaurant business. Thanks to Empire's culinary scholarship there were a lot of young chefs willing to work for him. Money of course wasn't a problem and he let Kendall design the place.

In the last week Hakeem had began putting together his girl group, Cookie hadn't killed Anika yet and Lucious hired a new lawyer who managed to get him a recording session while locked in.

Naruto was in his office going over some numbers when he heard the next song on the radio.

_"Ladies and gentlemen this is no joke! We got a brand new Lucious Lyon special for you straight out the joint."_

Naruto smiled when Snitch Bitch came on. Despite all the drama going on his family was good for one thing and that was making music.

His work was interrupted when someone walked into his office.

"Sup Ronda, been awhile."

"Yeah the last time I was here things were a bit out of control."

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry. Water under the bridge."

The words Ronda spoke next made him drop his smile.

"Naruto I'm pregnant and I think you might be the father."

"Fuck you mean I might be the father?"

"When me and you had sex I felt so guilty that I haven't done it with Andre since then. Andre knows I'm pregnant but he doesn't know that it's not his."

"And he won't ever find out. And neither will anyone else. As far as anyone will be concerned this kid belongs to Dre. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta head down to my pops court hearing."

Naruto got up from his seat.

"Catch you later."

When he reached the court house he found that things had yet to start.

He took a seat next to Jamal in the front row.

"Yo Mal what's going on?"

"Pops bullshit lawyer is late."

"Don't worry Jamal have faith in Thirsty."

Naruto looked at his father in shock. "You hired a lawyer named Thirsty? So you wanna stay in jail for the rest of your life?"

"Just calm down Naruto we got this."

Naruto huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Lucious's lawyer ran into the court room.

"I'm here and I have the new evidence!"

The judge sighed. "Do you know how close your client was to going back to jail?"

"I assure you it is worth the wait."

He handed the judge a envelope and the judge produced some papers. Naruto watched as for a split second a look of surprise and fear.

"I think I've seen enough. The prisoner shows no flight risk and I rule for his immediate release. Bail is set at one million dollars.

Naruto smirked as the prosecutor began throwing a fit.

Once Lucious was uncuffed He changed out of his prison overalls and stepped out of the courthouse closer to freedom.

When the Lyon's stepped out of court they were surrounded by reporters.

"Lucious do you know that miss Ford is using your case to build her campaign for attorney general?"

Lucious smirked. "No but I'm flattered, let me know where I can make a donation. Right Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "I ain't donating shit to that bougie ass bitch. Trying to profit from my pops miss fortune. Why don't you go and prosecute some real criminals instead of harassing my family. My pops will be proved innocent in court but for know we going to ride out like the real niggas that we are."

"Are you aware that Lucious is not allowed back in Empire. Miss Ford pushed for that during the hearing."

Naruto looked at the prosecutor and smirked. "That's just the building. My crib got a studio so he can record some new shit. We got fucking Skype so he can still attend meetings. Him not being allowed into the building don't mean shit."

And with that Naruto got into the car with Jamal and Lucious and drove away, leaving one I got two more incredibly angry prosecutor behind.

**And Done**

**So check this out. I was thinking of making Jamal straight. Its easier for me to write and I'll be able to incorporate him more into the story. I also made it September so I can create a few chapters outside of the canon.**

**Answering reviews**

**Home of the Brave: Glad your enjoying the story and no problem. I love music just as much as the next guy and I love it when people put me on to some new heat.**

**Guest: At the beginning of chapter 13 I said there was no real need to read the chapters. Except for the part before Quintana part 2, that was funny go check it out.**

**Z-Breezy: I always enjoy your contributions and if you have any ideas for music let me know. I can't use any oldies so keep that in mind. I also have an idea for a collaboration between Naruto and Jamal but if you have any ideas just PM me and I'll be glad to incorporate your ideas.**

**As always read, follow, favorite and review! **

**Duces!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto sighed as he and his mother stood outside of Hakeem's apartment.

"Come on why won't that boy answer?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he's taking a shit?"

Cookie shook her head in disgust and the door opened.

"Why y'all banging down my door?"

"Hakeem you gotta be on Sway in one hour."

"Yeah I know that's why I was in bed at nine last night and I ain't even drink or anything, I'm ready."

Naruto smirked and gave his twin a fist bump.. "I see you growing up lil bro."

"Did he tell you that I had to force him to go to bed early last night."

Naruto laughed and Hakeem groaned.

"Girl why you coming in here telling them that."

Hakeem reached out and grabbed Selena's arm and pulled her gently towards him. He smirked and Selena smiled as the two began to kiss. The scene made Naruto smile but Cookie coughed and the two separated blushing.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Lyon."

"Please I told you to call me Cookie, especially if you can keep this boy in check."

Hakeem groaned. "Maaaa!"

"Bush boy. Now let's go. Selena will you be joining us?"

Selena nodded as her hand slipped into Hakeem's as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Almost an hour later Naruto, Selena and Cookie watched as Hakeem performed 'Bout 2 Blow' and then hopped into the interview. Luscious made a quick cameo over the phone but only to throw shade.

Eventually the interview got to how Lyon Dynasty was just a bunch of scrapes from Empire.

"I mean come on Hakeem. What y'all got new, you gotta give me an exclusive."

Hakeem looked torn as Sway pressured him but he quickly composed himself and ended up promising the radio show a performance from his new girl group next week.

After the interview Cookie smacked Hakeem over the head.

"Boy why the Hell would you promise him an exclusive next week."

Hakeem rubbed the side of his head. "I couldn't deny him on live radio, that would have ruined us before we even took off."

Naruto nodded. "He's got a point Ma."

Cookie groaned. "Yeah well now we have a week to get those girls ready** (Valentina joined with the promise of fame, not Hakeem)**.

Selena interjected to give her two cents.

"I can help out if you guys need I mean i did sign with Lyon Dynasty so I'm willing to help."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah and I y'all want I can send y'all a few tracks that I made way back."

Hakeem shook his head. "Nah we don't need Empire's help. I appreciate the help bro but we gotta do our thing independently."

Naruto smirked. "That's what I'm talking bout lil bro.

**Next Day**

Naruto was in his house going over paper work for his restaurant when Anika walked in.

"I can't do it no more Naruto I can't work with that woman."

The rapper groaned as he closed his laptop.

"What are you talking bout babe?"

Anika glared at him as she took her heels off.

"Your mother. That lady is a witch."

"What the Hell did she do this time?"

"It's not this time It's all the time. She's constantly belittling me and making sly remarks about me being on my knees and back."

Naruto smirked. "I mean I like it when your on your knees."

Anika's glare intensified and he sighed. He grabbed her hand and sat her on the couch before going behind her and gently messaging her shoulders.

"Look Nika she's just having trouble adjusting but I'll admit she's being unprofessional and I'll talk to her but I need you to be patient."

Anika shook her head. "That woman will never trust me."

Naruto sighed. "Fine I have an idea. Pops is throwing himself a party at Leviticus. Tell moms that Luscious meet with you at the club to try and get you to steal Lyon Dynasty's music and then tell her about the party. It'll show your loyalty and make you worth something to her."

Anika nodded and Naruto sighed before flipping over the couch and back into the spot he was at before he was interrupted.

"Good now it's time for me to get back to work."

Anika smirked as she dropped to the floor on her knees and crawled in between Naruto's legs and began to rub on his cock through his jeans making him groan.

"What's wrong baby you said you liked it when I was on my knees."

**Next Night**

Naruto sat next to his father and Thirsty at Leviticus as Jamal performed a new song, No Doubt About It, with Pitbull in honor of Luscious. Naruto had to admit that the song was good and felt bad that his brothers performance would be ruined by Hakeem.

As if on cue the lights cut off and Cookie emerged and introduced Lyon Dynasty and then Hakeem.

**Play Dynasty by Yazz and Timberland**

_I'm yelling Empire's over_  
_Dynasty taking over_  
_Got the game in my palm_  
_Bout to shut down the carter_  
_No more sitting'on benches_  
_Watch the time keep tickin'_  
_Now I'm calling the PLAYS_  
_You can sit back and listen_  
_I did all, nothing given_  
_Tho I grew up with riches_  
_Tell little Mally I'm coming_  
_You number one on my hit list_  
_I'm so ready for war_  
_Brought my soldiers and all_  
_You should call on the Lord_  
_Cause you taking the fall_  
_Now tell me what you gon' do bout that_  
_I'm taking everything_  
_You all laying on your back_  
_Ready for whatever you coming_  
_With no sneak attack_  
_Imma' bury you so deep there ain't no coming back_  
_You over like a map_  
_I told you time and time again that we the ones to beat_  
_We uncontrollable you tamer than a dog on leash_  
_It's Dynasty we number one and we control the streets_  
_Don't play no games round here we cooking the beef_  
_What's up_

_[Hook: Royal T]_

_Don't talk about it we been bout it got it on lock we run it (We run it)_  
_On top while y'all flop all know that we run it (We Run It)_  
_Took your top spot don't be mad cause we run it (We Run It)_  
_You had your turn now its my turn to run it (Run it)_  
_Run it (Run it)_  
_Run it (Run it)_  
_Run it Run it Run it Run it(Run it)_  
_We run it, we run it, we run it, we run it_  
_Run it (Run it)_  
_Run it Run it Run it (Run it)_  
_Run it (Run it)_  
_(We run it, we run it, we run it)_

_[Verse2: Hakeem]_

_I just shut down the building_  
_With the gold in my arm_  
_I know she used to be yours_  
_But I took her to Mars_  
_Yeah, I gave her that feeling_  
_I'm the youngest in charge_  
_You couldn't stand up right?_  
_I'm the stand up type_  
_Yeah It's the dynasty_  
_We taking roster_  
_And we did it like a robbery_  
_That new money got us stacking to the balcony_  
_I'm the lion you the cub_  
_Ain't no toppin' me_  
_Pause_

_[Royal T]_  
_ERRR_

_[Verse3 Hakeem]_

_Rewind the beat_  
_Now let me remind the streets_  
_I put in that work_  
_And went berserk_  
_Because I gotta eat_  
_You gave it to Mal_  
_Thought I would stall_  
_I started dynasty_  
_Look at your team light 'em up_  
_They ain't hot as me_  
_Probably, you need Big, Pac, and Nas_  
_Try stopping me_  
_You gone need more than a cage_  
_Try locking me_  
_I'm on fire like that lava_  
_On a mountain be_  
_Moment of silence_  
_Hands up_  
_Cause I just killed the beat_

When the song ended Luscious was furious and he had one thought in his mind...Bury Lyon Dynasty.

**Next Day**

Jamal was about to walk into Lyon Dynasty but a car rolled up next to him and he sighed expecting Luscious but instead he found Naruto.

"Mal what you doing here?"

Jamal got in the car and looked at his younger brother.

"I'm trying to do what pops been asking me to do and that's make music. But I can't do that without Cookie."

Naruto shook his head. "Not a good idea Mal. Pops gonna be pissed and it's not good for business. Lyon Dynasty is our enemy, family but their trying to year us down."

"So you wanna crush them just like dad?"

"No, but I don't want them to think they can play us like a bunch of bitches."

"So then what the Hell am I supposed to do? My best music was produced by Cookie, what am I gonna do."

Naruto laughed. "How about I work with you. Yeah that sounds dope. Me and you together, it don't happen often Mal so you can't turn me down."

Jamal smirked. "You gonna be my new producer?"

"Damn right I will be. I've had an idea of a joint album for me and you for awhile now and I think it's time we start doing, as long as you cool with it. Together we can show pops that this Freda Gatz ain't got nothing on the Lyon boys."

Naruto held out his hand and Jamal nodded as the two shook hands.

**And Done!**

**Short but it's back. Let me know what y'all think cause I've got some ideas for this story.**

**As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

**Duces!**


End file.
